The Rubbery Vengeance
by Forzarismo
Summary: Luffy lost everything before he reached Raftel. After 5 years of complete isolation, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled the trigger. God however, had different plans for the rubber man. Join Luffy as he begins a slightly different adventure from the past in order to change the fate of his nakama. Dark, Smarter, and VERY OP Luffy. (LuffyxHarem). Time-Travel AU. Multiple pairings
1. A Restart in Life

**_Chapter 1: A Restart in Life_**

Luffy finally reached his dream…he reached Raftel and found One Piece. But why? Why was he feeling like he hit rock bottom and beyond? Was it something he ate? Or was it the fact that he lost his entire crew and allies in one night, ONE night before reaching Raftel itself. Luffy was now a bitter, hateful shell of his former self, living on Raftel for 5 years constantly training and living alone after the demise of his crew and allies. The only reason he was living was due to his comrades, his 'family' telling him to keep moving forward. However, this is about to change very soon.

"I see no purpose to be here anymore. Not without them by my side. I just can't stand being alone anymore! Hancock…Nami…Robin…Zoro…Usopp…Sanji…Chopper…Franky…Brook…Jimbei…Law…Sabo…Bartolomeo…Shanks…everyone." A very broken Luffy croaked out in sadness, tears flowing out as he walked towards a cliff for his 'final' moment. He was sad, bitter, frustrated, angry, and confused about what to do now that he was here. Even after annihilating over 90% of the Marines sent at him and wiping out all of Blackbeard's crew including Akainu, Kizaru, Blackbeard himself, and even The 5 Elder Stars which took everyone by surprise when they came at that horrible night, Luffy still felt that that wasn't enough. He was angry at the world, angry that it took everyone around him, angry that he couldn't see his family and friends here in Raftel with him celebrating.

Luffy had a pistol held in his right hand, specially created by Franky as a gift for his birthday that uses Kairoseki bullets (Looks like a Colt .45 ACP in case you're wondering). He looked towards what was left of the Thousand Sunny and with his final tears coming down, pointed the gun towards his heart. "Everyone, I'm sorry but I can't go on. If there's an afterlife, I'm hoping I'll see you soon…" Luffy whispered to himself with a hint of happiness in his tone of voice. Then he pulled the trigger…

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

…

…

…

Luffy fell from the cliff and landed on the once clean sandy beach that was below said cliff, staining his surrounding area with blood. On that day, the Pirate King died.

* * *

 **Unknown Area…**

"Uhhh...Where am I at?"Luffy said to himself as he found himself lying on the floor in a seemingly endless tunnel with blue ethereal light orbs floating around him. He soon got up and right when he started walking, the glowing orbs moved with him as if they're guiding him. At a certain point though, the orbs expanded into his memories that lined up throughout the tunnel. It showed all of his memories, his happy ones, sad ones, and angry ones. He soon saw the end of the tunnel and found himself on what looks to be a sky island. When he reached the entrance to the island, he saw a very muscular looking old man wearing a white tunic and a halo around his head.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Luffy." He spoke kindly to the rubber man.

"What's going on? Who're you? Where am I?" Luffy asked rapid firing the questions to the man.

"As you can see with the halo around my head, you're in Heaven Luffy. My identity itself is not your concern, but you can say I'm a messenger of sorts for God. And as what's going on, God has given you a second chance Luffy." The man said nonchalantly

"A second chance for what?" Luffy asked not knowing what he means.

"God has reviewed your life Luffy. He's seen the goodness in your deeds, even if you do claim you did them for selfish reasons. He's also seen the changes you have done in the world, which were, for the most part, good changes. So God is willing to give you one more chance to change your future by sending you back to the past. He's even willing to ignore your suicide, which as a matter of fact, almost always guarantees your departure to Hell, but he was willing to overlook this. So, what do you say Luffy, are you willing to go for another adventure? To save your friends and family from their demise?" The man said with in a gentle and slow tone so the rubber man can absorb the recent information presented to him.

"Yes. Yes! I want to do it!" Luffy said immediately once he understood what was going on. He would finally be able to see his friends again, and change his future for the better.

"Okay then. Now before we get started, I need to tell you some things that are going to happen when I send you back. First of all, you can choose which part of your life you can go back to. Another thing is you will keep all of your abilities, knowledge and physical fitness even if you say went back to when you were three. Moreover, you will be given a backpack that has four things that you have had or seen in your first life. Another important thing, when you go back, you will be given a journal that retains what happened to you in your first life in great detail so that way you know what will happen before it'll happen. Now lastly, when you go back, there might be some changes from your original timeline, such as events happening earlier or later than when it was supposed to happen, or events that were never supposed to happen in the first place."

"Okay, I'm ready right now! I have everything planned!" _"That fast!"_ "So when do I go?"

"Right now."

"Wha-?"

Luffy was soon engulfed by the orbs that were following him around and they shot up in the sky along with him.

* * *

 **Foosha Village: 17 years ago…**

 _"Huh? Was that a dream?"_ Luffy thought as he got up. He then noticed he was in a far too familiar place, Foosha Village. "Never mind. Let's see if what that old man said was right." Luffy said to himself as he looked over to an olive green backpack. He went over to that green backpack and found that this was too good to be true. The things that he wanted to bring were actually there: his pistol which is made out of wapol steel that came along with extra magazines, A Den-Den Mushi, Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact and weather eggs along with instructions on how to use it, and Zoro's Shusui. He also found the journal in his backpack, and it he opened it to the first page, which also happened to be today.

 _"Today, Luffy will attempt to convince Red-Haired Shanks that he is strong enough for him to be a pirate, utterly failing in the process. Later, in Partys Bar, Shanks will continue to mess with Luffy when mountain bandits led by Higuma come inside for some alcohol. While Shanks and Higuma are having a 'confrontation', Luffy eats the Gum-Gum fruit…blah blah blah"_ Luffy read to himself as he now knew what he had to do. Before leaving, he realized that he had no scars on his body, so he was back to square one. He soon left towards Shanks' ship, knowing he can change his future right now if he so choose to, but decided to just follow what the book has said. He then thought of something important that was told to him on the second-to-last island before reaching Raftel.

 _'Don't hesitate to kill, for your enemies give two shits about chivalry and your nakama. They don't play fair, and if given the chance, they can do more harm by being kept alive.'_

"I think I should go by those rules this time around." Luffy said to himself as he reached the ramp up to Shanks' ship

* * *

 **Later…**

Everything happened the same for the most part, right now he was sitting in a chair just finishing to eat the Gum-Gum fruit, watching Shanks get hassled by Higuma. For some reason however, Higuma did something that he knew he hadn't done before, smack Shanks' hat off his head. Just seeing his precious hat get smacked off his role model caused something within Luffy to snap.

"Oy…"

"Huh? What do you want kid?"

"You got 5 Seconds to pick up Shanks' hat, apologize, and have you and your gang leave or else…"

The world around him suddenly froze. When time started revolving again, on the first second, Higuma and his cronies were just silent. In the second, third and fourth second, they were laughing hysterically. Finally on the fifth second, Higuma reached for his sword…

…At the same time, Luffy vanished.

Luffy reappeared behind Higuma, who suddenly felt cold and an unfathomable amount of pain to where his heart is…or where it _used_ to be; the gaping hole was profusely bleeding out impossible amounts of blood. Everyone stood there wide-eyed and shocked at these series of events; Makino stood there covering her mouth with both hands while Shanks stood up assessing the situation seriously while not believing what he saw. He looked towards Luffy or what appeared to look like Luffy and saw his blackened arm covered in blood while holding Higuma's heart…wait _blackened arm_?!

Luffy continued walking behind Higuma approaching his grunts with a glare that make even an admiral flinch.

"G-give it back…" Higuma coughed out as he turned around to see Luffy holding his still beating heart. Luffy turned around to see Higuma clutching his chest while approaching him slowly as if each step only brought him closer to death. Luffy looked at him in the eyes, and surprisingly, gave what looked like a very sincere and kind smile. Luffy then raised up the blackened hand holding the heart as if he was going to give it back.

 ** _*Splat*_**

...

...

...

Luffy crushed the heart into a red mush of tissue, still giving that innocent looking smile.

Higuma went wide-eyed as he knew his death was near. He _died_. Died against a seven year old kid, who he now believed in his final moments as he plopped on the ground, was _not_ human. Moments later, Higuma fell face flat on the ground, still outstretching his arm. Luffy went on to put Higuma's crushed heart into his outstretched hand.

Luffy dropped his smile and turned towards the scared stiff mountain bandits. To the mountain bandits themselves, it looked like they were in the face of the embodiment of both the Devil and Death itself.

"Leave…"

The mountain bandits did as they were told and ran out as if their lives depended on it (which it did). Luffy then walked back seriously towards where Makino was, which caused her to flinch visibly. He then gave the grin that everyone was accustomed to, not the one he gave to Higuma.

"Shishishishshi! Makino! Looks like I earned 8 million beli!" Luffy said while rubbing his head with his bloodied hand sheepishly.

"WAAAIIITT! LUFFY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN THAT?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Shanks exclaimed to Luffy rapid-firing each question to the rubber boy.

When Luffy was going to respond, he felt three presences he knew all too well in the same direction. _"It's 2 years early for this! He's already there!"_ His gaze darkened when he sensed the strongest of the three, and started walking towards the exit of the bar.

"I'll be right back...There's something I need to take care of..." Luffy monotonously said while he took his backpack.

"LUFFY WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION YET! AND WHAT'S IN THAT BACKPACK?!" Shanks yelled at to Luffy to try to stop him, but to no avail.

Luffy then exploded into steam as he activated Gear Second, again surprising and shocking everyone in the bar. "I'll explain when I get back." He then proceeded to use a mixture of both the Soru and Geppou techniques to reach the direction of the presences quickly before it was too late.

In a matter of minutes he was already in front of a group of islands. He could see a ship that is docked on the coast and his anger skyrocketed.

He was in the Conomi Islands, and the Arlong Pirates appeared to have been here for a while. Luffy prepared Shusui to strike when needed.

"Don't worry Nami...I'll make sure your mom doesn't die like before..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Nami and the rest...**

"Mommy!" Nami and Nojiko screamed as they ran towards Bellemere to hug her.

"I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean what I said!" "Please don't leave us!"

"Don't cry girls...I wish I could've...I could've provided for you better. I wish that I could've been a better mother to the both of you."

"Don't say that!" "We don't need anything, just don't die!"

"Please don't leave us" "You need to see the map I'm gonna draw of the whole world!"

"Yes...Your map...Go ahead and make your dreams come true...for me..."

"Bellemere no!" Nami cried out as she doesn't want Bellemere to die.

"So these are your daughters." Arlong questioned menacingly as he towered over the embracing family. The daughters yelped in fear as they realized who were with them the whole time.

"Yeah that's right! And you have to promise me that you'll leave them alone!" Bellemere spat out at Arlong

"Yeah no problem! As long as you die like a good girl!" Arlong retorted back.

"HELP US!" Nami screamed as Genzo brought out two pistols to shoot at Arlong, only to have them be deflected by Kuroobi and get sliced across his torso by him. Nami could only watch in horror when many of the villagers came to fight against Arlong and his fishman crew.

"Well then...Don't kill them boys. Just...Teach them a lesson" Arlong commanded to his crew. "Now then to set an example..." Arlong then began to approach Bellemere and her two children. Seeing this, Bellemere pushed her two daughters inside the house. "Heh...You ready to die?" Arlong said as he pointed a pistol towards Bellemere.

Meanwhile we have a curb-stomp battle involving the fishman and the villagers, it's obvious whose winning.

Time seemed to stop as Bellemere proceeded to say her 'final' words to her two daughters.

"Nojiko! Nami!"

The two girls could only watch in shock and horror in watching their mother get killed.

"...I Love you."

Time seemed to stop again right as Arlong was about to pull the trigger to shoot point blank directly towards Bellemere's head with his right hand.

The next instant, there was blood flying everywhere. No gunshot rang out and all you could see was Bellemere shocked, Arlong shocked as well holding his right arm, and a black-haired boy in between them holding a black sword that's too big for his right was an olive green backpack and right next to his left side, was Arlong's hand, still holding the pistol.

* * *

Luffy transcended to an emotion beyond lividness. He got up and stood up against Arlong who was still clutching his amputated hand. Luffy glared at him while giving a controlled haki blast affecting every fishman, Not enough to knock them out (Except for Hatchan, he gave him a stronger dose), but just enough for them to be petrified with fear.

"Do you know those moments when you know you fucked up? Well, this is one of them, and it WILL be you last." Luffy said in a low tone that can only be heard by Arlong and Bellemere. Luffy sliced off the rest of Arlong's limbs in such a speed that it would even make Kizaru jealous and envious. With Arlong now on the ground screaming in pain and agony trying to wiggle away from what cut off his limbs, Luffy cold-heartedly stabbed Arlong through the middle of his spine through the ground so that way he couldn't move anymore. Seeing the opportunity, Luffy proceeded to walk over the shark fishman and whispered into his ear.

"You tried to take a mother away from her daughters. For what you were about to do to them as well as these defenseless villagers, I will now kill your crew in front of your _very_ eyes. So please, _enjoy_ the show." Luffy spoke sinisterly towards a wide-eyed, trembling Arlong. All fishman were looking at the 7-year-old kid (24 years mentally) who brutally stabbed a limbless Arlong to the ground. Not wanting to leave their captain to his inevitable demise by himself, the fishman mustered up all they can and charged at Luffy.

 **"Armament"** Luffy muttered to himself as Armament Haki covered his entire body with his haki armor.

* * *

The next 20 seconds were the most brutal things the villagers have ever seen in their entire lives. Limbs were flying everywhere as Luffy went through the fishmen like a hot knife through butter, their screams echoing around the vicinity of the island. When he reached the officers Kuroobi and Chew, he took his time with them both as went for Chew first. Chew was readying his water cannon when Luffy came up towards Chew and ripped off his lips and crushed his throat. Kuroobi tried to slice Luffy while he stood there towering over Chew who was struggling with breathing, but the swords broke when they hit him. Luffy slow turned around, grabbed his arms and knocked him down on the ground. When Luffy was on top of Kuroobi, he overrode his body's movement by infusing his body with haki so he can't move, with the exception of where his shoulders and arms connect. Luffy gave Kuroobi the same smile as he gave Higuma, but Kuroobi saw what was beneath that smile: _Insanity_. Luffy then slowly, but surely ripped off his arms for everyone to see. A shrilling scream pierced the sky as he was writhing in agony. Chew got up as soon as he heard Kuroobi screaming. His decision to get up ended up being a fatal mistake in his part as Luffy dug his haki-infused hand into Chew's torso, ripping out his stomach violently in the process, instantly killing Chew. Kuroobi was trembling in fear, and started making a run for the cliff so he could jump into the water to escape. His futile efforts were of course, stopped by Luffy who brought his trembling body in front of Arlong face down. Arlong's and Kuroobi's eyes were filled with fear and tears for one another as Luffy proceeded to get on top Kuroobi again to pin him down while he gripped his head. Arlong can only watch in horror as Kuroobi gave his final scream as Luffy ripped off Kuroobi's head and displayed it for everyone to see (Think how Kratos ripped off Apollo's head in God of War).

"YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN! HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING! THEY WERE MY COMRADES! MY BROTHERS!" Arlong screamed at Luffy who was still standing on top of Kuroobi's twitching, decapitated body.

"You brought this on yourself you racist fishman, you also wouldn't have shown pity to humans if you did the same things to them." Luffy said in a tone of voice that obviously showed no remorse. He then went on to deliver a flurry of Shigans all over the fishman's body, hitting him in all the non-fatal areas. Luffy then took out his own pistol and pointed to Arlong's head.

"Heh...You ready to die?" Luffy said to the mortified fishman.

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

Arlong's head dropped dead as Luffy's shot hit him between the eyes.

Luffy then went to grab Shusui, cleaned its blade using one of the dead fishman's cleaner clothes, and sheathed it back into its scabbard. After putting Shusui back in its place, he put his pistol back in its holster.

It was around this time that Hatchan woke up from the brief knockout he had. He was petrified with shock and fear to the scene he saw. He then felt a monstrous and terrifying presence and subconsciously turned towards it. He then saw a very bloody Luffy who has just finished cleaning his face and arms from the blood walking towards him.

Luffy looked at Hatchan seriously and motioned him to sit down, which he complied to do.

"Why would you, the only one of these fishman who doesn't hate humans, be with _them_? What would Jimbei think if they found out about this? What about Rayleigh?"

"I-"

"Seriously think about what you're gonna say."

Hatchan was quiet for a while when he said that until something clicked inside his head. "How do you know I know Jimbei and Rayleigh?"

 _'Shit! I did not think this through.'_ Luffy thought to himself as he tried to think of a good enough answer. Realizing that he has no possible answer to his question, he responded with what he thought was next best thing.

"I'm the one asking the questions here! What I know and I don't know is none of your business! Now answer the question!"

"I-I don't think they'll exactly appreciate to what I was gonna help Arlong do to this place."

"Exactly! I know you're one of the many fishman out there who want peace and equality with humans out there, but had I not stepped in here, Arlong could've messed that up not just for everyone here on the Conomi Islands, but in the East Blue as well. I know you're a good guy, so I won't kill you. Just leave for now, and quickly. I'll take care of everything else here."

Hatchan bowed gratefully and left to departure. Before he left, he could've sworn he heard Luffy murmur "I'll see you in the Grand Line."

After Hatchan left, Luffy began to lump all of the bodies into a pile, with the exception of Arlong, who he just left there to the side. Everyone just looked at Luffy with awe and fear as Luffy approached the villagers which also included Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemere. Seeing the fear in their eyes, Luffy smiled at them with sincerity and much to their surprise, apologetically bowed to them.

"I'm sorry for what I have done, especially in front of those two girls. There are some things that people shouldn't ever see, especially experience."

"I-it's alright kid. Thanks to you, pirates won't be a problem here anytime soon." Bellemere said as she was being tended by the village doctor. "May I ask what your name is boy?"

Luffy smiled at the question. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Future Pirate King." Luffy said proudly while he puffed his chest outwards.

Bellemere was surprised when she heard his name. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Vice Admiral Garp would you?" she asked curiously.

"Shishishishishi! Yeah! He's my gramps!" Luffy responded wholeheartedly as he removed his very bloody shirt.

 _'That explains everything…'_ Bellemere thought to herself as she approached the black haired boy with Nojiko and Nami carefully following her. _'From their strength and power all the way to their childishness and goofiness.'_ The villagers on the other hand, were shocked by this revelation and murmured amongst each other.

Luffy noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Bellemere's pocket. "Can I see that piece of paper in your pocket?" Luffy politely (as he could) asked.

"Umm... I guess so." Bellemere shrugged as she gave Luffy the piece of paper.

Luffy stared at the map with nostalgia as he remembered those times that Nami tried to teach him how to navigate just in case anything happened. "This map is amazing! Who drew it?"

Nami came forward, pride emanating from her body, no longer fearing the boy in front of her. "I drew that map! Do you like it?" she asked happily.

"Like it? I LOVE IT! You have real talent! You should keep going at it. You could become the best navigator in the world!" He exclaimed happily as he gave back the map to a now blushing Nami, who in turn gave it back to Bellemere. "Hey, what's your name? When I have my crew, do you want to be my navigator?"

Nami thought for a while. Here is a boy who somewhat scared her at first as she saw what he did to those Arlong and his crew, but he did end up protecting and saving her mother and the villagers and seems to be really kind and cheerful. Weighing her options, she smiled and gave him her answer. "My name is Nami. And yes, I'd be happy to."

"Yes! I already got a crewmate!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he jumped in the air.

"W-wait!" A new voice piped in. Nami and Luffy turned to the direction of the new voice.

"Can I join your crew as well? I just want to be there with my sister to see her dream come true." Nojiko said shakily as she didn't know what his response would be.

"Shishishishishi! Of course you can join! The more nakama, the better!" Luffy said even happier now that he already has two crewmembers onboard.

Bellemere came back in the conversation along with Genzo, both either in a cast or bandaged respectively. "Now more importantly," Genzo chimed in. "What about these dead fishman here in our village? What will you do to them?"

Luffy shrugged. "I was thinking of having Nami's mother call in some marines and collect this prick's bounty." Luffy said as he looked towards Arlong's fly-attracting carcass. Luffy turned to Bellemere. "Do you have a den-den mushi?"

"I believe I have one stored in my chest of old marine junk." Bellemere said as she went inside her house to bring out her old den-den mushi. When she came back, she looked at Luffy questioningly as she realized that he wasn't from around here.

"How did you get here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I flew here." Luffy deadpanned.

Everyone was wide eyed as they looked at the rubber boy with disbelieving eyes.

"HOW CAN YOU FLY?!" they all exclaimed to Luffy.

"Like this." Luffy proceeded to jump in the air and started using Geppou, causing him to hover as in the air, making everyone stare at him in disbelief.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!" The all exclaimed comically to Luffy once again.

"It's like kicking the air as fast and as hard as possible I guess. I'm not good at explaining stuff." Luffy explained to the villagers as he stopped using Geppou.

"We can see that." They all deadpanned.

"Anyways about that den-den mushi?"

"Here it is."

"Do you have Marine Headquarters' number?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure if they changed it or not."

"Won't hurt to give it a shot." Luffy shrugged as he proceeded to call Marine HQ.

…

…

…

Ka-cha!

"Hellooooo! You have reached Marine Headquarters. This is Vice-Admiral Borsalino, why have you called?"

Memories flooded of Sanji and Viola's untimely demise when he heard his voice. He subconsciously used Armament Haki on his left fist when he heard that name. Bellemere noticed his reaction and wondered if there was any bad blood between them. Luffy however, managed to cool himself quick enough as to not leave Borsalino hanging on the phone.

"…I would like to speak to Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp."

"Ohhh…And who might you be?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Ohhh…Garp's grandkid. Gimme a moment." Luffy proceeded to give the den-den mushi to Bellemere.

…

…

" _*Snort*_ hello? Who's this?" Garp asked with a tone in his voice that gave Luffy the premonition that he recently woke up.

"Hello Vice-Admiral Garp? This is Bellemere, former Marine Captain. I have the dead bodies of Arlong and his crewmates here in the Conomi Islands."

"How'd they die?" Garp asked seriously as they were pirates from the grand line. Garp knew full on well that only someone else from the Grand Line is capable of that, and apparently came in the East Blue under his nose. Luffy meanwhile was doing some sort of charades trying to tell Bellemere to not mention him. This of course was fully ignored by Bellemere as she didn't understand what he was trying to do.

"Your grandson Luffy killed them all." She deadpanned.

Garp was silent. _'Luffy? Luffy killed fishman from the grand line at the age of 7? How and why is he at the Conomi Islands?'_

"Is he there?"

"Yes. He's right here." Bellemere then proceeded to give the den-den mushi to a mortified Luffy.

"H-hey gramps…"

"LUFFY! HOW'RE YOU AT THE CONOMI ISLANDS?! HOW DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE FISHMAN?!"

"W-well gramps, "I-I came here by running through the air from Foosha Village when I sensed someone in danger and I k-killed all of them by m-making my arms b-black and plowing through them." Luffy said feigning fear in his voice.

 _'Luffy knows haki and one of the Rokushiki techniques? What's going on here?'_ Garp thought to himself as he tried to think what to say next to his seven year old grandson.

"Where did you learn those techniques? Luffy…You better answer honestly."

"I saw some marine and a guy in a black suit use those techniques." Luffy half-lied. He can tell a half-lie as easily as telling the truth, but full on lies…he could use some work there. Since he kind of found out of these techniques through CP9 and some Vice-Admirals, he wasn't really lying.

"When did you see them Luffy?" Garp was trying to get as much information as he could from the rubber-boy since he shouldn't even be capable of doing these kind of techniques with such proficiency at such a young age.

"…I don't actually remember gramps. Anyway, can you bring a ship over here to the Conomi Islands? And have them give the bounty to Bellemere. She needs it more than I do."

"Ugh…Fine you win Luffy. I'll go there myself since I'm actually here in the East Blue. But stay there! I'll take you back to Foosha Village."

"Okay! Bye gramps! Love you!"

"Heh…Love you too Luffy…"

Ka-cha!

As Luffy proceeded to hang up the den-den mushi, everyone noticed the rubber boy sweating bullets. Sure, 17 years into the future, he could easily beat Garp, no questions asked, but that was when Garp's age caused him to lose basically 60% of his strength. Now, he was somewhat still in his prime, Luffy had his doubts.

"As you've heard, gramps is coming. And I need to go fast so he doesn't kick my ass for wanting to be a pirate. Before I go however, I want to leave something for you guys." Luffy then turned towards Nami as he reached inside his backpack. "Nami, here's a gift from me to you. There's instructions on how to use it as well." Luffy then gave the Sorcery Clima-Tact to Nami, who accepted whole-heartedly. "Now for my last gift, I'm gonna give you guys the gift of haki."

"Haki?" asked Bellemere

"Yes. I'm going to teach you how to utilize it. May you villagers leave please, this is something I have to do privately." Luffy asked politely while giving them his trademark grin. The villagers obliged by his wishes and left, leaving only Bellemere, Nojiko, Nami, and Luffy.

"What's this haki that you speak of?" Nojiko asked as she sat on Luffy's backpack, much to Luffy's dismay.

"Haki is basically the willpower of a person that is manifested to do certain things." Luffy said as he prepared a demonstration. "Now the first one I'm going to show you is observation haki. Observation Haki essentially allows you to sense the presence of others, such as humans or animals." Luffy then looked at Nami. "Nami, I want you to assemble and hit me with the weapon I gave you." Nami hesitantly did as she was told and assembled the blue staff.

"Are you sure about this Luffy?" Nami asked hesitantly. Luffy nodded and motioned her to proceed as he closed his eyes.

"A downward strike to my left shoulder." Luffy announced as he moved slightly to his right to dodge the strike. "A low sweep towards my legs." He announced again as he jumped from the attack with his eyes still closed.

The three females just stood there amazed after seeing Luffy's demonstration.

"This kind of haki also helps you with dodging attacks. Now you can only dodge attacks if they're thinking about certain attacks, if it's just random strikes or if they're faster than you it won't really help. Now the next one I'm going to show will be Armament Haki." Luffy then proceeded to turn his right arm black with haki. "This kind of haki will allow you to go through devil fruit defenses as well as enhance your physical attacks." Luffy then grabbed Shusui. He then channeled his haki onto the sword. "You can also use it to strengthen your weapons."

"How will we learn this?" Bellemere asked.

"I'll show you two training exercises that help with unlocking and training your haki. For Observation Haki, one person will be sitting down blindfolded while another one will strike them from behind and the blindfolded will try to dodge as much times as possible. For Armament Haki, just try to focus your willpower onto a certain part of your body like your arms or legs. It takes a lot of time to unlock your haki, so don't worry if you don't unlock it within the first week or so."

"Thank you…thank you so much Luffy." Bellemere said slightly bowing at the boy with her daughters doing what her mother did in gratitude.

"Well, I best be off. I'll visit every now and then, but I'll pick you two up in ten years." Luffy said as he pumped his blood faster through his legs, and proceeded to Soru himself off of the Island along with his belongings.

"Well, what are you waiting for girls? It's time to train!" Bellemere happily exclaimed at her two daughters who just stared at the place where Luffy once was.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later at Foosha Village…**

In the 30 minutes that Luffy has been gone, Shanks and his crewhelped Makino clean up the mess Luffy had made in Makino's bar. _'What's taking that boy so long?'_ Shanks thought as he sat down on a chair as Makino gave him some water. _'That boy has some explaining to do when he gets back.'_ As if responding to his thoughts, Luffy appeared in front of them, making a decent-sized crater (for an above-yonko level pirate turned 7 year old.) as he landed.

"Okay…So where were we?" Luffy asked as he got out of the crater he created.

"Maybe you can explain who you really are _Luffy_ , if that's who you really are. I know for a fact that Luffy would never EVER kill someone, much less display the level of skill you showed when you killed Higuma. So tell me. Who are _you_?" Shanks asked cautiously as he and the rest of his crew prepared their weapons just in case this Luffy really is an imposter with the ability to use haki. To their surprise however, Luffy just suddenly started to tremble, and realized that he was crying.

"I-It's been over 17 years Shanks." Luffy said as he tried to stop himself from crying, but just couldn't.

"17 years? W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm Luffy, but at the same time I'm not. You see, I'm from 17 years in the future."

"What!? How!? Why!?"

"Well…I came back to change what I can because all of my nakama died. As to how I came back…I guess you could say God gave me a second chance."

"What happened?"

"Teach and Sakazuki." Luffy spat in anger and distaste. Shanks knew all too well about Marshall D. Teach and Vice Admiral Sakazuki. After all, Teach gave him his trademark scar and Sakazuki was a very brutal marine to say the least.

"So what now Luffy? What are you planning to do?"

"Change as much as I can for the better. Even though I came from the future, the messenger of God told me that my adventure would be different in some areas. Meaning not everything will happen as last time."

"What do you mean?"

"An example to this is why I left 30 minutes ago. Arlong came from the Grand Line 2 years earlier than when he was supposed to. I left to stop him from killing my navigator's mother, and ended up killing him in the process."

"Wait hold up. YOU killed Arlong?" Shanks was bewildered, he knew about the Sun Pirates and some of their crew members. _'Jimbei must've sent him off the Grand Line so he could live or something like that. Looks like his efforts though were wasted.'_

"Yes, if kept alive, he would've done so much harm in the East Blue."

"I see…"

"OH SHIT! I forgot! My gramps is coming! You should leave before he comes!"

"WHAAT! VICE-ADMIRAL GARP IS COMING?! EVERYONE! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Shanks and his first mate Benn Beckman exclaimed as they got supplies to leave Foosha Village. Right when they finished loading everything and were about to leave, Shanks went up to Luffy and put his hat on his head.

"Luffy…" Shanks said suddenly.

"Yes Shanks?" Luffy responded to the red haired pirate.

"Give me your den-den mushi number." this request astonished Luffy.

"How'd you know I have one?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well here you go." Luffy said as he pulled out a piece of paper with his number.

"Now we can keep tabs on each other. Well now, it wouldn't be fair if I left without giving you something now wouldn't it?" Shanks said as he reached for his straw hat.

"Huh?" was all Luffy could say as Shanks placed their treasured hat on his head.

"Keep that safe for me Luffy. Maybe this time around, your adventure can go without problems." Just hearing that sentence made Luffy lose it.

"SHAAAAAANKS! I WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled to the departing pirate crew, crying for a good 5 minutes.

 _'Don't worry guys, I'll make sure we're stronger than ever before!'_ Luffy thought to himself as he headed back to the village. Then he saw something very important. "Oh yeah! I should cash in Higuma's body before it rots."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy! This is my first FanFiction story so please be easy with the reviews. If you find any errors or anything of the sort, please feel free to tell me so I can change it whenever possible. I'll try to upload whenever I can, so no regular uploads like some other people. I would if I could though, but College-Prepping High School is such a bitch with the amount of homework given.

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **September 5, 2015**_


	2. Brotherly Reunion with a Twist?

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here, with another chapter for the Rubbery Vengeance. This one is much shorter than Chapter 1, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to keep a 2-3 week schedule on uploading so I won't keep you guys hanging. Keyword: TRY. I also apologize for "Uploading" Chapter 2 and then delete it. I'm still new on this fanfiction publishing and adding chapters thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, But if I did, I would definitely make my OTP's canon.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Brotherly Reunion with a Twist?**_

In the afternoon a day after the Red-Haired Pirates left, Luffy caught sight of a marine ship docking at the edge of the island. He grumbled as he knew he was about to get yelled at by his gramps.

"*gulp* Well then, time to prepare myself." Luffy thought as put on his backpack and approached his not-too-happy grandfather at the docks. Garp looked at luffy with anger beyond transgression. When he heard that Luffy killed the fishman pirates, he didn't expect to find them in such a brutal condition, with some mutilated to the point of being almost unrecognizable. ***cough**cough*Arlong*couch*Chew*cough**cough***

"LUFFY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE CONOMI ISLANDS SO I CAN PICK YOU UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY?!" Garp yelled as he ran towards Luffy.

"Well the reason for that is-" Luffy was interrupted by Garp yelling at him.

"DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE!"

"But you asked me why-" Luffy got interrupted again, but this time by Garp's 'Fist of Love.' hitting him on the noggin, knocking Luffy towards the ground. Because the haki overrode Luffy's rubber defense, Garp didn't notice that Luffy was a rubberman. Ignoring what just happened, Luffy got up and went to Garp.

"*sigh* Gramps, there's something I need to show you."

"What is it?"

"Follow me." Luffy said as he picked up his backpack.

Garp accepted Luffy's request and followed him into the jungle. For the first time, he sensed Luffy's presence. His mind just couldn't comprehend what he was sensing. His grandson's presence was SO massive, It was like comparing it to Whitebeard in his prime or even Roger. ' _What happened to him?'_ was all Garp could ask himself as he continued following Luffy into the jungle. As they were getting closer, Garp noticed a foul smell coming from the direction they were going at. When Luffy stopped, Garp looked to where Luffy was looking at and was appalled at what his vision caught. There in front of him was a decomposing body swarming with flies. It seems to be a mountain bandit considering the clothes it was wearing. There was a hole surrounded by dry blood and maggots around the heart area and strapped on his face was a bounty poster.

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Higuma**

 **8,000,000 Belis**

"*Sigh* so you killed another person huh Luffy?" Garp asked no longer surprised by Luffy actions.

"Yeah, can I have his bounty?" Luffy asked uncaring of the mood around them.

"Sure, sure. Let me get you your reward." Garp muttered as he picked up the rotting body and left for about 8 seconds before returning to where Luffy was with a suitcase filled with the cash reward. "You better take care of that money Luffy. But seeing as you took out a Grand Line pirate with no effort from what the villagers at Cocoyashi village said, you shouldn't have any problems."

"Thank you gramps! You're the best!" Luffy said joyfully as he jumped and hugged Garp, who smiled at Luffy's affection towards him. He may be a Marine, but Luffy has no problem with the marines as a whole. He just hate those who abuse their power or are corrupt hypocrites.

"Luffy?" Garp asked his grandson as he put him down on the ground.

"What is it gramps?" Luffy asked looking at Garp dead in the eye after putting the suitcase filled with 8 million belis in his backpack.

"I would like you to train someone."

"Who is it?" Luffy asked wondering who it is.

"Just follow me and you'll see soon." Was all Garp said as he started walking deeper into the forest with Luffy following him. They were walking for about half an hour until they reached a rather humble-looking house. Luffy was no architect, but he could see that this was a very strong and durable house.

"Rouge! Ace! Come on out! It's Garp!" Garp yelled at the house as he and Luffy waited for them to come out. Luffy was very surprised and happy to hear that name. This time, he'll ensure Ace doesn't die, by whatever means necessary. One question rose up though, who was Rouge? He has never heard of someone named Rouge in his first life. Soon enough though he got his answer.

"Garp-san! Welcome back!" A woman with strawberry blonde hair came out of the door with a rather grumpy looking Ace right beside her. The realization hit him like one of Blackbeard's Tremor-Tremor fruit enhanced punches.

' _Ace's mother, she's alive. But how? She was supposed to have died when she gave birth to Ace, Unless…'_ Luffy let out a very audible gasp that was heard by the 3 other people there.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Garp asked as knelt down to look at Luffy.

"Huh? oh nothing Gramps. Just spaced out and thought of something." Luffy said as he rubbed his arms. ' _Could me going back in time also change what happened in the PAST past, Like Rouge surviving Ace's birth. Or was it merely pru-probuh-probability! That's the word I was looking for.'_

"...Alrighty then, Luffy, this is Portgas D. Rouge and her son Portgas D. Ace." Garp said as he walked him and Luffy up to the freckled woman and her son.

"Hello, My name's Monkey D. Luffy. I'm 7 years old, and I'm going to be King of the pirates!" Luffy exclaimed as he reached to shake the hands of Ace and Rouge, only to be hit in the head by Garp.

"FOOL! You will be a strong marine! Besides, you've already started your career as well, capturing Higuma the mountain bandit and the Arlong Pirates." Garp exclaimed to Luffy. Garp was going to say kill instead of capturing, but realized that a family was in front of him. Rouge just smiled at their interaction with each other while Ace just snickered at the kid getting the 'fist of love'.

"No! I will become a powerful pirate! I promised Shanks I would!" Luffy exclaimed as he subconsciously touched the rim of his straw hat. Luffy then realized his mistake of mentioning Shanks as the air around him suddenly dropped and it suddenly got cold.

"When was Shanks here Luffy?" garp asked in a dangerously low tone.

"He was here for about a month and left yesterday." Luffy explained showing no hint of fear in his voice while internally he was a little startled.

"So that's where you got your inspiration to be a pirate? Well, anyways, back to business. Rogue, I want my grandson to stay with you and Ace for a while. I want him to train your son in combat. Despite his age, with my grandson's capabilities, he should be able to."

"Well, I'm fine with that. You did save me and Ace from an unjust execution, so I thank you for whatever you do to ensure our safety."

"Wait, don't I get a say to this!?" Ace exclaimed clearly unhappy that he's going to be trained by someone 3 years younger than he is. He would much prefer to be playing and stealing with Sabo or messing with the Dadan family.

"No you don't Ace. Unless, you can defeat Luffy in a fight." Garp sneered at Ace in order to rile him up. Obviously, it succeeded to do so.

"Oken then. You ready for this pipsqueak! I'm going to beat you down!"

"Oh by all means try Ace, if you can actually land a hit." Luffy said as taunted Ace.

"Luffy, don't hurt him too much." Rouge said as she knew someone who defeated a mountain bandit leader as well as entire pirate crew at that age would definitely be powerful.

"MOM! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Ace exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Rogue.

"Shishishishi! okay Rouge, I'll try to restrain myself." Luffy said again taunting the already frustrated, angry Ace. Ace launched himself at Luffy smirking as victory was closing in on him. Only for victory to turn into defeat as Luffy effortlessly dodge that very sloppy, slow, and weak punch (By his standards) by moving slightly to his right. It was at this moment that Ace knew... _He fucked up_. And Luffy launched a simple left hook at Ace's ribcage, launching him towards a tree, hitting and breaking said tree.

"You see Ace? That's why I want Luffy to train you, from what I can see, he's much stronger than you, on so many levels as well." Garp said smirking to a bruised up Ace.

"That was a fluke! he just got lucky." was all Ace could say, causing Luffy to chortle.

"When is me punching you on the torso and launching you to a tree with enough force to break it a fluke?" Luffy asked Ace causing the freckled boy to reddened in embarrassment and frustration.

"So there it is. As of Tomorrow, Luffy will be training Ace so he can get stronger."

"Whatever. I'm going to hunt." Ace said leaving the vicinity of the area in order to save face.

"Don't come back too late Ace" Rogue said happily.

"Should I follow him gramps?" Asked Luffy already leaving to follow him as well as not stating long enough to know Garp's response.

* * *

 **Later…**

Ace was running around the forest looking for something to eat. He then found a large tiger, who also noticed Ace, but proceeded to ignore him. Readying his pipe, Ace launched himself at the beast. When his pipe hit, it did no damage to the tiger except making it angry. The tiger went on to try to crush Ace with his paw. Keyword: try. Right as he was going to get hit, Ace heard the voice of the person he was trying to avoid for the rest of the day.

"Rankyaku!" Luffy yelled out as he kicked the air launching a blade of compressed air that cleanly sliced through the tigers arm,amputating it. this of course caused said tiger to roar in agony, and making him even more angry. As Luffy landed on the ground, he unleashed a blast of haki to both the tiger and Ace, just enough to make them shudder in fear.

'What's this ominous feeling?' Ace thought to himself as felt himself freeze up in front of the straw hat-wearing boy. The tiger was no less better as he started backing up limply in order to escape Luffy. Luffy just looked up at the tiger and gave him a sadistic grin. Luffy then took Ace's pipe out of his hands and started walking up to the tiger.

"Wait dumbass! My weapon did no damage to the beast!" yelled Ace to Luffy attempting to talk some sense into the boy.

"Just watch this Ace." Was all Luffy said as he infused the pipe with haki, blackening the pipe, shocking Ace as he didn't believe what he saw. Luffy proceeded to smack the tiger once on the head, killing it immediately.

"B-but how?" was all Ace can squeak out of his mouth as he saw Luffy walking back towards him and returning the pipe.

"Haki is what I used Ace. Gramps did say I would be training you so you can be much stronger than before." Luffy said as went back to pick up the enormous tiger to take with them. "So where we headed Ace?" Luffy asked ready to go.

"We're going back to my place." Ace responded as they went further inside the forest. As they were walking there, Ace finally asked Luffy "What's my training going to be?"

"Your training is going to be training" Luffy responded as he drooled while thinking about eating smoked tiger meat.

"I know that dumbass, but what are we going to do?" Ace clarified irritated by Luffy's dense, blunt mind.  
"Well…I'm going to mainly teach you haki, The Rokushiki as well as work on your physical strength, stamina, and endurance."

"That's it?"

"Yep!"

"You're not going to teach me any type of martial arts or fighting style?"

"The Rokushiki is a fighting style."

"Well what about your personal fighting style?"

"I can't teach it to you as it's tailored to my devil fruit powers." Luffy explained to a now shocked Ace.

"You ate a devil fruit? You're joking with me right? I thought they weren't real." Ace said skeptically clearly not believing Luffy.

"Yeah I did, and they are real. Mine's called the Gum-Gum Fruit, making me a rubberman." Luffy said proudly.

"That sounds like one of the most useless powers I've ever heard." Ace deadpanned.

"Oh yeah?! Watch this!" Luffy then dropped the tiger's carcass as he got into a fighting stance. "Gear Third!" Luffy yelled out as he blew massive amounts of air into his arm until it was triple the size of the dead tiger beside Ace. "Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!" Luffy said as he then launched his fist towards an area filled with trees. The attack decimated the entire vicinity and left a massive fist shaped crater. To say that Ace's jaw hit the ground is pretty much the pinnacle of understatements. I mean, he's a ten years old antisocial narcissist who doesn't believe in things he perceives as fake such as devil fruits. So for him to see a real devil fruit power who even then he perceived as being a useless ability actually be destructive as fuck, it literally blew his mind.

"So…that's what you can do with your ability?" Ace said as his brain was trying to process what his eyes saw. After a couple seconds though, ACEdotEXE just gave up on life and crashed, or in simpler terms, Ace fainted.

"Maybe I showed him a little too much?" Luffy asked himself as he went towards Ace and threw him on top of the tiger.

* * *

 **Later on at night…**

Rouge was waiting on the porch patiently for the two boys to come back. Beside her was a blond boy wearing a tophat and a cravat messing around with his pipe. Sabo wondered where Ace was the entire day as he waited for him at the same place as always. When he went to Ace's place to find out where he was, Ace's mother Rogue told him that he went hunting and that some boy who went by the name of Luffy went after him. It's been a couple of hours since they've been gone, but Rogue said that there was nothing to worry about since Luffy was with Ace. Soon enough though, They could see a laughing boy carrying a dead tiger who Sabo presumed was Luffy walking alongside a grumbling Ace who for some reason was blushing heavily. When Luffy saw the boy who was waiting beside Rogue, he felt massive amounts of joy, but guilt as well.

"Hey Ace! Where were you? I was waiting the entire afternoon you know?" Sabo said as he ran up.

"I went hunting…but then this kid came along-" Ace began

"And I saved his ass! The name's Luffy by the way, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy finished for Ace, suppressing the urge to cry and hug Sabo while making Ace further redden.

"Well hello Luffy and what do you mean 'you saved his ass?'" Sabo inquired not really understanding completely what Luffy said.

"What I mean is that I killed our food for us when Ace couldn't and almost got smashed by it." Luffy explained causing Ace to explode in rage.

"Shut up Luffy! I could've handled it by myself!" yelled Ace trying to save face in front of his mom and Sabo. Luffy just laughed off Ace's anger and placed the tiger in front of Rouge.

"So when we gonna eat?" Asked Luffy as his stomach grumbled rather loudly.

"Give me an hour to prepare that tiger. Meanwhile you three should take a bath." Rouge said as she brought the massive tiger to the back of the house, actually surprising Luffy of her strength that her body doesn't look like it should have. ' _Then again, I'm only 7 years old and I'm just as strong as I was originally.'_ Luffy thought to himself as he followed Ace and Sabo to the bathhouse.

* * *

 **In the Bathhouse…**

"So how strong are you Luffy?" Sabo asked since it was pretty obvious that the youngest of the three boys was ironically the strongest among them.

"Hmm…Well, I guess you can say that I'm the strongest person in the East Blue right now, excluding gramps." Luffy said nonchalantly at the wide-eyed boys as he prepared to heat up the water.

"I know you're strong Luffy, but I highly doubt that you are even that strong." Ace deadpanned as helped pass luffy the firewood.

"Well, the East Blue IS the weakest of the four seas. And I also took down a fishman pirate crew from the Grandline as well as a leader of a mountain bandit crew yesterday, so that should give me _some_ credibility." Luffy explained to the now shocked duo ten year olds as he dunked himself into the bathtub.

"...Okay then. So Sabo..." Ace announced suddenly as he joined Luffy in the tub.

"What is it Ace?" Asked Sabo as he joined the other two.

"Would you like Luffy to train you and me so we can be stronger? He's definitely stronger than the both of us and he knows some techniques that are pretty useful." Ace explained to Sabo as Ace scrubbed his head with soap.

"You know what? Sure, I'll do it. Besides, if the 3 of us want to be pirates, so we're gonna need to be strong!" Sabo agreed.

"Alrighty then! Let's finish up here and go eat some meat!" Luffy said happily as he got out of the tub to dry himself with Sabo and Ace followed suit soon after. Once they left the bathhouse, All three of them could smell the wonderful aroma of grilled tiger meat. Sabo was drooling with anticipation while Ace just looked at the other two and gave them one of his rare, genuine smiles. ' _So far, everything's going well. I hope it continues like that.'_ Luffy thought happily as he walked side by side with Sabo and Ace as they entered the house.

* * *

 **That's all I have for you guys, so don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Reading your reviews really helps me make more chapters as they give me inspiration. Have a nice day and thank you so much for taking your time to read this fanfiction as well, it really means a lot.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **September 15, 2015**_


	3. The Duo Swordsmen

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here with another chapter for The Rubbery Vengeance. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, had some writer's block here and there, but with the help of some friends of mine, I was able to power through it. In terms of Length, It in-between chapters 1 and 2. So far, my promise from the last chapter has been going well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One One Piece. You know that. I know that. EVERYBODY knows that! LEAVE ME ALONE! Going to the Golden Gate Bridge now to end my depression. Nobody dare stop me!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Duo Swordsmen**_

It's been 4 months since Luffy began training Ace and Sabo. Luffy had them find out some things about themselves such as Ace actually having Conqueror's Haki (Much Surprise!) and Sabo having a natural affinity to Armament Haki. So far, they've been working on their other haki. Ace found it much easier to use Observation compared to Armament as he can now predict some of Sabo's and Luffy's attacks. Meanwhile Sabo was the opposite, already being able to coat his fists with haki and being able to smash through small trees. They've also been working on 2 of the Rokushiki techniques Soru and Tekkai, successfully learning it, but still at the amateur level. Occasionally, he'd go to Cocoyashi Village to check the progress of Nojiko and Nami. Nami has been doing very well in using her staff as well as improving her Armament Haki, scaring Luffy a little as he remembered when she has one of her tantrums when she gets older. Nojiko was doing exceptionally well with using using knives and pistols. She is also doing great in the Observation Haki department as when Luffy came to visit them for the 7th time, she was already waiting for him. Going back to what has been currently going on Dawn Island, Luffy was somewhat worried for his now sworn brothers as they've confronted the Bluejam Pirates more early and Luffy might've caused a strife between them after that incident that happened 2 months ago.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

During the second month, Luffy was waiting for them at their usual training area. He was very irritated that his newly proclaimed brothers had not come yet and were 2 hours late as of now. Moments later, he sensed them running away from something, apparently leading that thing to his direction. When they came into view, Luffy saw Sabo riding on Ace's shoulders throwing a smoke bomb at them, giving Him and Ace enough time to hide, but leaving a confused Luffy just sitting there in front of a couple of pirates, who thought he had the treasure.  
"Hey Brat! Where's our treasure?" A very huge pirate with flowing lavender hair who was towering over Luffy demanded.

"Who me? Yes me. Couldn't be, then who?" Luffy joked at the pirates, showing no fear in his eyes or face.

"Quit messing with us kid! Tell Porchemy and us and we may let you live." said one of the grunts to the right of the now named Porchemy

"You know, Right now I'm not in a good mood. My brothers left me to do some other things instead of train. So I'm telling you all kindly right now, leave, and no one dies." Luffy said monotonously blasting them with just enough Conqueror's Haki to shake them up a bit.

"You threatening us kid!?" demanded Porchemy ignoring Luffy's warning as he brought out his scimitar and pointed it at Luffy, nicking his straw hat in the process.

"...You made a grave mistake." Was all Luffy said before he vanished, leaving a massive gust in his wake.

"Huh!? Where'd he go!? Everyone! Search arou-AAAAAUUURRRGGG!" Luffy grabbed Porchemy's arms And thrusted them forward so fast that Porchemy's arm bones got forcefully launched out of his arms, leaving his arms into a limp, muscly mess and causing him to drop his scimitar.

"Porchemy! You bastard!" exclaimed the grunts as they charged at Luffy. Luffy rushed them and punched one of the grunts so hard in the head, that his head got launched off his shoulders, flying unknowingly into the direction where Ace and Sabo were at.

"OH MY GO-" Sabo screamed before Ace covered his mouth so they wouldn't be detected. They were hiding in the bush once they dropped that smoke bomb, and were worried that Luffy might get killed by the pirates they robbed. However, their fears were misplaced as they saw what Luffy did to the rest of the pirates. They never saw this side of Luffy even when they were hunting. They continued to watch in horror as Luffy brutally murdered all of the pirates one by one. The second pirate grunt had the pleasure of having his heart ripped out while having it shoved down his throat. The third pirate grunt got his spine ripped out along with his ribcage while 2 seconds later the fourth and final grunt got his gentleman's parts crushed, leaving him unconscious after a very high pitched scream that would make Pica feel happy about his own voice.

"Y-Y-YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Porchemy screamed at Luffy as luffy slowly closed in on the defenseless Porchemy.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be over soon." Luffy said as jumped on Porchemy's shoulders, grinning sadistically at him while he ripped Porchemy in half from the head down.

"Sabo...Remind me not to piss him off." Said a frightened Ace while hugging Sabo who was ready to tear up.

"S-so that's how he kills someone? That's so cruel…" Sabo asked clearly traumatized for life as he stared at Luffy who was completely caked in blood. They then saw the the grunt who got his johnson crushed crawling towards Luffy with tears in his eyes.

"Please...kill me...now..." The grunt wheezed out as he had trouble breathing.

"How about no?" Luffy said as grabbed the remains of the pirates and put them in massive bag that Porchemy conveniently had with him that was large enough to put their remains in them. "You will tell your leader that if he tries to harm any of my brothers…Well, let's just say that what I did now will not compare to what I'll do with him." Luffy proceeded to grab the grunt and the bag and was at the Grey Terminal in a couple of seconds. "I'll leave you here, now go." Luffy said as he dropped him off with the bag at the port near the outskirts of the Grey Terminal. Luffy proceeded to walk back through the Grey Terminal until he heard a noticeable boom from a flintlock pistol. He then sensed the grunt's presence disappear.

"Tch. This is why I hate people like that. I'll fucking end him if dare comes near my family."

* * *

 **Back to Present…**

Luffy was waiting for lunch to be prepared when he noticed the presence of someone who he hasn't seen in a long time. his smile threatened to go ear to ear which went unnoticed by those around him.

"Ace, Sabo." Luffy announced suddenly to his two brothers who were also waiting for their food.

"Yeah?" "What is it Luffy?"

"I'm going to visit an old friend. Please tell Rouge for me that I'll be gone for a couple of months. While I'm gone, I want you guys to continue your training. Also, do try not to get into any trouble please? It would really help me a bunch when i'm sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah sure Luffy." "We'll try not to Luffy"

"*sigh* Sabo, I'm trusting you to keep yourselves as well as Rouge safe."

"HEY! Why aren't you saying anything to me?! I can handle anything no problem!" Ace exclaimed angrily.

"But we don't really trust because you're too hot-headed Ace." the other two boys deadpanned, making Ace redden in both fury and embarrassment.

"Anyways…" Luffy said as he grabbed his backpack and used Gear Second. "See ya!" And thus Luffy headed towards the direction of a certain swordsman.

' _Zoro…You'll become much stronger this time…I swear it.'_ Luffy thought as he heard his stomach grumble rather loudly."FUUUUCK! I forgot to eat because of my excitement!" Luffy screamed as he was in the middle of the ocean and it was a little too late to go back.

* * *

 **At Shimotsuki Village…**

Zoro was pissed, royally pissed. This was his 1838th loss against Kuina and ha doesn't know why she keeps beating him. He keeps training harder than anyone else here, but despite that he still can't win against her. He stormed out of his sensei's dojo and was currently sulking behind a tree when he heard and felt a massive boom come nearby. When he walked towards where he heard the boom, he found a very massive crater with a boy in the middle and he appeared to be steaming as as having a rather large backpack on him.

"Shishishishi! Hello! Where am I?" Luffy asked as he saw the face of his best friend, grinning ear to ear.

"Uhhh…You're at Shimotsuki Village." Zoro responded back. ' _Who is this kid? Despite looking very goofy, I can tell he's quite strong.'_ Thought Zoro as he heard the roar of a massive lion, or in this case, Luffy's stomach.

"Shishishi…Do you any place where I can go eat? I'm starving!" Luffy asked politely as he jumped out of the crater.

"Yeah, follow me to the dojo." Zoro said no longer sulking and bringing Luffy back to the dojo.

"Anyways…My name's Luffy! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy introduced himself to his future crewmate.

"The name's Zoro, and I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Responded back the green haired swordsman smirking at Luffy.

* * *

 **A Little While Later…**

Kuina was exhausted. She had been challenged by Zoro a total of 17 times today and was currently trying to rest despite the noise people are making around the dinner table. She then heard the sliding door open, only to her annoyance to see Zoro and…a straw hat wearing kid? The new kid was carrying a rather large backpack for his size and seemed very cheerful, grinning very widely. She noticed something strange in the boy's eyes; she could see the nostalgia in them as he sat next to Zoro at the table.

"Hey Zoro-kun? May you tell us who your friend is?" Zoro's sensei Koshiro asked politely as he and the rest looked towards Zoro and Luffy.

"Well he's-"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said introducing himself happily to all those around him. Most of the people instantly liked Luffy as they began to talk to him, but were interrupted by Kuina's snickering.

"pfft! He's just like you Zoro: talking about a senseless dream that he couldn't hope to accomplish." Kuina insulted to Zoro and Luffy as she drank her tea.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK KUINA! I WILL BECOME THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN! JUST YOU WATCH!" Zoro screamed at her as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Please, if you can't beat me, how can you hope to ever become the World's Greatest Swordsman?" Kuina scoffed back, further antagonizing Zoro. After hearing this, Luffy had had enough.

"Shut. Up. You should never insult someone's dream, You never know if they can or can't do it." Luffy said coldly towards Kuina as he stood up for Zoro.

"Well, well, Looks like you're having your friends fighting now huh Zoro?"

Kuina said, thinking she could turn this in her favor. Sadly, it wasn't gonna go her way today.

"You can insult me, my dreams, even spit on me, but if I ever see someone insult my friend's dream, and tries to humiliate them, they will answer to me, and they WILL regret it." Luffy said blasting everyone around him with Conqueror's Haki, knocking some of the students and even a couple of the adults out.

' _WHOA! what is that!'_ was all Zoro could think of as he looked to his new friend that stood up for him. He felt that overwhelming feeling from his direction and apparently, everyone else did as well. Everyone there felt nervous, especially Kuina as she somewhat felt as if she dug her own grave.

"Let's make a deal. we will have a sparring match match with real swords. First one to draw blood wins. If I win, you will join my pirate crew when I'm old enough as well as apologize to Zoro to what you said." Luffy said as he looked into his backpack.

"And if I win?" Kuina asked

"I'll give you this katana." Luffy responded back as he took out Shusui from said backpack.

"Whoa…" Was the response that everyone except Zoro, Kuina, and Kojiro gave.

' _That katana…I can feel it calling to me somehow.'_ Zoro thought as he was in awe as he looked at the katana.

' _That's no ordinary katana from what I can see…I can feel the power it holds. If I can beat this kid, I'll have it along with Wado Ichimonji.'_ Kuina thought as a smile crept on her face.

' _That katana! It can't be!? It's the katana of the Legendary Hero from the Wano Kingdom! Where did he get such a relic!?'_ Kojiro thought as he recognized the design of the scabbard and the flower-shaped guard, confirming it to himself that it indeed was, the legendary Shusui. "Where did you get such a katana Luffy?" Kojiro asked as he really wanted to know where he got it.

"Let's just say that I found it somewhere and I'm waiting for the right person to give it to." Luffy responded back to Kojiro.

"But why? Are you not a swordsman?" Kuina asked incredulously.

"Pfft! Of course not! That should give you a major advantage in skill. However, what I lack in skill, I more than make up with my physical capabilities." Luffy responded back.

"Well then, do you agree to this Kuina?" Kojiro asked.

"Yes father." She responded seriously.

"Okay then. You two will have your match in one hour." Kojiro announced as he and the rest who were still conscious ate.

* * *

 **One hour Later…**

Luffy and Kuina were standing near each other in the middle of the ring holding their respective katanas.

"Whenever you two are ready." The referee announced to the two sword-wielding children. Both nodded their heads as Kuina entered her stance unsheathing Wado Ichimonji while Luffy…just…stood there.

"Umm…you do know that we already started right?" Kuina asked as she stood there with her katana ready to defend.

"Yep!" Luffy said smiling as he stood there.

"Well aren't you going to pull out your katana?" She asked questioningly

"I already did." Kuina then realized that Luffy was right behind her pinning Shusui to her neck, drawing a bit of blood from her, with said blood trickling down her neck. She, along with everyone else were mindblown, asking themselves the same thing, ' _How did he do that?'_ Luffy then took Shusui off Kuina's neck and put it back into its sheath. Kuina just stood there, motionless, trying to comprehend what just happened in that fraction of a second.

"What was that just now!?" Kuina yelled angrily towards Luffy. Luffy just turned around and looked at her dead in the eye, causing her to flinch visibly.

"Speed."

…

…

…

"WHAAAT!?" everyone exclaimed as they all looked at Luffy.

"It's just as I said, I was simply too fast for her brain to process what was going on." Luffy explained.

"But wouldn't you experience tunnel vision going that fast?" one of the adults asked.

"That's not a problem for me because I don't experience tunnel vision." Luffy said as he put Shusui back into his backpack. "Now before you guys ask how, I'll just say this: hellish training, training that most of you wouldn't even last in the first hour." Luffy said seriously to all those around him, causing most of those there to gulp.

"Zoro, I'm sorry that I said all of that and trying to undermine you." Kuina said as she bowed towards the 2 boys. "*Sigh* I guess I'm under your care, _Captain._ " Kuina continued, smiling at what she said.

"It's okay now Kuina. So Luffy?" Zoro asked out of nowhere as he tapped Luffy on the shoulders.

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy responded happily.

"May you train me?" Zoro said seriously after seeing the strength the straw hat wearing kid in front of him. Everyone looked at Zoro worryingly. He asked the kid who beat Kuina in a fraction of a second for training. They were all hoping for the sake of Zoro that Luffy will say no.

"Sure! But you'll have to join my crew once we're older." Luffy said happily. Inside of his mind, he was doing a victory dance. ' _Two down, two to go.'_ Luffy thought as he continued his mental victory dance.

"Fair enough. I can probably make my dream come true if I follow someone as strong as you. Also thank you for defending me and my dream, I really appreciate it."Zoro said smiling as he put his hand out to shake, which Luffy took joyously.

"Also, speaking about training, You cannot challenge Kuina anymore until I think you are ready okay?" Luffy said as he now looked at a disgruntled Zoro who nevertheless agreed begrudgingly.

* * *

 **Two Months Later…**

Luffy believes Zoro is ready. Like Sabo, he has a natural affinity to Armament Haki as well as unlocking his Conqueror's haki like Ace did. His Observation Haki can use some work, but he can now know where his opponent is going to strike 60% of the time. Zoro also developed his own style of swordsmanship that involved his 2 black katanas. Luffy soon had to go back in order to check on Sabo and Ace's progress, so this would be his final week there at the Shimotsuki Village.

"Zoro…It's time." Luffy said in a super serious sage-like voice.

"FUCKING FINALLY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU STRIKING ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE DAMN FUCKING BAMBOO SWORD! I HAVE BEEN TRAINING AND WAITING TOO DAMN LONG FOR THIS! LET'S GO KICK KUINA'S ASS TODAY! ALSO WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT DAMN FAKE OLD MAN BEARD?!" Zoro exclaimed as he looked extremely pumped…Possibly too pumped.

"It helps me concentrate when I train people. Anyways Zoro, I wanted to give you this." Luffy said as he took out Shusui from his backpack.

"Huh? B-but that's your sword! And I already have these 2 other swords." Zoro said in complete shock.

"Zoro, As I said before, I'm not a swordsman, and I have said that I was waiting for the right person to give it to, so here you go, You're going to need it against Kuina." Luffy explained as he tossed Zoro the sword. "It'll be the same rules that me and Kuina had 2 months ago on our match. You better not lose."

"Don't worry, after that hellish training you made me go through, I'm pretty sure I can beat her. Let's go!" Zoro exclaimed happily as he began walking down the hill they were training on.

"Umm…Zoro? The dojo is in the opposite direction." Luffy said as he pointed towards the dojo, actually in the opposite direction than where Zoro was heading.

"I-I knew that!" Yelled a flustered and embarrassed Zoro as he followed Luffy towards the Dojo…only to turn right.

"Zoro, you're going the wrong way!" Luffy exclaimed as the realization hit him. ' _I fucked up Zoro's sense of direction. Well shit, no more Observation Haki training for him.'_

* * *

 **At the Dojo…**

"Kuina! I challenge you to a duel! it won't be the same as before!" Zoro yelled the moment he entered the dojo, startling mostly everyone present in the main room. Kuina just looked at him and sighed.

"Didn't Luffy tell you not to challenge me?" Kuina asked as she stood up.

"Don't worry! I gave him the OK." Luffy said popping up behind Zoro.

Kuina just turned her head to look at Luffy and sighed. "Okay then, when and where?"

"Outside in 1 hour. And the rules are first blood as well as using actual swords." Luffy said as he showed everyone that Zoro had Shusui.

"So you think Zoro is worthy of Shusui Luffy?" Kojiro asked as he looked on at Zoro who he held the sword with great care.

"Yes, I do. I believe he'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman if he continues on the path he chooses." Luffy said proudly as he looked towards Zoro who also looked towards him smiling with pride.

* * *

 **Outside the Dojo 1 Hour Later…**

Zoro and Kuina were standing in the middle of the makeshift arena outside looking at each other dead in the eye. Luffy looked at them in the sidelines along with Kojiro. Per Luffy's request, Kojiro said that this match will be a private one that only him and Kojiro will be present.

"Whenever you two are ready."Kojiro said as he smiled towards his students.

"Go guys! I'm rooting for both of you!" Luffy yelled happily towards them.

"It doesn't work that way!" both of the combatants exclaimed as Luffy just laughed at their response, making them go back into their fighting stance.

"I've been waiting to beat you for far too long." Zoro said as he took out his two black katanas and left Shusui sheathed.

"Let us see if our captain's training has paid off for you." Kuina said back as she took out Wado Ichimonji.

The two were in a mexican stand-off trying to see what the other was going to do. Seeing that Kuina wasn't planning on attacking, Zoro rushed at her at a much faster speed than she expected. ' _He's faster now!'_ Kuina thought as her muscles frantically exerted themselves in order to block Zoro's horizontal slash, which was MUCH stronger than before, causing her to be launched off her feet a good 4 meters. ' _Luffy's training really paid off for him.'_ Kuina thought to herself as she brought herself in a defensive position as Zoro rushed at her again. Seeing this, Kuina smirked, ' _However, I just need to accommodate myself towards his newfound strength.'_ Kuina then dodged Zoro's strike and went on to slash at Zoro's abdomen. This attack would've definitely connected, however, due to Zoro's Observation Haki, albeit it is still at the beginner's stage, he managed to effortlessly parry Kuina's slash with his katana. This battle went on for about 5 minutes, both of them were significantly tired, but not enough for it to hinder their performance too much. ' _This is going nowhere! I have to end it NOW!'_ Kuina thought angrily as she was actually have a VERY hard time trying to beat Zoro. She then rushed Zoro making him go into the defensive. Zoro then held up his katanas in a cross position in order to block Kuina's strike. When Kuina's strike did reach Zoro's katanas, Luffy noticed that they flashed black for a moment, which did not go unnoticed by Kojiro, who squinted his eyes in disbelief. 'So she's starting to unlock her haki.' Luffy mused to himself as he continued to look on at the duel, then the noticeable sound of metal shattering surrounded the area.

…

…

…

Zoro just stood there gripping the handles of his now-broken katanas in shock of what just happened. Seeing her opportunity, Kuina rushed Zoro again and launched her sword towards his neck. Zoro, now realizing that this battle will only end in first blood, as well as his Haki screaming at him to move, dodged, albeit barely, Kuina's strike. He was thinking that he was about to lose since he he only had those two black katanas out with him until he remembered something rather important, ESPECIALLY important now.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

" _It helps me concentrate when I train people. Anyways Zoro, I wanted to give you this." Luffy said as he took out Shusui from his backpack._

" _Huh? B-but that's your sword! And I already have these 2 other swords." Zoro said in complete shock._

" _Zoro, As I said before, I'm not a swordsman, and I have said that I was waiting for the right person to give it to, so here you go, You're going to need it against Kuina." Luffy explained as he tossed Zoro the sword. "It'll be the same rules that me and Kuina had 2 months ago on our match. You better not lose."_

…

…

…

" _So you think Zoro is worthy of Shusui Luffy?" Kojiro asked as he looked on at Zoro who he held the sword with great care._

" _Yes, I do. I believe he'll be the world's greatest swordsman if he continues on the path he chooses." Luffy said proudly as he looked towards Zoro who also looked towards him smiling with pride._

…

…

…

 _Shusui!_

* * *

 **Back to the fight…**

Zoro took out Shusui at a speed that he never realized that he had, and parried Kuina's strike causing her to continue moving forward, lose her balance and fall. When he took it out, memories of a certain technique flooded into his mind so he can use to finish the duel.

"One Sword Style:…" Zoro began chanting.

Kuina got back up from her fall, embarrassed and angry at what happened, blindly rushed Zoro with rage evident in her eyes.

"Draw and Resheath Technique:…"

Kuina was just 3 meters away from Zoro as she went to position her blade to slash Zoro's chest.

"Lion's Song!" Zoro exclaimed as he moved at an incredible speed that consequently put a massive amount of strain on his body since it isn't conditioned for such a technique yet, causing his muscles to spasm painfully. He was behind Kuina as she began to process what happened. As he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard, his slash appeared diagonally across her chest, causing blood to leak out of her wound. She screamed in pain and agony as she fell to the ground letting go of Wado breathing heavily.

"I…won…" Zoro breathed out as he staggered towards Kuina while Luffy and Kojiro did the same.

"I'm proud of both of you, especially you Zoro. You've grown so much since you've came here at this dojo. And Kuina, He was a major motivator for you as well, since you were stronger in each duel you have had." Kojiro said as he put his hand on Zoro's shoulders. Zoro was starting to cry in joy as Kuina stood up holding Wado in one hand as she gripped her chest. Luffy went to help her, but she shook him off gently. That was when Luffy noticed the sad smile worn on Kuina's face as she looked at Zoro and her father.

"Well, now that Zoro has surpassed me, there's nothing I can do now." Kuina said cryptically.  
"What do you mean?" Zoro asked confused at what his rival had said.

"Well…It's just that, now that you've beaten me, I have no chance to surpass you so I can be the world's greatest swordsman." She responded as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I mean, women are born inferior to men in terms of physical capabilities. And now that I've started developing, I will just grow weaker from he-" She was stopped by Luffy slapping her across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOUR GENDER DOES NOT DECIDE IF YOU WILL BE WEAK OR NOT!" Luffy exclaimed angrily at the female swordsman while Zoro and Kojiro looked at this confrontation shocked and appalled. "Have you ever heard of the Kuja? They are a group of female warriors in the Calm Belt of the Grand Line that are known for their beauty and strength. I've became friends with them and one of them used to beat me up, so don't believe that women are weaker than men!"

Kuina just stood there speechless at Luffy's rant. It gave her a newfound hope that she actually has a chance to become the world's greatest swordsman. Kuina looked at Luffy as the tears began to form in her eyes again, though instead of being filled sadness and sorrow, they were tears of joy and happiness that she actually can make her dream come true.

"Thank you Luffy…thank you for believing in me." Kuina said finally as she wiped the tears off her face.  
"Shishishishi! I'll always be there for my nakama no matter what." Luffy promised as he gave her his trademark grin, making her chuckle while Zoro smirked.

"Kuina…" Kuina turned her head to face her father who was smiling warmly towards her. "You are steadily becoming ready to take over the dojo. Once you become an adult, It'll be all yours." Kojiro said sincerely as he was proven wrong about what he told to Kuina that gave her that mentality of gender strength. This Luffy kid is really a good influence to both Zoro and Kuina.

"Thank you father…But I'm going to pass that offer." Kuina said shocking both Zoro and Kojiro.

"May you explain why?" Kojiro questioned his daughter.

"Because I already promised to join Luffy's crew once he's old enough. He's a good person, and someone who I wouldn't mind to follow." She answered to her father. She then turned to look at Zoro. "Zoro, let's make a promise."

"A promise about what?"

"A promise that once we reach the end of our journey, that we will have one last duel to prove who is the world's greatest swordsman." Kuina declared as she put her hand out for a shake.

"A promise it is then." Zoro complied smirking at her as he shook Kuina's hand.

"Now that that's over, I'm going to sleep." Luffy said as he entered the dojo towards his temporary room, again somewhat ruining the mood of the area.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

Luffy was following Kuina around the dojo as Zoro went to practice his swordsmanship some more by himself. Luffy decided that he'll teach Kuina how to use Haki once she gets her sword sharpened.

"Why do you have to get your sword sharpened again?" Luffy asked Kuina as they were walking.

"Well, with that match with Zoro, it's best to make sure I take care of Wado here so it can stay in prime condition." Kuina responded as they entered one of the dojo's corridors. As they were walking down the corridor, Luffy remembered something.

"So Kuina,you would like to become stronger right?" Luffy asked Kuina suddenly.

"That's correct." Kuina responded as she suspected Luffy was up to something.

"Then how about I teach you what I taught Zoro!" Luffy said as he and Kuina entered one of the rooms in the dojo.

"Sure! Anything to get back at Zoro for slashing me across the chest." Kuina said as she climbed up the stairs to get her equipment to sharpen her sword. "Now what is this thing that you are going to teach me-AHH!" Kuina slipped as she was going back down the stairs, letting go of Wado Ichimonji as well as the equipment she had in her other hand.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy said as puffed himself up so that Kuina can have a safe landing.

"T-thank you Luffy. For a moment I thought my life was gonna flash before my eyes." Kuina said to Luffy as she thanked him.

"No problem! Now back to- huh?" Luffy stopped mid-sentence when he sensed his brother Ace in grave danger. "You know what Kuina? Ask Zoro what the training regime is. I need to take care of something urgent." Luffy said as he sprung into Gear Second and Geppou'd himself out of there.

"You had one job Sabo, ONE JOB! And that was to make sure you two would be safe!" Luffy yelled in anger as he dug into his backpack to take out his journal. When he opened it, he paled when he read what was there.

' _On this day, Luffy and Ace are put to work by placing explosives all over the Grey Terminal. Once they place got caught on fire, The Bluejam Pirates couldn't get in the city, so they tried to release their anger by killing Luffy and Ace. This however, was stopped by Dadan and her cohorts as they rescued Luffy and Ace.'_

"Of all the times it could've happened, it HAD to happen now!" Luffy said lividly as he was reaching Dawn Island in record time.

* * *

 **That cliffhanger though! What do you guys think will happen next?**

 **That's it for this chapter guys! Pleas favorite, follow and review! I really appreciate the reviews, always give me a happy feeling when I read them. If you guys have any ideas such as OC's or non-canonical arcs that I can put in, feel free to send me your ideas! And if I do use them, I'll give credit to the person who gave me the idea. Have a nice day, and thank you SO much for taking the time to read this rather amateurish Peggy Sue FanFiction! I appreciate all of your support and you guys are what keep me writing the next chapter!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **September 30, 2015**_


	4. An Unseen Change: Part 1

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here with the fourth chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance. I'm actually surprised by all the positive stuff you guys have said about my fanfic, not to mention it got popular rather fast because as of right now, I have 124 favorites and 180 followers. This chapter is split into 2 parts, and I have something in store for you guys in hopes to differentiate myself from other Time-Travel One Piece fanfics. Now I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Apparently someone actually called the cops and stopped me from jumping the Golden gate Bridge. As of right now, I'm the same as ever: not own ing One Piece, except I'm in prison. Knowing my luck, I'll probably drop the soap.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: An Unseen Change: Part 1**_

Ace was not having a good day. In fact, he wouldn't have a worse day until he confronts Blackbeard and gets captured. Thinking he and Sabo can still steal under the noses of the Bluejam Pirates, they tried to do it once more after Ace convinced Sabo, only for both of them to get captured by Bluejam and his crew. ' _How!?'_ Ace thought angrily as helped Bluejam and his crew set up packages all over the area of the Grey Terminal. ' _Man, I should've listened to Luffy. I don't even know when he'll come back. Now because of me, Sabo was forced back into his old home to which he doesn't want to be at.'_ Ace was ready to to tear up in anguish as he was being pushed forward by Bluejam.

"I thought I told your grunt to tell you not to harm my brothers Bluejam." Said a child-like voice who Ace immediately recognized. Blue jam and his cohorts turned around to see a rather pissed Luffy who was steaming all over. Ace was very happy when he saw Luffy, but then he saw the look Luffy was giving him. "Ace, would you PLEASE tell me HOW you got into this situation?" Luffy said as he gave strained smile while the look in his eye showed Ace that he was gonna get it after this. While Luffy was assessing the situation, he noticed the paper Bluejam was holding in his left hand.

"Oh, what's this?" Luffy said as he took the paper from Bluejam's hand and looked into what appeared to be a map of the Grey Terminal.

It took him a couple seconds before Bluejam looked into his left hand. When he realized what happened, he was left shocked as he didn't even see the kid take the paper from him. Heck, he didn't even see the kid move from his spot!

"So! you were planning on burning down the Grey Terminal. Why were you planning that?" Luffy asked Bluejam.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bluejam retorted. "The nobles say that if we burn down this wretched place, we can become nobles ourselves! Who wouldn't accept this offer!" Bluejam continued raising his voice every couple of seconds. Luffy just looked at him with little pity, knowing that he was one of those responsible for having a traumatic experience however, made Luffy re-affirm his decision.

"So this is how it's going to turn out, I will kill all of you, and that's it." Luffy deadpanned as he put the piece of paper in his pocket and set aside his backpack. Bluejam and all of his cohorts started roaring in laughter right as Luffy finished his sentence. Bluejam continued laughing until he noticed that he was the only one laughing, along with feeling some warm liquid land on him. He then opened his eyes and looked in shock as all of his grunts were sliced in perfect, neat piles of flesh and organs. "W-what did you do!?" Bluejam yelled in anger as he looked towards Luffy.

"Rankyaku Barrage" Luffy muttered, barely audible to Ace and Bluejam who were the only ones left there alive. Bluejam the found himself getting plowed through the trash of the Grey Terminal, getting shreds of metal pierced through all of his body, making him ache and groan in pain. Luffy then grabbed a long, sharp, broken pipe and launched it towards Bluejam at a high speed, guaranteeing a hit. The pipe pierced through the middle of his neck, causing him to start gurgling in his own blood, making him slowly drown to death. Luffy then turned to Ace who just stood there motionless.

"Ace…You and me are going to have a little chat when we get home." Luffy said in a very happy sounding tone, though it couldn't fool no one about Luffy's actual feelings at the moment. "But before that," Luffy said as he took out the map from his pocket and looked at it. "We need to retrieve those boxes and dump them into the ocean, so help me with that." Luffy said seemingly calming himself down enough to think rationally.

* * *

 **Later at Night…**

"…And what did we learn from this?" Luffy asked a very beaten Ace who was kneeling before him.

"To not go do stupid shit unless it's 100% safe to do so or if you know you'll live." Ace said as he rubbed his cheek with the ice pack that Rouge gave to him to lower the swelling around his face.

"Correct! Now as punishment, you will have to refurbish the Dadan House as well as make Dadan a gift." Luffy concluded as he walked towards the door. "Oh! and if Rouge asks, tell her that I'm at the Grey terminal making sure nothing bad happens there."

"Okay Luffy I…will." Ace responded right when he realized Luffy left immediately.

Luffy found himself walking around the perimeter of the Grey Terminal. While walking around there, he overheard some people talking and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Well, now we know what happened to that damn pirate. They are always a useless piece of shit when it comes down to it." Said a man who was wearing some rather expensive-looking clothing. he appeared to be looking over a dead body who Luffy realised was Bluejam as he saw the pipe was still through his neck.

"Well, what do we do now? With him and his crew out of the picture as well as those explosives not in their places, how will we get rid of this trash? The World Noble will definitely not be pleased if he sees this." Said another noble that was beside the first one. After hearing this, Luffy decided to take action.

"The World Noble will definitely not be pleased when he sees this trash. As to how you nobles will get rid of it, you won't." Luffy said as he surprised the 2 nobles as well as the guards that came with them.

"Who're you kid! And what do you mean we won't be able to get rid of this place?! It's just trash! That's all there is to it. What, do you think you can stop us?" Yelled angrily Noble #1 as his guards surrounded him.

"Actually yes I do. And YOU guys won't be going nowhere." Affirmed Luffy as he started walking down the heap of scrap metal and trash towards the nobles who're being protected by their guards. Luffy decided to just knock all of them out with his Conqueror's Haki feeling to lazy to actually punch them. He went on to tie them all up with some rope he found in the metal heap beside him, then mischievously decided to bring them to the Dadan House in which they were beaten brutally by a very happy Dadan and her Grunts.

' _hmmm...'_ Luffy hummed to himself, ' _I wonder if how the World Noble would react with the Grey Terminal still intact.'_

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

Luffy watched as the World Noble's ship was starting to become visible. From the look on his face, one can definitely see that Luffy was EXTREMELY frustrated on what to do on this fateful day.

' _FUUUUUCK! I want to save Sabo, but if I do, he won't be able to become the Chief Of Staff of my dad's army!'_ Luffy inwardly screamed at himself as he tried to get himself comfortable on the tree he is sitting on. He was currently contemplating on what to do with what is going to happen to Sabo.

Eventually though, he made the decision to just let time take its course however painful it may seem for Luffy. Luffy went on looking at the event and after a couple of minutes, he saw a little boat and a little boy wearing a tophat in said boat. Luffy looked on with hopelessness and rage evident in his eyes as we was forced to see his older brother Sabo get shot down along with his boat by the World Noble. While he knew Sabo would survive this attempt of getting his life taken away, it made Luffy enraged as he saw firsthand what caused Sabo to lose his memories. It took all of his willpower to not do anything while the World Noble docked and Sabo's body sunk into the depths of the ocean. Seeing this, Luffy instinctively used his Observation Haki to try to find Sabo's presence. After a couple seconds of searching for his presence, Luffy sighed in relief as he found Sabo's body still alive, albeit drifting away. He then sensed an all too familiar presence coming closer to Sabo: his father Dragon.

While Luffy should've been joyful at this, he couldn't mainly because his anger was beginning to cloud out his judgement after seeing that disgusting World Noble shoot at Sabo with no remorse visible on his person. In his first life one may call Luffy a little crazy, if not downright _insane_ , but for what Luffy was planning, They would definitely say that he is the embodiment of _madness._

* * *

 **Where the World Noble is…**

The World Noble was _very_ angry today. The people of this so-called 'clean' city had the gall to lie to him just to make him visit and make him waste his very precious time. Once he reached the southern gate of the walled city, he was disgusted to the point of almost vomiting at what he saw. He turned away from the giant heap of metal and looked furiously at the nobles who they themselves were shocked at what they saw.

' _What is THAT still doing here!'_ Outlook III screamed mentally, ' _I thought that that damn pirate was going to burn this place to the ground by the time the World Noble got here!'_

"You dare…" The World Noble muttered before exploding in anger, "YOU DARE BRING ME HERE, WASTE MY TIME, TAKE ME TO AN ABOMINATION OF A PLACE AND BE OKAY WITH THAT!? How dare you pathetic gnats take to your dump!" The World Noble finished as he shot Outlook III at the head, killing him instantly. The other nobles were horrified at the World Noble's outburst but just kept themselves quiet, hoping that this regretful day would hurry up and end already.

The World Noble had enough of this and decided to leave this horrid land. While he went back up his ship through the ramp, he felt himself shiver in fear, confusing him. Choosing to ignore it, he continued up the ramp, into his ship's quarters. Out on the cliffside, Luffy was glaring at the government ship while leaking killing intent towards said ship.

Luffy waited until the ship was beginning to go near the horizon of the sea, he then activated Gear Second and geppou'd to their general direction.

Once Luffy was in a reasonable distance to the ship, he noticed that there were four Marine ships awaiting for the arrival of the World Noble's ship. Knowing he could easily take them out, Luffy went closer to the Government ship.

"GUM-GUM ELEPHANT GATLING!" Luffy yelled out as he blackened his arms after he expanded them to a ginormous size. The crew on the government ship heard what Luffy said and turned to see where the sound came from, only to pale in fear as they saw two massive hands coming towards their ship at great speeds. The four Marine ships in the distance saw in horror as two massive hands seemed to appear out of nowhere and started destroying the ship where the World Noble is currently on. Many people on that ship got luck and abandoned it while the rest weren't so lucky, such as the World Noble. After a good ten seconds of Luffy's surprise attack, Luffy deflated his arms and used his haki to locate the World Noble in the debris of the ship. Once Luffy found him, he knew he had to make it quick as the four Marine ships were closing in on the destroyed government ship's position. Luffy got the World Noble out of the broken wood on top of him, bring the World Noble up to his face with anger and disgust on both of their faces.

"Who are you, you piece of shit!? What happened to my ship!?" The World Noble bellowed to Luffy, spitting on his face in the process, making Luffy even angrier.

Luffy was silent for a couple of seconds before jabbing his haki-infused hand into the World Noble's gut, causing the World Noble to gasp in shock and cough up blood.

"You harmed my brother today. I don't care if you're a World Noble or not. To me, you're the same as the dirt I walk on. You will pay for what you did." Luffy said as he brought up his unused hand and blew in it, then forced the air in his bone to enter his other arm. This caused the arm to expand and, subsequently, causing the World Noble to explode. The surrounding government workers as well as the Marines were frozen stiff at what just happened at that moment. What were they going to say to the Gorosei and the other World Nobles? That they failed in protecting one of their brethren from getting killed? Luckily for them, Luffy was putting too much of his attention to the prick he had just killed, giving the Marines enough time to prepare to capture the straw hat wearing boy. 2 marine snipers got in position with the first one shooting and successfully hitting Luffy in the back of his left leg with a kairoseki bullet, causing Luffy to be weakened considerably and fall on his knees. The other sniper decided to not take any chance and hit Luffy with a tranquilizer round in the back of his neck, successfully knocking him out. Once they got close enough, the Marines chained up Luffy with massive amounts of kairoseki chain in order to keep him from resisting too much. Once that was completed, they dragged Luffy into one of the jail cells in the Marine ship and threw him in there, awaiting orders on what to do with the child.

* * *

 **In one of the Marine's Ship…**

Once he came to, Luffy found himself in a very dark and damp cell inside of a Marine ship as far as he can tell. He looked to where he saw the most light and found a Marine sitting behind a desk, reading what seemed to be a manual of sorts. Luffy sighed as he realized the predicament he is current in.

"Well…this was an outcome that I did not expect." Luffy mused to himself as tried to get himself in a comfortable position, only to feel extreme pain in the back of his left leg. Luffy looked towards his injured leg and found a bullet wound there along with a puddle of blood in the surrounding area. Luffy grunted in pain as he dug two of his fingers into his wound in order to try to take out the kairoseki bullet that is still lodged in there. After a couple grunts of pain and tries, Luffy successfully took out the bullet despite his weakened state.

"Keep it down kid! I'm trying to meditate here!" The Marine guard yelled towards Luffy's cell. Luffy then kept himself quiet for a while until his stomach grumbled. The Marine heard the grumbling and his felt sorry for the straw hat boy, so he went up to the kid with a bag of beef jerky.

"Hey kid," The Marine said in order to get Luffy's attention, "You want some?" The Marine continued as he brought out the bag of beef jerky.

Luffy saw the bag and started drooling with anticipation, making the Marine guard chuckle as he tossed the bag to Luffy.

"Thank you! You're not such a bad guy after all!" Luffy exclaimed as he smiled up at the Marine who smiled back at him.

"The name's Jonathan. Yours?" The Marine now named Jonathan said as he brought a chair up near Luffy's jail cell.

"My name is Luffy!" Luffy answered back as he opened up the bag of beef jerky.

"Would you care to explain to me why you did what you did?" Jonathan asked the 7 year old boy as he brought out his own bag of jerky.

"He killed my brother, so I came here to kill him once we were far enough from the island" Luffy half-lied while he munched on some of the jerky, as he remembered that in his first timeline, he truly did believe Sabo was dead.

"From what most of us saw, your arms expanded into a massive size. So what kind of devil fruit did you eat?" Jonathan inquired as he brought a big chunk of jerky into his mouth.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, making me a rubber man." Luffy responded as he dumped the rest of the jerky into his mouth.

"Don't you mean rubber _boy?_ " Jonathan joked, making Luffy pout. "Anyways, about the killing the World Noble thing, most of the Marines as well as the government workers that were left alive after your assault are pretty pissed about what you did. Hell, all of them that are pissed at you want to execute you right here right now. Me on the other hand, am actually joyful that you did this. Each and every single person in this boat, besides you of course, are afraid of invoking the wrath of the World Nobles, thus we can't do anything against them. Even if they do crimes that we would usually arrest someone, because of their heritage, we have to turn the other way around. Makes me and some other guys angry you know, that we are supposed to represent justice, and yet, we have many people in the system who abuse their power for money and fame." Jonathan ranted while Luffy listened and nodded. Luffy had to agree with the man. The Marines as well as the World Government really were corrupt, destroying islands just to keep some things a secret such as Robin's home island Ohara, or when Luffy's crew and Allies had been ambushed right before reaching Raftel.

"Umm…Jonathan? Got anything to drink? The jerky made me thirsty." Luffy asked as he felt around his throat to further emphasize his thirst. Jonathan just looked at Luffy and smiled.

"Sure, and give me your empty bag of jerky so I can throw it away while I'm at it." Jonathan said extending his hand out to grab the bag. Once he did, he walked towards the the ladder to go on towards the next level of the ship, where the kitchen is located at, leaving Luffy alone to ponder in his thoughts.

* * *

 **At The Kitchen…**

There were two marines standing next to each other looking at the glass filled with a light bluish smoothie with some red in there as well. The first marine has a whiskered face while the other one has prominent cheekbones as well as a toucan-beak nose.

"So Shepherd, who's going to drink this devil fruit? I mean we both found it, so it belongs to the both of us." said the whiskered-faced marine as he looked towards his fellow comrade.

"How about we rock-paper-scissors for it Nezumi? Best out of 3 as well, so that way, we leave it to lady luck." The now named marine known as Shepherd said to Nezumi as they prepared themselves for their game.

"What power do you think this devil fruit has?" Nezumi asked as he brought his right hand over his left palm.

"Who knows? From the books we have here in the ship, I couldn't identify it. It might be a whole new power that no one knows about and it might be the most powerful fruit ever!" Shepherd said excitedly. Right as they were going to begin, the transponder snail coms came up.

"ALL MARINES REPORT ON DECK IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The coms said before they went quiet.

"*Sigh* looks, like we're going to have to continue this later." Shepherd said as he and Nezumi walked out of the kitchen, leaving the smoothie there. Moments later, Jonathan came in and saw the smoothie there.

' _How convenient.'_ He thought as he took it and left the kitchen to go back down to Luffy's cell.

* * *

 **Back to Luffy's Cell…**

Luffy heard the coms and wondered what that was about. Before he could further think about it, Jonathan came in and went towards Luffy with a bluish smoothie.

"Here you go Luffy. Now I have to go. Apparently, all marines have to go outside for something." Jonathan said as he quickly left Luffy and went back up the ladder. Luffy looked at the drink with mild interest as it looked rather weird. Despite this, he threw caution out the window and chugged it down. Once he got it down, he realized that it tasted horrendously bad and started scratching his tongue in order to remove the taste from his mouth. He then felt his stomach rumble lowly, which started getting louder and louder until an audible splurt was heard. Luffy's eyes widen as he started coughing up blood and writhe on the ground in pain. ' _Oh no…'_ Luffy thought as he started bleeding out of every single pore in his body. Eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and many other places were like geysers of blood as Luffy couldn't handle the pain anymore and started screaming in agony. ' _Is this it for me?'_ Luffy thought as he felt his life force leaving him. ' _I definitely fucked up big time…I'm sorry everyone…looks like this might be the end for me.'_

…

…

…

"ATTENTION ALL MARINES! THE EXECUTION OF NICO ROBIN SHALL COMMENCE IN 10 MINUTES! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE OCCASION."

Ka-cha!

…

…

…

' _What…!?'_

Luffy didn't even know Robin was here at all. Luffy tried activating his Observation Haki, but couldn't as he was too weak and still dying due to the fact that he unknowingly drank a _second_ devil fruit. "No…!" Luffy wheezed out as he started to get up from the floor despite the very increasing paining and losing massive amounts of blood at a very fast rate.

As he started limping towards the cell door, his body suddenly started to melt as well as glow blue in certain areas of his body, causing him to fall back down. Despite this, Luffy continued on as he felt a boost of strength overwhelm his body. His body started glowing more and more until he was glowing in a lightish blue color all over his body.

"Robin will not die today…" Luffy rasped out as his body started to expand and a foggy, dust-looking cloud started surrounding him. Then Luffy somehow got back up despite his melted, deformed body making it impossible for him to do so and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ROBIN WILL STAY ALIVE AS LONG AS I'M HERE!"

And at that moment, Luffy's body burst, making the bluish dust-looking cloud increase in size and expand all over the vicinity of the ship's prison, with the only thing signifying that Luffy was ever there is the blood on the floor in his cell along with his trademark straw hat.

* * *

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! Another cliffhanger... Don't kill me plz.**

 **Anyways, Thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! What do you guys think is Luffy's new devil fruit power? leave a review and I'll post the winner(s) on the next chapter. I appreciate all of your support and I'll see you guys next time!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **October 15, 2015**_


	5. Notice to my Fellow Readers 1

**_Hello ladies and Gentlemen! Forzarismo here with my first announcement._**  
 _ **I would like to apologize for not putting up the fifth chapter, but the Word Document that I had my fanfiction typed on was accidentally deleted, thus I had to rewrite the fifth chapter. Luckily though, you can expect the fifth chapter in a couple of days and I will reveal what is Luffy's second devil fruit power. Now for first time, TIME TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS!**_  
 **xXCoopyXx** : Law and Sabo in this fanfic were allies to Luffy's crew, as well as Bartolomeo. I will eventually explain what happened to Luffy's allies and crew members in the future.  
 **strongblackfirekingkoncor** : Nice guess on Luffy's new power, but you'll have to wait and see. With Rob Lucci...You'll see what I have in store for him during Enies Lobby. Unfortunately for CP9, It ain't going to be pretty./p  
 **Vail Ryuketsu** : Thank you for your guess! Really well thought out, but Luffy isn't going to have neither of those fruits for the sole purpose that both Enel and Marco have those specific devil fruits and is going to have a non-canon devil fruit power. You're on the right track though, Luffy's fruit is a logia like Enel's.  
 **Lightningblade49** : Yep! Canon went bye-bye for the most part right here. Luffy's crew will still go through the same route they went through the first time, but i'm NOT going to suck on Canon's tit like some of the other time travel One Piece fanfics I have read before. Therefore, I'm going to add new twists into the story like OC's to events that could have hypothetically happen to some events that happened in the past happening more recently and vice-versa (HINT: Blackbeard and Drum Island). As to Robin, I'll have Luffy train her in the ways of Haki and then have her infiltrate Baroque Works or something along those lines.  
 **Tonlor** : Correct! Luffy survives through sheer willpower because he realizes that if he dies, Robin will surely die as well.  
 **Gmann** : Don't worry about me having more reviews or chapters, just keep working on it and i'm positive it'll turn into well-polished fanfic.  
 **iitrnr** : Yeah Luffy is stupid as ever, and the situation that Ace was in was supposed to somewhat foreshadow what would happen to Luffy in an ironic way.  
 **Johnny Spectre** : Yep! first try trying to do something unexpected to my fellow readers as well as give them a great cliffhanger. Also, nice guess on Luffy's power  
 **That's all I have for you guys today, again, I apologize for being able to put up chapter 5, but as always, favorite, follow and review!**  
 **Forzarismo**  
 **October 28, 2015**


	6. An Unseen Change: Part 2

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here! Remeber when I posted that notice about the next chapter being up in about a couple of days? Well...I lied, so here's part two! I hope you guys enjoy, and apologies if some of the characters, ESPECIALLY Robin are a little OOC, she's a very complex character to write, I ain't gonna lie. Now here is where I reveal to all of you guys what Luffy's new devil fruit power is. I would like to thank each and every one of the people who participated in guessing Luffy's new power. Now...ON TO THE CHAPTER MY FELLOW READERS!**

 **Disclaimer: Thankfully I didn't drop the soap, so as of right now, I'm plotting against Eiichiro Oda in order to gain the rights to One Piece. Any help would be appriciated, whether it be donations or joining me in being outside of his house while holding a picket sign. Thank you.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: An Unseen Change: Part 2**_

' _I knew it would was only a matter of time…'_ Robin thought as she bitterly chuckled at her predicament, if you can call it that.

She was being led out of her cell towards the top of the Marine ship for her inevitable execution. While going through one of the corridors, she and her executioners were stopped by a very tall marine wearing white slacks, blue shirt along with a white vest.

"What do _you_ want, Kuzan?" Robin spat out distastefully towards the Marine Vice-Admiral.

Kuzan just looked at her emotionlessly before sighing in irritation. "You just had to live the life of a criminal didn't you Robin. I told you that if you were to go through that path, that I would be the one that would capture you." Kuzan answered despite not really answering her question. "I don't know why you just turned yourself in though. You could've continued living on had you kept doing what you do." Kuzan stated as he continued looking down on Robin.

Robin just looked at him with a withered expression. "Maybe I'm just tired of having to constantly be on the run from the government for so long you know? 10 years of constant betrayal can really affect someone, especially when the place they had called home before no longer exists." Robin stated solemnly as she started looking towards the ground with a sad smile plastered on her face.

Kuzan just shook his head and started walking past her. "I really wish you weren't there when Ohara was destroyed. Would definitely remove this feeling in my heart." Kuzan cryptically commented as he started getting farther from Robin. Robin just went on wondering what Kuzan meant by that. Unknown to her, and everyone else, tears were falling down from Kuzan's eyes as he entered his office.

' _I'm so sorry…I truly am…Olvia'_ Kuzan thought as he tried his best to not let out so much as a whimper before entering his office.

* * *

 **Down in the prison area of the ship…**

The dust-like gas was beginning to compress itself right when two marines came in there.

"Damn Jonathan! How dare he give our smoothie to a criminal. HEY KID! DID YOU DRI- huh? What's with all of this gas here?" Shepherd wondered as he looked into the cells one by one with the help of Nezumi.

"He probably did drink it. Don't worry though, as long as we kill him and have a normal fruit nearby, we can have our fruit back. Besides, he's just a kid! What's the worst that could happen?" Nezumi responded as he prepared the cell keys and a kairoseki knife when they find Luffy's cell. Once they reached the final cell, they were horrified to find that there was blood everywhere as well as a straw hat near the chains that binded luffy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Nezumi yelled in shock as he opened Luffy's cell to see if he's hallucinating or not.

Behind them, the blue, dust-like gas started to compress itself to form a well-built, tall, lean man. He stood 6'6 and his black neck-length hair complimented his body tone. His scar under his left eye made him look both more menacing as well as help define his slim facial features. Overall, he looked to be a handsome young man. He stood over the two men emotionlessly with hazy eyes as they have yet to register the fact that he is currently looming behind them. He then proceeded to kick Shepherd right into Nezumi, making them hit the bloody back wall with enough force to knock both of them out. He then entered the open cell, and reached down for the straw hat, putting it on his head. The moment Luffy put on the hat, he regained consciousness.

The first thing he realized was that he was naked, causing him to instantly look for some pants, which he conveniently found. The next thing he noticed was that there were two knocked out marines in his cell. Moreover, he noticed was that he was no longer bleeding and he didn't have that bullet wound behind his left leg. Lastly, he realized he was much bigger than before. Even when he was 24, he never became this tall, remembering something about his Gum-Gum Fruit having something to do with it. After a minute or so, Luffy got the hang of his new body, and remembered he had something important to do.

"This isn't the time to be messing around!" Luffy berated to himself, but was surprised by how deep his voice had become ( **A/N: think of Hashirama Senju's japanese voice from Naruto Shippuden** ). Quickly bringing himself back on track, Luffy brought his left arm up with his palm open and unknowingly blew a large hole through the Marine ship's deck with a bluish-white transparent beam, leaving a perfect circle. Luffy turned his head quick enough to see the beam in action. When the beam hit the wood and metal, there was no sound of wood cracking or metal breaking, just a shimmering hum. It was as if everything that got hit by the beam disintegrated into nothingness. To say that he was amazed was a HUGE understatement.

"SO COOOOOOOL!" Luffy exclaimed as stars appeared around his eyes.

"What was that!?" A marine from above the deck exclaimed as he saw the near soundless beam go through the deck. He peered over down to see what had happened, only to see a fist coming towards his face at high speeds. After Luffy knocked out the marine, he sent his arm out again and he grabbed on the ledge of the hole he made and launched himself out of the prison area of the ship.

Once he got out, he had to let his eyes get used to the bright sun when he realized that he and the Marine ships were in the middle of nowhere. He then closed his eyes and spread his Observation Haki to its utmost maximum range. Luffy noticed that his Observation Haki was improved vastly. His haki's range wasn't increased, but rather the detail in which he can sense things within his range was increased to the point that he can sense even microscopic animals moving around in the ocean. He then felt two presences that he is EXTREMELY familiar with. He looked towards his right and saw Robin kneeling down on an execution platform with an executioner on each side of her. He then felt the presence of Admiral Aokiji ( **A/N: as of right now Vice-Admiral Kuzan** ) inside the same marine ship. Luffy didn't know why he wasn't outside with the rest of the marines, but took that as a stroke of luck and rushed towards the execution platform with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 **With Nico Robin…**

Nico Robin just looked towards the horizon of the ocean as she realized that this was her final moment of life on this very planet. She felt regret for turning herself in to the marines. She's still so young, she probably could've met someone who would actually take care of her. The possibility of this to her though, was impossibly low, since she is a criminal with a false story on how she gained her bounty and being constantly betrayed since the age of 8 for 10 years straight, it can really ruin someone's perception of the world. She looked down towards the ground beginning to break down when suddenly, she saw something that caught her attention.

She saw a whitish beam go through one of the Marine ships without so much as to making a sound (from her perspective). Apparently, only a stray marine noticed the beam as he went over to check it out. He was hit by what looked like a fist in the face and was out cold. She then saw the same arm stretch out at impossible lengths. She just looked in wonder at what was going on. She then saw a rather handsome man come out of the hole with the help of his stretched arm. He appeared to be in great shape and was only wearing the standard Marine pants and the straw hat on his head. Once he got out, she saw how he retracted his arm so it returned to be the same length as his other arm. She then noticed that he was staring right at her with a happy look on his face. Nico Robin was looked on in disbelief by what happened next. The man sprinted towards her with an unbelievable amount of speed as he dashed and knocked out as many Marines while he was at it.

* * *

 **Back with Luffy…**

"STOP HIM!" Yelled one of the Sniper Vice-Admirals on the ship as he and a couple other Marines took aim towards Luffy and fired at him. When Luffy saw the Vice-Admiral aim at him and shoot, Luffy brought his hand up as if to block it when a big bluish-white transparent disk appeared as if to give Luffy some cover. When the bullets touched the disk, it was as if they were being erased from existence, even the kairoseki bullets were no more as they hit the disk-like shield.

"…W-what was that? Our bullets just disappeared the moment they hit his shield! Even the Kairoseki ones!" One of the Marine grunts exclaimed in fear as he and a couple of the other grunts instinctively took a step back from Luffy. Before the Vice-Admirals can try to boost the morale of their men, Luffy blasted everyone in the vicinity with a strong dose of Conqueror's Haki, basically knocking out everyone in the vicinity, including Robin which was by complete accident.

"Whoops!" Luffy said as he went up to where Robin was at and got the key to her handcuffs that fell out of one of the executioner's pockets. Once Luffy got her out of the Kairoseki handcuffs, he noticed something mind-blowing to him.

' _Kairoseki doesn't weaken me anymore...SOOO COOOOOOL!'_ Luffy exclaimed in his mind happily as he picked up Nico Robin bridal style as he started to geppou himself and Robin out of the vicinity of the Marine battleships. Luffy barely had time to react when Vice-Admiral Kuzan launched multiple ice javelins towards Luffy and Robin. Thanks to Luffy's Observation Haki though, he was able to dodge all of them as he continued his retreat.

"Bring her back this instant!" Kuzan yelled at Luffy as the distance between them was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Luffy being Luffy, just stuck out his tongue at Kuzan, ticking off Kuzan. ' _He's only delaying the inevitable!'_ Kuzan thought angrily as he jumped down towards the ocean, making it freeze right as his feet made contact with said body of water.

"Ice Time!" Kuzan murmured as he froze the water all around them, even going beyond the horizon. "You are not going anywhere kid!"

Luffy was now a little worried as he might have to fight Kuzan. He had a knocked out Robin in his arms and he would have much more difficulty fighting him without the use of said arms.

' _ **Go down…Let me take care of everything…** ' _ A feminine voice said out of nowhere.

"Wait what!? What was that!?" Luffy exclaimed as he stopped in mid air looking around only to find a bluish-white transparent bubble form around him. Then, as if it were acting on its own, his body geppou'd towards the ice at an incredible speed.

' _What's happening!? I can't move my body!'_ Luffy thought as he closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for impact…except the impact never came.

Luffy was dumbfounded as he found himself deep under the ocean water as well as the ice above created by Kuzan.

' _ **Like I said…Let me take care of everything…** '_ The same feminine voice said again chuckling at Luffy's reaction at hearing her voice again.

* * *

 **With Vice-Admiral Kuzan…**

Kuzan just looked on with surprise apparent on his face at what he saw. This man was one moment running through the air when suddenly, he just stopped and formed a bubble around himself and Robin, and 'flew' his body towards the condensed ice Kuzan created and just phased through it as if there wasn't anything there. Kuzan looked on for a couple of moments before letting out a light-hearted laugh.

' _I hope you know what you are getting yourself into young man.'_ Kuzan thought as he headed back towards the Marine battleships in order to get everyone back up so they can head back to Marineford.

* * *

 **Back with Luffy and Robin…**

"Wha…? Where am I? What's going on?" Robin asked to no one in particular as she realized she was actually under a layer of ice in the ocean being carried bridal style by the handsome man wearing a straw hat. After realizing all of this, her face reddened considerably as she took a good look at her savior's face. He was even more handsome as she saw his facial features in great detail from the smooth, soft-looking skin he had despite having a very lean figure that most women would love to have on their dream man. The one thing she noticed about his face was the scar under his left eye, which actually in her opinion, brought out more of his handsomeness.

"I see you're awake now. How ya doin? My name's Luffy!" Luffy said in a cheerful voice that seems to always bring out the best in people as he looked down towards her with a cheeky grin. Robin just chuckled as she felt herself actually feel safe for once in her life.

"My name is Robin. Nico Robin." Robin stated as she was looked around herself, seeing that Luffy appeared to be flying as he wasn't moving his legs and that the bubble was moving at incredible speeds as they past schools of fish and a sea king or two. Luffy then sensed a presence so familiar to him that he can describe it in one word which is: food. ' _Sanji! Baratie here I come!'_ Luffy thought happily as he somehow changed direction towards Sanji's presence without having control of his body. After a minute or so, the island of ice was no longer above them and they ascended towards the sky and out of the ocean. The moment they exited the ocean, a massive gust of wind hit both of them, which Robin wasn't prepared for as she quickly gripped onto Luffy's chest.

"Finally! I can move my body now!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he geppou'd himself in the same direction he was going.

Robin was astounded by the feat Luffy pulled off as he was literally running on air. Robin then realized that she was still holding tightly onto Luffy's chest, and blushed heavily as she let go slowly as to not fall out of Luffy's arms. ' _This is too much for me today…'_ Robin thought as she saw a fish-shaped boat out in the distance. This caught Luffy's attention as well as he geppou'd Robin and himself there at full speed, causing Robin to instinctively grab onto the closest thing near her, which was Luffy's chest…again.

' _I've got to stop doing that! You don't even know this guy Robin!'_ Robin berated herself as she let go of Luffy for the second time. Despite this though, she couldn't help but feel a slight attraction towards him. Before she could think any deeper into it, They landed on the deck of the Baratie, and besides the Baratie is a rather large ship that seemed to have been docked near the restaurant ship for quite a while. Luffy set her down and found himself attracted to the rather beautiful ship.

The ship itself is plated with gold, and is definitely five times the size of the Baratie itself. It appeared to be a pirate ship as they had a black flag with their trademark jolly roger. The jolly roger looked to be a skull grinning maliciously with the beri symbol on the middle of its forehead. It had a golden cane with an amethyst gem on top of it going through the middle of the skull with a saber and a rapier crossing each other behind the skull. The ship looked to be well prepared for long-term battles as it had twenty large cannons on each side of the ship counting for a total of forty cannons. Meanwhile at the front there were eleven large seven-barrel gatling guns that look like they can move around quickly so they can aim properly ( **A/N: It's literally the GAU-8 Avenger, A.K.A the 'brrrrrt' gun** ). Above the eleven gatling guns was the figurehead which looked like a greyhound's head completely made of gold and with eyes made completely out of amethyst. The shape of the ship seemed to be like the Marine battleships from Marineford, with the exception that it's plated with gold and is painted purple wherever there isn't gold as well as being longer and more streamlined than said Marine battleships. The crew on the ship seemed to be lively, to the point that it reminded Luffy of Shanks' crew. Then a guy jumped down from the ship all the way down towards where Luffy and Robin were at.

The man was rather tall, much taller than Luffy but shorter than someone like Kizaru or Aokiji. He had dark skin and dreadlocks that appeared to be neck-length. On the top of his head, he had a fur top hat and he had some teashades on as well. He is wearing a black tank-top, Purple jean, gold-toed combat boots and a purple coat with his crew's jolly roger right on the middle of it. He also had freakishly long arms, a definitive trait from the Long-arm Tribe. His hands had gold knuckles with the one on the right having the word 'YOUNG' and the left one having 'MONEY'. He appeared to have a lean, muscular body like Luffy, except a bit thicker.

"Yoyoyo! What's up! The name's Drizzy…'Young Money' West Drizzy! I am the captain of this wondrous ship, 'Le Róchelle Eleganté' and one of the most badass crews to ever be created on the face of all the Grand Line, The Young Money Pirates! Do you two have any business with us?" The man now known to the both of them as Drizzy introduced himself to the 2 Straw Hats.

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King! And we are just here to eat!" Luffy said as his stomach rumbled while he grinned sheepishly. Robin just chuckled at Luffy's stomach as she got the feeling that his stomach would be the most money consuming thing whenever he builds up his crew.

"Do you have any money?" Drizzy and Robin asked the rubber man, to which Luffy shook his head no.

Drizzy just chuckled at Luffy's predicament. "Well you two can come eat with us! It's on the house!" Drizzy said much to the happiness of the rubber man. Luffy then tried to run inside the Baratie, but was stopped by both Drizzy and Robin.

"Now, now Straw Hat-san, you can't just go inside without the both of us being presentable." Robin stated while smiling as Luffy looked at her and himself and nodded. Drizzy also nodded at Robin's statement and motioned the two to follow him towards his ship. When they reached the deck, They were greeted by Drizzy's crew which were actually pretty friendly as they greeted the two new people on their ship.

"Wait…Your crew isn't eating in the restaurant ship?" Luffy asked the captain as he looked at Drizzy's crewmates.

"They are actually, we just couldn't fit the entire crew in there. Half of them are eating in there while the other half are eating here." Drizzy explained as they entered his ship and into a finely decorated corridor.

"How many crewmates do you have?" Luffy asked genuinely interested.

" I have about two hundred crew members exactly. Now let me take you two to my quarters. I have some clothes for the both of you that you can wear. Luffy, you are only wearing that strangely nice-looking straw hat and those wacky pair of pants. The lady appears to have recently escaped from some kind of prison as she's wearing a tealish jumpsuit, so she is in need of something more tasteful." Drizzy said as he brought Luffy and Robin into a room and were amazed by the amount of clothing there was in this room, with Luffy thinking that this dwarfed Nami's wardrobe by a landslide.

"Now you can grab whatever, just make sure you two are ready in a couple of minutes." Drizzy told them while Robin just looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you helping us? You'll most definitely gain nothing and you don't even know if we're here to assassinate you." Robin suddenly said that caused the Young Money captain to turn around with a serious look on his face, To which he started to chuckle for a good couple of seconds.

"I guess you would be suspicious of someone who just suddenly gives you new clothes and food when you have been hunted down for 10 years. Isn't that right Nico Robin?" Drizzy asked as Robin subconsciously froze in fear of someone from the East Blue knowing who she is.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked carefully with fear radiating around her causing Luffy to go into alert. Drizzy saw this and just rose his hands up to show that he won't do anything to the both of them.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let's not get hasty here! Many people who're high up in the food chain know about you. Well, that and I have a good connection with the Revolutionary Army, so there's that as well…Oh! And some of my crewmates are rather skilled in getting any information should we need it."

Drizzy explained as he messed around with his coat.

"And I take it that you are one of those high up in the food chain?" Robin asked the dark-skinned man.

"Exactomundo! Take a look at this!" Drizzy exclaimed as he gave Robin a piece of paper. When she looked at it, it caused her to freeze in fear. Luffy took the paper out of her hands and was genuinely surprised about the man's bounty.

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

' **Young Money' West Drizzy**

 **476,000,000 Beris**

"How did you get such a large bounty?" Luffy asked the man as he wanted to know what he did to get such a high bounty.

"Well let's see…I stole some government secrets such as future projects…umm…My crew fought against a Buster Call and we came out unscathed…Oh! I fought Vice-Admiral Borsalino and technically won! And finally, Last but not least, I rigged Marineford's speakers to play my mixtape using their den-den mushi!" Drizzy explained happily as he took a good look on Robin's face.

He noticed how when he mentioned the words 'Buster Call', she stiffened up for a quick moment before relaxing herself. This didn't go unseen by Luffy either as he knows what Robin has been through before joining his crew.

"How did you beat Borsalino?" Luffy asked as he remembered the only way he beat then-Admiral Kizaru was by firing a kairoseki bullet and hitting him in the neck, paralyzing him completely.

"Oh, I just turned myself into a hyperreflective block of gold and sent him away somewhere when he turned into light." Drizzy replied nonchalantly.

"So you ate a devil fruit?" Robin asked the long-armed man.

"Hell yeah! I ate the Gold-Gold fruit! Now I don't have to worry about being broke ever again!" Drizzy replied as he turned around and grabbed one of the shirts in the wardrobe and turned it into gold.

"That's amazing! You can turn anything into gold!?" Luffy asked as he looked on in amazement at the fabric-turned-piece-of-gold shirt that now laid on the floor. ' _Knowing Nami, she would kill to get that fruit.'_ Luffy mused to himself

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Cocoyashi Village…**

While drinking tangerine juice with her sister Nojiko after training with their mother, Nami sneezed suddenly.

"What's wrong Nami, you getting a cold or something?" Nojiko asked her sister as she finished her own glass of tangerine juice.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think someone is talking about me, might be Luffy." Nami responded as she now thought about the black-haired boy. The look on Nami's face caught Nojiko's attention.

"ooooohhhh…Looks like someone has a crush on our future captain." Nojiko teased to her now blushing sister who was now shaking her head in denial.

* * *

 **Back to Le Róchelle Eleganté…**

"Yes I can turn anything into gold, but enough chit-chat! You two need to look good before you enter the ship restaurant." Drizzy said as he left the two to change into their preferred clothing.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

When Drizzy came back to get them, he noticed that they looked rather good in their clothing.

Luffy was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a teal shirt under the red cardigan he also had on. He also had on a pair of red boots with the ends of his jeans tucked inside of them and had a yellow sash wrapped around his waist.

Robin wore a simple, but rather beautiful dark purple knee high dress with low heel pumps. She also had a pair of orange aviator sunglasses above the white cloche hat she has on. On her wrists, she has on a simple gold bracelet that has floral engravings all over it.

"Now you two look good! It's as if you two are made for each other." Drizzy complemented the two, causing Robin to blush slightly while Luffy just chuckled at his comment, having a slight blush on face as well.

' _Why's my face hot?'_ Luffy thought as he turned towards Robin, who hesitated looking at Luffy before putting on her usual stoic face and looked at him with amusement.

"Well? Let's go or are you not hungry?" She asked Luffy teasingly as she walked ahead of him. Luffy soon followed, but had the sudden urge to look a little lower at Robin, but resisted it quite well as a cart of food was conveniently being placed outside by a young kid with swirly eyebrows.

"Sanji…" Luffy murmured as he looked at the young kid giving new dishes to the pirates while taking their dirty dishes and putting them on the cart. Sanji turned to his left and looked towards the two new faces, with the man drooling uncontrollably to the point that he practically had a waterfall of saliva coming from his mouth. Sanji looked at them and presented the best dishes he had available in the cart to them. Robin politely thank the young Sanji while Luffy just grabbed the plate and expanded his mouth to dump the entire dish into said mouth. Everyone minus Robin and Drizzy looked in surprise and awe as Luffy finished the dish in less than a second and he did not seem full at the slightest.

"That. Was. DELICIOUS!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he gave the plate back to Sanji who looked at Luffy with a prideful look on his face.

"You think it tastes great? This is my first time serving customers with food that I made myself." Sanji said pride emanating from his body.

"It's one of the most delicious foods I have ever eaten! Can I have more please?" Luffy asked as reached out towards the food cart.

"Hey! That's not all…for you…" Sanji exclaimed but couldn't stop the wrath of Luffy's stomach as he dumped all of the food, dishes included, into his mouth, before spitting the dishes out in a neatly stacked fashion. This of course caused almost everyone (with Robin being that exception) to look at Luffy with dinner plate-sized eyes and wonder what kind of devil fruit he ate.

"Yo! What kind of devil fruit did you eat!?" Exclaimed one of the Young Money Pirate grunts as he saw Luffy's stomach expand to accommodate the food that just entered Luffy's mouth.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit making me a rubber man!" Luffy explained to the entire group as he stretched his cheek to impossible lengths in order to prove his claim. At that point, everybody believes him, but it left Robin with a suspicious look directed at the man who had saved her from execution.

' _He says that he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and the way he showed how his power works would definitely prove that he actually did eat it. But that devil fruit power doesn't explain the abilities that he had showed when I was about to be executed. I seriously doubt that rubber has properties such as disintegrating everything that touches it. Did he eat a second devil fruit? No, that's impossible, the human body isn't capable of holding two different devil fruit powers.'_ Robin thought deeply as she now was looking at the empty cart with no food since that was annihilated by Luffy's stomach.

"SANJI! WE NEED HELP IN THE KITCHEN! HURRY UP AND GIVE THOSE DISHES ALREADY!" yelled a man who had a rather magnificent-looking (And by that I mean really tall) chef hat and a braided mustache as he came out of the Baratie.

"COMING CHEF ZEFF!" Sanji yelled back down towards the chef as he took the cart down as well.

"...I think I found my crew's cook." Luffy said as he looked on at Sanji with a twinkle of joy appearing in his eyes. Robin just looked at him and chuckled at Luffy's response.

"Why don't you look for someone more around your age Straw Hat-san? You could look for cooks who have more experience than that kid, no offence to the kid of course. The food he gave that he apparently made was rather tasty." Robin spoke as Luffy gave her a confused look.

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm around his age, I'm 7 years old!" Luffy said nonchalantly and everything went silent.

Everyone just stared at the man as if he was crazy. He couldn't be 7 years old, not by a long shot. Some of the pirates thought that the boy put some kind of drug inside of the food that were on that cart. The other pirates just thought that the man was just plain delusional. Robin however, looked underneath the underneath, and tried to think of a viable reason to what Luffy had just said.

"How did you your body get like that if you are 7 years old?" Robin asked trying to get more information on Luffy's 'predicament'.

"Well, before I went on to rescue you, This really nice marine gave me a weird-looking smoothie and I drank it. It tasted really horrible and then I felt my stomach explode, making me cough up blood. Soon after, blood was coming out of everywhere and some parts of my body started to glow. Then, out of nowhere, my body started to melt and then I felt it expand. That's all I know before I woke up and found myself to be this big." Explained Luffy as looked at Robin's face which looked on with surprise.

"D-do you know what you just drank there?" Drizzy said as he looked at Luffy, who just shrugged.

"I…Guess since the only other things that taste like that are devil fruits." Luffy said as he looked to a recently back Sanji with two carts full of food.

"Do you what kind of devil fruit it is?" Sanji asked as he stopped the carts in front of the 3 pirates.

"I don't know, I was never told." Luffy responded to the little swirly-browed kid. "Oh! I have to ask you," Luffy said as he knelt down to Sanji's height. "How would you like to join my crew as a cook? Once I pick all the crewmate I will need that is." Luffy asked the young Sanji who looked at the man with surprise.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to be staying here to repay the debt I owe the old geezer." Replied Sanji as he gave a look at Luffy that meant 'That is my decision and that's final'. However, Luffy being Luffy, is someone who gets what he wants through sheer stubbornness, which is how he got almost all of his crew members originally. So of course Luffy was trying to find a way to get Sanji to join him. Fortunately he thought up of something that in his first life he wouldn't even being capable of conjuring up what he planned to say.

"What's your dream Sanji?" Luffy asked even though he knows what is Sanji's dream.

"To find the All Blue!" Sanji said as memories of reading the legend of the All Blue flooded his mind. To this, Luffy smiled.

"Well, you can't find the All Blue if you just stay here. I'll tell you what, let's make a deal. I will pick you up in 10 years, and by then, I want you to be the best chef you can be." Luffy said trying to convince Sanji to join his crew.

"Well…who else is going to be there in your crew?" Sanji asked, a little tempted by the offer.

"As of right now, I have Nami and her sister Nojiko who are around your age-"

"Deal." Sanji interrupted Luffy before he could even begin to scratch the surface of their abilities.

"Really? You'll join?" Luffy asked completely surprised by the outcome he surely did not expect to happen.

"Yep! I'll try to convince the old geezer to let me go with you" Sanji said as he turned around to go to Zeff, only to bump into him the moment he turned around to run.

"You don't need my permission brat, You can go now if you want to." Zeff said as he looked at Sanji and then looked up towards Luffy.

"Can I speak to you for a moment tallhat-ossan? privately?" Luffy asked the ex-pirate-turned-chef, who merely grunted as he motioned Luffy to follow him into the Baratie. Once they reached his bedroom/office, Zeff turned around and faced Luffy.

"What do you want with boy? There's nothing special about him, aside the fact that he can cook well for his age." Zeff asked Luffy as he sat down on his bed.

"Actually, he has great potential tallhat-ossan. I was going to ask you to teach him how to use haki." Luffy responded to Zeff.

"Haki? Can't believe I've heard that word out here in the East Blue of all places." Zeff chuckled as he got a good look at Luffy. He saw that the man he was looking at was radiating massive amounts of power, even with the aloof expression he currently had.

"Sure I'll do that, even though I was going to teach him in a couple years, I think it will be better if he learns to manifest it right since he's younger." Zeff reminisced as he stroked his moustache.

"You know haki too tallhat-ossan?" Luffy asked surprised.

"Of course, when you've been to paradise as well as the New World, haki becomes a necessity for survival. Heh…and to think that my journey ended in a storm while raiding a ship here in the East Blue. You better take him, he is my last hope for finding the All Blue." Zeff responded as he reminisced on what happened in his life that led up to now.

"Thank you tallhat-ossan. You'll see that Sanji will find the All Blue for you, as well as for himself." Luffy said before leaving Zeff's room, not seeing Zeff's smile.

Luffy soon went back up towards the ship again and found Robin just by herself calmly looking around her surroundings as she drank a glass of wine given to her courtesy by Drizzy himself.

"Robin," Luffy said to Robin to get her attention.

"Yes Straw Hat-san?" she asked, wondering what he wants.

"It's time for us to go." Luffy said as he turned his head to see Sanji walking towards him.

"Sooo…What did the old geezer say to you?" Sanji asked hopefully.

"He gave me the okay! He'll also train you into some things as well." Luffy said happily to the young Sanji. "Now…it's go Robin. See ya guys! thank you all for the food and clothes!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he picked Robin up bridal style, but this time Robin was prepared for it and didn't give a blush this time, but just chuckled at how Luffy treated her. Before he can leave though, Drizzy stopped him.

"Now, now Luffy, you know you just can't leave like that without taking all of your things." Drizzy told Luffy as he handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Luffy asked confused as to why he was given a piece of paper, until he opened said paper.

"You know, as a way to contact us whenever you create your crew so we can be allies. I see great potential within you, and I have a knack for finding talent." Drizzy claimed as he waved them off, which Luffy took note as he geppou'd him and his 'passenger' to his home island.

* * *

 **Later at Dawn Island…**

Ace was getting really worried for his older brother Luffy. He hasn't seen him at all today, and even his mother Rouge was beginning to worry for his younger brother. He couldn't bear to lose him like how he recently lost Sabo today. As if Heaven answered his call, He saw a tall man wearing a straw hat carrying a woman landing in front of him. At first he got weary and was ready to defend himself and his home. however, when he used his Observation Haki to sense them, he was surprised by who he actually is.

"L-Luffy…?" Asked the very confused Ace who looked at the two people walking towards him. He saw the very tall man smile at him with happiness.

"I'm back Ace, and with a new friend." Luffy responded as he and knelt down to hug Ace, who was too shocked to resist and to berate Luffy for being gone for so long.

"W-what happened to you Luffy? Why are you so big?" Ace continued to ask which confirmed Luffy's statement in which he actually is 7 years old to Robin.

"I accidently ate a second devil fruit." Luffy deadpanned as he let go of Ace.

"Oh…What kind of devil fruit power is it?" Ace asked Luffy before taking a good look at Nico Robin. He wondered what she was doing here with Luffy.

"I don't know Ace. But about Sabo…" Ace stiffened at hearing that name. "He's alive…So don't worry about him!" Luffy stated happily to Ace in order to try to cheer him up.

"THAT'S A LIE! DOGRA SAID-!"

"Does Dogra have haki Ace?" Luffy asked seriously stopping Ace from rage-induced tantrum.

"N-no…no he doesn't…" Ace said as he realized Luffy's implication.

"Right! Ace, I was there when Sabo was attacked by that World Noble. He survived and was rescued by a ship who happened to be nearby." Luffy explained to Ace who was letting out tears of relief.

"Luffy! I'm so glad your back! Me and Ace were worried about you! Oh? Who's this?" Rouge yelled out as she ran out to see what what was going on outside of her humble abode, ignoring the fact that Luffy is now a 6'6 lean man.

"Hi Rogue! This is Nico Robin! And she's gonna join my crew!" Luffy said happily while Robin remained passive of the stares she was receiving from both Ace and Rogue. She was surprised to see their reaction to her be rather well considering the other reactions she has gotten from people who know who she is.

"Well hello there Ms. Robin, I hope you would stay for some dinner. Today we are having wild boar as you can see by the dead boar Ace and I brought." Rouge said as she pointed towards where there was indeed a massive boar about half the size of the house. She sweatdropped and then turned her head to see Luffy drooling in anticipation.

' _Hadn't he just eaten? Maybe it's because he's made out of rubber that allows him to eat so much.'_ Robin mused to herself as she was motioned inside of the house along with the rest of the group. She felt her dress being tucked, and turned to see the freckled kid look at her with a serious expression.

"If you dare try to harm my mother or my little brother and try to escape…I will find you, and I will kill you." Ace whispered that last part just low enough only for Robin to hear. She just smiled at the kid's willingness to protect his precious family.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything of the sort." she reassured Ace while giving him one of her rare genuine smiles. She was beginning to actually beginning to like Luffy's family. While she was eating the stew that Rouge prepared, she was putting together what had happened over the course of this day, and a question came up in her mind.

"Why were you in that Marine battleship Straw Hat-san?" Robin asked suddenly, making the entire table silent. Rouge and Ace looked at Luffy in shock about hearing him being somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

"Is that why you were gone for most of the day Luffy?" Rogue asked.

"What did you do?" Ace further pressed on.

"I…I'll tell you all when it's more appropriate. I don't feel like talking about it…" Luffy said quietly as he looked down at his stew before picking it up and slurping it down slowly. Rogue and Robin noticed the emotion that was going through and didn't press further. However, Ace was not as knowledgeable in reading in-between the lines and as such, continued to press on.

"Luffy what're you hiding-"

"ACE!" Luffy yelled at Ace out of frustration, completely surprising both Rouge and Robin at his outburst while Ace just looked at him in a mixture of both surprise and shock. "*sigh*…Tomorrow…I'll tell you three tomorrow." And at that, Luffy left to his bedroom to sleep, leaving the rest in the dining room to just wonder what what going on with Luffy.

* * *

 **Unknown Area…**

Luffy found himself in lab of sorts. It seemed very advanced considering all of the things he found there looked very technological, even more so than Dr. Vegapunk's lab. While walking through the lab, he heard a slight hum towards his left, and decided to follow the noise. When he got closer he saw a slender woman with dark blue pinned-up hair and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a green turtleneck shirt and a brown skirt that reached below the knees. over her turtleneck, she was wearing one of those white science lab coats and had a pair of reading glasses on. She appeared to be reading a book while holding a ball made up of bluish dust-like gas in the palm of her right hand. She then took notice of him and dispersed the ball into nothingness while she closed the book.

" **Hello Luffy…I was expecting you sooner or later…** " Said the unknown woman as she got up and took off her glasses.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Luffy asked the woman as the last thing he remembered was getting inside of his bed thinking about what to say to Rouge, Robin, and Ace about why he was in a Marine battleship.

" **You are inside you mindscape of course.** " She chuckled at Luffy's wonder as he looked around the place in amazement.

" **As for who I am…I am the Atom-Atom Fruit. You can call me Ms. Atom if you want though.** "

* * *

 **Bet you guys didn't expect that one now did you?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and as always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! What powers do you think Luffy will unlock with the use of his new devil fruit? Also, what do you guys think of the OC I came up with? Would like to know your answers in hopes of improving both my writing as well as my fic.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **October 29, 2015**_


	7. Entering the Awakened

**Hey guys! Forzarismo is back and here with another chapter for the Rubbery Vengeance. It's been quite a while since I have last uploaded a new chapter, but when doing college applications and other stuff related to that along with homework from a college-prepping high school, you tend to lack time in doing your recreative things. Some people have asked me if Zoro is going to get the Wado Ichimonji and the answer to that is no. With Kuina still alive, He shouldn't need a reason to get the sword that belongs to his friend/rival. Now, onto OC's. I know that some people didn't like the Young Money Pirates and some people did. Personally, I just added them for the sole purpose of getting Robin and Luffy some new clothing and for them to meet Sanji. However, I am still going to include OC's because I'm planning on making Luffy incredibly overpowered, but I want there to still be challenges for him, just so he wouldn't have a boring adventure. On another note, I would like to thank each and every one of you for helping this fanfic reach over 320 followers and over 250 favorites, what would I ever do without you guys. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The chances of me owning One Piece is as big as this fanfiction getting its own page in T.V. Tropes.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Entering the Awakened**_

"Atom-Atom?"

" **That is correct Luffy. I assume that you want to know what's going on don't you?** " Ms. Atom stated as Luffy nodded. She smiled at him before sitting down on her sofa. " **Now, the first thing you have to know is that you should've died when you ate me. In your original body it wouldn't have been possible for you to have accommodated both the Gum-Gum Devil and myself.** " Ms. Atom explained to a now shocked Luffy. " **However, once you reached a certain point, your entire body started to fight back death itself, giving enough time for both me and the Gum-Gum Devil to rearrange your DNA in order to accommodate the both of us as well as alter your body a bit. Am I making any sense Luffy?** " Ms. Atom asked to which Luffy just stared at her while slightly shaking his head no, causing Ms. Atom to let out a sigh.

" **In simpler terms,** " She continued, " **We, and by 'we' I mean mostly 'I', basically recreated your body in order for you to survive. Now do you understand?** " She asked, to which Luffy looked to be deep in thought.

"So basically, it's a mysterious power." Luffy stated as a matter-of-factly, to which Ms. Atom responded via blasting Luffy with a small blue ball that exploded upon impact, sending Luffy flying throughout the room and landing on a bookshelf.

" **Please do take this seriously Luffy. I know that you actually do understand now, since I also altered your brain a bit, as well as have access to your memories. Damn Gum-Gum devil and making his hosts stupid.** " She muttered that last part as she continued staring at Luffy.

"Alright, alright…I know that my body is now a little different…" Ms. Atom just stared at Luffy incredulously, "Okay, it changed completely! I mean, I have said and thought things that I have never done before! I mean, A couple hours ago, I had the sudden urge to look a little lower at Robin! I'm just so confused to what's been going on with my body." Luffy exclaimed clearly confused and stressed as he has never been in a situation such as this.

Ms. Atom just looked at Luffy with a hint of pity towards the man. " **Wait here, I'm going get someone.** " She said as she left the room and went to her lab where she opened one of the many doors there and went inside. She soon came back to Luffy with someone else. Said person looked exactly how Luffy did in his first timeline when he began his journey, except switch out the red vest with a white shirt and remove the trademark straw hat.

"Who's this? And why does he look like an older me?" Luffy asked Ms. Atom as he took a look towards the new guy.

" **Well…** " Was all Ms. Atom could say before the 'person' took over for her.

" **Hi! My name is…well…I don't really remember my name, so you can call me the Gum-Gum Devil!** " The now named Gum-Gum Devil exclaimed happily as he waved at Luffy.

" **Okay now I'm going to explain your situation some more Luffy.** " Ms. Atom explained to Luffy as he and surprisingly the Gum-Gum Devil were looking at Ms. Atom attentively. " **Before you ate my fruit, the Gum-Gum Fruit, essentially hindered your growth in many places such as your brain."** This was met by a 'hey' from the Gum-Gum Devil in the background much to Ms. Atom's chagrin. " **However, once you did digest me along with my power, I somehow undid some of the Gum-Gum Devil's fuck ups. For one, I made this wondrous thing called hormones kicked in.** "

…

…

…

"Huh?"

" **Okay…how do I explain this…essentially when you ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, you gave yourself eternal youth at the cost of never hitting puberty, which might explain why you looked seventeen for seven years before you traveled back in time and always had that high-pitched for a grown man voice.** " Luffy's eyes widened when he heard that. He never expected that a devil fruit can do that much just by eating it. He turned to look at the Gum-Gum Devil who was giving Luffy a playful grin while trying his best to laugh at Luffy. " **However, when you ate my fruit, I had to alter your body and subsequently caused you to hit puberty, for the first time in your life, along with the side effect of now being biologically immortal. This may explain why you never were interested in some of your female crewmates during your travels, and now you do.** " She explained.

Luffy never thought of that. Now that he realized it, future Nami and Robin are actually rather beautiful as he thought back when they were reunited at the Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy shook his head vigorously in order to remove such thoughts from his head. "Curse this puberty, I don't want to become another Sanji!" He exclaimed as Ms. Atom sweatdropped at his reaction while the Gum-Gum Devil just laughed at him. Then Luffy realized something peculiar about this situation.

"Wait, Since I met you, that means you are an awakened devil fruit right?" Luffy asked Ms. Atom, to which she nodded. "If that's the case, why have I not been able to have contact the Gum-Gum Devil when I 'awakened' his power" He questioned since this is the first time he has gone through something like this. At this point, he didn't think Ms. Atom would have an answer to his question due to the amount of time she was taking to respond to his question, but alas, Luck was on his side again.

" **Well, from what I can tell by looking through your memories, you aren't the first one to have awakened their devil fruit powers and not have contact with their respective devil fruit devil. Doflamingo would be a prime example of this, as well as Chopper who was able to awaken his fruit temporarily through the use of his rumble balls, before actually awakening it completely. Now, my hypothesis for this phenomenon would be that since your personality is so similar towards the devil fruit devils that it either causes A: to fuse your soul with the devil fruit devil's soul, or B: The similarity is too much and when they speak to you, you'd mistake their voice for your own thoughts.** " Ms. Atom reasoned as she continued to ponder on what she had said. " **Out of those two options, I think that option A is the most viable answer to this.** " She concluded much to the headache of Luffy.

" **In any case,** " She continued getting Luffy's attention back. " **I believe that since you have a somewhat different personality to the Gum-Gum Devil, and that you already had the 'knowledge' to awaken said devil fruit power, you are now able to communicate with the Gum-Gum Devil along with me.** "

"Okay…now I have another question for you." Luffy stated as Ms. Atom looked at Luffy expectantly and surprisingly with patience. "How did I awaken you?"

" **Well the reason for that is that you already had a devil fruit in your body, which we have covered many times was a normal body and thus can only accommodate one devil fruit.** " She explained as she created another ball made up of the same bluish ethereal dust-like gas as before. " **Since two devil fruits aren't normally supposed to be sharing a body because of reasons, and due to the fact that you entered a near-death experience for a little while, along with your new, altered body, I'd guess that those would be the main factors for you to have awakened me.** " She hypothesized. " **Are you finished with asking questions Luffy?** " Ms. Atom questioned to which Luffy nodded while the Gum-Gum Devil messed around with some of vials inside of the laboratory. " **Okay then, Now I brought you here to your landscape for another reason, and that is how to use your new devil fruit power...** "

* * *

 **In the Morning…**

Luffy woke up early in the morning only to find himself cuddled up with Ace. Seeing as Ace was still asleep he got up as quietly as possible, put his trademark straw hat on, left the room and went downstairs to get something to eat. He went into the dining room to find Robin and Rouge drinking coffee and chatting with each other. Rogue was the first of the two to notice Luffy and stood up to greet him.

"Good morning Luffy, I hope you had a good night's sleep. May you please wake up Ace for me while I cook breakfast for the both of you? Robin and I already ate so don't worry about us." She said kindly as she went into the kitchen to cook something up for her son and Luffy. Robin also greeted Luffy after she put her cup of coffee down.

"Hello Straw Hat-san, don't worry about waking little Ace up, I can do that." Robin stated as she did a motion to cross her arms and Luffy could see the trademark petals falling in a swift motion. After a few seconds, a very audible scream can be heard upstairs and not even a second had past when Ace booked it downstairs as if his life depended on it. He looked around his surroundings like a madman and when he saw Luffy, He jumped and held onto him.

"Luffy! Protect me! S-so many eyes…So many arms waving around…It was horrifying!" Ace shrilled as he held on to Luffy even tighter much to Luffy's amusement. He looked towards Robin who smiled at him innocently as if she didn't scar Ace for life. Before he can question Robin about her devil fruit power, Rouge came back from the kitchen with a massive plate of food much to the delight of both Luffy and Ace. After she set down the food and sat down, Ace and Luffy began to eat. After a while of comfortable silence, Luffy decided to tell the people around him what had happened.

"Okay…um, I got something to say." luffy started getting the attention of those in the room. "So as you all know now, I was on the Marine Battleships when Nico Robin was going to be executed. I left in a small body and I came in a much bigger one along with Robin here. Now as you now know, a world noble came to visit the Goa Kingdom. While his ship was docking, He shot down Sabo and his ship. I was there when it happened, but I couldn't do anything at him without risking a buster call on this island." Luffy said, giving his reason as to why he didn't attack the world noble right then and there. Robin immediately nodded in understandment as she knew that if someone dared harm a world noble, they could call in some Marine Battleships along with some Vice-Admirals and a single Admiral would be the last of their problems since one would most definitely be dead if they couldn't escape.

"So even though Sabo survived and is still alive, I felt so angry as to seeing our family member getting attacked, so I plotted and waited until the world noble and his ship was far enough so the government couldn't hurt our home." Luffy continued as he grabbed one of the big pieces of meat on the plate and shoved it in his mouth much to the ire of Ace who wanted that piece and the amusement of both ladies.

"So…I flew towards the ship once they weren't visible from the Goa Kingdom…and I killed him." Luffy admitted causing everyone in the room to look at him with surprise. Ace and Rouge never thought that their Luffy would ever take a life so to find out that he did really shocked them to the core. Robin however, was more shocked that someone his age could already kill without remorse, especially since he seemed to have been raised in a loving and caring environment. Sure she has killed her fair share of people to survive, but she only started doing that once she hit puberty.

"Anyways…" Luffy pressed on to continue his tale. "I was still concentrated on him, so I didn't see the Marine Battleships nearby. It was too late for me to notice when I was shot behind my leg and that was the last thing I remembered before knocking out. Once I came to, I found myself in a cell being watched by a marine named Jonathan. And that's how I ended up in a Marine Battleship." Luffy concluded finally as he looked over to the plate only to find it empty via Ace's stomach. Despite Luffy finishing his reasoning as to why he was on a Marine Battleship, he was not finished talking.

"Now there's something else I have tell you guys about. It's about my new devil fruit power." Luffy went on to explain to the three about the Atom-Atom Fruit, Ms. Atom, the Gum-Gum Devil, and some parts about awakened devil fruits. Rogue for one wasn't that surprised as she had actually seen her fair share of devil fruit users and has seen an awakened devil fruit user once or twice. Ace and Robin however, never thought such a thing was possible with devil fruits making them ponder in their own thoughts.

' _I knew devil fruit powers were crazy and everything, but this takes the cake!'_ Ace thought as he also began thinking if he also wanted his own devil fruit power.

' _I never knew devil fruits were capable of such feats. Well at least there's one historical mystery solved about devil fruits.'_ Robin mused to herself quite happy that she got to learn something new that might be a mystery to the entire world.

"Anyways…I'm going to go train in how to use my new devil fruit power. I wouldn't want anyone of you guys to be close just in case I accidentally cause widespread destruction." Luffy stated as he left the dining room and exited the house. Ace was going to go follow Luffy, but was stopped by Robin.

"Ace-kun, I wouldn't go follow Luffy since he's training his new, MASSIVELY destructive power." Robin said towards the young Ace.

"Why not?" Ace questioned.

"Being a scholar, I have knowledge in most things, and from what I can tell by the name alone, that devil fruit power can most definitely be the most destructive devil fruit power ever." she stated emotionlessly while she had a serious look on her face. She knew atoms essentially makes up everything visible in the world. From the air they breathe, the water they drink, and even what their bodies are made up of. One can only imagine how dangerous that power can be in the wrong hands.

While walking deep into the forest, he continued to ponder on what Ms. Atom had told him.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

" _**Originally my power was heavily limited by the person's intelligence and knowledge. However, since I've been awakened, that has now changed. Now my power has near infinite potential to be used Luffy, but is only limited to your knowledge and imagination. My power has the ability to create things from the atoms around you so to speak like simple bars of pure gold all the way to creating a complex living being. Now you should know that the more complex something is that you imagine, the more energy it will take for you to create it. However, if you touch an object you want to create for a period of time, you will have subconsciously absorbed the structure of said object, making it much easier and less energy taxing for you to create. It will also help you if you read through many scientific books so you can create powerful attacks or defenses.**_ " _Ms. Atom explained to Luffy as the Gum-Gum Devil flew throughout the room via explosion created by stupidly mixing chemicals. Ignoring him, Ms. Atom continued on. "_ _ **Now for your first training lesson, I want you to think of something that is in your surrounding area and try to focus your energy into copying and creating said object. Now after you are done doing that, go up to the object that you copied, touch it until you have memorized its structure, and then try to create the object again. Don't worry, you'll know when to let go.**_ "

* * *

 **Back to Luffy…**

Luffy looked around the area until he saw the perfect thing to copy: A medium-sized round bush. He smirked ready to tame his newfound power and become stronger so he can protect his crew.

' _Well then,'_ Luffy thought joyfully as he stared at the bush. ' _Let's get started.'_

* * *

 **At Marineford…**

"*sigh*I am REALLY getting too old for this shit."

Sengoku was having a bad week. First, a band of pirates from the New World called the Young Money Pirates were seen entering the East Blue. This can and most definitely will cause an IMMENSE change of balance in power in that sea as the marines in that area are not trained in haki. To add salt into the wound, the World Noble Saint Jalmack was killed in a brutal fashion in the premises of both the World Noble's Government Ship as well as the Marine Battleships a week later. To make this even worse, the suspect was an unknown straw hat-wearing kid who somehow knocked out all marines except Vice-Admiral Kuzan escaped with the other criminal Nico Robin, who was given the okay to execute. And for the cherry on top, the marines weren't even able to get his name and he can apparently change his body shape! He called for a meeting so that the marines will know what he plans to do due to these series of events. When he reached the main office of the building in Marineford, he saw everyone chatting a bit while waiting him. Once he sat down, he begun his order of business.

"Everyone, Quiet down." Sengoku stated seriously. Almost instantly, the room went deathly quiet. "As you all know, there have been some certain series of events going around in the world lately, especially in the East Blue."

"What's going on in the East Blue? Is it some kind of serious problem?" Rear-Admiral Momonga asked curiously at what Sengoku had said.

"If there's a problem, why don't you just send us to go there and take care of it?" Vice-Admiral Sakazuki stated. At this statement, Sengoku sighed.

"Let me tell you first the situation and how we are going to deal with it." Sengoku affirmed to those in the room. "First off, a week ago, The Young Money Pirates were spotted going through the calm belt into the East Blue." This caught everyone by surprise as that crew got recently famous for surviving a buster call in which they even defeated Vice-Admiral Borsalino. Of course this still left a sore spot for him because at the mere mention of them, his normal lax and goofy expression hardened into one of utmost seriousness.

"Send me after them. I won't fail like last time." Borsalino said without the playful tone in his voice. This time, Vice-Admiral Garp spoke instead of Sengoku.

"Borsalino, the reason they were able to defeat you is because you still rely too much on your devil fruit power instead of your own skills. Not to mention, anyone including you can be blinded by revenge. Besides that, you need more training." Garp expressed honestly as he continued to eat his rice crackers much to Sengoku's annoyance.

"He's right Borsalino, but that's besides the point. The way we are going to solve this problem is by hiring a group of bounty hunters to do it for us." Sengoku told everyone which caught them by complete surprise, even Garp and Tsuru themselves.

"You can't honestly believe a group of bounty hunters can just take out that band of pirates do you?" Tsuru stated thinking Sengoku has gone completely off his rocker, but the smirk on Sengoku's face said otherwise. "Who did you hire Sengoku?" Tsuru now asked seriously since he must of found someone who can do their job well.

Sengoku grinned. "The Perditionists."

…

…

…

"WHAAAT!?" Most of those in the room yelled out in a mixture of shock, surprise, envy, and anger.

"Why would you ever ask for help from those monstrous criminals!? Why not send one of us!?" Rear Admiral Doberman exclaimed angrily.

"Because they are not truly criminals. Also, they were already in the East Blue since my ship past by them while heading back here. As to why we didn't send someone from headquarters, The Young Money Pirates might have already left by the time you get there." Garp stated calmly, much to the Rear-Admiral's surprise.

"Garp, hold on. Let me explain." Sengoku told Garp who nodded in affirmation. "Despite that group of bounty hunters only being a small size of three, they are extremely formidable. As for their payment, we have taken them off of our wanted list, so they'll no longer be considered criminals. Besides, their crimes weren't really crimes. Their leader for example, was created by the Marines as an experiment in order to create the ultimate marines. The only crime he ever made was leaving the marines because in his own words he is, and I quote from the paper in front of you ' _I am my own man, not some kind of soulless, emotionless weapon that you can control'_. The next guy's crime against us is killing a bunch of 'corrupt' marines in order to protect an island…Need I say more. And lastly, We have the final guy who we all know is the reason towards the death of an entire army in one of the islands in the New World as well as the death of Vice-Admiral Sakazuki's personal teacher Admiral Akainu five years ago." Sengoku finished seeing as the room temperature increased by a reasonable margin. Everyone turned towards Vice-Admiral Sakazuki who is incredibly livid at the mention of the man who killed his teacher.

"Why would you give that man pardon Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" Sakazuki snarled as magma threatened to leak around his surrounding area. Sengoku just stared at the man and pitied the man. "That is for me to know and to know only. Now calm down! The matter about the Young Money Pirates are over." Sengoku announced as he grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip before setting it down. "Now onto some more bad news, The World Noble Saint Jalmack has been murdered after leaving the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island." Sengoku said making the entire room go silent.

"H-how!? How did this happen!? Wasn't he being guarded at all times!?" Rear-Admiral Strawberry exclaimed with hint of fear in his voice. This was a problem of astronomical levels for not only the Marines, but for the World Government as well. However, none of them were ready to hear what came next.

"We know how the culprit looks like though. He appeared to be a young boy wearing a straw hat." Marine Officer Brannew said in a dignified voice as he showed a video of a small, but blurry silhouetted Luffy using his gigantic fists to destroy the Government ship under him.. At seeing this, everything went to hell as many people began speaking all at once trying to get their point across about this issue…all except for Garp. The moment he heard the description of the culprit, he paled. He knew that only Luffy was capable of such a feat in the East Blue, but after seeing the video of what had happened, He went Wide-eyed on how Luffy did it. Not wanting his grandson to be on the wrong side of the law, he calmed himself down and regained his composure. However, with everyone still arguing on what to do with the mysterious kid who murdered the World Noble, Garp, along with Tsuru, got annoyed.

"QUIET!" They both exclaimed angrily at marines, getting them to clamp up immediately due to not wanting to invoke the wrath of their superiors. A little while after, Sengoku's Den-Den Mushi began to ring.

purupurupuru~

purupurupuru~

purupuru~ka-cha!

"Hello? Who's this?" Sengoku questioned as he took a sip from his tea.

"Hello Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The job you hired us for is accomplished, they are all dead, you better hold your end of the bargain." A male voice stated from the Den-Den Mushi.

"Thank you for your time UMX-02, you will be rewarded shortly." Sengoku said calmly as glass shattering can be heard from the other side of the Den-Den Mushi.

"Listen to me you Buddhistic Bastard…I'll say this only once so you can get the picture. My name is NOT UMX-02! You got that! Refer to me as that again and I'll head over there to your damn headquarters to kick your ass, just like what I did to those cursed scientists on Punk Hazard. I can assure you that." The voice promised lividly before hanging up. Sengoku sighed in irritation at the man's statement. He knew that the man can literally come to Marineford with his 2 other members without anyone knowing and give a surprise attack that can probably be end worse than the time He and Garp faced off against Shiki the Golden Lion.

"Okay now that that is finished, I have something to say. From what I heard, The kid also escaped with another prisoner that was inside one of the other battleships. I believe that she is known as Nico Robin." A new voice said from the one of the seats near Sengoku. Everyone turned their head to face the man who now spoke.

"Zephyr-sensei" Borsalino murmured as he finally noticed the current marine instructor finally have a say in the matter.

"I know that I am only a marine instructor now, but please hear me out on what I have to say on the matter, or my solution to it if you will." Zephyr stated getting everyone's attention from throughout the room.

"Okay…This is what we'll do regarding this situation…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the East Blue…**

Blood…Blood and Destruction everywhere.

The Le Róchelle Eleganté was covered to the brim with it. There were currently three men standing on the ship while their massive pile of spoils was in front of them.

The first man appeared to be grinning maniacally under his mask as he look towards the giant pile of loot in front of him while swinging his massive weapon around masterfully, making his mid-length unkempt orange hair move swiftly in the air. The weapon looked to be axe-like, except for the fact that the length of the pole of said weapon was twice the height the wielder, the 'Axehead' was shaped like a massive octagon with an exclamation point engraved in the middle on both sides of the 'axehead'. The man was wearing a very bloody tan leather vest, bloody pair of black jeans, and a pair of VERY bloody tan boots, possibly bloody because of the battle that recently happened there. The man's face was covered by what appeared to be a fusion of a welder's mask and a hockey mask( **A/N: Think Tricky's mask from Madness Combat** ).

The man towards his far right looked stoically at the pile of loot before looking at his partner shaking his head in disapproval at his crewmates behavior. The man scratched his black hair before going back to cleaning the blade of his guandao from the blood covering it. His guandao had a blue sash attached to the joint of the pole and the blade, with the pole being colored silver, the handle blue, and the blade itself being as black a Mihawk's Yoru. The man was wearing Blue camouflage combat pants with steel-toed combat boots along with a black long-sleeved shirt that made his torso hide little for the imagination. He also had a silver-colored armored arm piece on his right arm that went up all the way to his shoulder.

The third and final man between the two seemed more laidback than the man to his right, but more serious than the man to his left. He had royal blue hair that was slicked back and had golden eyes like those of a hawk. He had a green turtleneck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sword strapped on his back. He also had a pair of black jeans with a gun holster strapped on his left leg with the ends of his jeans tucked in his steel-toed combat boots.

"Well…This turned out well for the three of us didn't it Neos?" the orange haired man said enthusiastically as blackish red gas began to cover his weapon before the gas disappeared along with his weapon.

"Yes it did Wayne. We did get a lot of stuff just for accepting this job as well as get our faces of of those dreaded wanted posters." The black haired man responded stoically to Wayne as put his Guandao on his back. "Well Arasval sir? Shouldn't you call the Sengoku to tell him that the deed has been done?" Neos continued as he looked towards his captain.

"Already on it. Now we can move more freely around the Grand Line as well as all of the Blues in this world." Arasval said as he took out his Den-Den Mushi to call him while moving the glass of water he held in his right hand to his left hand.

…

…

..Ka-cha!

"Hello? Who's this?" Sengoku asked from the other side of the phone while Arasval could not help but give a small smile at Sengoku's senileness.

"Hello Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The job you hired us for is accomplished, they are all dead, you better hold your end of the bargain." Arasval stated with a business tone.

"Thank you for your time UMX-02, you will be rewarded shortly." Sengoku said which caused Arasval to crush the glass he was holding in his left hand while subconsciously using haki with said hand. He REALLY hated that name they gave him. To him, it was a vivid reminder of what the government has done to him in his first 12 years of his life.

"Listen to me you Buddhistic Bastard…I'll say this only once so you can get the picture. My name is NOT UMX-02! You got that! Refer to me as that again and I'll head over there to your damn headquarters to kick your ass, just like what I did to those cursed scientists on Punk Hazard. I can assure you that." Arasval promised lividly before hanging up the phone and looking back to his crewmates.

"Well…This is this the first time you got in a douchey mood this month Aras." Wayne said trying to cheer up his captain. Seeing his captain crack a small smile told him it worked.

"Good work on cheering up the captain shithead geezer." Neos stated dryly causing Arasval to bend forward in laughter while Wayne just sent him a dirty glare.

"Hey! You weren't the one that drew the short end of the stick and had to face a person with the most humiliating devil fruit power I have ever seen! Why the Sea Devil Ever decided on making a Shit-Shit Fruit I'll never know, but if it weren't for my own devil fruit power, I could've possibly died! I don't ever want to get shit on me again!" Wayne exclaimed comically much to the amusement of his two crewmates. ' _Well…At least Neos washed my head off with his power.'_ Wayne thought gratefully as his head didn't smell like a lump of shit.

"Speaking of devil fruits, which ones did we gain?" Aras questioned Neos, who brought out a small box, and piece of paper along with a pen. "Let's see here…Gold-Gold Fruit…Spring-Spring Fruit...Oh damn! You really weren't kidding about there actually being a Shit-Shit Fruit! Heh…Sorry about that Wayne-jiji." Arasval said as he gave the paper back as he checkmarked the fruits that they had gained. "What about the valuables. Anything there of importance?" Arasval asked as he turned his attention towards the massive pile of loot in front of them.

"Well," Wayne started as he took out his own piece of paper for Arasval to see. "According to my calculations, the amount of gold and valuables we have piled up here is at the very least, 26,000,000,000 Beris, and that's considering if this is just regular gold, which I highly doubt since I bet this type of gold can only be created by using the power of the Gold-Gold Fruit itself. Not to mention the bounties just from this ship, totaling up just a little over a billion. The most notable of these are 476,000,000 Beris bounty of 'Young Money' West Drizzy himself, 330,000,000 Beri bounty of 'Devil Bomber' Raheem Omar, 247,000,000 Beris bounty of 'Bouncer' Steezy Soulja, and last, and most certainly least, we have the shitter himself 'Ruiner' Takeuchi Itsuki coming at 177,000,000 Beris." Wayne finished a little bitterly at the thought of the youngster who kept lobbing shit at him in order to keep him at bay. "Now, for some of the valuable stuff, They had a very wide array of clothing available, 11 very notable cannons in the front of their ship that they weren't able to use, but they seem pretty deadly, and 2 unique swords. Anything other than that is normal stuff." Wayne finished before seeing the interested look Arasval was giving him.

"Swords? Where are they?" Arasval asked his crewmates.

"They're up-" Neos responded but didn't get the chance to finish as Arasval went up the pile of loot, took the two unique swords, and went back to his original position faster than half of a blink of an eye. Arasval took out a book from his pocket in order to see if he can find out their names. Once he did, he began to look over the swords to confirm if they are in fact the real deal.

The first sword appeared to be a mixture of a rapier and a saber. It looked very streamlined as the grip swirled from blue and silver where it ended at the golden arrowed hilt. The scabbard of the sword looked like a nail in the sense the scabbard itself swirled from the top all the way to the bottom. When he unsheathed the blade itself, it had a golden tone to it that made it marvelous to just stare and admire it. In the middle of the fuller of the rapier, there were poneglyphic engravings on both sides. He resheathed the blade before going to the next one.

The next sword appeared to be more simpler as it was a daito katana with a teal color them all around it. The tsuka(handle) was wrapped with teal braid in a simple, yet elegant fashion. The tsuba's(guard) design resembled that of two dolphins chasing each other. When he unsheathed the blade, He saw that the blade also had a tealish tone along with the blade pattern resembling waves. The overall look of the blade reminded him of a calm sea when he looked at it. He resheathed it and began grinning.

"Thank you God! Guys," Arasval began joyfully. "We really did hit the jackpot on this one."

"Are they some kind of high ranking blades?" Neos asked curiously breaking away from his usual stoic behavior.

"Indeed. The first blade is none other than the younger sister blade of the Caliburn strapped on my back, the Caladbolg. The Caladbolg is one of the 21 Great Grade Swords and is created by an unknown swordsmith during the Void Century. The next sword is called the Umino Heisei ( **A/N:** **Serenity of the Sea** ) and is one of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords, just like Caliburn. It's such a shame I can't use them since my style can't accommodate three swords." Arasval finished sadly after joyfully examining and explaining the swords to his crewmates. Upon hearing his final sentence, Wayne chuckled.

"Really? Santoryu? Now that you mention it, I wonder if there is someone who would actually develop a style like that?" Wayne wondered thoughtfully.

* * *

 **At Shimotsuki Village…**

"Achoo!" Zoro sneezed as he was teaching Kuina how to use her Armament Haki by having her trying to break a tree using only a bokken.

"Bless you Zoro." Kuina said politely as she continued to focus all of her willpower onto her bokken in order to break through the tree.

"Thanks, I wonder if I'll get sick this year?" He mused to himself as he continued watching Kuina's performance.

* * *

 **Back to some random ass place in the middle of the East Blue…**

"So, we already got the bounties in their respective body bags and we have our spoils of battle organized. Aras, how in the hell are we going to fill all of this stuff into our submarine? Not even our submarine can hold this much stuff." Wayne asked Arasval who just smiled at his crewmate. Arasval then clapped his hands together before exclaiming "Heavenly Sealing!" When he said that, a golden portal opened up under the loot along with the bodybags and sucked them all in.

"You really have some weird abilities for eating a zoan fruit Aras." Wayne deadpanned.

"It's a Mythical Zoan Wayne get your facts straight." Neos retorted. "Besides, If anyone has weird devil fruit powers, it is most definitely you Paramecian."

"Aww…I'm touched! Now let's get out of here and head back to the submarine." Wayne said much to his crewmates confusion.

"Why? we haven't even burned the ship yet." Arasval said.

"Because the storm will take care of it for us." Wayne declared. If he said that with people who barely knew him, they would've called him crazy. However, since being with him for roughly five years, they know to trust their navigator when he he predicts the whether. the both of them nodded at his declaration and headed back to the submarine, not knowing what fate has in store for them.

* * *

 **So...New OC's have been introduced.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review! We fanfiction writers feed and thrive on your reviews. What do you guys think? I would like to know your opinion in hopes of improving story.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **November 20, 2015**_


	8. Helping Those in Need

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here with the 7th chapter for The Rubbery Vengeance. Just to let you guys know, this might be my last chapter for the year, so I'd like to thank each and every one of you guys who have supported my fanfiction, reaching over 300 favorites along with over 380 followers is like a dream to me. As of today, these are my story stats:**

 **Reviews: 122**

 **Favorites: 301**

 **Followers: 380**

 **Total Views: 24,756**

 **Communities: 8**

 **So if this IS my last chapter for the year, I'd like to bid all of you guys a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it. If not, then happy Kwanzaa or Hanukah. And to all of my fellow fanfiction writers and readers, I bid you a Happy 2016!**

 **(DECEMBER 13, 2015 EDIT: I made a poll on what kind of weapon would you guys like Usopp to specialize in since he's being trained by Grasmick Neos. Would like to know as you guys affect what happens next in my story.)**

 **Disclaimer: Somewhere in the multiverses, I own One Piece. Sadly that is not this universe.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Helping Those in Need**_

"How did we ever end up in this mess?" Arasval mused as he overlooked at Wayne tending at the three people who appear to be a family, a man, woman, and a little girl. They had rescued them during the massive storm that happened a half hour later after they finished their job from the World Government.

"Well, we couldn't just leave these people to die." Neos said monotonously. "If it weren't for me, their deaths would've been guaranteed."

"Well that is true, but we don't know who they are though, and we can't keep them with us." Arasval stated as Wayne finished up checking on them. Wayne didn't have his mask on, showing his somewhat feminine, yet handsome face to his crewmates. He also was wearing a simple white shirt with a white coat over it along with khaki chinos and brown suede shoes.

"Well…Aside of a couple fractures, cuts, and bruises, they are going to be just fine." Wayne said as he looked over at his work. The three people appeared to have been a rich family that were at the wrong place in the wrong time. Arasval especially took note of the group. They were pale, not due to being cold or anything of the sort, but rather they are naturally pale, along with having light blonde hair. A little while later, they woke up.

"W-wha? Where am I? What's going on?" The now awakened man spoke as he got up the bed he is in.

"Calm down sir, you and your family were caught up in a storm when we rescued you three from drowning." Neos explained trying to get the man to calm down. Soon after, the man's wife and daughter woke up in panic as well.

"Honey! What's going on!? Where are we!?" The woman asked with panicked evident in her voice.

"M-mommy? Daddy? Why are you yelling? Is something wrong?" The little girl asked hesitantly as she noticed her parents and herself bandaged and in some beds in front of three strangers.

"Now before any of you jump to conclusions and do something rash, we were merely passing by in our submarine when we already saw you three sinking into the abyss of the ocean." Arasval explained to the now calmer family. The man spoke up after Arasval spoke, gaining courage and calmness by the captain's words.

"How were we saved?" He asked the three men in front of him.

"Well, the stoic guy leaning on the wall there practically did the entire rescue mission so he should be the one gaining your thanks." Wayne said as he directed the man with his head towards Neos who just nodded with his usual poker face on. "As for how we saved you, that's a secret." He continued on as he gave them a playful grin.

"Well as you all probably know, we cannot keep you here with us." Arasval stated seriously as he looked at the family. "So where I'm getting at is, where do you live, and is it nearby?"

"We live in Syrup Village which are on the Gecko Islands." The little girl said a little scared of the captain, most likely due to his soul-piercing, hawk-like eyes.

Arasval took note of what she said, nodded, and turned to Wayne. "How long will it take us to get there?" He asked as Wayne left the room and went to the Navigation room. He looked at the very advanced looking table which showed a holographic map of the East Blue. He then pinpointed their location and where the Gecko Islands were located at. Once he got the information he needed, he went back to where the rest were.

"It'll take us 2 hours to reach there Aras. So with that out of the picture, let's introduce ourselves! My name is Gracielson Wayne and I'm the Doctor and Navigator of this submarine."

"I'm Gastun D. Arasval, the Captain and Cook of this humble place."

"Grasmick Neos. Shipwright and Weaponmaster."

"Well, I don't see any harm in introducing ourselves," The man said, receiving a nod from his wife and daughter. "My name is Edmund, and this is my wife Charlotte." He said as he grabbed his daughter and put her on his lap.

"And this little beauty here-" He was stopped by the girl's hands.

"Daddy, I can introduce myself you know." she said as she got off her dad's lap and went up towards Arasval as she extended her hand.

"My name is Kaya, future doctor! Thank you for saving us!"

* * *

 **With Luffy a Couple Hours Before…**

"Well…That's enough training for today." said a completely tired out Luffy as he laid on the ground with round bushes surrounding him. He now knew that making living things take SO much energy, even when he 'memorized' said living being's structure. After getting up, he heard a sizzling coming from his hat, which he remembered placing the piece of paper that Drizzy gave him and took it out. Much to his shock, the moment he got it out, it fizzled out of existence.

"…So he died." Was all a saddened Luffy could say. He knew that everyday for a pirate, there was always that chance of death leering over them. Not letting the demise of potential ally and friend get to him, he decided to head back home as he got really hungry. Despite this, If he found those responsible for their deaths, he will avenge them. When he was about to home, he came across a wild boar who stupidly charged at the exhausted Luffy, who despite his exhaustion, just rankyaku'd the boar straight through the middle effortlessly, splitting said boar into 2 pieces. When he came back home, he saw that Robin was out on the porch reading while Ace was chopping down wood.

"Hey guys! I'm back with food!" Luffy yelled happily as he made his appearance known while he held a piece of the boar in each hand. Ace rushed up to Luffy while Robin just looked up from her book and smiled at the two.

' _He would really be a great father.'_ Robin thought to herself suddenly as she continued on watching Luffy and Ace interacting with each other. Realizing what she just thought of, Robin face reddened a little before removing such thoughts of Luffy from her head. Before she could go say hello to Luffy, he headed to the back of the house to give the sliced boar to Rouge.

After Luffy came back from giving the boar to Rouge, he went up to Robin to speak to her about some things.

"Hi Robin!" A re-vigored Luffy spoke cheerfully as he sat down next to Robin.

"Hello Luffy-san. I guess that your training ended well?" Robin asked as she took a sip from her cup of coffee that was on the table nearby her.

"Finally! I was getting tired of being called Straw Hat-san." Luffy said as he gave a very honest grin.

Robin chuckled at that statement. "Well, if you are going to be my captain, I could also call you captain-san." she stated playfully much to Luffy's horror.

"No! Don't call me that just when you finally started calling me by my name! I hate formalities." Luffy said before he was shocked by what he said. ' _I can now say super long words. Didn't see that one coming.'_ Luffy thought as he stretched his arms (WITHOUT using his Gum-Gum Fruit).

"Okay then _Captain-san_." Robin said making Luffy pout and put his head on the table.

After a moment of silence, Luffy started the conversation again. "So Robin, would you like to learn how to use haki?" He asked the archaeologist.

"You would teach me that?" She asked surprised by his generous offer.

"Of course! Anything for my nakama." Luffy stated happily as he gave her his trademark grin.

Robin couldn't help but smile at what he just said. This is the first time in ten years that someone was genuinely helping her get stronger as well as keep her safe, not to mention all he asked of her was to join his pirate crew.

"Sure why not tomorrow seeing as you seem pretty tired from training." She said as she finished the last of her cup of coffee.

"Okay then, we'll start tomorrow morning." Luffy finished as he headed inside of the house with Ace and Robin following shortly thereafter.

"Thank you Luffy." Robin whispered as she went inside the house.

* * *

 **With The Perditionists…**

When The Perditionists reached the Gecko Islands, they expected it to be a little more…populated to say the least, not that they were complaining.

"Land ho!" Wayne yelled as he jumped off of the submarine and with Edmund riding on his back while Neos and Arasval did the same with Charlotte and Kaya respectively. When they landed they didn't expect someone to be out there as if he were expecting them.

"PIRATES! PIRATES HAVE LANDED! AND THEY HAVE CAPTURED KAYA AND HER FAMILY!" The young boy with an unusually long nose exclaimed repeatedly as he ran back to what appeared to be his village. But before he could he even run 10 feet, Arasval appeared in front of him, grabbed him, and blurred back to his original position next to Kaya.

"Do you know this kid?" Arasval asked as he put the long nosed kid down.

"Beware you pirates! I have over 8,000,000 men behind me, the GREAT Captain Usopp!" The now named Usopp exclaimed a little shakily as he tried to intimidate the three unknown men in front of him with his 'very believable and well thought out' lie.

"Usopp, stop! They saved us from getting killed by a storm! If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here." Kaya said to her friend trying to get him to calm down.

"Ohhh…I'm sorry! I just saw that you guys were carrying Kaya and her family and I jumped to conclusions." Usopp apologized to which Wayne and Arasval shook their heads in amusement while Neos had a very unnoticeable smile on his face.

' _This boy,'_ Neos thought as he examined Usopp. ' _I wonder how he knew we were going to land here. Does he have Observation Haki? If he does and at such a young age, he no doubt has massive potential for it, like me.'_

"How did you know we were here?" Neos questioned the little Usopp.

"I don't know, I just felt some sort of pull over here." Usopp answered confirming Neos suspicions.

"Well let's head to the village, you three will absolutely love it!" Charlotte said as she took her husband's hand and led the other five to Syrup Village.

* * *

 **At Syrup Village…**

To their surprise, the village was rather lively and looked peaceful…TOO peaceful for their tastes. Well, then again, they are big-time bounty hunters that are accustomed to warfare.

"So what do you think Mr. Gastun." Edmund asked the captain of the three-man crew.

"I've never seen such peacefulness in a single place. But please, no formalities. Arasval is fine." Arasval stated as he looked around the area.

"Oh! By the way Usopp, how is your mother?" Kaya asked Usopp who just shook his head in sadness.

"It's pretty bad, the local doctor says she doesn't have more than two days left." Usopp choked out as tears threatened to fall off.

Wayne just looked on at the two youngsters and decided to butt into the young children's conversation.

"Maybe I can help? I am a doctor you know?" He told the young Usopp who just gaped at the orange-haired man in shock.

"Really!? You can heal my mom!" Usopp exclaimed with hope evident in his tone of voice.

"Believe it or not, Wayne here is one of the best doctors out there in the world, so I can vouch for him." Neos stated neutrally as he looked at Wayne, who just grinned at his compliment.

"So can you take us there Usopp? That is unless you don't want your mom to live." Wayne stated a little playfully as Usopp rushed as fast as he could towards his house motioning the three bounty hunters and Kaya's family to follow him. Wayne's statement was met with two punches, one from each of his crewmates for scaring the kid a little with that statement.

"You shouldn't say that to a kid about his own mother who apparently is near death's door." Neos scolded Wayne as he really disapproved to what he did.

"If you were just some random ass doctor that I barely knew, I would've shoved Caliburn so far up your ass or slice off your gentleman's parts just for saying that, even though that wouldn't have killed you either way." Arasval warned to the now pale Wayne.

After said warnings from his crewmates, Wayne and the rest went to Usopp's house.

* * *

 **In Usopp's House…**

When the group entered Usopp's house, they were greeted to the sight of Usopp sitting on a chair that was next to a bed, which had Usopp's mother lying there.

"Hello there, Usopp has told me about you three. I'm Banchina. I would get up to shake your hand, but certain circumstances won't allow me to." Usopp's mother now known as Banchina said softly as she looked on to them from her bed.

"Okay then, I guess I'll skip introductions. So," Wayne said as he extended his right arm as blackish red gas started emanating from it and condensed itself before dispersing to show a big bag filled with state-of-the-art medical equipment, much to the shock and surprise of those in the room minus his crewmates. "Apparently you're sick and the local doctor has resigned you to your deathbed. Well, you aren't going down if I have any say in it." Wayne promised seriously as he began to position all of the equipment in the bag around the bed that Banchina is currently in.

"Okay, I'm going to need everyone to get out for about a couple of hours or so." Wayne ordered professionally as he then looked down at Usopp. "That means you too youngster. I'm sorry but you can't be with your mom while I'm working. please go out with the others." Wayne kindly told Usopp who noticed everyone but him left the building, so he left following Wayne's orders.

"Are you ready Banchina?" Wayne asked to which she nodded.

"Alright then, Let's get you healthy again."

* * *

 **Outside Usopp's House…**

"Will she be okay?" Kaya asked Arasval while Usopp walked out of the house next to her.

"Don't worry about it." Arasval said kindly to the two kids as he crouched down to look at them eye-to-eye and rustled their hair. "If I ever were to catch a deadly disease unknown to man, I would trust Wayne to find the cure and to give it to me."

"Indeed. The old geezer has vast amounts of knowledge inside of that 'youthful' head of his. It's a wonder how he hasn't gotten senile yet." Neos remarked as he looked up at the sky to watch the clouds.

"Umm…Neos sir?" Edmund began. "Why do you keep calling the young doctor 'old geezer'? He appears to be around your age if not younger." He questioned as Neos smirked while Arasval let out a chuckle.

"The fact of the matter is, He is actually older than ALL of us combined times 6. In fact this year, he's going turn…" Arasval went on as he somewhat forgot how old Wayne REALLY is.

"468 years old Aras." Neos informed his captain.

"Yes, 468 years old. That is the first reason we call Wayne 'old geezer'. The second reason we do it, and quite possibly the main reason as well is, It irritates him." Arasval finished smiling while Neos' smirk turned into a chuckle.

The other four however, paled in the realization that the doctor is essentially a relic from the past that happened to also be immortal.

"D-Did Wayne eat a devil fruit?" Charlotte asked uncertainly as she looked at the house where the orange-haired doctor/navigator was currently in.

"Yes he did." Neos stated simply as he continued cloud-gazing.

"Which one is it?" She pressed on.

"We can't say. It's a secret to anyone and everyone who isn't in our crew." Arasval said with seriousness evident on the expression on his face.

"What about you and Neos?" Usopp asked this time.

"We also have devil fruit powers if that's what you are asking." Arasval voiced out as he let out a yawn.

"Which powers are they?" Usopp and Kaya inquired much to Aras' amusement.

"Like I have said before, That's a secret." He teased much to the children's frustration. "Well, now if you guys don't mind, I'll go to sleep. Wake me up when Wayne gets out Neos." Arasval told his shipwright who just nodded in confirmation.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later…**

"Well…That was pretty fucking easy to cure. And here I thought it was going to be a new discovery or something!" Wayne exclaimed as he stretched and removed the rubber gloves he had on. Everyone, including the now awake Arasval looked towards the direction of the now professionally dressed doctor.  
"So!? How's my mom!?" Usopp asked worryingly as he was preparing for the worst.

Much to his relief Wayne smiled. "She is just fine. Thankfully I had the cure to her said disease. Give her a week's rest as well as plenty amount of food, and she'll be back to the mom you always knew and loved." Wayne reassured the long-nosed kid, who started crying out of joy.

Arasval then went up to Wayne. "So I take it all went smoothly?" Arasval asked.

"Oh hell yeah, The disease is curable, the doctors here in the area just didn't have enough information about the disease. Even if they did though, The supplies for the disease aren't available here in the East Blue." Wayne explained as he looked at Kaya's family and smiled.

"First you save us and then you save a family friend, How can we ever repay you three?" Edmund said gratefully as he looked at the three bounty hunters.

"Hmm…" The three were in thought before they looked at each other and decided to huddle up away from the four.

"What do you guys think? We don't need money and we are no longer wanted by the World Government. What can they give us?" Arasval asked his crewmates.

"I would like to have the chance to train the long-nosed kid." Neos said shocking the other two.

"Why? What did you see in him?" Arasval question Neos, who just gave him the 'you serious?' face.

"Well for one, He was there when our submarine surfaced. He also said that he felt a 'pull' so to speak that led him to us. This is an obvious sign of him beginning to awake his haki." Neos reasoned.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I'd like to also train the young girl. She did say that she wanted to become a doctor." Wayne chimed in much to the Arasval's dismay.

"Well alright then, If that's what you guys want, then we'll ask for that." Arasval concluded as they headed back to where the other four were.

"We decided that you can repay us by selling your souls to us!" Wayne exclaimed evilly much the horror of Kaya's family and Usopp who turned blue in fear.

Wayne then got smacked by the blunt end of Neos' guandao along with the handle of Arasval's Caliburn.

"Sorry. The geezer didn't mean that. What we really want is to train your daughter and her friend." Neos stated professionally as Wayne gaped at him. "Yes Wayne, I told them your not-so-secret secret. They now know that you are a old senile fool who's only good at being a doctor and navigator." Neos taunted while Wayne extended his left arm as the same blackish red gas started emanating from it to form his signature 'Warning Sign' weapon.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Wayne warned dangerously as he started walking slowly towards Neos, who entered a fighting stance with his guandao.

"I'll be gladly to, you are a old senile fo-" He wasn't able to finish as Wayne launched a flurry of strikes at him which Neos was able to defend from gracefully and successfully. Did I mention he also did it with grace?

"Ignoring the fighting, Neos is going to train Usopp while Wayne is going to train Kaya." Arasval explained to them who nodded in understandment.

"Alright then, give me moment." Arasval continued before flashing between Wayne and Neos and coated his arms with Armament Haki to block their respective weapons.

"If you guys are done, may you explain what you are planning on training the children to the adults?" Arasval stated receiving a nod from the both of them.

"I'll train the long-nosed kid in Observation Haki and how to protect himself and his comrades." Neos stated getting a nod from Usopp.

"I will be teaching Kaya my as much as I can with my knowledge in the medical field." Wayne started before holding Arasval in a one-armed hug. "And Aras here, will teach her in swordsmanship." Before Arasval can even retort, Wayne tightened his hug on him and whispered to his ear. "You owe me Aras. Besides, she looks like a fast learner, so she could be a good disciple for you."

Arasval sighed, knowing Wayne can be more stubborn than himself at times, so he gave in and nodded in confirmation. "You probably don't own a sword, so I'll give you the weakest sword I have available so you can start." Arasval said as he closed his eyes and opened his right hand before a small golden portal appeared and coughed out Caladbolg. Once it came out, He grabbed on to it and handed it to Kaya, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you so much! I will try my best" Kaya exclaimed happily as she lifted Caladbolg into the air.

"I-I will try my best too! For I am the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp exclaimed as well as he held up his slingshot.

"Well, now that that is settled, come over to our house for some nice dinner." Charlotte offered.

"Only if I help with the cooking." Arasval said kindly.

"Sure, if that's all you ask for." Charlotte responded happily as she led them to her family's mansion.

"B-But what about my mom?" Usopp asked as he didn't want to his mother alone.

"She'll be fine. Right now she's resting and I know that Arasval will save some food just for her." Wayne said grinning comforting the young Usopp while Arasval nodded at his statement.

Arasval then looked around his surroundings and saw how his crewmates were all relaxed and enjoying themselves on this peaceful island. He smiled and followed Charlotte and her family to their mansion.

' _I could get used to this.'_

* * *

 **Back to Luffy…**

Luffy laid on his bed thinking on ways on how to use his new devil fruit power when suddenly.

purupurupuru~

purupurupuru~

puru~ka-cha!

"Hello? Who's this?" Luffy asked when he picked up the call from his den-den mushi.

"Who's this!? Who are you!? Where's Luffy!?" Shanks questioned angrily while Luffy realized who it was.

"I am Luffy, Shanks. It's a long story to explain." Luffy told shanks who grunted through the other side of the den-den mushi.

"I have plenty of time. But what I really want to know is what happened in the future that caused you to come back."

"…Sure, I'll tell you. You are the only person besides your crew and Makino who know about me being from the future." Luffy told Shanks

"Okay then, on with it."

"Alright…It all started one morning…"

* * *

 **So this chapter was mainly about my OCs, but this was the only way I can think on how to help Usopp and Kaya get stronger and/or become more useful for the Straw Hat crew. So as always, don't forget to favorite, follow and review! I really appreciate all of your guys' support and I hope you'll continue reading this fanfiction.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **December 9, 2015**_


	9. Notice to my Fellow Readers 2

**Hello men, women, and people of unspecified genders, Forzarismo here with a quick announcement to my fans! As I have stated before, I will probably not be uploading a new chapter aside from this of course for the remainder of the year. Despite this however, I will upload a MUCH longer chapter than usual to start the year out strong. Also to some of my readers who complain about me uploading to slowly, I understand what you are feeling. I too feel frustrated when I read a good fanfiction that doesn't get updated quickly so I really do try my hardest to get out chapters as fast as I can. But just to let you guys know, I'm a VERY slow typer. Not to mention, I have the tendency to let my mind wander or just plainly get distracted easily.**

 **Also, I have poll set up to know what weapon you guys want Usopp to specialize in. Your guys' answer will affect how the story goes.**

 **So that is all I have for this announcement and I bid you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and/or a Happy 2016!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **December 23, 2015**_


	10. Abnormalities: Part 1

**Hello to all of my favorite people in the world, Forzarismo here with another chapter here for The Rubbery Vengeance. I know I promised an EXTRA long chapter to start the new year strong, but to be honest, I just couldn't continue it much longer. And I know that some of you people already want Luffy to just go out at sea now. Trust me, I want that too, but with what I have planned out for him and his crew, this 'Pre-Romance Dawn Training' is necessary in my opinion as I don't want Luffy to be the only person to know Haki when he begins his journey. Anywho, I'd like to thank each and every one of my supporters out there as it truly means a lot that you guys actually take the time to read my fanfic. Also, I was thinking on posting my stories current stats so I can see the progress my story goes through the years. So as of January 9, 2016, these are my story's stats:**

 **Reviews: 151**

 **Favorites: 413**

 **Followers: 490**

 **Total Views: 40,797**

 **Disclaimer: Should the great man Eiichiro Oda die, who would own One Piece?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Abnormalities: Part 1**_

"…and that's all what happened before having this conversation with you Shanks." Luffy concluded as he sat up from his bed in order to get in a more comfortable position.

"…Wow…That's a lot to take in Luffy." Sighed out a clearly exhausted Shanks who was sorting out the new information he received about the future from Luffy. Even after leaving Luffy a couple of months ago, he is still making changes that he never thought he was even capable of even doing in the first place. "I mean, you not only ate a second devil fruit, but apparently that devil fruit is the Atom-Atom Fruit, a devil fruit which has never been recorded to have been used ever. Moreover, you used said new power to help you rescue your future crewmate Nico Robin. To be honest, I was completely surprised when you told me that she was one of your original crewmates as well as what actually happened to her to have gotten that high of a bounty at such a young age."

"You seriously thought she was capable of destroying 6 Buster Call ships at the age of 8!?" Luffy stated incredulously, making Shanks go silent as Luffy pressed on. "With a devil fruit power that is not naturally made to be destructive?" He further added on, much to Shanks' embarrassment.

"So what's your plan Luffy? How ARE you going to change the future?" Shanks asked Luffy who looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I have been training my original nakama like Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin. I was also able to gain new nakama like Nami's sister Nojiko and Zoro's rival Kuina." Luffy said as he tried to make a ball of blue gas from the palm of his hand just like how Ms. Atom does it. "Now that I have a bigger crew along with the fact that they are learning haki, Their chances for surviving the Grand Line will be much bigger!"

"…That's it? That's all you are going to do?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"*sigh*…Never change Luffy…never change." Shanks told Luffy as he hung up.

Luffy then hung up as he got ready to go to sleep. ' _hmm…Well, I hope Robin is ready for tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **5 Months Later…**

It's been 5 months since Luffy decided to train Robin along with Ace in how to use haki. For the most part, things were pretty uneventful, with the only things being worth notice is Ace mastering Observation Haki and near mastering Armament Haki, as well as beginning to master his Conqueror's Haki. When Luffy began training Robin, she mastered Observation Haki in a span of three months which amazed Luffy, and used the remaining two months to train her Armament Haki. While they were training their haki, Luffy was thinking of new ways on how to use the Atom-Atom Fruit.

Luffy one week after his first day on training his second devil fruit had been contemplating rather loudly about how else he could use his Atom-Atom Fruit powers, Robin just went up to him and dropped off a couple of books on chemistry, physics, and astronomy. She told him that if he's having that much trouble trying to find new ways on how to use said abilities, that he should read books that have information and knowledge on what the atom does and such. But Luffy being Luffy, pouted then said that reading was boring and could not find anything fun about it ( **A/N: MOST. HYPOCRITICAL. STATEMENT. I. HAVE. EVER. WRITTEN!** ).

Despite this, Robin was able to bribe Luffy with meat so he would read them, and that she would be reading with him in case he doesn't understand some parts he's reading. For some reason that Luffy could not find, he found reading with Robin interesting, if not enjoyable. However, one day while reading late at night they unknowingly dozed off in very close proximity to each other and Ace captured the moment via den-den mushi camera. The morning after that, when they woke up right next to each other, it was one of the most awkward moments they've ever been through. Deciding it never happened, they got up for a quiet breakfast, only to be greeted by Ace who showed them photos at many different angles.

Two Months after this 'incident' happened, Luffy decided that it was time to go visit Usopp at the Gecko Islands. Sure he wouldn't be able to save his mom, but at least he'll be there for him and be able to teach him haki early. He knew that he'll excel in Observation Haki as his affinity in that was the highest among the original crew.

"Hey guys! Would you like to go to the Gecko Islands for a vacation?" Luffy asked suddenly as he and the 'family' as Rouge calls it, were currently eating a picnic in the forest under a tree with Makino as a guest.

"I'm okay with it, but why?" Ace questioned as he took a bite from the piece of alligator meat that was currently in his hands.

"I don't know…Just feel like it. And I'd like to make some new friends so they'll join my crew." Luffy explained as he gave those around him his trademark grin.

"Well, if Luffy and Ace are going, the I'm going as well." Rouge stated happily as she took a sip from her cup of juice.

"I…I could use a break from work, I'll close the bar temporarily. I really need a break." Makino explained gaining a nod from those around her.

"Seems like fun." Robin spoke cheerfully as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"One question though," Makino chimed in as they all stopped eating(minus Luffy) to pay attention to her. "How will you take us all there? I know you're strong, fast, and you can fly, but I don't think you can carry the four of us at the same time, at least not comfortably you can." She reasoned while Luffy let out a laugh and Robin smiled.

"Well Makino-san, Luffy-san thought up of a new way to use his new devil fruit power. Why don't you give them a little demonstration Luffy?" Robin stated as Luffy started lifting his right arm in the air. At that moment, blue, dust-like gas surrounded the perimeter of their picnic area and the huge chunk of ground that was under them was suddenly ripped off the island and started flying towards the direction of the Gecko Islands.

' _Thankfully I was able to somewhat replicate Shiki's devil fruit. Even after doing it for a while, it never gets boring.'_ Luffy thought to himself as Ace enjoyed himself 'flying' through the sky while Makino and Rouge looked shell-shocked at the sudden turn of events. "At this speed, we'll be able to reach the Gecko Islands in 5 hours."

"Is this what they call psychokinesis!?" Makino exclaimed completely in awe as she watched they get farther and farther from Dawn Island.

"In a way, I guess you can say that it is psychokinesis." Robin answered as she rested under the shade of the tree while the piece of earth continued on its path.

' _Oh, I'm glad I'll be able to go see Usopp now. I know that his mother died of an incurable disease, but I hope I can be there for him at least. Maybe I should also have Usopp's girlfriend join my crew too, so that way we will have more doctors and Chopper has less work to do.'_ Luffy thought nostalgically as lifted his head up and looked at the horizon.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later…**

When they were beginning to see the Gecko Islands, Luffy sensed Usopp's aura. However, this wasn't the only thing that caught his attention, rather, that was only one of three things that caught his attention. The second thing was that one of the big hills on the island appeared to have been cut cleanly in half.

"Whoa! Do you all see that one big hill over there in the distance!? Who could do such a thing!?" Ace asked in complete shock as he's never seen something so big have such a clean cut going through it.

Rouge and Makino didn't say anything. Rouge didn't say anything mainly because she's seen that many times before when Roger had occasionally taken her to see the Grand Line in some of his journeys. Makino on the other hand, has never seen something so…unnatural that her brain was having difficulty processing what she was seeing.

Robin on the other hand, decided to humor Ace's question. "Yes we do see that Ace. It seems even here in the East Blue there are some things that can happen that usually only happen in the Grand Line." Robin mused as she herself thought that it should be impossible for a normal human to be able to cut a big hill in what appeared to be in one strike.

As this was going on, Luffy was more worried about the third and final thing that caught his attention. What caught his attention the most was that he sensed three EXTREMELY powerful figures on the island along with Usopp's aura, with all three of them seeming to be a couple levels under his own strength in terms of aura size.

' _What the hell!? Who're these guys!? They are too strong to have been born here in the East Blue, or any of the Blues for that matter! Are they from the New World? I need to get there faster! NOW!'_ Luffy exclaimed in his mind as his face took a serious look and the piece of land suddenly quintupled its speed much to the surprise of those on said piece of land.

"Woo-hoo! Faster, Luffy go faster!" Ace yelled as the adrenaline started kicking in due to the excitement.

"NO! SLOW DOOOOOOWWWN!" Exclaimed a hugging Rouge and Makino at the same time as they were never used to such speeds, much less in the air.

Robin however, stayed silent. One look at Luffy's face and she could tell something's wrong, and and that something is going to happen real soon.

While getting closer, Luffy and Robin caught a glimpse of a silver and ivory colored submarine docked on the harbor.

' _Why would there be a submarine here in the East Blue?'_ They both thought at the same time unknowingly.

A couple minutes later, they landed on the outskirts of Syrup Village, just far enough that no one will know how they got there.

"Okay guys! Let's enjoy ourselves and have some fun!" Luffy stated hiding the feeling he felt before as he handed each of them 100,000 beris, much to their shock or surprise, or if you're Robin, amusement.

"How did you get this much money Luffy?" Makino asked before she remembered how.

"Higuma's bounty." he answered as Makino turned a little red for forgetting that day.

"Yeah, I remember now." Makino spoke with a hint of embarrassment in her tone of voice.

"I'm going to go explore a bit." Luffy told them as he left to do his own things in Syrup Village. Ace, not wanting to leave his only brother alone, decided to go with him.

"Well, he did give us money, so let's go shopping!" Rogue exclaimed happily as she grabbed Makino's and Robin's wrist and began leading them into Syrup Village.

* * *

 **With Luffy and Ace…**

Luffy was following the direction that led him to Usopp's presence when Ace suddenly jumped on top of his shoulder.

"Hey lil' bro, whatcha doin?" Ace asked as he leaned on his head.

"Wouldn't you be the lil' bro now Ace?" Luffy retorted not answering Ace's question.

"Nope, even if you are bigger than me and WAY stronger than me, you'll always be my little bro." He replied getting a chuckle out of Luffy.

"As to what I'm doing, use your Observation Haki Ace. You'll know why." Luffy said seriously as a confused Ace did as he was told. Suffice to say, He was in shock to what he felt.

"W-W-What was that Luffy!? Are you going over to where they are!?" Ace asked worryingly and much to his dismay, Luffy nodded. "W-Well I'll go with you too. That way, I'll be there to help you in case of anything." Ace promised as Luffy continued walking towards Kaya's Mansion.

As they were getting closer, He saw the gate at Kaya's Mansion open and saw five people getting out of there. He noticed that two of them were the children-sized Usopp and Kaya, each holding a weapon. Luffy narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bigger figures, but was surprised to sense nothing bad about them. He and Ace continued spying on them and was surprised by what they were doing with Usopp and Kaya. The guy with the dark royal blue hair looked to be teaching Kaya the art of swordfighting while the black-haired man was testing Usopp's aim with different weapons.

"Let's go down there and talk to them." Luffy said as Ace looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Why!?" Ace hissed out as to not get their attention. "Weren't you saying that they were strong!?"

"Yeah, but they could help us get stronger!" Luffy reasoned with Ace who still looked skeptical.

"Whatever, just try to not get them angry." Ace murmured out in defeat as he and Luffy looked back at Kaya and Usopp training.

"And just who are you guys not trying to get angry?" A male voice behind them kindly asked much to Luffy's surprise and Ace's horror. They turned around and saw none other than the man who was training Kaya on how to use a sword: Gastun D. Arasval.

' _Mihawk!?'_ Luffy thought for a quick moment when he saw Arasval's eyes stare at him and Ace, but realized it wasn't him just as quick. But then this revelation brought up another question, Why does this guy have the same eyes as Mihawk?

"So," Arasval began getting the brothers' attention. "May I ask who you two are and why you were spying on us?"

Not feeling any bad intentions from him, Luffy answered in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates!" Luffy proudly exclaimed as Ace gained the courage to introduce himself as well.

"Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's brother, and _I'm_ the one who's going to be King of the Pirates." Ace stated cockily trying to irritate Luffy, who just chuckled at his statement.

"Okay then…" Arasval started not really knowing how to comment on their introductions, before deciding on introducing himself. "Well my name is Gastun D. Arasval, or Aras for short. It's a pleasure to meet fellow D members."

"D? What do you mean by D?" Ace asked as he really wants to know what the D in his name stands for.

"You'll probably know when you're older. As to why I'm here, why were you two spying on us? I haven't seen your faces before either, so that brings up the question where are you from as well?." Arasval questioned the brothers politely as he wasn't looking for a fight. Yet.

"We came from Dawn Island for a vacation. And we spied on you guys because we wanted to know what you guys were teaching those kids." Luffy responded honestly as Arasval nodded in understandment.

"Well why don't you guys join us then? You guys might learn something new." Arasval offered to which Ace and Luffy looked at each other before nodding to each other and responded with a yes. "Alrighty then, follow me."

The three walked back to where the rest of the Perditionists were and Luffy felt very joyful to see Usopp again…Even if he is a little kid again.

"Guys, we have some guests here from Dawn Island to join us, so introduce yourselves." Arasval elucidated as the four nodded.

"Hey guys, The name's Wayne, Gracielson Wayne." The orange haired man stated playfully as grinned at them.

"Grasmick Neos." The black haired man spoke neutrally as he sized up Luffy and Ace. Unnoticed by those around him, his eyes widened slightly as he felt Luffy's presence. ' _This man…Even though his presence seems to feel above average for the East Blue, I can tell he's suppressing it…heavily, meaning he's much stronger than he's letting us in at.'_

"Good afternoon, My name is Kaya! Pleasure to meet you!" The pale blonde girl chirped out happily as she leaned on her sword Caladbolg which was stabbed into the ground.

"Hi, you may have heard of me, the great man of the seas, the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp proudly exclaimed much to Luffy's amusement as he too stuck his slingshot staff into the ground.

"Hello to you guys as well, My name is Monkey D. Luffy and this is my brother Ace." Luffy introduced Ace and himself towards the new faces.

While they started chatting to each other, an eye and an ear on a tree that was nearby spied on the brothers for a while looking towards the group's direction before disappearing, leaving only flower petals.

* * *

 **With Robin…**

Nico Robin had spied on Luffy and Ace for quite a while when she waited for Makino and Rouge to be finished with their shopping spree. She was really interested in the new people that Luffy and Ace had met as they seemed to be very interesting personalities at the very least.

"Robin! Come get your bag, we're done paying for the clothing!" Rouge happily said getting Robin's attention as well as having her dispel her eye that was spying on Luffy.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Robin stated as she grabbed a box filled with clothing. "Would you two like to come with me to go find Luffy and Ace to see what they're doing?" Robin asked the other two women in the group who looked at each other before nodding and humming agreement. Using her newfound ability of Observation Haki, Robin was able to pinpoint Luffy's location as there appeared to be other people there around his level. For some reason though, she didn't feel worried or anything of the sort. As matter of fact, she felt rather relaxed…truly relaxed in a way that she never truly felt in a _long_ time. For over half of her life, she had to constantly worry about being betrayed and backstabbed by people even when they seemed to be kind and trustworthy. Even when Luffy brought her to his home, for the first month or so, she didn't really feel _safe_ , that is until she had a life-changing conversation with Ace's mother, Rouge.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _Robin was currently helping Rouge prepare lunch when she finally decided to ask the question she has wanted to ask her for a while._

" _Rouge?" Robin spoke softly getting Rouge's attention._

" _Yes Robin?" Rouge responded ready to answer any question she may have._

" _Why haven't you or Luffy betrayed me yet?" Robin bluntly questioned much to the shock and surprise of Rouge._

" _What do you mean? We would never abandon you! Where did you ever get such an idea!?" She exclaimed completely appalled by the idea of abandoning someone who she would consider family._

" _I've been on the run for a little over ten years. Every single person or group I have meet always either accept me with open arms, only to betray me at the worst possible moment, or they chase me down and try to either kill me for my bounty or trying to have their way with me." Robin explained causing Rouge to have a grim look on her face._

" _And how do you know that we are like those who have persecuted you Robin? What makes you think we would ever betray you?" Rouge questioned trying to figure out more._

" _I…I don't know. I feel…conflicted. Whenever I'm near you or Luffy, I feel a mixture of emotions that are hard for me to describe." Robin stated making Rouge nod in understanding._

" _You know…" Rouge began. "Me and Ace were being persecuted by the World Government for a long period of time after The Pirate King Roger's death before being saved by none other than the Hero of the Marines Monkey D. Garp."_

 _Robin was rather shocked by the revelation, never knowing that Rouge had went through something similar through what she went through. "Why though? What did you ever do that would cause the entire World Government?" She asked really wanting to know what she did to ever make the World Government._

" _My crime against the World Government was just bearing Roger's Legacy." Was all Rouge said while she continued making lunch. It only took Robin a couple of seconds to put two and two together to realize what she meant._

" _Wait…You don't mean-!" Robin started before getting interrupted by Rouge._

" _Yes, Ace is Roger's son. After Roger's execution, the World Government looked through every single town in every single island that Roger had been in order to find out if he had left any children behind. They killed who knows how many children in trying to purge Roger's 'tainted blood' from the face of this planet." Rouge spat out that last sentence in distaste. Robin could only look at the older woman in shock. How in the world was she able to escape the World Government was currently the biggest question ringing in Robin's head._

" _In order for Ace and I to have survived that event, I held him in me for around 20 months, and let me tell you, I'm not planning on having another kid any time soon." Rouge continued,trying to lighten up the mood around the kitchen while also answering Robin's question._

 _Robin has heard, seen, and been through many weird things in her life, from finding out about devil fruits all the way to seeing her home island Ohara being burned to the ground. Rouge's story however, just went up in her list as one of the most amazing and unique experiences she has ever heard or seen. 'She held a baby in her for 20 months!? I wonder if her vagina is still intact?' Robin thought a little darkly._

" _Of course, the doctor that was there for Ace's birth told me that me surviving the birth after having hims in there for so long, it would be nigh impossible. Despite this though, I wanted my child to live a normal life with at least someone there to be for him. With Roger gone, I willed myself to survive as long as I could so I could see my baby grow up to be a wonderful man. And now here we are, with Ace living a somewhat normal life as well as gaining a younger brother, though you can't call Luffy little anymore. Not to mention, Luffy brought you into our family as well, and I really am thankful for that." Rouge concluded her story as Robin looked at her with glistening eyes._

" _That is why neither me nor Luffy will ever betray you or abandon you Robin. You have a special place in both of our hearts. And from what I can see, that certain place in Luffy's heart is getting bigger every moment." Rouge playfully told Robin who gave off a very slight blush at what that comment implemented._

" _Why do you keep assuming that something is going on between us? We aren't even dating." Robin questioned Rouge who just gave her a grin._

" _Yet." Was all that Rouge said much Robin's unseen ire._

* * *

 **Flashback end…**

Robin continued walking along the road with Rouge and Makino beside her for about half an hour when they heard two distinct voices yelling at each other.

"YOU WILL EAT THIS DELICIOUS MOTHERFUCKING PIE EVEN IF I HAVE TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SAY THAT MY PIE IS DELICIOUS!" Yelled out one voice that only Robin knew to whom it came from whereas the other two females in the vicinity were new to said voice.

"NO! PIES ARE DISGUSTING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Exclaimed the other voice to which all three women knew was Luffy's voice.

Not even a second had passed before they were greeted by the sight of Luffy flying away from a dark royal blue-haired young man who was chasing Luffy with a sword in his right hand and a slice of what appeared to be pumpkin pie on the other hand.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You know, If it wasn't for Luffy being so strong, I would've been worried for his safety." Makino chimed in breaking the silence that appeared when they saw the young man chase Luffy.

"Agreed." Stated the other two women neutrally before a couple of seconds later, an audible explosion was heard followed by more yelling.

"YOU PRICK! IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO BAKE THAT PIE! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO HAVE FORCE FED IT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I…I think we should go look for Ace and see what happened." Rouge told Makino and Robin who nodded in agreement. Robin decided to take the lead and walked to where she sensed Ace's aura as well as a couple other ones. Much to their surprise, Ace was calmly chatting with the four other people there while having a picnic. The moment they came into view though, Neos looked at their direction and grunted gaining the attention of the other four people.

"We have some visitors." Neos stated as he pointed to where the three women were.

"Mmmph? Oh hey! Come on over! There's enough food for everyone!" Wayne greeted happily as he lifted up a plate of assorted meats and cheeses for them to see.

"Mom! Robin-san! Makino-san! You should try this food! It's soooo goooood!" Ace said joyfully as the two other children beside him gave a hum in agreement.

"Hello everyone! I hope we aren't intruding. My name is Makino." Mako introduced herself while giving a slight bow.

"My name is Rouge and I'm the mother of the little boy Ace." Rouge presented herself while making Ace blush in embarrassment by Rouge's comment.

"I'm known as Nico Robin, I hope we get along." Robin announced politely as she sized up the two men's aura in front of her with her Observation Haki. What she saw shocked her as she didn't expect people with such massive auras to be here in the East Blue of all places. The black-haired man aura appeared to be the cold, serious, no nonsense type while the orange-haired man's aura felt to be akin to that of a playful, teasing jokester type. Despite them feeling like the opposite of each other, she knew that their auras had one thing in common: They were massive, especially the young orange haired man as it felt just as big, if not bigger than Luffy's. Before she can go further into it though, she was interrupted by the same orange-haired man who she was staring at.

"Well now, I know I'm sexy and everything but can you please stop _staring_ at me and my crewmate? We'd really appreciate it." Wayne said in kind tone but gave Robin a look that screamed stop what you are doing right now if you want to live. "No why don't you beautiful ladies sit down and enjoy yourself to some of the captain's food, it's really delicious and nutritious!" He continued on as if he hadn't given Robin a threatening look while he motioned them to sit down and eat with them.

The three women sat down not wanting to be rude to the people who appeared to have befriended Luffy and Ace and took some of the sandwiches that were laid out on the blanket.

"This is really good!" Makino exclaimed in delight as she took another bite.

"It really is delicious!" Rouge agreed as continued chewing.

"Agreed." Robin stated as she took a sip of coffee that surprisingly went well with the sandwich.

"So now that we have introduced ourselves and eaten a little, may we ask your names?" Robin inquired while the two men and two children nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not. My name is Gracielson Wayne. The constipated looking fellow is Grasmick Neos while the long nosed kid beside him is his disciple Usopp" Wayne spoke as he first pointed to Neos (Who gave a less than pleasant reaction to how he was introduced), Usopp (who looked at the women emanating with pride), before giving Kaya a side-hug. "And this intelligent girl is Kaya, the daughter of the owners of the mansion not too far from us. Not to mention she is also my student seeing as she really wants to become a doctor herself and I hold a good amount of knowledge in the medical field." He boasted on while giving a beaming smile towards Kaya who smiled back.

"Okay, and now I want to ask a question." Makino said.

"And what question would that be miss?" Neos questioned neutrally as he took a slice of pie and bit it.

"Who is the blue haired man that is chasing Luffy and why is he chasing him?" Makino asked which caused the Wayne to give off a snicker while Neos shook his head.

"Well you see…" Wayne began.

* * *

 **Going Back A Couple Of Minutes Ago…**

"So you're learning how to master those three long range weapons as well as bo-bo-" Luffy began before being interrupted by Usopp who was holding a long dark green slingshot that also doubles as a staff along with rifle, bow, and arrows strapped on his back.

"Bōjutsu Mr. Luffy" Usopp interrupted

"Yes that. That's amazing! With those skills you can be one of the best snipers in the world! Maybe even the best!" He praised boosting Usopp's ego.

"And you Kaya are learning to be a doctor as well as a swordswoman?" Luffy now asked the blonde-haired girl.

"Indeed I am Luffy-san! Wayne-sensei is one of the smartest, if not the smartest doctor I know! Plus he's really good with explaining how to do certain procedures and why you need to do them. With Arasval-sensei he started out by giving a demonstration on how good I can be if I keep training. At first, I thought that learning how to use a sword was going to be really difficult, but Arasval-sensei's personal style really was the easiest style for me to learn out of all the other ones he has shown me." Kaya proudly stated as Wayne and Arasval gave her a smile, albeit Arasval's was a considerably smaller one.

"Oh? And what kind of sword style is that?" Ace questioned really interested in what kind of fighting the girl can do.

"The Kuraigana One Sword Style." Kaya stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Luffy and Ace looked at her in awe as she said that, but for different reasons.

' _That sounds like an amazing sword style. I wonder how strong it has made her?'_ Ace wondered.

' _Isn't that Mihawk's sword style? And this Aras guy knows that style as well and is now teaching it to Usopp's soon-to-be girlfriend Kaya. Something seems fishy here…'_ Luffy thought seriously as he began to wonder what changes did him going back to the past cause.

"What was the presentation he did?" Ace asked curiously as he begun to put two and two together as he looked at Arasval.

"Well, first he had Neos shoot a volley of bullets at him and then he deflected them with such skill that he made the bullets hit the targets behind him." Kaya praised before continuing. "And for the Grande Finale, Arasval slice One of the biggest hills here in the Gecko Islands. In Half!" She concluded while Arasval was bashfully scratching the back of his head, confirming Ace's suspicion.

"So HE'S the one that sliced that one hill in half when we got here!" Ace stated in shock as he what appeared to be a kind guy was really a super strong kind guy.

"Well now if you guys are done talking, How about I bring dinner for us outside today? I made a bunch of sandwiches along with barbeque ribs as well as some delicious pumpkin pie!" Arasval stated as he opened up some golden portals and a couple of plates filled with sandwiches, pots filled with barbeque ribs, and pumpkin pies neatly landed on the blanket Arasval set up before taking out the food.

This caused all those around to start salivating and immediately dug themselves in as they all got at least one piece of each food that was served, except for Luffy, who just grabbed one of the pots filled with barbeque ribs and dumped the entire thing into his mouth.

"…" Was all the sound that came out from the Perditionists, Usopp, and Kaya. While the two children have heard of devil fruits, they've never seen one in action. With the Perditionists, they were not surprised by Luffy's devil fruit power, but by how he was using said power.

"Well, in all of the years in my life, I never thought I would see a new wielder of the Gum-Gum Fruit so soon. That explains why he eats like that though." Wayne murmured catching the attention of his crewmates.

"So you've had past experiences with people who've eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit?" Neos asked getting a rather nasty grunt in confirmation from Wayne.

"Yeah I did, and they were the most immature people I have met in my entire life." Wayne muttered angrily as he gnawed on one of the ribs.

"What did they ever do to you that causes you to react that way Wayne-jiji?" Arasval questioned before receiving a glare from Wayne.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Wayne growled out before going back to his usual joyful self. "Well anywho why don't we just dig in before Luffy here decides to eat all of the food."

"Oh don't worry about that, I won't touch the pies." Luffy stated making Arasval sigh in relief, before wondering why he wouldn't touch the pies.

"Wait, why wouldn't you touch the pies?" He questioned, despite getting a feeling he won't like the answer..

"I just hate pies. They're disgusting and they remind me of a big, dark, burly, gay man with missing teeth." Luffy stated with extreme prejudice as he thought of Blackbeard.

"Well, maybe trying one of my pies will make you think differently?" Arasval spoke as he tried to hand a slice of pie to Luffy…only for it to be 'accidentally' smacked of of his hand.

"Oops! Shishishishi! Sorry about that!" Luffy apologized while Arasval's eyes got shadowed over.

' _Oh shit…'_ Thought Wayne and Neos as they saw the slice of pie fall towards the ground. They know through many years of experience to never waste food, especially when the person who cooked the food is right in front of you. They both remembered the first and most definitely last time they accidentally wasted food in front of their captain. As to what he did to his crewmates for that sin…let's just say they sang soprano for a good month or so.

"You…" Arasval spoke darkly.

"Huh?" was all Luffy could say before his Observation Haki screamed at him to move out of the way.

Thankfully Luffy did move out of the way, as what was there where he was sitting not too long ago was Arasval's sword with Arasval holding the piece of pie Luffy dropped.

"I'LL AVENGE MY PIE YOU SHITHEAD!" Arasval yelled out as he swung his sword again at Luffy only for Luffy to dodge again as he started to use geppou in order to gain some distance from Aras. Luffy thought he was going to be alright before his haki senses screamed at him to dodge. He dodged whatever what was going to hit him before his eyes processed what he saw: Arasval above him with his left hand stretched out aiming the slice of pie into his mouth.

while this was happening, Ace was contemplating if he should help his brother before deciding that this will happen regularly as continued to eat the food off his and Luffy's plate while the other four did the exact same thing with their own plates not really worried about either person from their respective group.

"YOU WILL EAT THIS DELICIOUS MOTHERFUCKING PIE EVEN IF I HAVE TO SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SAY THAT MY PIE IS DELICIOUS!" Arasval yelled out in fury as he landed on the ground and ran at Luffy.

By this point Luffy had had enough, and was beginning to reach his boiling point. "NO! PIES ARE DISGUSTING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Luffy exclaimed in anger as he continued to geppou himself away from Arasval.

Not even a moment had passed when Luffy felt Makino's, Rouge's, and Robin's aura rather close but didn't decide to ponder on it. As he continued to 'fly' away from Arasval, he decided that enough was enough and did a U-turn towards Arasval and smacked the pie out of his hands with extreme amounts of force while covering it with Armament Haki, causing the pie to become a kinetic missile as it hit the ground, causing a small explosion.

"YOU PRICK! IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO BAKE THAT PIE! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Arasval yelled out with renewed fury, seeing the once still-edible slice of pie turned into a mixture of dirt and mush.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO HAVE FORCE FED IT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Luffy retorted back angrily as he didn't know what it would take for the guy chasing him to stop.

* * *

 **Back to the present…**

"And that's what happened before you three came here!" Wayne finished up his story as he chugged down some water.

"So…This all began because Luffy expressed his dislike of pie and accidentally hit said food, causing it to hit the ground?" Rouge questioned to which both men and all three children nodded sagely.

"Well…I've heard stranger things." She pointed out with Robin humming in agreement.

"I wonder what Luffy referred to when he said big, dark, burly, gay man with missing teeth?" Makino questioned to which everyone around her just gave a shrug.

* * *

 **On the Moby Dick…**

"ACHOO!" Sneezed out Marshall D. Teach suddenly as he and the rest of his division were eating dinner.

"Whoa there Teach! Cover your mouth when you sneeze. We don't need another sickness going around here again." Thatch scolded as he brought out more food for his crewmates.

"Zehahahaha! Sorry about that Fourth Division Commander!" Teach called out to which Thatch responded back with a wave. Teach then went back to his own thoughts. ' _I hope I can find that fruit soon. The sooner the better.'_

* * *

 **Back to the Gecko Islands…**

"Well whatever Luffy meant doesn't matter for now, I just hope Marines wouldn't suddenly come over here with a Vice-Admiral or two. That would make this vacation end early." Robin mused gaining a chuckle from Wayne.

"Hah! What are the chances of some Vice-Admirals actually coming over here in the East Blue of all places." Wayne questioned.

"Well I hate to break it to all you, but you two just jinxed us because that is exactly what's coming towards us right now." Neos chimed in with a careless tone in his voice, causing everyone to go silent and look at him as if he grew a second head.

"You're serious aren't you?" Wayne stated grimly as a serious look came over his face.

"Correct. Beyond the horizon lies Vice-Admiral Garp and one other Vice-Admiral along with approximately 200 marine soldiers." He stated making everyone around him except for Wayne, Rouge, and Makino worry.

* * *

 **With Vice-Admiral Garp…**

Garp was a little pissed to say the least. He most definitely knew within the bottom of his heart even if he himself tried to deny it time and time again that the perpetrator to Saint Jalmack's death was non other than Luffy himself. With him and a couple other Marine Battle ships sent out to search every single island in a pincher fashion in order to make sure murderer won't escape.

"I really hope Zephyr knows what he's doing. It took us a couple of weeks to get here, so he might not even be hiding in the East Blue anymore." Vice-Admiral Tsuru spoke

"Oh trust me, he definitely is here. I can sense it." Garp proclaimed seriously.

Just an hour later, they can see their destination, the Gecko Islands, and from what Garp can see, there seems to be some action going on there.

"Luffy…You better pray to God that you're not there, or there'll be hell to pay."

* * *

 **Well that's all I have for you guys. I hope this story still has your interest.**

 **As always don't forget to favorite, follow, and Review! I really like reading your guy's reviews as they keep motivating me to keep pumping out chapters as fast as I can.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **January 9, 2016**_


	11. Notice to my Fellow Readers 3

**Hello Everyone! Forzarismo Here, with a quick announcement!... or update... or notice... or whatever the fuck you want to call this thing.**

 **Just to let all of my fellow readers know, the next chapter will take longer than usual to finish than anticipated. To be quite honest, I think from now on all of the chapters will take longer to finish due to a mixture of time constraints and, as much as I hate to admit it, getting a little bored with just writing The Rubbery Vengeance. I'm not saying I'm going to abandon this fic, Heaven forbid as I have so much planned out for Luffy and his new and improved crew, but that it will take much more time for me to finish a chapter overall. On a much lighter note, in order to keep you guys happy, I decided on writing a second fanfic that I'm planning on making that I'm going to call "Fate/White Death". This story will be a Fate/Zero fanfic in which someone else(Probably gonna be an OC, not sure) becomes the the master of Assassin instead of Kotomine Kirei along with the new Assassin being none other than the White Death Sniper from Finland himself Simo Hayha. If you guys want to know why I'm writing this story, it's to mix things up for myself so that way I don't feel bored and unmotivated in writing The Rubbery Vengeance, which will most definitely cause me to publish and give my fellow readers half ass chapters which I really don't want. So that's all I have for you guys for now, but I hope to bring out more chapters to you guys soon! And as always, don't forget to favorite, follow and review! I am really appreciative of your comments, even if a couple of them are flames.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **January 20, 2016 (Muh Birthday ^_^)**_


	12. Abnormalities: Part 2

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here with the ninth chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance. One thing I'd like to say before anything else is that I'm sorry that I haven't been able to upload a chapter sooner. To be honest, this chapter was supposed to have been uploaded by last week, but then stuff came up and I prioritized those things over this. Also, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has either favorited or followed my story as I have now reached over 530 favorites and over 610 followers, my gratefulness is beyond words. Anyways, I hope my fellow readers continue to enjoy my story along with the occasional changes I do. Oh! and before I go, here are my story's current stats.**

 **Reviews: 192**

 **Favorites: 536**

 **Followers: 619**

 **Total Views: 61,497**

 **Communities: 9**

 **Disclaimer: Eventually...like those who put disclaimers in their stories, I'll too soon run out of ideas on how to say I don't own One Piece, So I'll just say go fuck ownership and now I own One Piece. Find me and it's now yours.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Abnormalities: Part 2**_

Syrup Village. One of the few villages and towns that are in the Gecko Islands, is a normal and simple village with nothing really too unique about it. As far as people are concerned, It is a peaceful place that is great for vacations. Over recent months though, things started to get…hectic around the village. For one, the arrival of the group of bounty hunters known as The Perditionists has made the daily lives of the villagers…a little more interesting to say the least. However, little did the inhabitants know that the current week they are currently on has something in store for the rather timid village. This brings us now to the Marine Battleships which are currently headed towards the Gecko Islands with Vice-Admiral Garp and Vice-Admiral Tsuru leading the helm of it.

"So, may you explain to me why you think our grandson is the one responsible for the murder of Saint Jalmack?" Tsuru asked curious as to why Garp would pin the blame on their grandson.

"Well, first off despite the den-den camera being far away from the incident, the size of the person that the government ship is about roughly the same size as Luffy. Not to mention, the only person I know who is crazy enough to even think of doing something like that in the East Blue is of course, our grandson."

"Yeah, you're right about Luffy being the only one to think of doing such a thing. The way you talk about Luffy though makes him seem like he's some sort of ruthless cold killer."

"I don't mean for it to sound that way, but I guess you're right. I did make him sound like that didn't I?" Garp concluded as the two Vice-Admirals looked towards the Gecko Islands and can now visibly see explosions coming from one of the smaller islands.

At this point Garp had decided that he had enough and geppou'd himself of the Marine Battleship, leaving Tsuru to shake her head in amusement.

"Impatient as always Garp. Gunilla!" Tsuru yelled out and not a second had passed when a dark royal blue haired woman wearing a periwinkle colored suit with 2 daito katanas strapped to her left side had appeared behind Tsuru.

"Yes ma'am!" Gunilla spoke prepared to do whatever order her teacher wanted her to do.

"My protégé, follow after Garp as backup. He'll probably not need it, but better safe than sorry." Tsuru stated to which Gunilla nodded and went after Garp.

 **With Luffy and Arasval…**

"Hey Luffy?" Arasval suddenly stopped and spoke out with a hint of dread in his tone of voice. The two had been fighting for the past forty-five minutes non-stop as Aras tried time and time again to avenge his slice of pumpkin pie that Luffy 'accidentally' knocked out of his hands. At the moment though, both of their danger senses were going through the roof. "Do you feel that?"

"If you mean the feeling of imminent death and endless pain awaiting you, then yes, yes I do feel that." Luffy responded wondering what could give him that feeling right now and the only answer he could come up with was…his grandfather Garp.

"LUUUUUUUFFFFFYYYY!" "AAARRRAAASSSVAAALLL!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Truce?" Arasval asked.

"Truce." Luffy confirmed.

And with that settled in their minds as they heard their names being yelled at, they ran out of there not wanting to deal with their fellow relatives.

* * *

 **With The Rest…**

The eight people were enjoying their picnic when they were given a sight for sore eyes. Wayne, Ace, and Usopp fell to the ground laughing, the three women chuckled at the sight, with only Kaya and Neos looking at them instantly knowing what could get the both of them to run as if their lives depended on it.

"Guys! Vacation's over! We need to go!" Luffy exclaimed in a panic fashion while Arasval was behind him nodding frantically in agreement.

"What!? Why!?" exclaimed Ace, Wayne, and Usopp who were just getting to know each other and were rather fond of each other with Ace's brash yet kind personality resonating with Usopp's joyful happy-go-lucky one and Wayne's very bubbly prankster personality.

"Marines are coming. That's the reason why isn't?" Robin asked finally realizing why they would cut their vacation short to which Luffy and Arasval nodded.

"Yes they are, and for what reason I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be a good one." Arasval stated grimly as he looked towards the direction where they came from. "For all we know, they might be coming for you, Nico Robin."

Robin's body stiffened while Luffy proceeded to glare at Arasval. "What're you trying to say?" Luffy asked angered that the man in front of him would try to pin the blame on Robin for the marines coming over here.

"Oh! So that's why your name was so familiar! To think that the 79 million beri bounty woman would be here in the East Blue of all places." Wayne spoke as if he had an epiphany as he and Neos stood up.

"How do you know who I am?" Robin questioned though she feared what the answer might be.

"Well, if you had maybe paid more attention to our names, perhaps you'd know. I mean I know we're bounty hunters from the New World and everything, but can we at least get some recognition here!?" Wayne retorted while Luffy and Robin's eyes widened in shock.

' _Of course.'_ Luffy thought as he prepared himself in case he needed to fight the three men in front of him. ' _No wonder these guys are so strong. However, there's something else about them that I need to make sure of.'_

"I have a couple of questions for you guys." Luffy spoke gaining the attention of The Perditionists.

"State your questions then." Neos spoke.

"When did you three come here in the East Blue and why?" Luffy questioned.

"We came here to do a job for the World Government almost 6 months ago." Neos stated wondering why he would want that information.

"What was that job about?" Luffy pressed on, with the murderous feeling growing in his gut.

"The annihilation of a New World pirate crew that entered the East Blue." Neos said confirming Luffy's suspicions, but despite the growing urge to kill the three men in front of him, he decided to ask one last question.

"What was the name of the pirate crew you guys killed?" Luffy asked making some warnings go off in the bounty hunters' heads.

"May I ask why you are asking these questions?" Neos wondered as Luffy had a strained smile plastered on his face.

"I'm just curious, that's all." Luffy merely stated using all of his will not to kill them until he can truly confirm that it was 'them' they killed. "Now who were they?"

"The Young Money Pirates-!" Arasval stated before being shoved out of the way along with Neos by Wayne who got consumed by a transparent beam that was sent by Luffy himself.

"Wayne!" Both bounty hunters yelled out in shock as they couldn't sense their doctor/navigator anymore. It was as if he was blasted into nothingness, with the only thing showing that he was there in the first place is a dismembered hand. They weren't the only ones that reacted as Makino and Ace just gaped in shock to what Luffy had just done while Rouge and Robin widened their eyes. Usopp couldn't comprehend what he saw while Kaya took it REALLY bad.

"WAYNE-SENSEI!" She screamed out in horror seeing her teacher being blasted into nothingness.

"Robin! Take the others to the other side of this island right now, I'll meet up with you all later. But first, there's something I have to take care of." Luffy yelled out was she used her Flower-Flower Fruit powers to grab and launch Ace towards her mother's arms and they ran off.

"Usopp! Kaya! Get out of here and head home! This isn't something for the both of you to see! No matter what you hear, don't turn back!" Arasval also yelled out at the same time making the two crying children run over to Kaya's mansion.

Once they were in the clear, Arasval and Neos glared at Luffy while he did the same.

"You know…" Arasval muttered darkly as he pulled out his sword from its scabbard and Neos picked up his guandao. "You really are like your grandfather Luffy, happy, easy to get along, and kind, yet irrational and impulsive. Not to mention, It seems it wasn't the Gum-Gum Fruit you've eaten at all, as I highly doubt that that devil fruit has the ability to do what you just did moments ago. You seemed like a great person and I would've loved it if you had joined my crew."

"Even if you had asked me to, I would've rejected the offer." Luffy interjected not bothering on fixing Arasval's mistake about his devil fruit powers while Arasval let out a hollow chuckle.

"Yeah, I figured as much. It's such a shame though that because of your impulsiveness and irrationality, you're going to die right here, right now!"

As Arasval finished, Neos swiftly lifted up his left hand making Luffy go stiff.

"W-what!? Why c-can't I m-move!?" Luffy gritted out as he tried to force himself to move, failing in trying to do so. Before he can try to struggle again, Neos clenched his hand, making Luffy explode into a pile of blood and gore, filling the area around them with a terrible stench.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well…It seems he's hiding more than what we had expected captain." Neos commented as he and Arasval watched Luffy reform back by turning his blood and remains of his body into a ball of bluish dust that then changed into a form that looked more human, before solidifying itself back into Luffy's original form.

"If you guys really want to kill me, you're going to have to try harder." Luffy said before seeing Arasval and Neos looking towards his direction in surprise, before they both gave off a smirk. Luffy was confused to why they were smirking before he felt one of most terrifying, if not, THE most terrifying aura he's ever felt.

" **Oh don't worry, we weren't trying. This is just the beginning.** " A distorted voice spoke out from behind Luffy as the rubber man instantly covered his entire body with Armament Haki and turned around just in time to see a reddish-black gas covered Wayne hit him with the side of his warning sign axe, launching Luffy towards a big hill, decimating said hill in the process.

' _What the hell!?'_ Luffy thought in shock at seeing the man he knew he disintegrated being there as if he wasn't hit in the first place. ' _I'm sure he died when I hit him! I couldn't sense him anymore when I did! What did he do!?'_

" **I'm sure you're wondering right now Luffy how I am still alive despite being disintegrated down to the subatomic level. So I'll give you one hint before we end you: you can't kill something that exists in all of us.** " Wayne spoke out grinning mirthfully as he let his axe get covered by his trademark reddish-black gas, before dispersing the gas showing that his weapon is gone. and just when Luffy thought Wayne was done using his devil fruit power, he noted that his once silver eyes were now crimson red with the sclera turning into a pitch black color. He then saw that the same colored gas surrounding him infused itself into his right arm, showing that Wayne appeared to be unscathed by Luffy's de-atomizing attack while making his arm increase its size threefold while also gaining the same reddish-black color. Wayne immediately grabbed Luffy with his enlarged hand and threw him towards Neos at mach speed while Neos used his guandao and tried to slice through Luffy by infusing his weapon with haki. Thankfully though, Luffy's haki is _much_ stronger than Neos, successfully blocking the attack with his right forearm taking no damage whatsoever while launching the black-haired man away from him.

Luffy then took the opportunity to take out the pistol he was given as a gift from Franky to shoot at Neos. The seastone bullets hadn't even made their destination halfway when Arasval stood in front of the bullets and sliced them to kingdom come with Caliburn.

' _Damn it! Can this get any worse!?'_ Luffy thought angrily as he was facing a man who appears to have one of the best regenerative powers he has seen to date that also boosts his strength, speed, and size along with a man whose devil fruit power has the capability to keep Luffy from moving a single millimeter. Not to mention, their captain is fast and strong enough to get between the seastone bullets' trajectory towards Neos as well as slicing them to a near dust-like composition.

As if responding to Luffy's question, two pure white wings sprouted out of Arasval's back as well as his clothes being changed to a white hooded robe and a golden rope appeared to be tied around his waist along with his arms being wrapped around by light beige colored bandages that appeared to have poneglyphic writing on it. To make matters even worse for Luffy, Arasval's blade started to glow a soft golden light, emanating massive amounts of power.

"Hybrid Form!" Arasval yelled out as he disappeared from Luffy's sight. Luffy's eyes widened as his danger senses skyrocketed and activated his Armament Haki Armor to its maximum effect. Very soon after, he felt like he was being punched millions of times at that exact moment while being engulfed by a white flash of light, making him close his eyes to protect them from being blinded.

"Damn, those punches hurts!" Luffy exclaimed as he kept getting hit. "Even if he isn't using haki to power them up, they still hurt. Will he just hurry up and stop punching me already!"

Little did Luffy know that the flash of light wouldn't be going away anytime soon. From other people's perspective, it looked like Luffy was engulfed by an orb made of pure white light.

"Follow my lead you two!" Arasval exclaimed to both Wayne and Neos as he lept out of the ball made of light, going between his crewmates before he shot a continuous beam of light towards the light ball. Following his example, Wayne and Neos each raised one of their arms and a ball began to form on the palm of their hands.

A reddish-black liquid ball the size of a basketball swirled around Wayne's palm convulsing erratically.

A massive ball of water with a diameter size of a football field 'grew' in Neos' palm before being compressed into the size of a tennis ball.

At a single moment, time seemed to slow down, and it is at this very moment that both Wayne and Neos fired their own beams. The beams hit the ball of light, which then turned into an abnormal, erratic ball made of light, water, and whatever Wayne shot at it.

After firing for a good couple of seconds, Wayne decided to one-up his fellow captain and shipwright. " **Is that it?** " He taunted his crewmates as the beam being fired from his palm expanded in size, increasing the output whatever Wayne is firing.

"Say what you will…" Neos stated uncaringly as he also increased the size and output of the amount of water being shot at the unstable ball.

"Let's do this you two!" Arasval exclaimed as he is the last one to increase the output of light his beam fired.

" **RRRRAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!** " The three bounty hunters yelled out as they gave the final push to their attacks. The increase of all three beams caused the ball to convulse violently as it expanded from all of the attacks it absorbed before finally exploding in a form equivalent to that of a high grade explosive blowing up in midair. With their eyes, they can see the smoldering body of Monkey D. Luffy falling down lifelessly. Despite this, they never caught Luffy himself smirking at their attempt to kill him. Suddenly, to The Perditionists' surprise, Luffy's body disappeared. Neos' Observation Haki screamed at him to move out of the way. Unfortunately for him, Luffy's rankyaku is faster than Neos' can react, causing Neos' body to be sliced in half diagonally. As soon as the sharp compressed air blade known as Rankyaku passed through Neos, He transformed himself into a blob of water before reforming himself back to his normal state. As Luffy launched himself backwards in order to gain some distance from the three bounty hunters, Arasval's about to launch a sword strike towards luffy when suddenly his and Luffy's danger senses along with the doctor and shipwright's told the four that someone or something dangerous is coming towards them at an alarming rate.

"LUUUUUUUFFFFFYYYY!" "AAARRRAAASSSVAAALLL!"

The four men froze in their positions.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Is that truce still in effect Aras?" Luffy asked emotionlessly.

"Y…Yeah…" Arasval muttered in acknowledgement, making Wayne and Neos hesitantly stop attacking Luffy.

Not a second too soon, Garp suddenly appeared throwing a haki infused fist at Luffy who countered by throwing out his own haki infused punch, each fist hitting the other. Meanwhile Tsuru's protégé Gunilla took out her two daito katanas trying to slice Arasval who retaliated by blocking her blades with his own sword.

"LUFFY! WHY DID YOU KILL THE WORLD NOBLE!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MADE ME WORRY!?" Garp yelled out in anger making The Perditionists look at Luffy in surprise.

' _He killed one of those abominations!?'_ The three unknowingly thought at the same time, boosting their opinion of Luffy just a bit.

"And to think your grandson would actually be fighting my little Aras and his ragtag group of bounty hunters. How cute." Gunilla chuckled out while Arasval gave the older woman a glare.

"Shut up…mother." Arasval muttered out now making Luffy, Wayne, and Neos look at him in surprise.

"Wait you mean the hot woman in front of us is your mother!?" Wayne exclaimed piecing together how the two of them resemble each other.

"*Sigh* Let me introduce to you Vice-Admiral Tsuru's protégé, Rear-Admiral Gastun D. Gunilla, Also known as my mother." Arasval introduced in an uncaring, yet irritated tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aww, sweetie, no need for the cold shoulder. Anyways Garp, looks like we had interrupted a scuffle between our descendents. From looks of it, it appears my son would've won." Gunilla commented making Garp huff in defiance.

"Hmph! You know my grandson would win, I mean, your son had to face him with his other two crew members after all." Garp retorted taking pride that his grandson was holding his own against some of the most dangerous people in the New World aside the Yonkou themselves.

"Gramps…WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Luffy yelled out in frustration trying to make his grandfather and the woman beside him focus back to what they were originally going to do.

"Oh Luffy! You ate a devil fruit didn't you? You've changed a lot this past year. No longer the small 7 year old boy, but a grown strong man I see." Garp stated proudly now realizing his grandson looked completely different, while ignoring a pissed Luffy's statement. At this point, Luffy face faulted wondering how his gramps can be oblivious to the most obvious changes before realizing he had the same problem in his first life.

"You just realized that!? At what point did you see a small 7 year old me gramps!?" Luffy exclaimed while everyone around him looked at Luffy in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean he's changed a lot? And what do you two mean that Luffy's supposed to be 8 years old!? He looks like he's in his mid twenties!" Exclaimed Wayne wondering what had caused Luffy to turn from a little kid to an adult.

"Yeah, what did your grandson do to become the hunk that he is?" Gunilla purred out leering over Luffy's well toned body.

"Mother…are you really hitting on someone who's technically eight?" Arasval asked appalled by his mother's actions towards the manchild in front of them.

"Well, my life is mine and your life is yours, we could do whatever we want with it, even immoral things." She called out nonchalantly.

"You're damn right we can!" Wayne enthusiastically agreed.

"Of course you'd agree with the perverted woman." Neos stated making Wayne glare at him.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Wayne questioned dangerously.

"You must be getting deaf from old age if-"

"ENOUGH! WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!" Garp frustratedly bellowed out making the two bickering men shut up for the meantime. "Getting back on topic here. Luffy, why, OH WHY, did you think it was such a good idea to go on and kill a World Noble? Huh!?" Garp bellowed out in anger, making Luffy angry as well in the process.

"It was because of that damn noble that Ace and Sabo got hurt okay!?" Luffy retaliated, making Garp shut up in surprise at the reason why Luffy had killed the World Noble. "Because of him, they had hired pirates and tried to burn the Grey Terminal so that the Goa Kingdom can boast about how _clean_ their kingdom is! They were willing to hire pirates to kill innocents for something stupid like their public image! If you were in my shoes, what would you do gramps!?"

Garp had remained silent. In all honesty, even he wasn't sure what he would do if he were in Luffy's predicament. He then realized that despite what position of power anyone has, if they ever messed with Garp's family, he'd end their existence the moment they were in his sight.

"To be honest here Luffy…I'd probably do the same." Garp admitted. "There is one more thing I have to know though. It's about the criminal, 'Devil Child' Nico Robin."

At this, Luffy's face contorted to a hardened glare. "What do you want with her gramps?" Luffy asked ready to defend his nakama.

"She's dangerous Luffy! She was able to destroy six Marine Battleships at the age of eight! She has to be brought to justice!" Garp tried to reason, only to receive a haki-infused punch in the face from Luffy.

Luffy was livid. To think that his gramps would actually believe what the World Government had told him about how dangerous Nico Robin supposedly was when in reality she's just a young woman who wants nothing more than to know the true history of the world.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING GRAMPS! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO ROBIN! SHE'S MY NAKAMA AND I'LL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE SURE SHE IS PROTECTED!" Luffy exclaimed in anger.

* * *

 **With Robin and the rest…**

Unknowingly to Luffy, Garp, and the rest of those currently there, Robin overheard their conversation as she used her devil fruit ability to check on Luffy to make sure he's alive and well. They had been rubbing for roughly 10 minutes when they reached their destination and Robin decided to use her devil fruit powers.

' _Thank you…Thank you so much…Luffy.'_ Robin thought as she cracked out a small smile while letting arms down to her sides.

"Robin, what's going on with Luffy?" Ace asked worried that something might've happened to his younger brother.

"Don't be afraid Ace. He's okay." Robin assured the young boy. Robin, Makino, Rouge, and Ace are currently waiting on the piece of land that they came on when both Ace and Robin suddenly went alert.

"The marines…" Robin began.

"…They're coming" Ace finished for her as the both of them prepared to defend themselves.

Not a moment too soon, a platoon of marines came out of the trees aiming their rifles toward the four. before anyone could do anything, a voice rang out.

"Men! Stand down!"

The marines hesitantly did as they were told as Vice-Admiral Tsuru walked forward where she was greeted by a joyful Rouge and a much brighter Ace.

"Tsuru-san! It's been so long! How are you?" She greeted the old Vice-Admiral woman.

"Obaa-san! Why haven't you visited? You should've seen what happened so far this year!" Ace exclaimed as Tsuru crouched down and gave a warm smile while she patted Ace's head.

"Yes, it's been too long since I have visited any of you. Hell, I don't even think Luffy remembers me." Tsuru stated as the once tense atmosphere became the opposite. The Marines seemed much more relaxed seeing as their commandant knew the woman and child. Makino and even Robin seemed to calm down and be more at ease.

"Now as much as I hate to say this, even more so to do it, I would have to ask the four of you to follow me, including you Nico Robin." Tsuru explained as she took a good look at the four people in front of her. Rouge and Ace looked alright with it along with Makino, though she was a bit hesitant. Robin on the other hand subconsciously took a step back and seemed very nervous.

"Do not fret child. I'll assure you that Garp will take no excessive action towards you, especially since my grandson seems smitten by you." Tsuru lightly teased at Robin who gained a slight blush before nodding.

As they headed back, they began to hear chatter and laughter, much to everyone's confusion. They were greeted to the sight of Luffy, Arasval, Wayne, Neos, Gunilla, and Garp sitting down together in a circle as Kaya wrapped herself around Wayne crying in joy while Usopp sat beside Neos sniffing slightly.

"Okay…what did we miss? And how is he back!?" Makino asked as she wasn't expecting the then serious situation to become more of a reunion between family and friends, not to mention the returning of the orange haired doctor/navigator whom she swore she saw get obliterated by Luffy's attack.

"Oh, we just had some disagreements, but nothing that a good ol' fashion chat and fight can fix. And as to why I'm still here alive and kickin, that's a secret for only me and my crew." Wayne explained as he petted a sniffing Kaya's head.

"Yes, well even so, we're going to have to make this vacation a short one. I'm sorry for trying to kill you guys. And thank you for giving them a proper burial." Luffy stated as he gave his trademark grin.

Arasval couldn't help but smile as well. "Well…let's let bygones be bygones. We hope my little comment doesn't deter any of you from being acquainted with us." Arasval apologized knowing this all started with him unintentionally accusing Robin for being the reason why the Marines came.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Even though you, Wayne, and Neos are bounty hunters, I'd still like it if we became allies." Luffy suggested to which the three bounty hunters nodded in agreement.

"Luffy…"Garp spoke gaining Luffy's attention. "Are you sure you will be able to get me a competent marine to replace you within 10 years?" Garp asked.

"Yes I do gramps. Believe me, the one I choose will be more than enough and I promise you he'll be an Admiral a few years in the marines." Luffy promised making Garp sigh in content.

"Now Luffy, While I do have a problem with you and Rouge sheltering a criminal," Garp said as he looked at Robin who shifted around uncomfortably at Garp's narrowing gaze. "But, If I try to stop you from keeping her safe, that'd make a hypocrite now wouldn't it." Garp said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Wait, you mean-!" Luffy began happily before being interrupted by his grandfather.

"YES! Now go before I change my mind!" Garp exclaimed in a mixture of anger and frustration. At hearing this, Luffy immediately stretched his arms to wrap around Ace, Rouge, Makino, and Robin before using soru to hightail it out of the area.

…

…

…

"Um…Now that I think about it, it seems like Luffy did eat two devil fruits." Wayne mused to himself making those around him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, shouldn't it be impossible for two devil fruits to coexist within a single vessel?" Gunilla asked knowing from what she has read about devil fruits is that one cannot have two devil fruit powers.

"That is true for the most part. However, in all of my years in living, I have seen cases, albeit pretty rare even for one of my lifespan, where someone has eaten more than one devil fruit and survived the event." Wayne explained shocking those around him.

Out of nowhere, Vice-Admiral Tsuru went up to Garp and smacked him on the top of his head rather hard,.

"OW! What was that for!?" Garp asked completely confused as to why Tsuru would hit him while he rubbed a large bump that appeared on the top of his head.

"That's for making our grandson leave without him saying hello to me! Honestly Garp, I haven't seen him in so long and you send him away before he had a chance to notice I'm here!" Tsuru shouted out as she continued to smack Garp on the head much to the amusement of those around him. While this was going on, Arasval took Usopp and Kaya's hands and took them to a much more secluded place.

"So," Arasval began as he looked at the two children with a serious expression. "What are your thoughts on Luffy's offer?" He asked them both as they gave him a look of uncertainty.

Seeing the fear in their eyes, Arasval gave a calming smile. "If you two want to know my thoughts on this, I could care less whether you accept it or not. Whatever it is that you want to do, be it pirate or marine, me and my crewmates will support your decision." Arasval assured the children who gave him a smile of appreciation for his truthfulness. The two looked at each other before nodding and looking back at Arasval

"Well…"

* * *

 **Much Later with Luffy…**

Luffy contemplated the series of events that corresponded over today as he laid down on his bed. He never thought that the bounty hunters themselves would bury the _entire_ Young Money Pirate crew and give them a proper resting place, even if Neos had stated that they did it because they had enough money and were too lazy at that point to just turn them in to the Marines. And even then, he didn't think he would win his argument with his grandfather Garp in ensuring that Robin won't do anything bad as well as promising him a good marine in exchange. He chuckled as he thought of a certain pink-haired marine who at this moment is still a kid with a dream to become an admiral. Still even after all of this, one unanswered question remained in his head: Who are The Perditionists and why hasn't he met them during his first life?

' _Good, good…You've finally asked the question I was waiting you to ask…'_ An all too familiar voice stated making Luffy sit up in surprise. He was then greeted to the sight of the very same old messenger man who told him about his second chance in life.

"Oh hey! You're ba-!" Luffy halfway exclaimed before suddenly knocking out.

' _Go to sleep, we'll talk somewhere where no prying ears can hear.'_ The old man stated as he looked towards the corner of the room where he saw an ear and an eye. Even though Robin seemed to be looking straight at him, she couldn't really see him at all as the old man only makes himself visible to those he want. Perks of being an angel, even more so since he's God's messenger.

* * *

 **In Luffy's Mindscape…**

Luffy suddenly found himself back in Ms. Atom's laboratory, more specifically the corridor. At the end of the corridor, there's an open door, which caught Luffy's attention for obvious reasons. He started walking towards the open door, and when he entered, he was greeted to the sight of Ms. Atom, the Gum-Gum Devil, and God's Messenger all sitting at a table waiting for Luffy to come and join them, albeit the Gum-Gum Devil looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"Hello Luffy, please-" The messenger began before being interrupted by the Gum-Gum Devil.

 **"HURRY UP AND SIT DOWN ALREADY!"** The Gum-Gum Devil shouted impatiently much to the annoyance of Ms. Atom and the amusement of the messenger. Luffy did as he was told and sat down facing forward at the messenger.

"Right. So as you've probably already noticed Luffy, the world you're in right now is essentially the past, but at the same time, it isn't the one you're originally from." The messenger explained as Luffy nodded. "As I've told you before, there were going to be many things that happened differently compared to your original past. For instance, I'm sure you know that Arlong and his crew weren't supposed to go to the conomi islands a year ago, but rather the year after this one."

"Yes, I already knew that. What are you getting at?" Luffy questioned wondering what the old man is trying to say.

"*Sigh*…Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory Luffy?" He asked genuinely interested in Luffy's answer while Ms. Atom had realized what the old man meant, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, I have seen that term once in one of the books that Robin had lent me in training my new devil fruit power. What about it? Are you saying that you took me into the past of a different universe!?" Exclaimed Luffy in amazement.

"You're getting on the right track. Now I know you want to know what had happened with The Perditionists as well as the Young Money Pirates in your original universe, so I'll start there." The messenger began as he got comfortable on the chair he is currently sitting on. Luffy suddenly leaned forward in anticipation to what he's going to learn about the bounty hunters as well as the friendly pirate crew that got killed by said bounty hunters. Even the Gum-Gum Devil and Ms. Atom seemed very interested in this topic, albeit Ms. Atom didn't lean in as much as the two males in the group.

"Let's start with the oldest guy in the bounty hunting group, Gracielson Wayne. six years before you began your journey, there was a meeting between Kaido and Big Mom. During the meeting, he barged in and challenged both of their crews in a battle, claiming they won't be able to kill him. They did…sort of."

Luffy was baffled at this revelation. Well that explained why he wasn't there in his own timeline. This did bring up a question though. "Why did he go and challenge both Big Mom and Kaido? Even he should've known that he was going to die should he attack both pirate crews at the same time." Luffy explained as from what he saw in Wayne even in the short time they've gotten know each other is that he most definitely has a screw or two loose in his head.

"That's the thing though luffy, he wanted to die." The messenger explained causing Luffy to cock his head in confusion. From what he saw with Wayne is that he seemed to be like any other person, wanting to live and keep on living. Seeing Luffy's confusion, He tried to further explain it. "Let me explain his situation to you Luffy. How would you feel if one day, you accidentally eat a devil fruit that essentially makes you the very essence, the embodiment, the very thing that no one wants to be and in exchange, you'll never die through any normal means. Because of said fruit, he had to see all of his loved ones and their descendents die, while he continued to live on. He was afraid of making new bonds with people as he didn't want to keep feeling loss. It had gotten to the point that he had tried every single way of killing himself that he would've thought would do the trick. Old age? He lived to be over 4 centuries while trying to kill himself a number of times throughout. Seastone bullet? Once removed, he'll be as good as new after seemingly 'dying'. Drowning? He tried that, and thirty years later his body washed up in the coast of an island seemingly unharmed. Seastone blade to the heart? Same with the seastone bullet. Jumping into an active volcano? He did, and a century later, said volcano erupted, launching him out in the process. Injecting himself with impossible amounts of poison? The moment the poison entered his body, it was killed off by his immune system." After explaining Wayne's situation, Luffy couldn't help but feel pity for the orange-haired man. Even Luffy didn't think he could have gone through what Wayne had gone through.

The messenger continued on the topic of Wayne. "So, as a last ditch effort, he went to the New World, by _himself_ might I add, in search of someone who might actually be capable of killing him. Thus he went on and did the most insane thing he had ever done. And it succeeded…Sort of."

 **"Wait a moment. You keep saying 'sort of', what do you mean by that?"** Ms. Atom, who had been silent throughout the conversation chimed in wondering what the old messenger meant by 'sort of'.

"Well when he was fighting off both Charlotte Linlin and Kaido himself, something…strange happened. It had never happened before in all the times I've gone through different universes of this world. He…became the devil fruit. My guess is as good as yours as I don't really know what he did to become the very devil he had eaten, but when he fought, he suddenly became a devil fruit. For some reason, Kaido grabbed the fruit and chucked it towards the ocean, never to see the light of day again. Since then, the devil fruit has been in a cavern in the deepest part of the New World ocean." The messenger finished while all those around him remained silent.

 **"So I guess that's the end of his story is it not?"** Ms. Atom stated while she looked up at the ceiling above her. **"So what about the other two? What happened to them?"**

The messenger just smiled sadly as he remembered what had happened to them. "Well, with Gastun D. Arasval, he died at childbirth, along with his mother Gunilla who died due to complications. Actually this is one of the very few universes out there that has him alive and well. In most of them, the World Government's project on creating the ultimate force the Marines will have to offer had failed spectacularly. All children born from this project known as CPX or Heaven's Wrath were genetically altered and enhanced by both Dr. Vegapunk and Ceasar Clown to maximize their capabilities, but because of this, they had unknowingly increased the chances of them dying to the point of survival being near non-existent. Therefore, the reason why you hadn't heard about him in your own timeline is because he never existed in the first place." The messenger told them sadly.

"With Grasmick Neos, He died fifteen years before you started your journey as a result of a civil war which happened in his home island in the new World. He was a commander in his country's military that led his platoon through the most dangerous missions given to him. At some point though, A very destructive secret came out and the government needed a scapegoat to blame the incident on, namely Neos and his platoon. One day, his platoon was given the task to hold off the rebels from crossing a very important bridge which could've changed the tides of the war. They weren't however, given the information on how big the group of rebels was going to be. So when the rebels came, they were initially underprepared for them as their numbers were in the hundreds of thousands, but Neos, prioritizing his comrades lives over his own, ordered his platoon to retreat and to bring back-up while he held them off, using the power of the Water-Water Fruit to help him. After two days of constant fighting and defending, The rebels had lost over seventy percent of their forces in that area, causing them to retreat while Neos stood there on the bridge tired and wondering what happened to his platoon and why there wasn't any back-up. He went back to his base to give his report, but was greeted to the sight of his dead platoon members stacked in a pile as his superiors looked down on him. They then did the stupid thing and started monologuing about what happened and why they did what they did. Needless to say, It caused something in him to snap, causing his devil fruit power to awaken and consequently using his power to implode his enemies and those who wronged him and his platoon. Little did he know though that one of his former superiors had requested help from the World Government, causing them to send in an Admiral along with three battleships. Needless to say, that's where things went downhill for him." The messenger stated as he took in a deep breath as he slouched in his chair.

The Gum-Gum Devil took a lot of interest and was exasperated that the old messenger had stopped. Seeing his reaction, the messenger couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "Well when the Marines came, they were greeted to the sight of the entire island being covered with blood, guts and disfigured bodies. The further they went into the island, the more blood and gore appeared, with some areas literally being big ponds filled with nothing but water. However, what scared them was when they finally reached a spot that had no blood on it whatsoever, which turned out to be the graves of Neos' platoon. Then Neos seemingly appeared out of nowhere, then one thing led to another, and soon enough, the destruction caused by Neos and the Admiral literally wiped the island off the face of this planet, along with the civilians, remnants of the rebels, government, and themselves as well." The messenger concluded while Luffy looked at him in amazement. ' _This old guy has a lot of information about these guys.'_ Luffy thought as he now knew why he hadn't met any of The Perditionists when he sailed throughout the Grand Line. He suddenly became curious about the admiral who was capable of taking down Neos.

"I have a question." Luffy said, getting the attention of the old angel in front of him.

"What is it?" the angel asked.

"Who was the Admiral that killed Neos?" Luffy questioned.

"His name was Hisoka, also known as the Fifth Admiral Akainu. He was known throughout the Marines for his strong belief in Absolute Justice as well as his destructiveness with his devil fruit, the Flame-Flame Fruit." The angel responded while Luffy looked at him in surprise.

"So he was the one who had the Flame-Flame Fruit before Ace. And those other names they have…" Luffy began.

"Yes, those are preset titles given to those who become an Admiral, sometimes new ones have to be created to suit the admiral, but for the most part, there are other people who've had used that title before. For example, Sengoku was known as the Third Admiral Kizaru in his time before becoming known as the Fleet Admiral and The Buddha." The angel explained as Luffy nodded in understandment. "Going back to Neos, his fight with Admiral Hisoka caused the both of them to kill each other. After that, no one had been able to find their bodies along with the Water-Water Fruit, but Ace had found and eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit a good twelve years later."

 **"Okay, Now what happened that caused him to be alive right now?"** Ms. Atom asked wondering what had happened in this universe for Neos to have survived.

"Wayne and Arasval." Was the angel's answer.

 **"What did they do here that caused the change?"** The Gum-Gum Devil wondered not knowing how they were the ones that kept Neos alive.

"Everything. For you see, since Arasval survived his birth as well as his mother, along with the other children that were part of the CPX Program, he left Punk Hazard, which was the base of the project, at the age of eleven. Half a year later being by himself, he had a chance encounter with Wayne trying to end his own life, and befriended him. Another six months pass, they caught sight of the battle going on between Neos and Hisoka. Once they dealt the final blow to each other, Wayne and Arasval went on to save Neos' life, and thus, The Perditionists were created." The angel summarized finally giving the big picture to Luffy and his devil fruits.

"That's really amazing! Well what about the Young Money Pirates? What happened to them?" Luffy asked wanting to know why he hadn't heard about or met the Young Money Pirates.

"Well…" The old angel began. "They…ummm…kinda pissed of both Garp and Borsalino so they sent out the equivalent of three buster calls at the same time and annihilated them while gaining the Gold-Gold Fruit as a spoil, which is why they have obtained so much money and resources, before the person who ate the Gold-Gold Fruit got murdered by Vergo so Doflamingo can obtain the Devil Fruit, before it was once again stolen by Gild Tesoro. So all in all, they were already dead at this point of the timeline as well." The angel told luffy sheepishly as Luffy looked a little sad that they were already dead by this point of time even in his original universe.

"So…The if this universe is so different to my first one, then why did you bring me to this one instead of my own one?" Luffy asked wondering why this old man's leader would ever send him to a similar yet different place.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Also, I have to get back to heaven, I have to continue doing my job before I get in trouble the man in the throne up there. So that's all I have for you Luffy. Have a good night." The angel said as he got up and walked out the door, before the room flashed white, blinding Luffy.

* * *

 **In the morning…**

Luffy groaned as the sun hit his eyes as he woke up. Remembering what he was told about the origins of some of the new people he has met, he wonders if they'll do any significant change in his journey. Smelling the wondrous smell of cooking meat, he pushed that question out of his mind for now, and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Current Statuses of the Characters

* * *

 _ **Gastun D. Arasval**_

 **Age:** 18 years old

 **Height:** 6'5

 **Hair Color:** Dark Royal Blue

 **Eye Color:** Gold

 **Devil Fruit Power:**? (Is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit)

 **Affiliation:** The Perditionists

 **Haki Specialization:** Conqueror's Haki

* * *

 _ **Gastun D. Gunilla**_

 **Age:** 36 years old

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Hair Color:** Dark Royal Blue

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Devil Fruit Power:** None

 **Affiliation:** The Marines

 **Haki Specialization:** None, equally proficient with Armament and Observation.

* * *

 _ **Gracielson Wayne**_

 **Age:** 468 years old (Can pass for a 17 year old)

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Hair Color:** Orange

 **Eye Color:** Silver, (When using devil fruit) distorted mix of black and red

 **Devil Fruit Power:**? (Is a Paramecia type devil fruit)

 **Affiliation:** The Perditionists

 **Haki Specialization:** Armament Haki

* * *

 _ **Grasmick Neos**_

 **Age:** 26 years old

 **Height:** 6'3

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Devil Fruit Power:** Water-Water Fruit

 **Affiliation:** The Perditionists

 **Haki Specialization:** Observation Haki

* * *

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy**_

 **Age:** 8 years old (looks like he's 25)

 **Height:** 6'6

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Devil Fruit Power:** Gum-Gum Fruit  & Atom-Atom Fruit

 **Affiliation:** The Straw Hat Pirates

 **Haki Specialization:** Conqueror's haki

* * *

 _ **Nico Robin**_

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Devil Fruit Power:** Flower-Flower Fruit

 **Affiliation:** The Straw Hat Pirates

 **Haki Specialization:** Observation Haki

* * *

 **Now that's all I have for now-WAIT! THERE'S MORE! SNEAK PEEK TIME!**

* * *

 **On The Going Merry...**

Luffy sighed in irritation as a couple of moments ago, Nami had collapsed after obtaining a very dangerous fever. Seriously, How'd the hell did the same exact insect bite her even though she actually listened to him for once and dressed with a layer of clothing and give her the same disease no less. At times like these, he really felt like cursing the heavens, even if they did give him his second chance on life.

Then suddenly Luffy's knees buckled and he almost fell onto the ground.

"*Sigh* I hope I can at least stall my symptoms from showing to my crewmates. The last thing they need right now is me making more trouble and work for them." Luffy said to himself as he leaned on his 'favorite seat' and rubbed the right side of his neck, which had a very noticable purple swelling around the bitten area which he kept hidden with a scarf he had brought from Foosha Village. While he was doing this, Usopp was watching the crow's nest with Marguerite while Sanji trained Gin and Brook in the art of Haki. Meanwhile, Nojiko, Vivi, and Kaya stood by Nami's side to make sure anything bad doesn't happened to her with Kuina and Zoro walking around the perimeter of the Going Merry in case someone suspicious stowed away with them.

"Oh well..." Luffy sighed out in relief as he took in the air around him, seeing The wonderful Drum Island coming from the horizon. ' _At least nothing could make this any worse.'_ Luffy thought before he heard one of the most horrifying laughters he has ever heard, be it this timeline, or the one he's originally from."

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA!" The albeit unnoticeable laughter was heard, taunting as if he was daring for anyone to come and face him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

You know what? Fuck whatever compliment and positive outlook he had for this alternate universe, the man in the sky must've definitely planned for this to have happened. Shit is about to get real.

* * *

 **Okay for real now. That's all I have for you guys today! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter!**

 **What do you think of my OC's origins? Would really like to know in order to improve myself.**

 **Anyways make sure to favorite, follow, and review! Once again, I'm sorry I took much longer than expected to bring out this chapter, but it is now my longest chapter to date and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I did typing it up for all of to read.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **February 20, 2016**_


	13. Onward to Amazon Lily

**Hello my fellow readers! Forzarismo here with the tenth chapter for The Rubbery Vengeance! Just to start, I have a lot of things to say to you all. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the the lack of content I have posted this month. Aside from the MASSIVE writer's block I have had this past month, I have also had to deal with gradually losing feeling in my left arm over the course of March and as of right now it is at the point that I can't actually close my left hand into a fist unless there is an external factor, thereby reducing my typing speed and prowess by at least 50%. So bear with me my fellow fanfic readers and writers, I can only pray that this can go away soon so I can get out chapters at a much faster rate.**

 **On to some brighter news, HOLY. MOTHERFUCKING. SHIT. I never expected my fanfic to be this popular! I mean when I first started this, I expected to have at most around 300-400 favorites and followers for my story, but you people have proved me wrong! We are finally over 620 favorites and over 720 followers . Not to mention its's almost at 80,000 views! Like holy shit, but in all honesty, It has brought up a question in my mind. I mean I do not want to sound like a conceited bitch, but what I'd like to know is what is it about my story that makes you my fellow readers keep on reading it? I mean you all put up with my average writing, my slow updates, and to be honest, it's not the best fanfic out there, especially when we're talking about One Piece Time Travel Fanfics, so it really piqued my curiosity as to why you all still read this, not that I'm complaining mind you.**

 **On another note, I've been thinking about getting a BetaReader for this seeing as it's getting popular and I know I'm not the only one that wants improvement in grammatical quality. If you want to be my Beta, please send me a PM. On a sidenote, I'd like to tell you all that I'm new on this beta thing so if someone could take the time to explain it to me better than what Fanfiction's Guidelines say, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **And as always, here is this story's current stats.**

 **Reviews: 235**

 **Favorites: 626**

 **Followers: 723**

 **Total Views: 78,790**

 **Communities: 9**

 **Disclaimer: In the month it took me to create this next chapter, I have also gone off to meditate with the monks in Tibet in order to reach enlightenment in order to see what I need to do to obtain the rights to One piece. Once I had obtained it however, I had realized that not did I have to go through with assassinating the Great Oda himself, but I have to sign hundreds upon hundreds of papers in order to actually gain the rights to One Piece. And even then, I have to both plan out the story and draw out the manga. Seeing this as too much of a hassle, I have finally decided to abandon my plans of obtaining the rights to One Piece as it will all go to hell in my hands.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Onward To Amazon Lily**_

 **9 years before canon…**

Luffy knew that even with his guidance for Ace's and Robin's training, they could only get so strong in the East Blue. Sure they mastered how to use their respective haki, but that doesn't change the fact that they need to face stronger and faster opponents in order to improve upon it. It had been a month since his conversation with his grandfather Garp and the group of bounty hunters known as The Perditionists, and during that time Luffy realized something. It was during that month that Luffy saw both Ace and Robin begin to stagnate in their training, even when he focused more of their training towards the Rokushiki techniques. Ace had finally become adept with Tekkai and Soru while Robin still struggled on said techniques. They had already bested the beasts in the deep forest of Dawn Island and were currently doing their own thing with Robin reading up on historical books while Ace went on hunting without a care in the world. Luffy was thinking on how to improve their strengths when he suddenly remembered his two year training with Rayleigh. This brought a smile on his face as if he suddenly solved all of his problems.

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted getting both Ace's and Robin's attention. "I'm thinking of increasing the amount of training you two will do in order to improve your haki." Luffy stated making both Ace and Robin raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by improving our haki? I thought we already mastered it?" Ace asked wondering how can they improve upon something that they had mastered.

"When I said mastered all those years ago, I meant that you were now capable of activating either Armament or Observation Haki at will even when heavily distracted." Luffy stated as he thought of the fight between he, Usopp, and Sanji versus the fat goat looking ball called Satori back in Skypiea.

"So how are you going to improve our haki then Luffy-san? Go to another island with people who are stronger than us who can also use haki?" Robin sarcastically asked while Luffy rubbed the back of his head in acknowledgement.

"Actually…You are right! We are going to Amazon Lily, the female only island! The place where all of those born there naturally have access to their haki!" Luffy explained as Ace instantly became excited at the prospect of fighting people who are also capable of using haki. Robin also seemed intrigued by the prospect of going to a new place that she has never been before, probably interested in the history of the island no doubt.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A voice suddenly called out from the house. Rouge soon came out as she wave a haki-infused cleaver at the three. "You three have gone to too many places! You are going to train with what you have! Nothing any of you can say can change my mind about that!" Rouge exclaimed heatedly.

Luffy just deadpanned at her before responding. "What if I take you to Sabaody Archipelago to see Rayleigh and Shakky who you told us about last week while the three of us go train?" He asked.

The moment Luffy finished that sentence, Rouge had brought out with her two suitcases from seemingly nowhere. "Okay, When are we leaving?" She chirped excitedly.

* * *

 **A day later…**

"I immediately regret this decision." Rogue stated solemnly as she held on to her dear life as Luffy used his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to use the same piece of land they used to fly to the Gecko Islands to get them through the Calm Belt while weaving out of the way of the occasional Sea King trying to eat them.

"Rouge, it's not that bad." Robin tried to reason, but was failing as she couldn't stop chuckling at Rouge's reaction towards the occasional Sea King launching itself towards them before being dodged at the last moment courtesy of Luffy. They had asked Luffy if he knew where he was going, to which he stated sagely that the 'voice' will guide him. Not convinced by this, both Robin and Rouge had put it upon themselves to navigate Luffy through the Calm belt in order to get Rouge to Sabaody before heading towards Amazon Lily. After dropping off Rouge to Sabaody, they went back on course to Amazon Lily, ignorant to the fact that they had caught the attention of a certain Pirate Empress who gazed at the group who were headed to her island like a predator.

* * *

 **With Boa Hancock…**

Boa Hancock has had a bad voyage and is barely restraining her anger. For the first three months in their voyage she and her crew were out searching for anyone who was unlucky enough to enter the Calm Belt and couldn't find anyone. Then, once they had finally caught sight of a ship, they failed in plundering it as it was actually a submarine belonging to a small group of three bounty hunters who were apparently training two children on what to do when confronted by Sea Kings. Needless to say the Kuja Pirates got their asses handed to them in twenty seconds flat that day.

On a side note, the two children were also taught how to deal with rowdy warrior women.

After that embarrassing fiasco, they decided to head back finding and raiding the occasional cargo ship for about another three months or so. Even so, this did not bring up the Pirate Empress' mood. What made her snap however is seeing an unknown flying in her territory as well as heading towards her home island.

"Whoever that is, they'll regret the day they crossed me!" Hancock exclaimed in anger as she began to yell at her crew to follow that floating piece of earth. As soon as the ship got in a good position, Hancock kissed the tip of her index finger, making a massive pink heart suddenly grow out of said fingertip.

"Slave Arrow!" She exclaimed as she let out a storm of pink heart shaped arrows at the person she aimed at. She smirked seeing her arrows get closer and closer to her target by the second.

…Only for said arrows to be dodged with ease as the piece of earth weaved around the projectiles. She gritted her teeth in anger as she saw the intruder head into the forest of Amazon Lily.

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN OUR TERRITORY! HEAD BACK TO AMAZON LILY ON THE DOUBLE!" Hancock ordered with her crew yelling back in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **Back with Luffy…**

Luffy couldn't help but let out a chortle as he dodged every attempt that Boa Hancock had made on him and his passenger's lives. Once he was deep enough into the island's forest, he dropped off both Ace and Robin.

"Okay, I'll go confront the ship that was attacking us to see if we can stay here. While I'm doing that, I want you two to protect each other and to stay safe. I'll be back." Luffy stated as Ace and Robin nodded in agreement. Luffy then used his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to make himself 'fly' towards the last place he saw the Kujan pirate ship. Finding it almost immediately, he began to descend towards the deck, gazing upon his good old future comrade Boa Hancock.

However, what he didn't expect when he set sights on the newly made Warlord of the Sea is that he began to feel his heart flutter a bit, along with his face heating up. He couldn't help but stare at the admittedly beautiful woman in front of him. It's like some of those times when he would gaze at Robin and just admire how she looked. 'Even if I keep telling myself not to become like Sanji, I still do.' Luffy thought to himself as he began to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"You damn peasant, what is filth like you doing in my ship, not to mention in my presence? Do you have a death wish?" Hancock asked Luffy in a calm, yet deadly tone that promised endless misery.

Luffy merely smiled. "Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! What I want is access to your island so I can train my brother and my friend so they can get stronger." Luffy stated which only made Hancock's temper rise even further.

"Is that right? Well let me tell you that you won't be seeing your brother or your friend any time soon." Hancock angrily said as she brought her hands together to make a heart shape. "Love-Love Beam!" Hancock called out her attack as a beam of pink hearts went towards Luffy. Luffy just stood there letting the harmless attack pass right through him as he gave off a radiant smile, which only made to irk Hancock even more as she saw her attack fail in turning Luffy into stone.

Hancock is absolutely confused. Her attack should've turned the horrendous man in front of her into stone. Was the man's fear greater than his impure thoughts on her, therefore keeping him from turning into stone? Yes that has to be it Hancock thought as she clapped her hands twice. Suddenly, her sisters Marigold and Sandersonia were at her side, ready to do whatever their eldest sister told them to do.

"My sisters, kill him." Hancock commanded as her sisters nodded in confirmation and transformed into their zoan forms. Once they had completed their transformation, they launched themselves at Luffy, poising their lances to pierce his body. Luffy just stood in the same place until the last second, where he moved so fast that not even Hancock saw what had happened. A moment later, Hancock saw Luffy standing behind her sisters, and not a moment too soon, said sisters fell unconscious.

"WHAT!?" All of the Kuja Pirate crew exclaimed in shock except Hancock who just stared with widened eyes in silence.

"Impossible! There's no way that just happened!" Exclaimed one of the Kujas.

"Who the hell is this man!?" Yelled another Kuja.

Hancock felt her some of her anger into fear. She had never seen her sisters get beaten that fast, even when they faced those three bounty hunters a couple months ago. Then, suddenly, she felt an immense amount of pressure fall upon her ship. Not a gravitational pressure, but rather one that forces your soul to submit to a superior being. She fell on her left knee trying to not succumb to the man's Conqueror's Haki as she heard her crew fall down left and right immediately. She will not submit she told herself, not to anyone. Ever since that day, she had promised herself that she will be strong for not only her sisters, but also for her fellow Kujan members. She will not submit to anyone. Not the World Government. Not Elder Nyon. Not the World Nobles. And especially NOT THIS MAN!

She let out an angry, ferocious roar as she got up and rushed the straw hat wearing man in front of her trying to kick his head off. The man flashed a smile at her. When she saw that smile, she subconsciously hesitated as she saw nothing but warmth, joy, and happiness in that smile that he flashed her with. That hesitation made Hancock almost not notice that Luffy had dodged her attack and threw a punch of his own. Hancock barely had enough time to block the punch with her haki infused leg. When the hit connected, Hancock winced in pain, wondering how this man's punch can hurt her when it wasn't even infused with haki. Ignoring the throbbing the pain in her leg, Hancock kept launching attacks one after another while Luffy either dodged or blocked said attacks before retaliating with his own. Soon enough however, she could no longer feel any anger towards the man in front of her who is currently giving her an equal fight that she is very much enjoying at the moment.

After about ten minutes had passed, the Kuja Pirate crew started getting up one by one almost immediately noticing the battle going on between Luffy and their captain Hancock. When they took a good look at their captain, they noticed that she was smiling. It wasn't one of those sadistic, malevolent smiles, but rather one filled with content and enjoyment. They then looked towards the man she is currently fighting and saw the same smile on his face. The two seem to have begun enjoying their fight as they fought toe to toe against each other equally. Soon enough however, Hancock began to get tired, which consequently caused her movement to be more sluggish. When Luffy threw out a kick, she wasn't fast enough to block it, causing for a direct hit on her gut.

"Grrk!" Hancock coughed out as the hit launched her a good couple of meters away from Luffy. She struggled to get up as the hit knocked the wind out of her. She saw the man named Luffy walk up to her slowly, with a serious expression written on his face. Seeing this, she steeled her will, ready to defy whatever lecherous things this man wants to do to her and ready to sacrifice herself if needed to ensure he wouldn't harm anyone else. Even if she doesn't have a personal relationship with her crew, sans Marigold and Sandersonia, they are still her crew, and she would do anything to protect them from inevitable harm.

To her surprise however, Luffy merely crouched down and extended his hand towards her. She looked up and saw that he is smiling. That radiant smile of his. Hancock looked at his hand before taking it. _'It's surprisingly soft.'_ She thought as she grasped his hand with her own. She looked at his face again as he lifted her up from the ground and felt a strange sensation go through her body along with the feeling of her face heating up. For some reason, she didn't have the same reaction towards him as she did with other men.

"So…can me, my brother, and my crewmate stay on the island?" Luffy asked showing his trademark grin.

Hancock just took a deep breath and sighed. How can she say no? This man in front of her had just beaten her with ease even when he was so plainly holding back on her. Not to mention, he knocked out not only her entire crew, but also her two sisters, who are her personal bodyguards. But even so, through his actions, she had seen that he held nothing negative against them. And even if she did say no, he seemed like a very stubborn person, who wouldn't take no for an answer. "Ugh…Fine, you and your people can stay on our island to train. But be grateful man, for you and the rest are the first to have ever been granted such access. Should you abuse it, I will find a way to kill you and your group in an excruciating manner." Hancock replied much to Luffy's delight.

"Sister!" Exclaimed both Marigold and Sandersonia at the same time completely shocked at Hancock's decision.

"Don't! Sandersonia, Marigold, this is my decision. I trust the both of you that you'll be okay with it?" Hancock asked to which her sisters hesitantly nodded in affirmation.

"YES! I can't wait to show my brother Ace to you along with Robin!" Luffy exclaimed happily as jumped in joy despite it looking weird with his 6'6 perfectly chiseled-out body.

"Kujas! It's time to head home!" Hancock commanded to which her crew yelled in confirmation.

* * *

 **Later…**

Once the ship landed on the island's docks, the fellow natives were shouting praise at the pirates as they brought in the supplies that they had plundered off whichever ship they could. Soon after though, they were all left silent in confusion as they looked on at the male figure known as Luffy. But just as quick as they were silent, Luffy began using his devil fruit powers to entertain them, which soon gave him a massive audience. Before he can continue though, he remembered about Ace and Robin and used his Observation Haki in order to find them before flying away, once again surprising his audience to what he is capable of, gaining some admirers in the process.

Soon enough, he had found both Ace and Robin around a campfire along with a little blond haired girl in the outskirts of the city. They seemed to be getting along pretty well as they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then Ace and Robin noticed Luffy hovering over them grinning.

"Luffy! Took you long enough!" Ace chastised his younger brother who just rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter though, we made a new friend while we waited for him. Isn't that right Marguerite?" Robin politely asked the now named Marguerite.

"Yep! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Luffy! Your brother and friend have told me about you while they waited. It's also the first time seeing a man ever! I have so much to ask you!" Marguerite stated as she went up to Luffy to shake his hand, to which he took.

Luffy chuckled at her enthusiasm happy that she still has the same curious nature as before. "As much as I'd like to tell you about how guys are, I have to introduce Ace and Robin to Boa hancock so she knows who they are." Luffy explained as Marguerite's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really!? You met our Empress!? You're so lucky!" Marguerite exclaimed as she looked at Luffy with stars in her eyes.

"Well, why don't you come with us? I'm sure Luffy and the Empress won't mind." Robin assured the girl who looked at her with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Marguerite asked.

"Certainly." Robin confirmed.

"Okay then." Marguerite happily chirped out as he began to walk towards the City within Amazon Lily with Luffy and Co. following her. After a good ten minutes of walking, they were soon in front of the Kuja Castle.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Asked one of the Palace Guards.

"My name is Luffy! This is my brother Ace, and my friends Robin and Marguerite. Hancock had asked us to go to her castle once I found them." Luffy explained to the two guards in front of her door.

"Oh! You're that man Hancock brought with her aren't you!? Well why didn't you say so? She's been expecting you for a while." The other guard explained as she and the first guard opened the doors to the castle. Once they entered the palace, they were greeted by Enishida, one of the castle's attendants.

"Hello, we've been expecting you. Follow me, I'll take you four to Empress Hancock." She stated calmly as she began walking further into the palace with the four trailing behind her. Soon enough, they were led into throne of the castle where Hancock sat in with her sisters beside her.

"Welcome Luffy, I see you have brought your family member and friends." She stated professionally as she set her gaze Luffy.

"You bet! The little girl is named Marguerite, my brother here is called Ace, and the woman beside me is Robin!" Luffy introduced as he gave Robin a side hug.

Hancock then set her sights on Marguerite, then Ace, before finally settling on Robin. For some reason, when she looked at Robin, she could help but let out a low growl for seeing her so close to Luffy.

Thanks to her natural perception that became further enhanced by her Observation Haki, Robin noticed this and couldn't help but let out a small smirk seeing the woman in front her look on at the scene with jealousy.

Setting her unapparent jealousy aside, Hancock then spoke to the group in front of her. "Okay before anything, I need to set a rule for you three to follow. You will NOT cause any unnecessary trouble for any of the citizens in this island. Failure to complying to this one rule will result with me and the rest of the citizens of this island to force you out, whether you like it or not. Anything besides that is alright. You may use our coliseum to fight against other Kuja Warriors as a way to improve your brother's and your 'friend's' strength." Hancock stated putting a little emphasis on the friend part. Before she dismiss them, Elder Nyon barged into the throne.

"Princess how could you!? How could you let in some strangers into our island! It's preposterous! You're breaking the laws and traditions we've so held for generations-!" The old elder exclaimed before get kicked into the air by Hancock, interrupting her in the process.

"You four may leave now, meanwhile I will teach this old cur what it means to not only interrupt me, but to also question my decisions. There's a hidden manor in the northeast side of this island that the three of you can live in during your stay. Marguerite, I expect you to guide our new guests around should they ever need it alright?" Hancock commanded Marguerite who nodded in joy. "Good, now go." She then said as the the four left the throne ignoring the shouts and smacks going on behind them.

Once they were outside the castle, Luffy just took a deep breath in before smiling in contempt. 'That went easier than expected.' Luffy thought as he genuinely thought it might take more than what he did in order to convince Hancock to let him, Ace, and Robin stay.

"So what now Luffy?" Ace asked as Luffy turned his head to look at his brother.

"Let's rest for now, tomorrow, I'll decide on what you two are going to do." Luffy said as he looked at Robin who had a compass out, looking at it to see where northeast is before leading the towards that general direction.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: The Perditionists vs. The Kuja Pirates**_

 **10 years before Canon...**

On the Perditionists' docked submarine, Gracielson Wayne is currently telling both Usopp and Kaya one of his many adventures that he has had throughout his very long, fruitful and eventful life.

"So there I was, fighting against this one hot-headed, pink-haired dude who had the ability to use flames from what he claims are for slaying dragons. Of course, due to my many, many years of fighting along wth my devil fruit power, I was easily beating him and those who tried to support him." Wayne told the two star-struck children who looked at him with awe. "Before I can do anything else however, the guy, I believe his name was Natsu I think, started giving off a speech about how the power of friendship or some bullshit like that will give him enough strength to defeat me. and I shit you not, his power increased ten-fold after said speech!" Wayne exclaimed making the two children gasp in anticipation.

"So!? What happened next!?" Usopp asked really wanting to know how the doctor/navigator survived the encounter.

"I survived by utilizing the full power of my devil fruit which gave me the obvious advantage over Natsu. Then before I could take my leave, my Observation Haki suddenly warned me about him giving off another bullshit speech about friendship. So I did what i could to stop the horror from coming. I shut him up. Permenantly." Wayne finished sinisterly, making the children look at him with a little fright.

"Was...Was this Natsu a bad guy?" Kaya asked hoping that her sensei wasn't the bad guy in this story.

"Well...I wouldn't say he was, but he annoyed the hell out of me. I was hired by a family to kill this group of criminals as they had kidnapped too many people. As I was right about finished turning said criminals bodies into crimson red paste, Natsu and his group, which consisted of a guy with stripping problems, an armor wearing red-headed girl, a fucking flying cat, and a really well-endowed blonde girl, entered the building to see their employers all dead. Despite not having any obligation anymore towards said group, the four came at me with all they had. I had just decided on just beating them to within an attometer their lives, but that pink haired guy's persistence really pissed me off, so I decided to deal with it the good old fashion way. After that, I went back to get my payment, and I warped myself back to this dimesion. The end." Wayne concluded his story as the children looked at him with a little fear visible in their eyes.

"What was the name of the group of criminals?" Kaya asked.

"Their name was Blue Pegasus. From what I heard during my time there, they were originally a good, just group, but soon after almost all of their core members died during this thing called the Alvarez War, It became a shell of its former self, being led by the last surviving core member named Ichiya. This ugly motherfucker soon began getting some of the weaker willed people in his group to kidnap women to either sell them for profit or for their own lecherous reasons." Wayne explained, gaining an understanding nod from both children.

"Done with your story Wayne-jiji? Lunch is ready." Arasval stated as he brought out two thirty-inch pizzas. Before any of them can enjoy it however, they heard cannon fire towards their left. They all turned their heads to see on of the new Seven Warlords of the Seas Boa Hancock and her crew getting closer towards them as they continued to shoot their cannons towards them.

"Okay you two, here is your new lesson: How to deal with Rowdy Warrior Women. Neos, Leave some of your Water Clones to guard the submarine while we go teach our fellow students." Arasval commanded as Neos grunted in agreement as he created five clones of himself. After he was done with that, Neos and Arasval grabbed Usopp and Kaya respectively while the three core members of the crew went towards the Kujan Pirate Ship their own way with Neos riding a massive wave, Wayne using geppou, and Arasval summoning a set of white wings to fly. Seeing this, the Kuja Pirates all got out and prepared themselves to battle. The preparations though were deemed unnecessary as the three bounty hunters slaughtered the crew with incredible ease. They were knocking them out so fast that Hancock and her two bodyguards looked baffled by the scene. Once they were done with the grunts, Neos and Arasval put Kaya and Usopp down while they each fought their respective opponent. Arasval with Hancock, Wayne with Sandersonia, and Neos with Marigold. Despite it being a one on ine, it didn't even last five seconds as they were attacking the sisters so fast that they couldn't keep up even with their haki.

Hancock looked at the three man group with anger, frustration and defiance. Arasval merely chuckled as he crouched down and looked at Hancock dead in the eye. "Next time," Arasval began as he let out a blast of Conqueror's Haki. "Be more careful with which opponents you pick. It may save your life one day." Arasval finished lecturing as he saw Hancock finally knock out.

"Well, now that that's done, let's now enjoy our fresh pizza before it gets too cold." Arasval mentioned as he sprouted his wings and took both Kaya and Usopp back to the Submarine with Wayne and Neos following soon after.

* * *

 **That's is all I have for you all this time. I hope you all can bare with this short chapter seeing as I should've had more detail done into it.**

 **On another note, what do you think about my first omake? yay or nay?**

 **If you enjoyed it, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! If you have any questions and/or is confused in any part in my story, please feel free to leave a PM. I will respond whenever I do have the chance.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **March 28, 2016**_


	14. April Fools!

**Hello everyone, Forzarismo here with a special announcement. So, things have been quite hectic in my life for quite some time now. Miraculously, after changing some sleeping habits and some remedial exercise for my left arm, I can now use it again! But this is not what I want to talk about in this update. For you see, as of now, I am putting this fanfic in a hiatus for an indefinite amount of time after taking some advice from a certain family member. Real life is hitting me like a flaming big rig hitting my face at 120 mph and therefore I will not be able to post anymore chapters for the time being. Thank you all for supporting me and my fanfic and I hope you'll keep reading it even if there won't be any more updates for an unspecified amount of time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you all respect my decision.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **April 1, 2016**_

 **A/N: Check the date.**


	15. The Truth

**Hello my fellow readers and writers, Forzarismo here with a brand new chapter for The Rubbery Vengeance! So, as most of you hopefully and probably know already, the notice I put up on April 1st really was an April Fool's Joke... Except for the part about my left arm being all well now, that part is the truth. I've been putting more time and effort into trying to make this as believable as possible, so please do bare with me when some characters act a little OOC, I never intend for that to happen so I apologize in advance. Aside from that, I would like to thank each and every one of you has either favorited, followed, reviewed, or at least views it once in a while. Also, this story has finally reached over 680 favorites and over 770 followers! Not to mention, this story finall has over 95k views! You all have been such great support and I hope I don't let any of you down.**

 **On a different topic, if any of you guys are a fan of or are interested in reading some Dark Luffy fanfics, I recommend you all to read** ** _A Twisted Strawhat_** **and** ** _Darkest Day_** **by** ** _Gmann_** **. He is an incredible writer and I recommend you all to take some of your time to check out his fanfics as they are really well written and have good build-up. Anywho, here are the current stats on my story:**

 **Reviews: 285**

 **Favorites: 686**

 **Followers: 776**

 **Total Views: 95,537**

 **Communities: 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own my ideas and my OC's, so at least that's something.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: The Truth**_

 **9 years before canon…**

 _'Well, this is awkward.'_ Luffy thought as he found himself getting the life hugged out of him by a crying and topless Hancock while everyone looked on at the scene in shock, or in Robin's case, looking on emotionlessly with the only thing giving off what she truly felt at that moment is the small vein bulging on her forehead. 'How did I get myself into this?' Luffy pondered on as he thought of the recent events that had happened before this moment.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

It's been about four months since they have stayed at Amazon Lily and it has been one the best decisions Luffy has ever made. In the beginning, Ace and Robin had to deal with loss after loss in coliseum seeing as they fought women who were much more experienced as well as stronger than either of the two, showing them that had a long way to go, even with Ace's use of the Rokushiki and Robin's Flower-Flower Fruit powers. By the second month, they had begun winning against the weaker half of the fighters in the coliseum. Soon after, they began fighting those in the stronger half taking some advice here and there from the Kujan warriors. Even he has had his occasional fight in the coliseum fighting the Kujans and once in awhile either Robin and Ace to see how far they have gone.

During this time, Luffy noticed something akin to a rivalry going on between Robin and Hancock. Once in awhile, he'll notice them sending each other near nonexistent glares or each of them trying to get closer and spend more time with himself, for reasons he has yet to know of. For example, one time Hancock invited Luffy inside the palace by himself for dinner which she made herself. Obviously, Luffy being Luffy, had accepted the invitation wholeheartedly and really enjoyed the food she cooked. If she wasn't already a captain along with him not knowing about Sanji, he would've asked her to join his crew as the chef. During the third month, she noticed a massive shortage of meat thanks to Luffy's stomach and loudly pondered on what to do. Luffy knew that Amazon Lily is surrounded by Sea Kings, so he left the island, coming back in an hour using his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to transport six massive Sea Kings into the island, restoring the Kuja's supply of meat.

Robin is another story. With Robin, she has asked Luffy if he could use his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to copy some of the manuscripts on Amazon Lily's history for her, which he did for her gladly, seeing as she never got to live long enough to see her dream come to fruition. Even after copying said manuscripts, she'd always ask him if he would like to read with her, to which he always says yes to, as he really enjoys reading with Robin, especially when Ace is not there to tease them about being so close to each other.

Currently, after some fights in the coliseum and it becoming sunset, Luffy and Ace were walking on top of the walls that surrounded the village in Amazon Lily as they were chatting about.

"So…When are you going to stop beating around the bush and tell Robin what you feel about her Luffy?" Ace asked suddenly causing Luffy to look at Ace as if he grew an extra pair of eyes.

"What are you talking about Ace?" Luffy asked knowing what he was asking, but played oblivious despite that.

"You know what I'm talking about. You love Robin don't you?" Ace teased as Luffy soon had a blush adorning his face.

"N-No I don't, stop talking crazy!" Luffy lied as he looked away from ace as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"You know Luffy, you suck at full on lying. What you did now especially gave you away. Why don't you want to tell her what you feel?" Ace question Luffy who just looked up at the sky in contemplation.

"Because I'm new to this kind of stuff. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say to her Ace." Luffy explained as he looked at Ace dead in the eye.

"What if I gave you some advice?" Ace offered, making Luffy suddenly laugh at that idea.

"Shishishishishi! You? You think you can give me advice when you yourself haven't even gotten a girlfriend? Oh, that's so funny! shishi-pfft-HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy bellowed out as he began to hug his sides.

Ace's face reddened in anger and launched a haki-infused kick towards Luffy, who merely sidestepped out of the way. Luffy however, forgot that they were on top of the walls and that his particular position is near the edge when Ace threw that kick, causing Ace to continue going and to fall off of the wall screaming his lungs off.

"Uh…Whoops?" Luffy commented offhandedly as he began to walk the other way. "Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine."

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wha-!?What's going on!? Why is it wet!? Why are you naked!? Where am I!?"

"You lecherous child! You have the gall to peek on me while I'm bathing!"

Luffy felt a chill go through him when he heard Hancock scream at Ace and he immediately launched himself towards the hole that Ace made when he fell. When he entered the bathing room, He saw Hancock in her robes being guarded by her sisters while Ace looked at Hancock in confusion.

"That mark on your back…" Ace said causing the three women to stiffen up and look at him in shock. "…What is it?"

Luffy's eyes widen when he realized what had just happened. _'Shit! I completely forgot Hancock and her sisters used to be slaves! And now Ace saw what they never wanted anyone to know!'_ Luffy berated himself as he grabbed Ace and put him under his shoulder. "Hancock, calm down. Please don't do anything rash." Luffy stated as calmly as he could as he sensed via Observation Haki the cluster of negative emotions coming from the Gorgon Sisters. The strongest emotion he felt from them though, made him subconsciously recoil in confusion and slight shame. They felt fear. They know that Luffy had held back on them and had beaten them with incredible ease. Even when he never showed any animosity towards them, the sisters, especially Hancock had small twinge of a feeling in them that the man in front of them is the same like the others, only hiding his true intentions from them.

Luffy obviously knew why they were afraid, and it's pretty obvious when he thought about it. He slowly set Ace down as he raised his open palms in calming manner. Even this slight movement caused the three siblings to take a battle position steeling themselves from what they thought would end in a fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whatever it is that he saw, I promise that he won't say anything about it, right Ace?" Luffy stated as he looked towards Ace who nodded his head furiously to show that he will keep quiet.

Hancock stared at the two to see if they are lying. Once she saw that they were indeed speaking the truth, her body visibly relaxed and she let out a long sigh.

"Get out. The both of you will meet me in my quarters in an hour. Keep quiet about it." Hancock ordered surprising both Luffy and Ace that she handled this predicament really well.

* * *

 **An hour later…**

Both Luffy and Ace were patiently kneeling on the floor along with Robin who came out of sheer curiosity. In front of them were Sandersonia and Marigold who were standing on adjacent sides of the bed in between the two. Waiting patiently, they were greeted to the sight of Hancock sitting on top of her snake Salome. Topless.

Ace and Luffy soon had a blush on their faces, with Ace's being a Hinata-Level blush while Luffy's is much less red but just as noticeable. Robin felt herself go through some emotion between rage and annoyance. While Hancock did not expect Robin to be there, she paid no mind to her as he put his attention towards the two males in front of her, mainly Luffy. Steeling herself she asked, "What I'm about to show and tell you, is for your ears only, and I will know if you talk about it to other people. Understand!?" She coldly stated while the three nodded in acknowledgement.

Her snake Salome picked up Hancock using his tail and turned her around slowly while Hancock picked her hair up and put it over her shoulder, giving the three guests in front of her full sight of what she and her sisters were ashamed of having as well as never wanting anyone they don't trust to know of.

The Hoof of the Flying Dragon.

This mark essentially yells out to those that see it that the person who has it on is or used to be a slave from the World Nobles. Hancock, obviously uncomfortable with showing her most well kept secret to the man she felt strange feelings for along with said man's younger brother and his female friend.

The only one of the three that is confused is Ace, as he doesn't know about what the Celestial Dragons do to their slaves. Robin and Luffy on the other hand, knew the meaning of the mark and what that meant to the Pirate Empress in front of them. Robin knew through the books she had read during her run from the World Government while Luffy knew from since his first life.

Shakily, Hancock put her hair back into place while Salome turned her back around to face her guests before putting her top on her shoulders to cover her back. Her eyes were shadowed over by her black hair and her lip quivered as she tried to control her emotions. After a minute or two, she spoke. "Me and my sisters used to be slaves to those horrid Celestial Dragons. We were just young children when we were kidnapped and sold to those abominations. They branded us and forcefully fed us those cursed devil fruits for their own damned sick entertainment. We had no hope…and I only wanted to die. No hope in seeing ourselves free again from them…Until four years later when a fishman known as Fisher Tiger freed all of us when he attacked the World Nobles. From there on, we made it back here, but we couldn't truly go back. That was until Elder Nyon came to us and made up a story about how we defeated a gorgon and we became cursed with eyes on our backs that would turn whoever sees it into stone, which was meant to dissuade my people from trying to see how our backs look like. So until an hour ago, no one knew of our secret, but not all secrets remain secrets whether we want them to be or not. So now you know why we were afraid when your brother saw what we never wanted anyone to know about." Hancock told them sadly as she looked down at the ground while her two sisters were weeping silently.

Ace already had a burning hatred for the World Nobles, but to hear even more about what they do and how they treat people really set something clear into his heart: To kill any and every World Noble out there, regardless of the consequences. Robin knew how it felt to be hated by the world and to be considered the lowest of scum, so when she heard Hancock's life story, she couldn't help but feel a sort of bond be created between her and the woman at that moment. Luffy stayed silent. Even though he knew her story, it still pained him to hear it coming from her mouth. Suddenly Luffy stood up, gaining the attention to those around him.

"World Nobles are the scum of this planet, there's no question about that. Me, Robin and Ace don't care about whether or not you were a slave before. You are our friend. Our nakama, and nothing will change that." Luffy told Hancock truthfully who looked at him in surprise.

"Truly? You truly mean that? Me being a former slave doesn't disgust you in some way?" She asked softly showing hope for the first time since Luffy's met her in this timeline.

"Of course I mean it. Why would I be disgusted by something that is far from your control? So no, you being a former slave doesn't affect my opinion about you. I detest those damned Celestial Dragons as much as you do. In fact that's how I met Robin, through killing a World Noble." Luffy stated as Hancock and her sisters looked at him in shock. This man in front of them had killed a World Noble? Was he the one the World Government was looking for in the East Blue? Hancock needed to confirm it.

"Which sea are you originally from Luffy?" Hancock asked.

"The East Blue." Luffy answered.

Hancocks eyes widened as Luffy's answer gave her the answer that she needed. Before she can say anything, Elder Nyon barged into the room.

"No wonder you were so familiar Luffy." She stated as she had a rather withered out newspaper in her hand. "Hancock, this man right here, is responsible for one of the greatest spectacles that has happened since Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois. To think that you would openly oppose the World Nobles and live to tell about it. How and why did you do it?" Nyon asked curious as to how the man in front of them was able to get through a Celestial Dragon's security and kill him, not to mention escape from their clutches.

Luffy just shrugged as he began to explain to the Kujans the now dead Saint Jalmack attempted to kill his brother Sabo just because he raised a black flag and crossed his boat's path crossed with his; How Luffy waited until he and his were far enough so that they wouldn't bring in a Buster Call to kill him with his devil fruit powers, destroying his ship in the process; How he got captured by the Marines before eating a second devil fruit, rescuing Robin before escaping the Marine's clutches. Once he finished his story, he could see tears flowing down from Hancock's eyes.

Hancock could not believe that such a good man existed. Sure, she has met Rayleigh, but he's Rayleigh, so that doesn't count. This man, different from almost every other man however, truly meant every single word he said. He never spoke a lie since he entered, which meant that he truly does care for her and doesn't care if she used to be a slave or not. He sees her for who she truly is, not who she used to be. She has never felt so relieved since…ever! She has never felt this relieved before. Not when she and her sisters realized that they were free again, or when her home accepted her back and crowned her their empress.

"Hehehehe!" The Pirate Empress couldn't help but let out a laughter of joy as she saw the man in front of her in a new light. "I like you Luffy. You truly are an amazing man." She said as she smiled a kind, radiant smile. Luffy grinned while Ace did the same. Robin let out a small smile in seeing the Pirate Empress showing a new side of herself that she has never seen before.

 _ **'Hey Luffy?'** _ A feminine voice inside of Luffy's mind said getting his attention.

 _'Ms. Atom? It's been a while, what do you want?'_ Luffy asked inside of his mind.

 _ **'I have a way to remove those marks from your friend's body and it's going to utilize that new technique you learned, but I'm going to have to control your body for a bit to minimize the amount of energy you use. Is that alright? You will still be able to control what you say so I'm also going to ask you to tell Hancock what you and I are planning alright?'**_ Ms. Atom asked.

 _'Okay! Of course you can! I think it will help put Hancock's mind more at ease.'_ Luffy stated happily as he began to feel his body move by itself walking towards Hancock.

"Hancock, do you trust me?" Luffy asked the Pirate Empress who looked at him nodding a yes at him. "I'm going to ask you to turn around and show me that mark again. I'm going to try something that hopefully will work." Luffy explained causing Hancock and her sisters to look at each other a little hesitant to agree what he wants her to do. Even so, they know from what they know of him so far that he is a trustworthy man. So nonetheless She agreed and took off her top once more before being turned around by her snake Salome.

Ms. Atom took Luffy's right hand and placed it on top of the Hoof of the Flying Dragon and she began to concentrate. She planned on teaching this technique to Luffy when he had much more control with his Atom-Atom Fruit powers, but her sympathy towards the Pirate Empress made her change her plans a bit. Hancock suddenly felt a weird sensation go throughout her body before she noticed blue ethereal ripples flowing around her body. This happened for a good five seconds before it ended.

"Atomic Structure Analysis: Complete." Luffy subconsciously said catching the attention of those around him. Before any of them could say anything to Luffy's new technique, he spoke again. "Atomic Restoration!" He exclaimed as Hancock was engulfed by a bright blue light.

"Sister!" Sandersonia and Marigold exclaimed in worry wondering what is happening to their sister. Soon enough, they got their answer. Once the light receded, they were greeted to the sight of Boa Hancock, looking the same as always. At first, they couldn't see any notable difference about her. She looked the same as she always did…

…Until Luffy took his palm off of Hancock's back.

 _'It's gone!'_ They all mentally screamed in shock and amazement as they all saw Hancock's back with widened. The slave brand that used to be there is gone forever, and it shook them deeply. Once they all found their voices, they exclaimed in unison "It's gone!".

Hancock felt a weird sensation go through her when her body began to glow brightly. She felt it mostly around the area where they had branded her, so when she heard those two words that she never thought she would hear in her life, she felt her heart tighten. _'It's gone? It's truly gone? Impossible! How did he do it!?'_ Hancock's mind went through question after question in her mind trying to get around the fact that she now doesn't have the slave mark on her back anymore.

"S-Someone bring in a mirror!" She exclaimed as Sandersonia rushed to the other side of the room to get a large enough mirror for Hancock to see. Once the mirror was in place, Hancock turned her back towards the mirror to finally see Luffy's work. She felt her tears coming back again. She saw with her own eyes her unscarred back. There was no mark, nothing to show that she used to be a former slave from the Celestial Dragons. She felt nothing but pure joy at that moment. She no longer needed to hide her back anymore. That burden that she used to hold no longer existed. For the first time since her enslavement, she truly felt free.

Freedom.

She slowly turned her head towards Luffy who had his trademark grin on rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I hope you like it?" A slightly tired Luffy asked awkwardly. Hancock couldn't hold her emotions in check anymore and launched herself at Luffy, hugging the life out of him in joy. She cried and cried in joy that she no longer had that burden.

* * *

 **Flashback end…**

 _'Oh yeah, so that's what happened.'_ Luffy concluded as he felt Hancock's hug tighten.

"Thank you*hic*…Thank you so much for this*hic*…Luffy!" Hancock said joyfully in between sobs. Luffy, finally brought out of his thoughts, returned the hug. Ace looked on at the scene happy for Hancock as she no longer had to deal with the reminder of her demons from the past. Up until that moment, Robin felt happiness for Hancock…until Hancock launched herself at Luffy to hug him. She then felt her usual poker face come back and a vein around her forehead area bulge in anger. She knew over the past year that she has gotten to know Luffy that despite his biological age, he is an adult both in mind and body. She has seen his strengths, weaknesses, flaws, etc. and she loves every single that makes him…him. At first, she always denied that she felt something for the manchild, but after some time in Amazon Lily and a pep talk from Rouge, She began to consider the feelings she felt about him. Even so, this is the first time that she's felt something like this for anyone, so she had a difficult time to show her feelings towards Luffy.

With Hancock, she finally began to settle down and she let go of Luffy once she realized she is in very closed proximity towards him along with the fact that she's topless at the moment. She quickly put her top back on before looking back at Luffy.

"L-Luffy?" She asked softly.

"Yes Hancock?" Luffy answered.

"Could you please do what you did to me to my sisters as well? Please erase their slave marks." She pleaded as she gave a slight bow of respect.

Luffy, surprised by the amount of humbling that Hancock had showed, was speechless for a good second or two. He never thought he would see the day that the most strong willed woman he has ever met would bow, much less to him of all people. Quickly getting himself back together, he responded with a smile on his face. "Of course! Just let me see the marks."

Soon after, Luffy, who did not have Ms. Atom's guidance to do this this time, put both of his palms on Sandersonia and Marigold's back, using Atomic Structure Analysis to analyze their body structure before using Atomic Restoration to remove their slave marks from their backs. Once confirming that they don't have their slave marks anymore, the younger sisters cried in joy as they hugged each other. Luffy barely had the strength to stay up as the Atomic Restoration technique takes so much out of him. Being exhausted and somewhat disorientated, he didn't notice Hancock slowly walking up to him until she was right in front of him.

"Huh? Something wrong Hanc-mmph!?" Luffy didn't have time to react to Hancock suddenly grabbing his cardigan and smashing her lips onto his. Once his mind registered what had happened though, he felt his heartbeat raise up exponentially and his cheeks heat up considerably.

Hancock did not know what went through her mind, but something inside of her told her to kiss the man in front of him. A small, small part of her told her not to do it, but in the end she gave in to her urges. When she felt her lips touch his, she felt like she had reached Cloud Nine. She had never experience such a wonderful moment such as the one currently taking place.

Robin just looked on emotionlessly as she felt a twinge of pain in her heart at seeing Luffy kissing someone who isn't her. She knew if she didn't make a move soon, he would be gone forever. Not wanting to see this anymore, she left, but her leaving caught Luffy's attention.

Ace, on the other hand, is having a field day. He had gotten so many things on Luffy that he could tease about whenever he wanted to. He knew that this was a good moment to remember, so he discreetly took out his den-den mushi camera and took a good amount of photos of the scene happening in front of him before putting the camera away in his pocket.

Once Hancock finished the kiss, she looked at Luffy with bliss before rationality hit her like an elephant ramming through a wall made of wet toilet paper. Her face turned beet red before shrieking and pushing a surprised Luffy and a very amused Ace out of her room. Once she was sure that they left, she walked towards her bed and let herself fall on it, ignoring the shell-shocked looks her sisters were giving her and the passed out Elder Nyon on the floor.

"Mari. Sonia. Please take Nyon out of here and let me rest in peace. I need to think." Hancock ordered exhaustedly as her still gaping sisters did as they were told, albeit in a manner that more resembled retarded-looking zombies than their usual guard duty. Once the three women were out, Hancock put her attention towards the ceiling wondering if these past couple of minutes really happened or not. When she thought back to when she kissed Luffy, she felt her heartbeat accelerate and her cheeks heat up.

 _"What's happening to me?"_ She asked herself as she began to doze off.

* * *

 **With Luffy…**

Luffy and Ace went to their manor seeing as it has become night. During the walk, Ace kept teasing Luffy to what had transpired in the Empress' room. Luffy tried his best to ignore his older brother, but found it really difficult when he brought up the parts where he felt the most confusion. Once they had entered the manor, they went their separate ways with Ace going to take a bath while Luffy went in search for Robin. Using his Observation Haki, he soon found her outside of the manor at the balcony facing the ocean. When he found her, he saw that she had a glass of wine in her left hand and looked a bit saddened.

"Robin?" Luffy said making Robin know of his presence.

Robin turned her head around not surprised that Luffy found her. "Hello Strawhat-san, need anything from me?" She asked professionally making Luffy frown and narrow his gaze at her.

"Robin, what's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self and you're using that name you gave me when you first met me, which you never use now." Luffy stated as Robin's neutral looking face gave a small frown, and said nothing.

"*Sigh* Robin, you are someone very important to me, and you know I will do anything for my nakama." Luffy stated as walked towards Robin's right side.

What he said perked Robin's attention. "Anything you say?" She asked slyly.

"Yes! Of course!" Luffy reassured Robin making her chuckle.

"Then…close your eyes." Robin requested.

Luffy cocked his head in confusion as to why Robin wants him to close his eyes, but nonetheless he did as he was told. "Okay, I closed my eyes, now wha-mmph!?" Luffy was caught by surprise once more when he felt a pull from his neck and a soft pair of lips tenderly kiss his own. He opened his eyes to the sight of Robin grabbing onto his neck as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. The feelings he felt when he got kissed by Hancock came back to hit Luffy like the Sea Train hitting a marine grunt. Luffy's face flushed beet red and his heart started beating so fast he genuinely thought he accidentally entered Gear Second.

"A small gift to you Luffy. And there's more where that came from." Robin whispered into his ear before she let go of him and entered the manor leaving a star-struck Luffy gaping out in the open with one thought in his mind.

 _'What the hell is going on!?'_

* * *

 **With Ace…**

Ace had been in the bath for a few minutes when he felt a tingling sensation go throughout his body.

"Why do I get the feeling that I missed a golden opportunity?" He asked himself as he began to get out of the bath to dry himself.

* * *

 **Well... let the romance begin!**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and make sure to favorite follow, and review! I really appreciate all of the support you all have given me over these past couple of months and I hope to post a new chapter for you all soon.**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **April 15, 2016**_


	16. Obligatory Timeskips

**Hello to all of my fellow fanfiction readers and writers, Forzarismo her with another chapter for The Rubbery Vengeance! This is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! As you can see from the title of this chapter, expect a lot of time skipping. whatever happens in between the time skips I'll leave to you imagination to fill in. Great news! out of 7.2k+ rated M One Piece fanfics out there in terms of followers, mine is number 8 in that list! My mind is blown beyond proportions by the amount of support you all have been giving me throughout my time writing this fanfic. You all have no idea how much positivity it gives me seeing my story growing bigger and bigger, especially when I'm someone with incredibly low self-esteem and has considered suicide many times throughout my life. But enough about me, let's try to reach 370 reviews for now with this story! I know you guys can do it, it just takes a minute or so of your time to give a well thought out review. Now then, onto the stats:**

 **Reviews: 317**

 **Favorites: 734**

 **Followers: 840**

 **Total Views: 110,186**

 **Communities: 11**

 **Disclaimer: Ah, One Piece, how I lust for the rights to own you, but sadly that is not meant to be. Rather, I have to settle with making a fanfic based on you, and I'm proud of it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Obligatory Timeskips**_

 **8 years before canon…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So we both love Luffy." Robin stated as she looked at Hancock.

"Indeed we do." Hancock replied calmly as she poured a glass of wine for herself and Robin.

"And he's made it apparent that he loves the both of us as well, even if he is biologically younger than Ace." Robin continued as she looked at the glasses of wine that Hancock poured.

"Correct, but he is very mature." Hancock confirmed as she took one of the glasses of wine and passed it to Robin.

"And we both know he wouldn't choose between us for the fact that it would hurt the one he doesn't choose." Robin pressed on as she took the glass when Hancock passed it to her.

"Indeed." Hancock agreed as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"And that leaves the both of us in quite the predicament." Robin concluded as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Of course it does. But what can we do?" Hancock asked.

Hancock and Robin over the past year or so have been discreetly fighting over Luffy as they both have fallen in love with him. It usually started with either one of them trying to get 'closer' to Luffy, with the other one somehow succeeding in foiling the other's idea by changing Luffy's attention to something else. Soon, it escalated to them challenging each other in…'contests' to see who can be the better one for Luffy. Soon enough however, It became apparent that anything they tried was not working. Sure, they had a few successes here and there, giving Luffy a kiss or two and sometimes actually having a successful date, but that wasn't enough for them. Even with all their patience, they soon gave in to their urges and confronted Luffy about who did he love. To their surprise, he said that he loves both of them equally and when they asked him who did he love more, he stated that he would never rank his loved ones in such a way and would rather lose his precious hat and not become pirate king than do such a thing. He then said to the two women that he wouldn't go out with either one as he doesn't want the other one to be hurt and do something rash that they could regret soon after.

This leads to now, where the two women are currently having a truce of sorts as to how to deal with their situation.

"Hmm…this might work." Robin suddenly said, getting Hancock's attention.

"You thought of a solution?" Hancock asked as she looked at Robin with hope.

"It has crossed my mind a good couple of times since we came here, but I always pushed it to deepest part of my mind since I somewhat hated the idea." Robin said, not answering Hancock's question.

"Well, spit it out! What is it?" A slightly irritated Hancock questioned, making Robin look at her dead in the eye.

"We share him." Robin said forcefully trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible when she said it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…eh?" was all Hancock could get out of her throat.

"Think about this Hancock-san, he said that he would rather not date any of us if it will hurt his relationship with the other person, so why don't we both agree to share him. With his permission of course. It'll be a win-win situation." Robin explained to wide eyed Hancock. "You and me both know that as of right now, we no longer have a chance to be with the man we both love if we keep going on this same route. I'm willing to try this idea if it means we get equal time to spend with Luffy. How about you? Are you okay with this idea?" Robin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, to be quite honest, I'm actually okay with that idea. I'd rather be able to spend some time with him even if it means that you will than not at all." Hancock stated begrudgingly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did we just agree on something?" Hancock asked amazed by what had just happened between her and Robin.

"It appears we did." Robin mused as she chuckled at the irony of the current situation she is in.

"Now…" Hancock began as she got up as Robin followed suit.

"…to confront Luffy." Robin finished as the two women who viewed each other as rivals in some form now decided to set their differences aside to achieve their goal. They walked out the room they were in side by side, as equals to their goal.

* * *

 **7 years before canon…**

Usopp, Kaya, their respective parents, and their butler Merry were looking towards the docks sadly as The Perditionists told them that they had to go now as they had taught the two kids what they need to survive whenever they go to the Grand Line.

"Do you three really have to leave? You have enough money to live a relaxing life here in this village." Banchina stated making the three man crack a smile.

"Unfortunately, as much as all of you have grown on us and that we've gotten used to this kind of peacefulness, we are more of the adventure type. Also, we have to take down those that have high bounties and are causing trouble to powerless civilians." Arasval stated as Neos gave a small nod and Wayne just grinned at them.

"You three have done so much for us. You all have even helped our butler Merry make the Going Merry with all that equipment you brought." Kaya's mother Charlotte tearfully said, making the nine people there to look at the ship that mainly Neos and Merry built together.

It essentially looks like the first Going Merry for the most part, especially with the figurehead being the same. However, the most notable difference with this ship compared to the original Going Merry is its size. This Going Merry is built with very strong, durable, and soundproof wood and is three times bigger than the original size of the first Going Merry, making it from a single-masted caravel class ship into a three-masted caravel class ship. Instead of the steering pole at the helm, it gained a steering wheel for improved maneuverability. Another notable difference are the paddle wheels on each side of the ship in order to improve its speed and maneuverability as well as to keep the ship going when there is no wind to power the sails.

Another difference is the amount of firepower that this new and improved Merry contains compared to the first one. Instead of having only four mediocre cannons, they were replaced with the 11 minigun cannons that The Perditionists salvaged from the annihilation of The Young Money Pirates. These minigun cannons originally fired 40mm rounds, but Neos modified them to fire 120mm rounds which he and his crew had plenty of. He also modified them to have a targeting system that allows them to fire without the need of someone to man them. They were positioned with four on each side of the ship, two on each side of the quarterdeck, and one in the cannon deck/anchor room.

Then there is the amount of rooms in ship compared to the original design for the Merry. On the bottom floor of the ship, instead of one woman's room and one men's room, there are now twelve rooms, each twice the size of the woman's room, lined up in two rows of six rooms. With the remaining space in that floor, Neos decided to make a reinforced training room for whenever anyone wants to train. On the second floor, towards the back, the amount of bathrooms were increased from one to six. The eight cannons are placed here as well along with most of its ammunition. In between where the cannons are, there is a water fueled engine built by Neos in order to power the paddles. At the opposite side of the bathrooms is where the armoury is placed at with a crafting table and the walls adjacent to it being covered with weapon stands. On the top floor is where the cannon deck/anchor room is located at as well as the meeting room and kitchen. The cannon deck/anchor room also contains a device that controls the cannons and can shut them on and off, make them manned or unmanned, etc. On the top of the cannon deck/anchor room is where the steering wheel is placed at in order to give the helmsman a better view as to where they are going.

"She truly is a beauty isn't she?" Merry stated happily, gaining nods from those around him.

"Indeed she is. *sigh* So this is it huh?" Kaya's father Edmund asked to which The Perditionists nodded.

"It is. We thank you for the hospitality and for giving us the chance to train your children." Neos stated as he, Wayne, and Arasval gave a slight bow of respect towards the parents. Kaya and Usopp then ran up to them and gave each of them a hug.

"Thank you so much for teaching us senseis!" Kaya and Usopp exclaimed happily as tears flowed down their cheeks.

Arasval kneeled down and softly grabbed the two children's shoulders. "We are really proud with all the effort you two have put into your training. We know that the two of you will go really far in this world." Arasval complimented making the two kids grin happily.

"Kaya, make sure you remember all I taught you okay?" Wayne asked to which Kaya nodded happily. "Good! Now I have one last gift for you." Wayne stated as reddish-black gas enveloped his left hand before dispersing to show a small, silver case. "What is in this case are three syringes filled with an experimental drug that will permanently grant you ten times your strength, speed, stamina, mental strength and processing power with no bad after-effects whatsoever. However, while the drug is taking effect, there is roughly a thirty percent chance that you'll…well let's just say that the side-effect is quite… _Maddening_. Use it only in a life-and-death situation, and only use one. The other two are there in case one of your future crewmates are in grave peril." Wayne explained seriously as Kaya took note at the tone of his voice that this is one of the few times that he's serious about what he's saying.

"I understand Wayne-sensei. I'll be careful about using this." Kaya said as she took the small case from Wayne's hand, making Wayne smile at her conviction.

Neos then went up to Usopp and gave him him stacks of what appeared to be instruction manuals. "You should read these when you have the time Usopp. These explain what all the things in the ship do in great detail and how to do the maintenance on them." Neos stated as Usopp took them and nodded to his teacher.

"Will do Neos-sensei! I will use those skills you taught me on shipwrighting and weapon building!" Usopp proclaimed proudly as he puffed up his chest, making Neos crack out a small smile.

"May I remind you that what I taught you is only the basics to being a shipwright and a weaponmaster. It's all up to you if you want to keep improving on those skills of yours. On another note, even though this ship is strong and will definitely last you and your crew throughout Paradise, it won't last long in the New World, so I recommend you get a newer, stronger ship once you and your crew are near the second-half of the Grand Line." Neos advised Usopp who rubbed his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"You two, keep training so you can improve yourself in both mind and body. You're going to definitely need it when you and your future crew decide to tackle the Grand Line." Arasval said as he stood up from crouching and began walking towards his submarine with Wayne and Neos following immediately. "See you two in the Grand Line!" The three bounty hunters exclaimed in unison. Soon after, they entered their submarine and they left. For about an hour, The Perditionists didn't speak as the began heading towards the Grand Line.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Wayne suddenly yelled in frustration, breaking the silence before plopping on the floor like a pile of jello. "I miss them already…" Wayne muttered out, getting a sigh of irritation from Neos.

"For a moment there I thought that your devil fruit powers had finally caused you to snap. Well, what's done is done Wayne. I miss them as well, but they won't be ready for the Grand Line if we coddle them too much. Besides, there aren't that many competent bounty hunters over there in the New World. We need to be an example that bounty hunters should strive to be." Neos chastised Wayne who just sulked even further.

Arasval in the meantime just laid on the floor with a look of seriousness evident on his face as he blankly stared up at the ceiling. When his fellow doctor and shipwright took note of his mood, they went up to him.

"Something wrong Aras? You look like someone just went into your kitchen and took a piss everywhere." Wayne joked, making Neos roll his eyes. Arasval just stayed there staring blankly at the ceiling not even reacting to Wayne's joke.

"You know…" Arasval suddenly began, getting the attention of his crewmates. "…I always wanted a daughter."

* * *

 **6 years before canon…**

"It's time for us to head back home. Thank's for everything!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he waved good-bye to the residents of Amazon Lily. Beside him are Ace, Robin, and Marguerite who were smiling back at the residents who were waving back at Luffy. In front of Luffy are Hancock, her two sisters, and Elder Nyon who are warmly smiling at him.

"Please do be careful Luffy, and please remember to call once every week." Hancock said to Luffy as she went up to him.

"Will do Hancock. Will do." Luffy replied as he went up to Hancock and planted a chaste kiss upon her lips, to which she really enjoyed and kissed him back. Once the kiss finished, Hancock took out a piece of paper from her shirt and ripped a large piece from it and gave it to Luffy, who did the same thing when he took out his own piece of paper..

Over the past 2 years or so, Hancock and Robin had begun dating Luffy after an eventful conversation between the three. Everyday, Luffy would rotate between them as to give them equal amounts of attention. During this time, both women had grown closer to each other to the point that they no longer have any sort of animosity towards each other. Rather, it became replaced with a rather friendly kinship between the two.

"Here you go Luffy, My Vivre Card." Hancock said as she and Luffy exchanged pieces of paper.

"Thank you Hancock." Luffy said as he gave her his trademark grin.

"Hancock and Luffy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Ace sang out before being interrupted by Luffy.

"If you don't stop right now Ace, I'll tell everyone here what you usually do with a certain someone when you think we're not around." Robin stated, making Ace clamp up immediately and making Marguerite blush heavily at Robin's implications.

"S-shut up!" A blushing Ace exclaimed before turning away from Robin with a humph.

Luffy merely shook his head at Ace's antics as he looked back at Hancock who had a gentle smile spread across her face. Robin then went up to Hancock and gave her a handshake.

"Don't be a stranger Hancock." Robin stated with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I could say the same thing to you." Hancock retorted, making a giggle come out of Robin. Soon after, Luffy had Robin, Ace, and Marguerite get near him as he used his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to levitate a piece of earth around them, leaving to Sabaody to get Rogue back from her vacation with Shakky and Rayleigh.

* * *

 **5 years before canon…**

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this Robin." Luffy said as he gave her his trademark grin.

Robin could only shake her head in amusement. "Well, after last night, how could I refuse?" Robin inquired as she thought back to what she and Luffy did, smiling at the _very_ vivid memory. She looked down at Ace who just stared away from both her and Luffy with a look on his face that would only appear on war-hardened soldiers that just recently finished a decade long war. Slightly confused at the look on his face, Robin asked him a question. "What's wrong Ace? You look like you just saw an eldritch abomination."

Ace did not look back at her, but he did reply. "You could say that." Ace stated emotionlessly as just kept staring at the horizon.

"Anyways, is there a reason why you want me to join and spy on this Baroque Works?" Robin asked interested in why Luffy of all people would want her to join and spy on this organization when even she hasn't even heard of it.

"Well…" Luffy began as he looked at her dead in the eye with utmost seriousness. "…I had a premonition. Something bad is going to happen with this organization being at the center of it. I want you to go into the organization and to slow down their progress as much as you can without attracting attention to yourself." Luffy half-lied and explained as he dug into his pocket before taking out a piece of paper and his pistol. "Here's my Vivre Card with my den-den mushi's number on it along with my pistol. It will come in handy should you fight any devil fruit users, especially logias." Luffy explained as Robin took the Vivre Card and the pistol. Earlier that morning, Robin had already given Luffy a piece of her own Vivre Card, so there weren't any questions asked about it.

"Are you sure about giving me this pistol Luffy? I know how much you care about it." Robin asked since she knew Luffy really took care of his gun.

"Don't worry Robin, it's a copy. I have the original with me." Luffy explained as he took his own pistol out from its holster.

Robin was about ask how he made a copy before she remembered his unique abilities. "Atom-Atom Fruit?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he grinned at her.

Robin merely shook her head in amusement before walking up to Luffy and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Robin then looked at Rouge and gave her a tight hug.

"Be careful Robin." Rouge said as she tightened her hold on Robin.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try to the best of my ability." Robin spoke back as she enjoyed the moment between her and Rouge. Once she finished, she went into the medium-sized boat at the docks and soon after left.

"*Sigh* I hope she will be okay." Luffy said as he looked on as Robin's ship kept getting smaller and smaller as it kept moving away from Dawn Island.

"It's Robin. She has been on her own for ten years surviving all by herself before meeting you. I'm sure she'll be fine." Rouge stated as she watch her female friend finally go over the horizon.

Once Luffy couldn't sense her anymore with his Observation Haki, he turned his attention to Ace. "Let's get you as strong as possible Ace. That way, you may have a chance on giving me a challenge." Luffy said, making Ace smirk back at him.

"Oh don't worry, I intend to." Ace stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

* * *

 **3 years before canon…**

After 2 years of constant hell-like training, Ace prepared his the things he needed to start his journey. Over the course of his training, he had learned all of the Rokushiki techniques and is capable of using them with great proficiency. His Haki also became even stronger with his daily spars against Luffy and Marguerite to the point that he actually had a chance, however slight, to win against Luffy unless Luffy decided to add a little more effort when sparring. Currently, he just came back from the Dadan House after saying his goodbyes to all of those there and is at the docks where everyone from Fusha Village, Luffy, Marguerite, and Rouge were the first to say their goodbyes to the young 17 year old son of the former Pirate King Gol D. Roger.

"So this is it huh Luffy?" Ace asked as he got into his dinghy.

"Yep. We did promise Sabo that we'd leave this place once we are 17, so we have to be good on keeping our promises." Luffy said, gaining a nod from those around him.

"Take care Ace! Make sure to take a bath everyday and to brush your teeth as well! Also do not forget to be careful on who you recruit!" Rouge advised getting chuckles out of the civilians around the concerned mother.

"I will mother, I will." Ace happily responded to his mother. Before anyone can say anything else, Marguerite jumped down onto Ace's dinghy from the cliff beside the docks and landed in front of him.

"Ace…" Marguerite began as she stared at Ace emotionlessly, making Ace sweat a little in nervousness.

"M-Marguerite?" Ace wondered what she is going to do since she rarely has that expression unless something serious happens. What he didn't expect though is Marguerite pulling of a Hancock by grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards herself, crashing her lips with his. This caused everyone to go silent in surprise by Marguerite's daring move.

"About time!" Rouge exclaimed happily, causing everyone to give a round of applause and a yell of joy for them.

Ignoring them, Marguerite looked at a wide-eyed, blushing Ace intimately. "Be careful out there Ace, I know you're strong, but there are stronger people out there." Marguerite warned Ace, who got out of his shock and smiled at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Don't worry, I will." Ace said as Marguerite smiled at him before being brought back to shore by Luffy via Gum-Gum Fruit.

"Ace! Before you go, I have one last piece of advice for you." Luffy told Ace with a serious tone in his voice.

"What is it?" Ace asked wondering what advice Luffy is going to give him that him go from jovial to completely serious.

"Beware the dark, burly, gay man with missing teeth who loves pies."

"…"

"…"

"…Wha? That's it?" Ace questioned, completely surprised by the advice Luffy gave him. What's his problem with those kind of people? Did someone matching that description do something to him in the past?

"Trust me Ace. Should you ever see a bastard matching my description, be wary of him." Luffy warned, cursing Blackbeard's name in his mind.

* * *

 **At the Moby Dick…**

"For some reason, I get the feeling that someone is cursing my existence. Maybe it's Red-Hair? I did after all give him that beautiful scar of his." Marshall D. Teach mused to himself as he laid down on his bed, thinking about his plan to become the King of the Pirates.

* * *

 **Back with Ace and the rest…**

"Well then, I'd best be off. I'll see you two and Robin in three years Luffy!" Ace yelled as he began to row away from Dawn Island. Rouge cried in both joy and sadness at seeing her son follow his father's footsteps. Luffy, Makino, and Marguerite just kept smiling on as they saw Ace going further and further into the horizon, good memories flowing through their minds about their time with Ace.

Makino remembers how she successfully taught Ace to be a kind gentleman while she somewhat succeeded with Luffy. She remembers teaching both Ace and Luffy how to read and write, with the help of her friend Robin.

Marguerite remembers the first time she met the freckled boy. She remembers the times she would hunt with him for their food. She remembers their daily spars which 65% of the time, he won. She remembers the time she felt her feelings for him grow throughout the years she has known him.

Luffy remembers the first time he saw him in this timeline. He looked the same, except this time he had his mother with him to give him the love and support he oh so needed. He remembers the training he put him through with their brother Sabo. He remembers the spars he had with him throughout the years to improve his haki and his rokushiki techniques. Then…he remembered the Whitebeard War. How his brother died in his arms, not being able to see his dream come to fruition. Not being able to enjoy his life at its fullest as it was cut off abruptly by none other than the magma bastard Admiral Akainu. "Ace…" Luffy muttered under his breath with determination. _'I will make sure you won't have to go through the Whitebeard War again. I can assure you that.'_ Luffy promised in his mind as he finally saw Ace disappear over the horizon.

* * *

 **2 years before canon…**

Coby is having a bad day. He just wanted to go fishing when he entered the wrong boat, own by 5 million beri bounty Alvida no less, and is essentially enslaved by them to be their cabin boy. He wanted to be a Marine for God's sake! How can he be a marine when he is part of a pirate crew. Currently, he's being held in Alvida's quarters, being held by two of her grunts.

"So brat, what made you come into our ship huh!? Were you thinking of plundering our plunder!?" The fat landwhale exclaimed as she waved her iron mace around wildly, making the young boy piss his pants in fear.

"N-No ma'am! I just wanted to go fishing!" Coby exclaimed in terror, not wanting his life to end so soon.

Coby's excuse baffled both the grunts and Alvida. "YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A FISHING BOAT!?" They exclaimed angrily in unison, causing the poor boy's heart to skip a beat. Before they can say anything else, their ship started shaking violently and the four of them heard a loud crash.

"Grrr…You two! Go and check out what's going on!" Alvida ordered her two grunts who nodded before running out of the room.

"Now then…" Alvida began as she turned her attention back to the pink haired boy in front of her. "I guess you could have your uses." She said as she grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and brought him outside of her quarters as they took in what they saw.

Destruction. Destruction and utter chaos all around the ship as her entire crew laid there either knocked unconscious or brutally ripped apart. In the middle of the the area stood a tall man. He wore a red captain's coat over his black vest. He wore faded jeans and a pair of navy blue boots. The most defining thing on him though, is the straw hat on his head. There seemed something about that hat that made the man in front of them even more menacing, especially when they took notice of the scar under his left eye.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" Alvida exclaimed in anger.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, future Pirate King, and I am looking for him." Luffy stated as he pointed his finger towards a baffled Coby.

"Well then…If you want him, come and take him!" Alvida said as she charged at Luffy, aiming her mace at his head after dropping Coby to the side. Before should run six steps…

"Gum-Gum Pistol!"

…She got launched away by Luffy's signature attack, hitting her with so much force that she reached terminal velocity in half a second, consequently launching her body towards the sky, before disappearing with a twinkle.

"I've always wondered why some people twinkle when that happens? Eh, mystery twinkle." Luffy murmured to himself, before focusing his attention to a scared shitless Coby.

"W-W-Wha-What do y-you want with me?" Coby asked the man in front of him wondering what he would want with him. When he looked up at the man, he no longer saw a serious face, but rather one that is grinning happily as if he is seeing an old friend after a long time.

"What is your dream?" Luffy asked a stupefied Coby.

"M-My dream?" Coby asked completely surprised by Luffy's question.

"Yes, your dream. Everybody has one. My dream is to become the next King of the Pirates, so what's yours?" Luffy questioned Coby, who became more comfortable in his presence.

"My dream…is to become a Marine Admiral. Why do you want to know my dream?" Coby asked once more.

"So I can help you achieve it." Luffy responded, shocking Coby.

"Whaaa!? Why do you want to help me!? I'd be your enemy!" Coby exclaimed wondering why the man in front of him would help him become a Marine Admiral despite he himself being a pirate.

"Well…because I made a promise with someone high up in the marines to get them a competent marine in exchange to leave me alone." Luffy said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Coby to sweatdrop at his statement.

"So…how are you going to help me achieve my dream?" Coby asked wondering how the man in front of him is going to help him with his dream of being a Marine Admiral.

Luffy smirked.

"Well…"

* * *

 **Canon Timeline…**

 _'So it's finally time…'_ Luffy thought as he looked at the villagers who were gathered up at the docks to see Luffy leave along with Marguerite and Coby.

Coby had a big growth spurt during his training with Luffy along with an increase of muscle mass, with his body being built more towards speed than strength. His appearance changed immensely such as his hair now being incredibly shaggy instead of being its original, dull, flat shape. He is wearing a pair of black slacks, brown shoes, and a white turtleneck sweater with blue stripes going down his sleeves. He no longer has his glasses as Luffy used his Atomic Restoration technique to fix any problems Coby had with his body.

Marguerite had grown her once short hair a bit longer, making it just pass her shoulders. She wears a brown and black tank top under her white kujan cape along with two brown fingerless combat gloves. She also wears brown capris and a pair of brown boots. She also has her quiver attached to the back of her capris with her green bow snake being wrapped around her waist.

Luffy's appearance hasn't changed one bit. He still wears his red captain's coat over his black vest, his faded jeans and his navy blue boots. His neck-length black hair still being shaggy under his trademark straw hat. His body hasn't aged one bit either after the Atom-Atom Fruity forcibly aged his body to accommodate both of his devil fruit powers, thereby still making him look like he's 25 years old. He still retains the scar he got when he stabbed himself with a knife under his left eye, even though his devil fruit power can erase it for him.

"That boy is going to bring shame to this humble village with his antics." Mayor Woopslap muttered to himself as he looked at Luffy with irritation.

"Oh, enough of that Mayor. He's just chasing his dream, like Ace." Makino stated happily at seeing the boys she knew since they were little become fine young men.

"His dream? Or his destiny?" Mayor Woopslap wondered aloud as he looked up at the sky wondering if he just heard someone laughing down at him.

"Everyone! I will become the Pirate King! Just watch!" Luffy happily exclaimed, gaining a hurrah from the villagers and a smile from both Marguerite and Coby. Luffy looked towards the same horizon where both Robin and Ace left in order to do what they needed to do. Luffy thought back to his first timeline, seeing all the changes he has done in this world, whether for good, or for bad. He doesn't really care for his old dream anymore. All that of him saying that he's going to become the next Pirate King is true, but that's no longer his dream since he has already achieved it. Rather, his new dream is to see his nakama live on and not die horrible deaths like in his last one.

 _'Everyone, I will make sure everyone turns out better for the all of us. I swear it.'_ Luffy thought with conviction as the local Sea King came out to confront the three people in the small boat. Seeing the Sea King for the first time in this timeline brought out a grin on his face.

"Let it begin"

* * *

 **WARNING: WILL SASSO DEAD AHEAD. IF YOU YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THIS OMAKE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

 _ **Omake: The Reason Towards Ace's Face**_

 **Ace's POV**

Hello everyone, My name is Portgas D. Ace. I am currently 15 years old and today, I heard Luffy talking to Robin about how he has something important to say to her later at night. After the amount of time I have spent with the two, I know a golden opportunity when I see one. After *Clears throat* ' _borrowing'_ some money from Luffy, I bought a video camera upgrade for my den-den mushi, allowing me to record anything I want and to put it into a little film case. Knowing where they are going to talk, I hid in the closet of Robin's room, having the door open just enough for my den-den mushi video camera to have a good shot. Once I heard them coming inside the room, I made my presence as small as I could and started recording. Even though the room is dark for the most part, there is a full moon and the light is hitting the bed, which is where they are at, giving me a good view.

"Robin." I heard Luffy speak as he had Robin's full attention.

"What is it that you need Luffy?" I heard her question my younger(?) brother.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Luffy said seriously as he sat down on Robin's bed. _'Oh, this is going to get good!'_ I thought to myself, not knowing what I am getting myself into, as I started recording.

"And what is that favor?" Robin asked as she crossed her arms as she stared at Luffy.

"I want you to infiltrate and spy in a group called Baroque Works." Luffy said as he looked at Robin dead in the eye with utmost seriousness. ' _Wait, what!?'_ I exclaimed in my mind in shock. ' _Why would Luffy ever ask such a thing from his girlfriend when he knows what she has been through?'_ I wondered at what Luffy was thinking.

I saw Robin go wide-eyed by what Luffy asked her to do. I could only hope what he asked of her wouldn't hurt their relationship in any way. I really like them how they are now, I wouldn't want them to go through any emotional problems ever.

"Now I know you might be uncomfortable with this idea since you've been on the run from the World Government since you were 8 years old, so I won't mind if you-mmph!?" I saw Robin launch herself at Luffy, planting her lips onto his with a passion I have never seen her have before.

"While I'm a little hesitant on doing this, I'm willing to do this, _if_ you do something for me." Robin said as she gazed at Luffy hungrily.

 _'Oh boy here it comes!'_ I thought to myself as I thought I was going to get a good scene of Robin and Luffy passionately kissing each other.

 _ ***Fwip!**Zzziiiip!***_

...

...

...

 _'Wait-wha?'_ I asked myself as I just saw Robin take off her top and unzip and remove Luffy's pants, showing her large, perky breasts to Luffy. I widened my eyes in shock as it only took me a split second to realize what she is about to do to my younger(?) brother. My mother Rouge and her friend Makino taught both me and Luffy 'the birds and the bees' and I have occasionally caught some people doing it whenever I venture in the Grey Terminal, so I thought I got used to it. This on the other hand, caught me off guard. I tried to look away, but my body wasn't responding to what my commands. It was as if some omnipotent being is forcing me to watch. Heck I couldn't even close my eyes at the scene. Before I can do anything else, I saw Robin kneel down in front of Luffy, spreading his legs a bit so she could get comfortable.

"Robin, are you okay with this?" I heard Luffy ask hesitantly as he looked a little perplexed. I then saw Robin gently grab Luffy's cock.

"Luffy, if I'm going to lose my first time to someone, I want to make sure it goes to the person I so love dearly." I heard Robin answer Luffy as she began to stroke Luffy's rather large dick. After a good fifteen seconds of stroking Luffy's member, I heard Robin mutter " 10 inches. Hard enough." before she put Luffy's member into her mouth, making suckling noises in the process. I saw Luffy's eyes widen in euphoria as if he had just eaten the most delicious piece of meat in the world. I saw Robin's head continue to bob up and down at an increased pace, causing Luffy to shake in what I could see to be ecstasy. while this is happening, I could hear a chuckle come out of Robin, probably amused by the sight of a star-struck Luffy. This kept going on for a good 5 minutes or so, before I saw Luffy's face frown a bit.

"Robin! I'm...I'm...!" Luffy exclaimed before suddenly grabbing the back of Robin's head and thrusted his hips forward. I could barely hear the splurt-like sound coming from what I guess is Luffy's shaft while at the same time I heard some muffling and moaning come from Robin. From my view, it looked like whatever was coming out of Luffy's penis, Robin kept swallowing it all in. Once she was done swallowing, she put her mouth off of Luffy's cock and looked up at him as she gasped for some air.

"Ahhh...You like Luffy?" She seductively asked her boyfriend, who only nodded at her speechless. "Good, now onto the main event." She said as she pushed Luffy down onto the bed, getting on top of him before ripping his shirt open for her to see. I then saw her use her Flower-Flower Fruit powers to remove both her and Luffy's underwear. She then positioned herself over Luffy, sitting on top of his lap. She then lifted herself up a bit while she grabbed his member and slowly inserted it in herself. As she put it in, I heard her grunting in slight pain as she put it in. Hearing this caused Luffy to sit up and grab Robin by the back to make sure she didn't fall off when Luffy sat up.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Luffy asked with concern evident in his tone of voice, not noticing the blood coming out Robin due to how dark it is in the room.

"D-Don't worry Luffy, this always happens when it's the first time for a woman." Robin assured Luffy as she then slowly started to move her hips. I don't how Luffy knows what to do, but I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that whatever he's doing is instinctual because I sure as hell know Luffy does not know what to do during sex. I then saw Luffy also begin to thrust as well, albeit it started out with them moving out of sync with each other, causing Robin to stifle a chuckle. Soon enough however, they began moving like a well-oiled machine, thrusting and retracting in synchronization with each other as they gazed at each other in the eyes. Then, Robin grabbed Luffy's head and smashed her lips onto his passionately, causing stifling moans to come from both people. soon, the thrusting became faster and faster, to the point that I could hear their skin hitting each other, making a sound similar to that of clapping. Moans coming from Robin soon became louder and louder and soon enough, I could see Luffy struggling to hold back his seed as he had that expression on his face like he's trying to hold something back, but he can't do so anymore.

"R-Robin ! It's coming...!" Luffy exclaimed as his thrusting reached its highest speed.

"Inside Luffy!...Cum inside of me!" Robin told Luffy as she moved her hips to match Luffy's speed. soon enough, I heard them let out a scream of pleasure as their thrusting started to slow down, before the both of them collapse on the top of the bed, in near proximity with each other.

"I love you Luffy." I heard Robin say to my younger(?) brother as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I...love you too Robin." Luffy responded back as he also wrapped his arms around Robin.

I just waited and waited until I knew that the both of them were asleep before I made my move to escape the room. I just walked out of there seeing something that I should never have seen in the first place. My brother Luffy, losing his virginity at the age of 12. Well, then again his body is more akin to that of an adult. I slowly walked out of the house regretting what I just saw. I looked at my den-den mushi video camera and saw that it is still recording. I pressed the button to end the recording before removing the device from the transponder snail.

"Be free little one, I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered as walked towards the cliff, looking at the moon, hoping I knock out in any moment.

I never did.

* * *

 **Well then... You ask and you shall recieve!**

 **What do you all think of the lemon omake? It's my first time writing a Lemon so I really want to know how good I did.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the support and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I really appreciate any sort of feedback and hope you guys keep on reading this fanfic to see what I have in store for you people next! If you guys have any questions, please feel free to drop a PM and I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability. Until then, this is Forzarismo signing off!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **May 4, 2016**_


	17. Finding your Navigators and Swordsmen

**Hello my peeps! Yours truly Forzarismo here back with another chapter of the Rubbery Vengeance for you all! Now I hope you all are having a good day, because I sure am! I haven't been able to upload recently due to going to a school trip to Washington D.C., but now that I'm back, I bring you all Chapter 13! This Fanfic is breaking records that I'm setting it faster than a Jamaican in the Olympics! Not only is this fic over 120k views, but it has over 780 favorites and 890 followers! You guys are truly the best! I hope this new chapter does not disappoint and that you will always be coming back for more. Anywho, let's try to reach 1000 favorites and followers soon! I know you guys can do it! Any who, here are the current stats for this story:**

 **Reviews: 349**

 **Favorites: 788**

 **Followers: 894**

 **Total Views: 122,876**

 **Communities: 11**

 **Disclaimer: While I do not own One Piece, I used to own a particular set of One Piece action figures...14 years ago.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Finding Your Navigators and Swordsmen**_

"Food! Onward!" Luffy commanded the fearful sea king as he sat on top of its head. Marguerite and Coby stood beside him, one in awe at what Luffy did to command the sea king with the other looking at the scene with amusement. Using his Observation Haki, Luffy searched for his crewmates for a good amount of time as he made the sea king wander around the East Blue. After about 3 hours, his Observation Haki caught onto his tangerine loving, orange haired navigator and her sister.

"Food! Take us over at that direction!" Luffy commanded once more as he stretched his right arm so the sea king can see where to go. Once the sea king began to swim over in that direction, Luffy directed his sights towards Coby.

"How do you feel about getting one step closer to your dream Coby?" Luffy asked the pink haired teenager.

Coby grinned with excitement. "I'm really excited Luffy! With your training, I feel like I can take anything the East Blue throws at me. However, if what you say is true, then I'm going to have a lot of work to do to change how the Marines work." Coby stated, finishing with a serious tone in his voice as he remembered what Luffy told him about how many of the Marines are corrupt, how the World Government frames and erase a lot people, sometimes even entire islands, in order to keep their secrets secret, and also how the belief of Absolute Justice is a hypocrisy in itself. Coby knew that as of right now, there is no way that he would be able to change anything in the Marines for the better. But soon, soon he will rise up through the ranks, getting positions that grant him more and more authority. He knows that to do that, he has to put in the effort first in order to see the results.

Luffy then turned his attention towards Marguerite. "Marguerite, how do you feel about meeting our new crewmates?" Luffy asked, flashing his infectious, trademark grin.

Marguerite merely smiled back at Luffy. "Ecstatic. I can't wait to find out more about this world and what it has to offer. That way, whenever we go to Amazon Lily again, I can tell my fellow Kujans about all the strange things I have seen so far." Marguerite explained happily as she, Coby, and Luffy moved their heads to see a cruise ship.

' _Well, at least this one thing hasn't changed'_ Luffy thought as he looked at Coby, then at Marguerite, before using geppou with the other two following suit, leaving the sea king by itself, which immediately left once it saw the opportunity.

* * *

 **At the Cruise Ship…**

Once Luffy, Marguerite, and Coby used geppou, they suppressed their auras as best as they could before landing on a lonesome part of the ship. Once they got on, they entered the ballroom where lo and behold, Nami and Nojiko were.

Walking up to the pair of sisters, Luffy introduced himself to them. "Hello you two! Remember me?" Luffy happily asked as both women looked at him.

Nami looked at the man in front of her. He looked intimidating at first seeing as she couldn't see his entire face as it's covered by his straw hat, but when he smiled brightly, she felt her heart beat faster.

Nojiko's eyes widened when she realized who the man in front of them is.

"Luffy!?" She exclaimed in surprise as she took a step back to get a good look on the man that her sister has heavily crushed on ever since he saved their mother and their village from Arlong and his pirate crew.

Nami's eyes widened when she saw the now named Luffy take his hat off, showing how he really looked like. He never thought she'd see the little boy she met turn into quite the well built, handsome man in front of her. She felt her heart beat even faster and her face redden as she had some…pleasant thoughts about Luffy. Suddenly realizing what she is doing, Nami shook her head vigorously before giving Luffy a smile of her own.

"It's good to see you again Luffy. So you have finally begun your journey huh?" Nami asked as she placed her hands over her hips.

Luffy smiled. "Of course! It's been ten years hasn't it? It's time we make our mark on this world." Luffy said as he looked up at the ceiling. Nami only smiled at his statement before she realized the two other people standing behind him, as if they were awaiting his orders.

"Um, Luffy? Who are those two behind you?" Nami asked as the pink haired teen and the blonde woman smiled at her.

Luffy's smile increased in size. "Her name is Marguerite, and this is Coby!" Luffy stated happily as he gave the both of them a side hug. Once he let them go, Coby and Marguerite went up to Nojiko and Nami respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet some of Luffy's crewmates." Coby politely said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

Nojiko saw the hand and put hers out as well. "Likewise Coby. Hope you're good enough to stay in the crew." She stated as the two of them shook hands.

Coby stifled a chuckle when he heard Nojiko say that, confusing Nojiko as she wondered what she said that made him do that. "That's the thing," Coby began, getting Nojiko's and Nami's attention. "I'm not joining Luffy's crew. I'm going to become a Marine." Coby explained, causing Nami and Nojiko's eyes to widen.

"What!?" The two sisters exclaimed in both surprise and shock, whilst gaining the attention of everyone else in the ballroom, including the security guards.

"ATTENTION! STOWAWAYS IN THE BALLROOM! I REPEAT! STOWAWAYS IN THE BALLROOM!" A siren exclaimed as the security guards instantly looked at Luffy's direction and charged at him. Luffy, not wanting to deal with this, unleashed his Conqueror's Haki on everyone in the vicinity, including his crewmates and Coby, but to a much lesser exposure. Both Coby and Marguerite resisted it with some difficulty, but remained conscious nonetheless. Both Nojiko and Nami had never experienced such a thing before, and thus collapsed to one knee each as they breathed heavily after the amount of pressure they felt. For that quick moment, they felt as if they were in the presence of some kind of primordial being. Once they got back up, they looked around the area and saw that their group are the only ones still conscious. They then turned to Luffy who merely looked at them beaming with pride.

"You two managed to stay awake after using my Conqueror's Haki. Even if it was on a low setting, good job!" Luffy praised his navigator and her sister as he then began walking towards the exit. While walking towards the exit, he noticed that neither sister walked with him. He turned his attention to see the two looting the unconscious bodies of the rich. Luffy couldn't help but smile as he shook his head at the sight. Even with their mother still alive, Nami and apparently Nojiko have an affinity for money.

"Do I even have to ask?" Luffy questioned as the two sisters stopped their activity to look at their captain with a blush tinting their cheeks.

"It-It's to help fund our crews activities! We're pirates and we need to have money in order to survive. Isn't that right Nojiko!?" Nami immediately said as she looked at her sister for support who just nodded to Luffy furiously. Luffy looked at the two seriously, causing the two to flinch a bit at their captain's reaction to their favorite activity.

"You know…" Luffy drawled out as his straw hat shadowed over his eyes, causing the sisters to get scared a bit before they see Luffy raise his head up at them with his trademark grin gracing his lips. "If you need any money, just ask me!" Luffy stated happily as he brought his right hand out in front of him, piquing both Nami's and Nojiko's interest. Soon enough, they were astounded to see that bluish dust revolve around his before solidifying into a miniature figure of Nami. When the dust suddenly dispersed, They saw something they never thought was possible until now. They were lo and behold, given sight of a miniature figure of Nami…,made out of solid diamond. Luffy then walked up to Nami, placing the small statue into her hands.

"You two don't need to worry about stealing from anyone anymore. If you ever need anything, just ask me." Luffy said as he motioned them again to follow him outside as he somehow got all the food in the ballroom into a sack. Nami just stayed put, looking on at the man she now knows she truly loves. Nojiko, on the other hand, snorted at her sister's reaction towards Luffy's action. Ever since that near fatal encounter with Arlong and his crew, Nami has always been helping their mother Bellemere in anyway she could, especially if it pertained to money itself. Every single time she and Nami left the islands, they would always come back with sacks full of money not only to help support themselves and Bellemere, but also to improve their skills and gain experience in using their haki and their respective weapons. So for Nami to suddenly have access to a man who is not only powerful, but can also make very expensive things out of the blue. She figured to tease Nami about this later, but now, she needed to get her out of her daydream.

"Hello? Earth to Nami?" Nojiko questioned as she snapped her fingers in front of Nami, getting her attention.

"Huh? What?" Nami asked confused to what's going on as she saw her light blue haired sister raise an eyebrow.

"What fantasies were you having about Luffy?" Nojiko asked slyly, making Nami stutter and blush beet red.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What are y-you talking about!?" Nami exclaimed as she moved away from Nojiko and started walking towards Luffy's direction.

"You were looking at him with deep longing Nami, I know that look anywhere. Especially since you always had the same expression every time Luffy was brought up in a conversation." Nojiko explained, making Nami sulk in defeat. Once the five were at the deck, Nami asked Luffy a question.

"Luffy, how did you make that statue?" Nami asked, really wondering how Luffy is able to create such a thing out of midair.

"Oh that? It's just me using one of my devil fruit powers." Luffy explained, causing Nami's eyes to widen.

"Which devil fruits did you eat?" Nojiko asked curiously.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and the Atom-Atom Fruit, making me a rubber and atom man." Luffy explained as both sisters looked at Luffy with amazement. The sisters knew that everything in this planet is made up of atoms. For one to be able to control all of them is downright frightening, yet amazing to them. As for the Gum-Gum Fruit…It just sounded so _pathetic_. However, this _is_ Luffy they are talking about here, maybe he found a good use to that power. Luffy then got one of the lifeboats on the cruiseship and threw it down with him in it. While halfway down, Luffy decided to try one of his new moves that involve the Atom-Atom Fruit.

"Atomic Size: Increase!" Luffy exclaimed as the lifeboat became ten times its original size. "C'mon everyone! Hop on and let's get out of here!" Luffy called out to his crewmates. Half an hour later, the lifeboat had all five of them in it with Coby, Nojiko, Luffy, and Marguerite rowing and Nami navigating them to the closest island which subsequently also is where both Zoro and Kuina are at.

"*Sigh* This is going to take a while isn't it?" Nojiko asked as she stopped rowing and leaned back, making Nami's vein bulge in irritation.

"Well if you stop rowing, it would take even longer!" Nami shouted in anger. Suddenly, Luffy also stopped rowing as he had an epiphany. "Dammit, not you too!" Nami exclaimed once again in anger as she saw Luffy stop rowing as well.

"No wait! I have an idea!" Luffy explained as he raised his arms up and pointed them the opposite way they were heading. Soon enough, the bluish dust coming out of Luffy's arms went into the ocean and somehow caused a massive wave to take them the rest of the way to the island. After ten minutes of high speed sailing, they had reached the island…

…Only to find the Marine base on it sliced cleanly in half.

* * *

 **At Shells Town with Zoro and Kuina…**

A sitting Zoro looked on at his newest masterpiece, ignoring the dead Marine Captain a couple feet away from him and his rival Kuina's bickering as he took in the sight before him. He still finds it amazing that he's capable of such a feat using the swords before him: The Sandai Kitetsu, Yubashiri, and Shusui. Over the decade, His daily spars with Kuina always ended with him breaking katanas. In order to stop wasting any more money in replacing Zoro's swords, Kuina took him to Loguetown in order to get some higher quality swords. After some bet he had with the owner of a certain shop, he had gotten Yubashiri and the Sandai Kitetsu for free, no charge whatsoever. During the decade, they had left their home, going all over the East Blue in order to find stronger opponents. Their venture for finding stronger opponents have made the two rather infamous as the best swordsmen duo in East Blue to the point that they have gained the epithet 'Unity Pirate Hunters' with Kuina being known as the 'Yin Pirate Hunter' and Zoro being known as the 'Yang Pirate Hunter'.

When they came to this island to rest, they noticed how much the people feared the Marines, which confused them greatly.

They soon knew why however when some Marine-guarded blonde dumbass who truly is as dumb as he looks purposefully let go of his wolf, which launched itself towards a little girl they soon came to know as Rika. Before the canine could even harm the little girl, Zoro sliced the wild wolf cleanly through the middle, killing it instantly. The blonde bastard who they learned is named Helmeppo tried to intimidate Zoro by threatening not only him, but the little girl as well. Kuina didn't take the threat too kindly as she pinned Helmeppo's thigh through the ground with a smaller katana that she kept along with Wado Ichimonji. After that, the two swordsmen walked towards the Marine Base, where they stormed in and confronted the Captain of the base: Axe-Hand Morgan.

Captain Morgan started yelling at the two about how superior he is compared to them and how he would enjoy ravaging Kuina's body after he was done with them. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you look at it, Zoro took this the worst as he didn't even give the man a chance to defend himself as he not only sliced him in half through the middle, but the Marine Base behind him as well, including that stupid statue on the top.

Zoro was brought back from his thoughts when he got struck on the head by Kuina's scabbard.

"Pay attention to when I'm speaking to you dumbass!" Kuina scolded her partner, who just grunted in response. Even now, she still could not believe that the man beside her is her rival.

"Okay, okay, just stop striking me in the head. Jeez, what's with everybody striking me there?" Zoro asked himself as he now paid attention to Kuina.

"As I was saying, can you feel that?" She asked him with a smirk, making him raise an eyebrow at her before realizing what she is implying. Using his Observation Haki, he focused around the island until he felt a strong, familiar presence.

"Captain…" Zoro breathed out as he stood up from where he sat and looked towards the direction of the docks. Sensing even more strong presences, he grinned and began to walk towards the docks with Kuina trailing not too far behind him. As they ignored the cheering coming from both the civilians and the marines, much to their confusion, they continued walking towards the docks, where they focused their sights on the group of five in front of them. The moment Zoro and Kuina laid their eyes on the group, they were surprised by how big he got. He looked so much…older, more mature in both of their opinions.

"You've changed a lot Captain." Zoro bluntly stated as he looked at the grinning man who kinda towered over him.

"Thank you Zoro! You and Kuina have changed quite a bit too." Luffy answered back as he continued to walk forward and looked on at the destruction that Zoro caused to the Marine Base.

Much to everyone's surprise, Luffy slumped a bit before pouting. "Aww man…I wanted to beat up Morgan." Luffy complained, making those around him sweatdrop and Zoro snicker.

"Well, too bad 'cause he's dead." Zoro stated uncaringly as he stretched his back a bit.

As the group continued to chat and introduce each other, Commander Ripper walked up to them, interrupting their conversations.

"Hello to you all. As much as I want to thank you Mr. Roronoa for killing off that corrupt abomination of Justice, I'm going to ask you and your group to leave." Ripper stated professionally as the marines behind him stood their guard.

"But why!? We just got here!" Nami asked why they would be ordered to leave the island just as they got on it.

"Well, we can't allow pirates on this island. And seeing as Mr. Roronoa said captain to the tall man in front of us who is obviously wearing a coat with his jolly roger on it, it's easy to connect the dots together." Commander Ripper explained, making them sigh in defeat.

"Well can we at least rest for a while? I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed as his stomach gave a perfectly timed rumble.

"But-!" Ripper tried to retort before being cut off by Luffy.

"If you do, I'll fix up your Marine Base." Luffy offered, making Ripper just look at him with disbelief.

"How can you possibly-!" Again, Commander Ripper did not have a chance to finish his sentence as Luffy vanished from their sight. They all looked around in confusion until Coby pointed towards the destroyed Marine Base. When they looked towards the base, they saw Luffy standing in the middle of it. They then saw a big cloud of bluish dust come out of Luffy, before said cloud went over and covered the destroyed Marine Base.

"Atomic Restoration." Luffy said as there is a bright glow that engulfed the area. Once the light dimmed down and the people opened their eyes, they saw the Marine Base back to its former glory. However, when Luffy used his move, he inadvertently also restored Morgan's statue. The moment Luffy laid his eyes on the statue, he aimed his index finger towards the statue as a small, bluish, ethereal orb formed on the tip of said finger.

"Atomic Dissipation." Luffy murmured as he fired off the small orb towards the statue. For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly though, people saw the statue slowly disintegrating into nothingness, as if it were never there in the first place.

As Luffy walked back to the group, everyone, including Zoro and Kuina just looked at the Straw Hat-wearing man with awe seeing the feats that he pulled off.

As Luffy walked up to Commander Ripper, he asked once more."So, can we stay now?"

* * *

 **So! Four new crewmates in one chapter! Now the only ones left are Usopp, Kaya, and Sanji...**

 **...or is it?**

 **Thank you all for the support and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I hope this chapter is to your liking even if it is quite short compared to my other ones. If you guys have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave a PM, I will answer back whenever I have the chance. Now I have a question for you guys. Who else besides the aforementioned three do you think will join the crew and why? Leave your answers in the reviews and have a good one!**

 ** _Forzarismo_**

 ** _May 20, 2016_**


	18. Dealing with Buggy

**Hello to you all! Forzarismo here! And I am back with another brand new chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance. Guys. We did it. We finally hit over 370 reviews and 1000 followers! I cannot believe it! I truly cannot believe it right now! I was so ecstatic when I saw my follower counter turn to 1000. It is such an amazing feeling and I wouldn't have been able to have done without you guys! So as a thank you to all of you handsome and beautiful people, I have made an omake for all of you guys to read! Just to let you guys know, all of my omakes are going to be cannon, so yeah. Just a heads up, if you guys read in between the lines in some of my chapters you find some interesting foreshadowing going on. As always, here are my story's stats:**

 **Reviews: 387**

 **Favorites: 879**

 **Followers: 1,006**

 **Total Views: 145,460**

 **Communities: 11**

 **SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING: Also! I have started a new story called SAS Infiltrate Europa! It's a crossover between Sega's Valkyria Chronicles and Ninja Kiwi's SAS: Zombie Assault 4. I would really appreciate it if you guys can check it out and tell me what you guys think about it.**

 **Another thing to add! I got in the One Piece TV Tropes Recommendation Page! And this fic also got its own page as well! For all of TV Tropers out there, feel free to add any tropes in there because I sure as hell don't know how to use TV Tropes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. What? You people expecting me to say more than that? Foolish mortals, my brain hurts too much right now to make such a witty disclaimer. Try again later.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Dealing With Buggy**_

After 6 hours, the Strawhat Pirates decided to leave Shells town as they resupplied and went back to their boat. During their stay, Luffy convinced Commander Ripper to take in Coby as well as Helmeppo into the Marines after truthfully saying that he's not a spy whatsoever. Luffy then gave Coby a piece of his own vivre card to him along with his den-den mushi number whenever he wants to call him. When Luffy thought about it, He was breaking record time going from island to island. From what he remembers, he knew it took almost the entire week to reach Orange Town, especially considering that neither he or Zoro knew how to navigate. Now though, they had Nami guiding them through the sea along with Luffy using his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to speed up the journey immensely. While waiting before reaching Orange Town, Luffy decided he wanted to know more about the abilities of each of his crewmates.

"Did you really have to eat all of our food Luffy?" Kuina asked as she watch Luffy in amazement as he literally dumped the contents of three of four barrels of provisions into his mouth.

Luffy spoke after he had eaten all of the food in his mouth. "Of course! I get hungry really fast whenever I use my Atom-Atom Fruit Powers for long periods of times like this."

"But that doesn't mean you can just take most of the food Luffy! I mean sure, we are making amazing progress towards the next island, but you can't just keep abusing your powers like that!" Nami chastised her captain, who in return just gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I was just really hungry. Anyways, I think the each of us should know more about each other. Not just for trust, but to see what each and every single one of you are capable of. So,what are you guys capable of?" Luffy asked his crewmates. This time, he wanted to make sure he acted more like a captain and also wanted to make sure his crewmates themselves knew what each one of them are capable of, thereby allowing them to work better together and plan things out with more ease than before.

Nami began first. "I am of course, a skilled thief that is also your navigator. I can sense the shifts in the atmosphere and predict 100% correctly what's going to happen next, therefore keeping us away from danger whenever possible. Both of my haki types are really good, though my specialty is Armament Haki. I am well versed in using my Clima-Tact both in physical fighting and in weather manipulation." Nami stated, making those around her nod in understanding.

Nojiko went next as she took out a knife and a revolver from her belt, showing that she has two more revolvers in said belt, before twirling her weapons around her hands skillfully. "Just like Nami, I am also a skilled thief and a navigator, just not as good as Nami in the navigating aspect though. I mainly use this knife and my guns when I fight, as I'm not really strong physically. Unlike Nami, my haki specialization is in Observation Haki. In general, I'm someone who specializes in hit and run tactics, not fighting my opponents head on." Nojiko told them, making them nod again as they absorbed the information presented to them.

Zoro soon went after. "I am a swordsman who uses the Three-Sword Style, short and simple. I cut and slice through any and every single one of my problems that come towards me. I am capable of all three types of haki, but I specialize in Armament Haki. That's all you guys need to know for now." Zoro stated as he gripped Shusui.

Kuina went as soon as Zoro stopped talking. "Like Zoro, I am also a swordsman, rather, a swordswoman to be more precise. I mainly use the Shimotsuki One Sword Style, though once in awhile I will use my matching wakizashi I named Wado Chīsai with my Wado Ichimonji. I have some skill in navigating, though probably not as good as either Nojiko or Nami. In terms of Haki, I'm well versed in both Observation and Armament, but side more towards Armament." Kuina spoke to the group who then looked at both Marguerite and Luffy as they are the last ones who haven't said anything.

Marguerite spoke first. "I am an archer who is also well versed in hand-to-hand combat when the situation calls for it. Through Luffy, I learned how to use the Rokushiki techniques tekkai, soru, geppou, kami-e,shigan, and rankyaku. I use my bow snake here as the name implies, as a bow. I'm equally skilled in both Armament and Observation Haki, specializing in neither of them." Marguerite stated as she coddled her bow snake as it wrapped around her arm. They then turned their gaze on their captain Luffy.

Luffy smiled at his crewmates as he opened the palm of his hand let a ball of blue dust-like gas form floating above his palm. "I ate both the Gum-Gum Fruit and the Atom-Atom Fruit, making me an atomic rubber man. I mainly use my fists and my legs for fighting, using my devil fruit powers to make my attacks stronger. I also use the Rokushiki, like Marguerite, being a master in all of its moves. I am a master of all forms of haki, but my specialty would be Conqueror's Haki. I mainly use my Gum-Gum Fruit powers when I fight up close and I usually tend to use the Atom-Atom Fruit for other things, but will use it to fight when needed.." Luffy stated as he let the atom ball dissipate into nothingness.

His crewmates were amazed by his abilities. They already knew how incredible the their captain is as he built back Shells Town's Marine Base in an instant, so for them to see that he usually uses it for other things instead of fighting kind of surprised them. The only ones that were confused by Luffy's decision were only Nami and Nojiko, as they haven't seen Luffy use the Gum-Gum Fruit in combat like the others.

"Wait, Luffy? How is the Gum-Gum Fruit useful in combat?" Nojiko asked in wonder.

"It's what helped me reach and save your mom from getting killed by Arlong." Luffy merely replied with a grin.

Nami and Nojiko froze. Was that how Luffy was able to reach them before Arlong killed their mother? But this brought up one more question for them. "How?" They both asked in confusion.

Luffy stood up, smiling at them, before extending his left arm, causing all of the crew to see a massive bulge pass throughout his body, before his body suddenly began to steam up while his skin gained a pinkish hue. "This is the technique that I used to help me save your mom in time. I call it Gear Second. By speeding up my blood flow, I am able to move much faster than what I can normally move." Luffy explained as he slowed down his bloodflow, ending his technique and returning his body back to its original state. When Luffy was about to sit down, he noticed three presences coming his crew's way. When he looked towards that direction, he can see a small ship with what appeared to be three of Buggy's men moving towards their general direction.

"You six! Stop!" They yelled in unison as they waved their cutlasses towards them. The Strawhats just looked at each other with a deadpanned stare. Couldn't they see that they were both outnumbered and outclassed? Luffy just took one more look at them before aiming his right index finger towards their direction, mainly their swords.

"Atomic Dissipation." Luffy muttered as he shot three spheres made of deconstructing atoms towards the grunts' cutlasses, causing them to drop said weapons and look on in both shock and horror at seeing their weapon disintegrating into nothingness. Immediately they tried to get away, but soon found themselves knocked on the ground near unconsciousness with Marguerite aiming her snake-bow at the three.

"If any one of you tries to make a move against us again, you all will lose your defining male feature." She threatened successfully as she can see the shitstains on the pirates' pants.

"PLEASE! WE SURRENDER! TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST DON'T KILL US!" The three grunts yelled in fear as they looked at the blonde Amazonian with horror in their eyes.

Nojiko and Nami somehow during all of this went inside their small ship, took all of their valuables, and left without any of them noticing sans Luffy and Kuina. Luffy merely shook his head in amusement while Kuina stifled a giggle. Soon after, they left the three grunts to on their own and looked on towards the direction they were headed. They soon saw the island as the enlarged lifeboat continued on in its path. When they got there, they noticed the massive havoc going throughout the town on said island, along with a massive pirate ship that appeared to have just docked on the island. Just one look at the jolly roger and everyone knew who these pirates were: The Buggy Pirates.

For Luffy, he had no problem with Buggy in the past as he has helped his crew many times before. However, at this point in time, they are enemies, and judging by the looks on his crewmates' faces, they look ready to tear Buggy's crew a new one. Nami and Nojiko gritted their teeth in anger at seeing the pandemonium going on in the town just because of the Buggy Pirates. It reminded them of when Arlong and his crew of fishmen came over to the Conomi Islands, terrorizing any and every person that lived there. Everyone else just looked on at the scene with seriousness visible in their eyes.

"Everyone, this is going to be our first battle against pirates. Just do what you gotta do to win this alright?" Luffy stated to his crewmates, causing Zoro, Nami, and Marguerite to smirk while a small smile graced Kuina's and Nojiko's lips.

"You think this will be a battle captain? No, this…this is going to be a massacre." Zoro stated with a twisted grin plastered on his face.

"Luffy, you of all people should know that this will be as easy as taking a little walk down the beach for us." Marguerite spoke as she stood up from her seat and readied her snake-bow.

"Let's show these bastards what we are capable of!" Nami and Nojiko exclaimed as they readied their respective weapons. Luffy used his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to lift up the boat and into the air, preparing a nice surprise for Buggy and his crew.

* * *

 **With Buggy and his crew at Orange Town…**

Buggy looked on at this town, his eyes twinkling in excitement. From what he has seen through his scouts' observations, Orange Town is a plentiful place with many things of value. "My men! This will be our first step towards flashily owning all of the treasures on land! Take every single valuable you can find! Leave the civilians alone unless they attack you, then you have my permission to flashily do whatever you want with said person!" Buggy commanded his crew, who yelled in agreement to their captain as they left to raid the town.

"Very lively crew aren't they?" A seductive voice stated out as she twirled a spiked steel mace that is twice her size with complete ease. She is wearing a cowboy hat over her wavy black hair. Her pale, slim yet curvaceous body is currently being covered by an open purple coat showing her white bra along with a pair of striped white-and-red pants that seem to be one size too small for her, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Her cherry red lips were the same color as her fingernails.

"Yes they are Alvida…yes they are…Let's show these civilians how flashy we can be!" Buggy stated with a grin as he got off his ship with Alvida and his First Mate Mohji and his Second Mate Cabaji following closely behind. Half of Buggy's grunts haven't made it beyond the first block before they were struck down with a hail of wind blades raining down upon them. When they looked up at the direction the wind blades came from, they saw a large lifeboat floating above them before it descended down to the ground showing who is attacking him and his crew.

"Who da hell are you flashy bastards!? I will give you a flashy death for going against me! Buggy!" Buggy exclaimed as he took out his knives while his three 'elite' crewmembers readied their respective weapons. Mohji got on his lion Richie, who looked on at the Strawhats hungrily while Cabaji got on top of his unicycle and took out his cutlass from his mouth. Alvida just looked at the crew wearily before she laid her eyes on the man who beat her two years ago.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here?" Alvida said as she stared at Luffy with lust-filled eyes. Nami took note of this and immediately hated this woman for eyeing Luffy like dog would a piece of meat.

"Guys, I'll deal with Buggy. You all can choose your opponents." Luffy stated as he walked casually towards Buggy as he cracked his knuckles.

"The woman's mine." Nami announced venomously as she readied her clima-tact and rushed at the woman.

"The guy on the unicycle better be a challenge." Zoro commented on his opponent as he took out Shusui and walked towards the dark green haired man.

"The beast man is going to be destroyed." Marguerite declared as she encased her fists with Armament Haki and walked in stride towards the beast tamer.

"Well it looks like it's up to the two of us to clean up the rest of Buggy's cohorts. I hope you're ready." Kuina remarked as she took out Wado Ichimonji and Wado Chīsai and looked towards the group of grunts that had gathered around the to women.

"Please, this will be just a warm-up for us and you know it." Nojiko stated as she took out her knife and her flintlock pistol, ready to face the group of men who looked at the two with lecherous faces, much to their disgust.

* * *

 **Nami vs Alvida…**

Nami glared at Alvida as she rushed towards her, Nami's staff poised to strike Alvida's smug face. To Nami's surprise, when her staff struck Alvida, The end of her staff slipped off her face, doing no damage whatsoever. Nami quickly got out of her confusion as she felt her Observation Haki telling her to move out of the way from an incoming attack. When she moved, she saw Alvida's mace land right where Nami stood a moment ago. When the mace hit the ground, she saw the ground cave in with a 2-meter radius around the place the mace struck.

"You see the difference between us little girl? I am much stronger than you and you can't touch me for I ate the Smooth-Smooth Fruit, making it so all attacks against me slip away right when it touches me. It also had the side-effect of removing my freckles after I ate it though, such a shame." Alvida haughtily announced as she flicked her hair behind her.

Nami trembled in anger before exploding. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE!?" Nami exclaimed as she tighten her grip on the clima-tact.

"You of course. Especially when you consider the breast and ass department." Alvida taunted Nami, who just exploded in even more rage.

"You know what!? I was planning on withholding this move a little while longer, but if it will make you shut up, then I'll gladly use it!" Nami exclaimed as a long chain of dark clouds came out of the end of her clima-tact. "Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" Nami exclaimed as she swung her staff at Alvida with newfound speed, not giving Alvida the chance to dodge the attack. The moment the clouds hit Alvida, massive amounts of lightning struck her, causing Alvida to scream in pain and agony. This kept going for four seconds before Alvida's screaming stopped and Nami ended her attack. Alvida still stood, albeit a bit shakily before she coughed out smoke and fainted, falling towards the ground and into the caved in floor in front of her.

Nami could still sense her presence, meaning she is still alive after all of that, causing Nami to sigh in relief. Nami may be greedy and heartless at times, but by no means does she not have a problem with killing people. Just because some of those in her crew can and may do it like Zoro, Kuina, Marguerite, and Luffy does not mean that she would do it as well, unless of course it is in a life-or-death situation.

"Now then, time to see what they got!" Nami commented to herself as she used her sneaking skills to get into Buggy's ship.

* * *

 **Zoro vs Cabaji…**

Cabaji looked on at the green haired swordsman in anticipation and eagerness. It has been one of his goals to best at least one of the legendary Unity Swordsmen Duo. Now that he has the chance to face one, he hopes that in defeating him that his reputation will increase substantially. "Roronoa Zoro, it is an honor to face you." Cabaji said as he pointed his cutlass towards Zoro, who just looked back at Cabaji with a calculating gaze.

"I really hope you aren't a waste of my time." Zoro remarked as he entered into his one sword form. Cabaji didn't give an answer as he cycled towards Zoro before jumping off his unicycle and front flipping before using the momentum he gained from the front flip to strike Zoro with his cutlass. Zoro brought up Shusui to block the attack. As the two swordsmen kept pushing their blades, Cabaji puffed his chest in preparation for his next move.

"Acrobatics! Old Man's Flame!" Cabaji announced as he let out a stream of fire from his mouth towards Zoro, who used his Observation Haki to anticipate what Cabaji was planning on doing and moved out of the way with a speed much faster than Cabaji anticipated.

"One Sword Style: Lion's Song!" Zoro voiced the name of his technique as Cabaji suddenly found himself in intense pain and losing consciousness.

Zoro looked at the man disappointedly as he sheathed his blade back into its scabbard. "I expected more from you…This fight is quite disatisfying to say the least. I wonder if there are swordsmen who are more capable than this in the East Blue?" Zoro pondered as he noticed Nami sneaking into Buggy's ship.

"She's probably looking for gold or something like that. Might as well see what kind of booze they in there as well." Zoro commented to himself as he walked towards the ship without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Marguerite vs Mohji…**

Marguerite just stared uncaringly at the beast tamer. During her training with Luffy, she had battled much bigger and stronger creatures than this, and she was much younger no less! She looked at her opponent and saw that he had a grin on his face that essentially said that there is no chance for her to win. It really annoyed her.

"I suggest you run back to your captain, girlie. I won't be responsible for your death should you decide to continue this. Plus Richie here is really hungry, so I'd leave if I were you." Mohji warned as Richie started growling at Marguerite who just deadpanned at the man.

"Just shut up and fight me. God, you are so annoying…" Marguerite muttered out as she entered a fighting stance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! Richie! Attack!" Mohji commanded as Richie rushed towards Marguerite and went to clamp his jaws over her torso. Right when Richie was about to, Marguerite went under Richie and aimed for his underbody.

"Tekkai Kenpo: Palm Strike!" Marguerite shouted out as she struck Richie with an Armament and Tekkai enhanced palm strike from under, causing the lion and Mohji to be launched in the air with extreme amounts of force. After about five seconds of constantly going up, Marguerite crouched when she noticed that they started to come down.

"Geppou." Marguerite commented to herself as she launched herself into the air. She noticed how far apart Mohji and Richie were from each other so she decided to attack Mohji. "Tekkai Kenpo: Butterfly Kick!" She exclaimed as she twirled herself in order to gain momentum for the kick before striking Mohji in the face with her left foot, causing a semi-conscious Mohji to be launch at an incredible speed, causing a shockwave and a crater when he landed. When Marguerite gracefully landed, she noticed something odd about the greatly weakened lion. When she went up for a closer look, she noticed that he hasn't been fed for a long time and is whimpering in pain.

She went and picked up a semi-conscious Mohji by the shirt in anger. "When was the last time you fed that lion?" She questioned dangerously.

"A-About a week…ago…" Was all he uttered out before succumbing to his injuries and knocking out. When she heard the so called beast tamer's answer, she punched his unconscious body through one of the abandoned houses before returning to Richie.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Let me get you some food as an apology." Marguerite spoke soothingly, making Richie mewl in understanding, weakly getting up and following Marguerite to get some grub.

* * *

 **Kuina and Nojiko vs The Cannon Fodder…**

"So it's two against sixty." Nojiko noted as she tensed her muscles, ready for action.

"I can take care of all of them on my own, but then you wouldn't have your own fun now wouldn't you?" Kuina asked, making Nojiko smile at her question.

"You are right. Let's get this over with." Nojiko said as she took out two of her revolvers and incapacitated four mooks in quick succession.

"Watch my back Nojiko!" Kuina playfully yelled out as she sliced three grunts down with her Wado before jumping into the air. "Camellia Blade Storm!" Kuina called out the name of her attack as she fired a literal storm of wind blades towards a major chunk of the group, effectively eliminating twenty of them and causing damage to thirteen more. While this was happening, Nojiko eliminated eight more with her revolvers before using her knife to stealthily take out five more.

"How many more?" Kuina asked, never taking her eyes off of their opponents.

"Twenty more. Of those twenty, only seven of them are in perfect condition while the other thirteen are seriously injured, but are still capable of fighting." Nojiko noted as she reloaded two of her three revolvers.

"BRING OUT THE MOBILE BUGGY CANNON MR. BIG!" One of the grunts exclaimed, causing the biggest grunt now known as Big to pull out a cannon, aiming it towards the two Strawhats.

"Take thiths you bitcheths!" Big exclaimed in a lispy voice as he fired a buggy ball towards the Kuina and Nojiko.

"Nojiko get behind me!" Kuina yelled at the light blue-haired woman, who did as she was told. Kuina then focused her Armament haki towards her Wado ichimonji and sliced the buggy ball in half, causing the now unstable modified cannon ball to go into 2 different routes, destroying many buildings and houses that are in its paths. When she realized what she had done, Kuina's anger rose, making her grab Wado Chīsai, infuse it with Armament Haki, and throw it as hard as she could right into Big's forehead, making his head explode upon impact.

"NOOOOO! BIIIIIG!" The grunts exclaimed in shock, sadness, and fear. They turned their heads to look at a livid Kuina and an angry Nojiko. The grunts looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "WE SURRENDER!" They exclaimed as they knelt down and laid their weapons down.

"That was easy." Kuina noted as she took back Wado Chīsai, cleaned it on Big's shirt, and sheathed it back on its scabbard.

"It sure was. Tie them up." Nojiko said as she kept her revolvers aimed at the conscious grunts of Buggy to make sure they don't try anything stupid against them. Once Kuina tied all of them up, including with the unconscious ones, she and Nojiko lead them back to Buggy's ship.

* * *

 **Luffy vs Buggy…**

Luffy looked on at Buggy with a smile plastered on his face. Sure in the beginning they may have started off on the wrong foot, but soon enough they had many meet ups with each other, helping one another with their problems when they had any. But that was then, this is now.

"You damn flashy bastard, I'll make you pay for what you did to my men." Buggy growled out as he took out his knives, ready to strike Luffy with them.

"But I didn't do anything to your men, that was all on Kuina." Luffy explained, instantly calming Buggy down.

"Oh really? Well I apologize for my-WHY AM I APOLOGIZING FOR!? YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR CREWMATES ACTIONS!" Buggy exclaimed in anger as he threw three of his knives towards Luffy.

Luffy didn't even flinch. "Atom Shield." Luffy said as a big, bluish-white transparent dish appeared in front of Luffy. When the knives hit Luffy's shield, they disintegrated into nothingness, shocking Buggy at what he can do.

"You…What devil fruit did you eat?" Buggy questioned warily as he saw Luffy's Atom Shield dissipate into nothingness, like his knives.

"I am not telling you." Luffy remarked seriously as he gave off a piercing gaze towards Buggy.

"O-Oh okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fi-I'LL FIND OUT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SCREW WHAT YOU SAY!" Buggy yelled angrily as he infused his fists and knives with Armament Haki. "Bari-Bari Cannon!" Buggy called out his attack as his blackened knives and fists were launched at Luffy at such a speed that Luffy actually had to dodge quickly.

Luffy quickly recomposed himself at seeing Buggy use haki this early along with using his devil fruit powers with much more ferocity. ' _So he can use haki now. Well that's another change from my timeline.'_ Luffy thought as he decided to end this quickly. Before he could do anything though, Buggy's hands were coming back, aiming themselves towards Luffy's kidneys. Luffy used his Armament Haki and quickly smacked away Buggy's hands back to the clown pirate. Luffy then pumped his blood faster, entering Gear Second.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy began as he threw his haki-infused arms behind him, stretching to great lengths before appearing in front of Buggy in almost an instant. "…Jet Bazooka!" Luffy roared out as his palms struck Buggy with massive amounts of force, causing him to be launched into the sky, Alvida style.

"CUUUUURSE YOOOOOUUUUU STRAAAAAW HAAAAAT!" Buggy exclaimed as he disappeared into the sky with a twinkle.

"Why is it that everytime I launch someone into the sky, they twinkle away? Eh, I'll never get why the mystery twinkle happens." Luffy noted to himself as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He turned around to see Zoro walking towards him whilst dragging Mohji, Cabaji and Alvida behind him. He then turned his attention to a really happy Nami, who is currently holding a cartoonishly large brown sac behind her with relative ease. He then pointed his attention towards the direction Marguerite came from and saw his brother's girlfriend walking alongside a satisfied Richie. He then heard lots of mumbling and grumbling, so naturally he turned towards the direction of the noise and was surprised by what he saw. The entire Buggy Pirate group sans their officers and their captain got defeated by only two of his own crewmates. Sure he expected Kuina to be capable of since she is essentially a female Zoro, but for Nojiko to have been able to hold her own without a scratch has impressed him greatly. As a matter of fact, none of his crewmembers have taken no damage whatsoever in their battles. So far, Luffy is impressed by his crewmates strength, and with how they dealt with their opponents more efficiently than before.

"So what are your thoughts on this?" Luffy asked his crew with an amused smile on his face, wanting to know how they felt about their first battle against a crew of pirates.

"They were pathetically easy. If this as strong as they come, then we should have no problem conquering the Grand Line." Zoro commented as he let go of the Buggy's commanding officers and let them drop to the ground.

"Personally, I'm just glad I got this harlot to shut up." Nami stated as she glared as Alvida with hate and disgust.

"I'm disgusted by this so called beast tamer. He hasn't even fed this poor lion for a week." Marguerite remarked as she coddled Richie, who purred in happiness.

"They were too pathetic, and they destroyed many buildings when we fought." Kuina spoke to Luffy as brought in all of Buggy's brutes.

"And she killed the biggest one of them all." Nojiko added on as she holstered her two revolvers and had four of the grunts rest as they dropped the dead Big's body on the floor.

Luffy turned his attention to Buggy's cohorts. "I sent your captain flying that way." Luffy said to the mortified pirates as he pointed towards the direction he sent Buggy. "If I were you, I'd go and save him before he falls in water or something like that." Luffy advised offhandedly as he removed the ropes tying the grunts together. The moment they were freed from them, they immediately ran towards their ship taking Big's corpse and their commanding officers with them. Before Richie can go with them as well, Marguerite looked at him dead in the eye. "If your dumb master keeps treating you wrong, rebel against him, for he is not worthy of you okay?" She told Richie, who nodded happily at what Marguerite said before leaving with the rest of his crew.

"Okay guys, now that that's over, I think it's time we rest up as the sun is setting down." Luffy said as he took a look at the sun going over the horizon. Since the travel time from Shells Town and Orange Town went down from Luffy's original one week down to six hours and they left at one in the afternoon, and they fought off the Buggy Pirates which took a little while more, ended up with it being around 7:30 in the afternoon.

"Luffy's right. If we're to be at full strength tomorrow, we going to need all of the rest we could get." Nami advised as she lifted up the bag of treasure. "Luffy, can you be a dear and help with all of this treasure?" Nami cutely asked as she winked at her captain.

Luffy, being the kind of person to help his friends, used his devil fruit powers to levitate her massive bag. "Okay Nami." Luffy happily responded as he walked towards the center of the town.

"That manipulative woman…" Zoro muttered before following suit.

"I hope we can get a nice suite in this place." Nojiko mused as both Kuina and Marguerite smiled at the thought. As they continued to walk down the street, they noticed all of the townspeople armed up and ready for battle.

"Who are you? As both the Mayor and commander of this group I demand you to tell me who you guys are!" The mayor commanded. When Luffy walked up to the mayor, the mayor realized how small Luffy made him feel, but that did not deter him.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Strawhat Pirates! These are my crewmates Nami, Zoro, Marguerite, Nojiko, and Kuina." Luffy introduced himself and his crew in a friendly manner, surprising the residents of the town by how friendly this Pirate Captain is being.

"Strawhat Pirates? So you're not allied with the Buggy Pirates in any manner?" The mayor further questioned.

"Nope! We just came here to resupply in food and have a rest. However, we wouldn't be able to do that with them in our way so we kicked their asses back to sunday!" Luffy explained before he suddenly found himself thinking. ' _Mmmm…Bacon Chocolate Sundae…'_ Luffy thought as saliva began to ooze out of his mouth.

Nami decided to step in and negotiate for Luffy as he is obviously off in dreamland. "Well since the Buggy Pirates are gone and you no longer have anything to worry about, how about letting us stay for the night? It is getting pretty dark out there and you would want to leave four maidens out in the open now would you?" Nami expressed in a seductive voice as she showed a bit of cleavage towards the mayor, in order to make the situation in her favor.

"She's a witch." Zoro deadpanned as Nojiko patted his back in acknowledgement.

"You have no idea Zoro…You have no idea…" Nojiko stated ominously as she remembered the past times she and her sister went off to rob pirates and corrupt nobles.

"Well since you all did get rid of the pirates and minimized the damage as best as you could," Kuina felt a little guilty when the mayor said that part. "As a thank you for all you pirates have done, you can in any of our hotels for free! With an all-you-can-eat banquet!" The mayor proclaimed proudly as the crowd of civilians cheered for them.

The moment Luffy heard the word 'banquet' is when he snapped out of his daydream and looked at the mayor with starstruck eyes.

"You really mean that!? The all-you-can-eat banquet!?" Luffy inquired excitedly.

"Yes indeed Mr. Luffy! I hope you enjoy yourself." The mayor responded, making Luffy jump up in the air in happiness.

"Yeah! Free food!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

Today definitely was a good day for Luffy and his crew.

* * *

 _ **Omake: Ominous Revelations**_

Luffy found himself floating in a void not unlike the one he found himself in when he committed suicide. He looked around with a confused expression etched on his face. He had just finished cleaning out five tables worth of food at the banquet before heading to the room he decided to stay in and sleep. ' _Where am I?'_ Luffy thought. He's pretty sure he's not dead so that couldn't be it. But if he's not not dead, then where is he actually? The void is suddenly filled with light. When his eyes got accustomed to the brightness, he found himself in Drum Island with a severely weakened body, with Nami's sick body tied behind him, and with Blackbeard in front of him. Luffy felt so much lividness at seeing the burly man's sneering face. From what he can tell about in this situation is that it appears that he arrived on Drum Island around the time the Blackbeard Pirates were attacking it, getting caught in the crossfire. The moment Blackbeard began to use his devil fruit powers, his entire vision went blank.

He suddenly found himself in the White-White Sea, the place they reached when they were launched by the knock-up stream. He looked around his surroundings and found himself on The Going Merry. He then noticed how different this Going Merry is compared to the original. It is definitely much bigger and seems much more deadlier as well. Before he can look further into it, he saw three unconscious bodies launch through the White-White Sea before falling limply down. Luffy then found himself not being able to control his body as it launched itself towards the falling bodies, before his entire world became engulfed in white.

He then found himself back at Enies Lobby. Like last time, there were different things going on. In the corner of his eye he could see the dead body of Rob Lucci, which had a gaping hole through his body along with a quarter of his head missing. Though that wasn't the most interesting thing that caught his attention, it is the two people in grey clothing in front of him. They looked similar to each other in terms of what they're wearing and their height, which is around Zoro's height. The one on the left is wearing a grey suit and has his sleeves rolled up, showing that he is wearing traditional muay thai wraps. He has a well-toned body with bronze skin and short, black hair on his head. The one on the right looked more muscular, has his hair in a spiky mohawk fashion, and wears wing chun garments. The only thing that came up in his mind when saw these people is the memory of when he talked with the messenger and his devil fruits.

They are CPX.

Before Luffy could think of anything else, his world went white again. When he came to, he found himself above his planet's atmosphere, without any protection whatsoever and his body looked as bad as when he got brutally beaten by Impel Down's Warden Magellan. This would be a problem for anybody, but Luffy realized that it is his Atom-Atom Fruit keeping him alive by converting whatever matter around him into air to keep him alive and breathing. However, what got him weirded out at this point is that he felt fear, anger and sadness. When he looked to see what is in front of him, those feelings intensified.

There stood a being roughly four times his size, hovering in front of him. The being has his entire head covered in bandages, only showing what appears to be his eye along with a halo floating on the top of his head. His body is covered in osmium-colored armor with six massive pairs of wings behind him, glowing a beautiful white light. In his right hand, he held a glowing sword, radiating massive amounts of energy.

He could see that the being's face had tears streaming down its 'eye', and he could feel the amount of anger, rage, sadness, and sorrow it is emanating. The being soon put the sword back in its scabbard, before he clenched his right hand into a fist, and visibly saw a ball of light blue energy formed around said fist before it compressed into the fist's size. Just as he saw the being rush towards him, his world soon went white again.

When he could finally see again, he soon found himself staring in front of two tombstones. On one tombstone, he could see Ace's hat, necklace, and seastone blade on a wooden cross. On the other tombstone, he could see…

…his strawhat.

Luffy's eyes widened when he noticed a plaque on the ground in between what he definitely knows is his and Ace's grave. It read:

 _ **Here lies**_

 _ **Portgas D. Ace & Monkey D. Luffy**_

 _ **They have taken the world by storm, looking for adventure and freedom.**_

 _ **United they were given to us, united they were taken away.**_

 _ **Leaving behind friends and family,**_

 _ **But not leaving behind their ideals.**_

 _ **Their ideals shall be passed on to their children, and their children's children.**_

 _ **May they have more adventures in their next life,**_

 _ **And may they never forget their past ones as well.**_

 _ **Thank you two for uniting us all.**_

Luffy suddenly woke up, covered all around in sweat. He could still feel the cold chills he got when he saw his and Ace's tombstone. It looked so real. Too real, in fact. He looked around and found himself in his bed. He could see that the sun is beginning to come up from his window. Seeing as it's about time to get everyone up along with the fact that he probably won't be able to sleep for a couple of days, he left his room, took all of his belongings, and thought in wonder at what his dream meant.

* * *

 **Well, well, well! What does the future hold for our favorite pirate captain? Keep on reading my new chapters to find out!**

 **...Or don't if you don't like my fanfic or I die a sudden death. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if death bit me in the ass right now.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and make sure to favorite, follow and review! I always appreciate what you guys have to say about my fanfic. It really warms my heart, and I'm not lying when I say that. You guys are making this fanfic one of the few successful things I have ever done in life and are one of the few motivations as to why I continue writing. Thank you so much and may you have a splendid day!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **June 25, 2016**_


	19. Rubbery Vengeance Luffy's Capabilities

**Hello to you all! Forzarismo here with a not-really chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance! This chapter is more of like an explanation as to what Rubbery Vengeance Luffy is capable of since many of you want to know what he currently able to do. I know he's as OP as Luffy can get, but even so, I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this fanfic. It really keeps my spirits up whenever I read a review or PM coming from you all.**

 **Also! The Rubbery Vengeance has its own TV Tropes page, but theres only a few stuff added in there. So I'd really appreciate it if some of you took some of your time to update it a bit. I really appreciate it. Now onto the current story stats!**

 **Reviews: 430**

 **Favorites: 932**

 **Followers: 1,061**

 **Total Views: 159,032**

 **Communities: 11**

 **Disclaimer: Yo no soy due** **ñ** **o de One Piece.** **Como se puede ver con sus propios ojos, actualmente estoy escribiendo esto en español como una forma de diversificar la manera en que yo escribo mis renuncias para que no se traen a ustedes y que en verdad no tomo el tiempo para leerlo o al menos descremada. A pesar de ser español mi segunda lengua teniendo en cuenta quiénes son mis padres, no puedo escribir en español para salvar mi vida, así que estoy atascado utilizando Google Translate como una manera de escribir esta exención de responsabilidad con las menores errores posibles. Que tenga un buen tiempo leyendo mi historia.**

* * *

 _ **BONUS CONTENT: Rubbery Vengeance Luffy's Capabilities**_

* * *

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy**_

 **Age:** 17(going by DOB), (25 Physically), (34 Mentally)

 **Height:** 6'6

 **Weight:** 227 lb.

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Black

* * *

 _ **Devil Fruits**_

* * *

Atom-Atom Fruit: Awakened Logia-Class

Gum-Gum Fruit: Awakened Paramecia-Class

* * *

 _ **Abilities & Techniques**_

* * *

 **Rokushiki:** The Rokushiki, also known as the Six Powers, is a special, superhuman martial arts style famously known for being used by those who work in CP9. Of course there are many out there who know some of the techniques through various means. During his time stuck in Raftel, Luffy trained in this martial arts as a way to help fight his depression while was stuck there in his original timeline. Eventually, Luffy had not only learned, but also mastered all forms of the Rokushiki, including the incredibly deadly Rokuogan. After Luffy had eaten the Atom-Atom Fruit, he has further improved the usefulness and deadliness of his techniques.

 **-Soru:** By using the Atom-Atom Fruit to remove wind resistance, Luffy's soru technique is capable of moving even faster, and combined with Gear Second, allows Luffy to go across miles upon miles in mere seconds.

 **-Geppou:** The Atom-Atom Fruit allows Luffy to completely solidify the air under his feet, thereby improving his speed and maneuverability in the sky immensely.

 **-Tekkai:** The Atom-Atom Fruit allows Luffy to completely solidify (or in better terms make his atoms lose all energy, thereby making the atoms in his body unable to move.) his body, hardening it to the point that it would be nigh-impenetrable except for a few cases.

 **-Kami-e:** The Atom-Atom Fruit improves upon this technique by turning Luffy's body into a hybrid state between solid, liquid, and gas, thereby making him more flexible and making it more easier for Luffy to dodge attacks. It's further improved by using the atoms in the surrounding area as a way of clairvoyance to Luffy's body so to help Luffy's body prepare for incoming attacks.

 **-Rankyaku:** The Atom-Atom Fruit has not only improved the sharpness, and potential destruction of Rankyaku, but it's speed as well. By encasing Rankyaku in self-disintegrating atoms, it allows Rankyaku to cut through virtually anything as long as it's made of atoms as well as destroying wind resistance, allowing it to move faster than intended.

 **-Shigan:** Same, as the rankyaku, the Atom-Atom Fruit improves piercing by encasing his finger with self-disintegrating atoms, further improving speed and deadliness.

 **-Rokuogan:** By far the one technique most improved upon by the Atom-Atom Fruit, the rokuogan literally becomes a one-hit kill attack. He's capable of using it two ways, the first way is by turning every single atom with the rokuogan's range into self-disintegrating atoms that pierce anything within it's range with extreme force, essentially making it a mini nuclear fission cannon that destroys anything in its path with incredible ease and efficiency.

The second method that Luffy is capable of using the rokuogan is similar to the first one, except instead of turning every single atom in the rokuogan's range into self-disintegrating atoms, he fuses the atoms until they are capable of holding high amounts of gamma radiation, before splitting them again and aiming gamma radiation-filled rokuogan at his enemies. They are blasted with so much gamma radiation, that within minutes, they'll experience neurological damage, severe vomiting, severe diarrhea, dizziness, headaches, and loss of control of voluntary muscle functions before succumbing to unconsciousness. Further things that can happen are seizures, ataxia, and gangrene towards the most affected area before the victim succumbs to his injuries within a 12 hour period. If they somehow survive the attack, they'll be left permanently disabled along with completely destroying their DNA, which will most likely leave them with mutations throughout their body for the rest of their life.

* * *

 **Haki:** Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Throughout his adventure, Luffy had mastered all three forms of haki: Armament Haki, Observation Haki, and Conqueror's Haki. His use of Observation Haki only improved when he ate the Atom-Atom Fruit, improving it by giving him extreme amounts of detail to what's around him.

* * *

 **Gum-Gum Fruit:** The Gum-Gum Fruit is Luffy's signature devil fruit power that is famously known for. This particular devil fruit is a Paramecia-Class devil fruit that grants the user the ability to stretch like rubber. While at first glance, this devil fruit might seem pathetic to those with no imagination, Luffy is capable of using this power to do feats that would usually be deemed impossible by human standards. Since he is made of rubber, his body is almost entirely immune to blunt attacks including hand-to-hand combat, bullets or even cannonballs, an ability which can be further reinforced with the application of Armament Haki. Thanks to Luffy's own creativity both in and out of combat, this fruit has consistently proven itself to be among the most formidable, versatile, and unpredictable within the Paramecia class. Luffy's rubber-like body allows him to survive falls and collisions that would normally kill a person. His body is also capable of withstand great amounts of pressure, shown when he fought Hody Jones underwater. Though he was still weakened by the water, his body was seemingly unaffected by the intense water pressure coming from the deep part of the ocean. As a side-note, this devil fruit also seemed to have granted Luffy eternal youth and also inhibited brain growth, before being fixed when Luffy accidentally ate the Atom-Atom Fruit.

Luffy's ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes him immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows him to even rebound, that can give him a great advantage in or out of battle. Stretching also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be considered a powerful close-range attack, turning it into a devastating mid-range or long-range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the velocity by stretching his arm back resulting in increased power. Combined with Haki, his power is increased even more. Because of his rubber-like insulating properties, he is immune to electrical attacks and is the counter towards Enel's Rumble-Rumble Fruit. Before, Luffy's Gum-Gum Fruit required him to use excessive motion to 'throw' an attack. However, after many years of honing his use of the Gum-Gum Fruit, this is no longer a problem.

By training his abilities, Luffy has found unexpected ways to increase his fighting ability, such as the ability to stretch his blood vessels wider to increase the speed of his blood flow in order to become faster and stronger, at a cost of depleting his body's energy at a faster rate. Furthermore, with the application of Haki, he is even capable of igniting a limb for an even more devastating attack. Luffy can even inflate his bones to increase the volume of his body and significantly increase his attacks, at the cost of his body becoming smaller for a short period of time, although after the timeskip Luffy has seemingly been able to overcome this weakness as after he used "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun" on the Kraken and he did not revert to his smaller size afterwards.

The fruit enables all parts of the consumer's body to behave like rubber, including organs. As such, Luffy has a bigger appetite than the average human, eating more than anyone else in his crew and always digesting it before anyone else is hungry again.

Originally, this devil fruit had disadvantages such as being hurt when cut or stabbed, being vulnerable to attacks when he's stretched his limbs to their utmost limits, and having limited ability to move in mid-air. However, due to a mixture of mastering his devil fruit power, learning new techniques, and eating the Atom-Atom Fruit this is no longer a problem. He has three known techniques that grant him different ways as to how he uses his devil fruit power: Gear, Second, Gear Third, and Gear Fourth.

 **-Gear Second:** Gear Second is a technique Luffy developed that improves his speed, strength, and mobility. At first, it left him completely drained as it shortened his lifespan and exhausted his energy very fast. However, after perfecting the technique, this is no longer a problem. Thanks to this newfound control over his technique, Luffy now has the ability to select which body parts Gear Second will be active in, instead of having to activate it in his entire body.

 **-Gear Third:** Gear Third is a technique Luffy developed when pure power is needed over everything else. Gear Third is generally used when raw physical strength is needed, the bones are the key difference between this form and his old "Gum-Gum Balloon" move, where his balloon form was soft and squishy like a regular balloon, whereas the inflated bones are very hard, similar to an inflated car tire. Unlike the normal Gum-Gum Balloon technique, bullets ricochet off of Gear Third instead of bouncing off. The bones being much harder also mean a lot of compression of air takes place when using Gear Third, making Gear Third not just a "for-show" move as Lucci initially thought, but like a giant mace of astounding mass when used in attacks. Because of Luffy's raw strength, he is able to move his gigantic arm with ease. In between his attacks, Luffy brings the air back to his chest and then shifts it into another body part. The downside is, the lag time in which it takes Luffy to transfer and re-channel the amount of air trapped inside his bones can be very disadvantageous.

After the timeskip, as with Gear Second, Luffy seems to have obtained better skill at utilizing Gear Third. Previously, Gear Third would increase the size of the majority of Luffy's arm, thus reducing the speed of the attack in exchange for a powerful impact. However, Luffy after two years can seemingly control where the air is stored within his limbs, where his fist becomes large and instead of the air being equally distributed throughout his arm, an equivalently large mass forms behind the fist. This allows a majority of Luffy's arm to remain as it is, permitting him to stretch it, thus allowing him to attack and withdraw much faster than pre-timeskip. The Atom-Atom Fruit further improves this by giving him the capability to compress all of that mass into a much smaller point, allowing Luffy to increase the amount of force and concentrated energy of an attack into a smaller area, inherently making his Gear Third techniques many times more dangerous.

 **-Gear Fourth:** In many ways, this can be considered a fusion of both Gear Second and Gear Third. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. He also physically grows taller, standing around 4 meters tall. Similar to when using Gear Second, Luffy is continuously emitting steam in this form. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. This form was created in order to combat the many powerful and large animals on Rusukaina. This form is based on the fierce guardian entity called the Nio Statue, which fits well with Luffy's will to protect his crewmates with his life and beyond. It also resembles his appearance when he became Nightmare Luffy (except for the hardened Armament Haki 'tattoos', the enlarged biceps and a more rounded torso) due to Luffy's increased muscle size, haircut's shape and sinister expression.

While Luffy is using Gear Fourth, his physical strength and speed are increased to the point where he is able to overwhelm a member of the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, whereas before, Gear Second's lack of strength and Gear Third's lack of speed were ineffective in the fight. Unlike the previous forms, Gear Fourth focuses on compression more than stretching. While the compression grants Luffy's moves overwhelming speed and power, the range of his attacks is severely decreased. For example, the Gum-Gum Bazooka is a technique that Luffy has proven he can execute over varying distances, but due to needing to actually compress his fists for the Leo Bazooka, it required him to be right in front of Doflamingo. When the latter unveils his Devil Fruit Awakening, Luffy expresses his annoyance at his difficulty getting close to the Shichibukai. However, he can still deliver long-ranged attacks by stretching the part of the body he wants to attack with while retaining great power and speed, as his body is still greater in size and covered in Armament Haki. Luffy also shows a much more versatile side of the Gum-Gum Fruit's powers by changing the direction of his attacks mid-strike, by bouncing off the air, to hit a moving opponent without losing momentum.

According to Doflamingo, the power of Luffy's attacks is greatly magnified in this form. His durability is also enhanced: despite being hardened with Armament Haki, his body is still rubbery, so physical blows (even ones enhanced with Armament Haki) simply bounce off of him. This form, much like Gear Second, seems to utilize the principles of Rokushiki. It possesses both high speed movement reminiscent of Soru and the ability to kick off the air, similar to Geppou, cleverly adapted to work even better with his body's elasticity: Luffy not only bounces off the air, but allows attacks to bounce off his own body. His body is also now strong enough to defend against cutting attacks head-on.

However, there appears to be a limit to how long Luffy can keep Gear Fourth active. Once this limit is reached, Gear Fourth is automatically deactivated, leaving Luffy exhausted and barely able to move. He is also left unable to use Haki for ten minutes after using this technique as it quickly depletes his Haki reserves. Even afterwards, Gear Fourth is extremely taxing on Luffy's body and stamina; after regaining his Haki from using Gear Fourth once, he barely had enough strength left to fight back.

* * *

 **Atom-Atom Fruit:** The Atom Atom Fruit is a Logia-Class devil fruit that grants Luffy complete control over all atoms in his area. The Atom-Atom Fruit is one of the most dangerous devil fruit abilities available as it essentially allows the user to have control over atoms which are essentially the building blocks of everything on the planet. It allows Luffy to be able to create things out of the atoms around him by changing the atom's element to the necessary one by breaking them down and re-creating the new elemental atoms he needs.

He is capable of augmenting his attacks and techniques with this devil fruit power, increasing the amount of power or versatility his techniques could have. Since he's made out of atoms, he is capable of nullifying every single material-based logia's defences without the use of haki and deal much more damage than usual, making Luffy the perfect counter for these kind of logia users. Logias such as Smoker, Crocodile, Akainu, Aokiji, Gasparde, Caribou, Monet, Caesar Clown, and Neos would be susceptible to this ability. However, energy-based logia's such as Enel, Ace, and Kizaru are immune to Luffy's Atom-Atom Fruit enhanced attacks unless Luffy infused Armament Haki with into his attacks. Likewise, Luffy is immune to almost all material based logia attacks with the exception being Neos' Water-Water Fruit if he is successfully hit by one of their attacks. Also, while he can weaken the effects of energy-based logia attacks, he can't stop them completely unless he creates a shield that can deal with the attack.

Luffy also has the ability to create whatever he wants, though it takes more energy to create something ridiculously complex such as trees and animals. He is also capable of modifying structures by either shrinking or growing it's size proportionally by continuously adding atoms into the structure, or by expanding or compressing their forms, making use of only the atoms that make up that structure. Since he has complete control over all atoms in his reach, he is also capable of some form of flight and telekinesis. Since his body is constantly replacing atoms, he gains some form of immortality, that while he can still be killed in a fight, he will no longer die of old age or disease.

 **-Atom Shield:** A transparent disk appears in front of Luffy that will disintegrate anything that hits it as long as it has atomic sustenance.

 **-Atom Bubble:** An upgrade to the Atom Shield. While it is more taxing on Luffy than the Atom Shield, it completely protects him and whoever else is in the bubble from harm that can be coming from any direction. While in this bubble, Luffy can control it as if it were a vehicle.

 **-Atomic Structure Analysis:** By Luffy putting his hand on an object and sending out harmless atomic waves, he has the entire atomic structure engraved into his mind and learns of it's imperfections. The more complex the object is, the longer and more energy it requires for Luffy completely grasp his analysis.

 **-Atomic Restoration:** A follow-up of Atomic Structure Analysis. Once he has found all of the imperfections in an object, Luffy is able to change any irregularities into a 'perfect' state. Current examples includes fixing Coby's eyes and removing the Hoof of the Flying Dragon from the backs of the Boa Sisters. Like Atomic Structure Analysis, this technique requires more energy the more complex an object is. As such, it would be much easier for Luffy to restore a 1000m*1000m*1000m cube of gold back to perfection than a human body.

 **-Atomic Size(Increase & Decrease):** Allows Luffy to either increase or decrease the size of an object proportionally by continuously adding or subtracting atoms from the object. This allows the object to maintain the same density as it had before as well as its strength.

 **-Atomic Expansion & Compression:** Similar to the Atomic Size(Increase & Decrease), Atomic Expansion & Compression also allows Luffy to change the size of an object, but it will still retain the same amount of mass, and therefore atoms. By doing so, he can shrink a massive object like a mountain to the size of a coin, increasing the density of the mountain to the point that it will start attracting objects that are far away from it. He can also do the opposite by expanding the atoms' distance away from each other that the mountain can end up being less dense than helium. Using this technique, he is capable of creating mini black holes as well as super-dense projectiles that due to it's density can become destructive kinetic missiles.

 **-Atom Cannon:** Luffy's trademark Atom-Atom Fruit attack. This attack is essentially a beam made of self-disintegrating atoms that can pierce through almost anything. Despite it being an incredibly destructive move, it requires little of Luffy's energy, thereby allowing Luffy to spam the everlasting shit out of it. He can also expand the width of his attack to engulf more things, but like everything, it requires more energy from Luffy to do so.

 **-Atomic Conversion:** This technique allows Luffy to change the elements of the atoms to the ones he wants. For example, he can turn oxygen into gold, but this requires Luffy to disassemble the atoms around him in order to do this.

 **-Atomic Creation:** A step above Atomic Conversion, where the altered atoms are used to create something. An example of this would be when Luffy created a miniature statue of Nami made entirely of diamond. This technique somewhat crosses the line with Atomic Restoration as he can regrow the limbs and organs of his allies should they need it when they're severely wounded.

 **-Atom Bomb:** Do I really need to explain this?

 **-Supernova:** By supercharging atoms into a plasma state of matter along with continuously compressing the atoms, Luffy can essentially create mini star that will explode, annihilating whatever is in it's path. A side effect to this technique is that it will create a 'solar wind' that will continue on for many, many more miles, further destroying what's in its path. This is by far the most destructive technique that Luffy as available, and as such, will leave him severely fatigued and weakened.

* * *

 **Pistol Proficiency:** Luffy gained a pistol from Franky as a gift for his birthday and cherishes almost as much as he cherishes his hat. Over the amount of time he has owned the pistol, he has gained a great proficiency with it as he is great shot with it, capable of holding his own even against master gunslingers.

* * *

 **Immense Strength:** Luffy's body is quite a strange one. Even before he began his first journey, he has had inhuman strength that has increased exponentially over the course of his life. His Atom-Atom Fruit powers augmented this further by giving him the body that he would have had if the Gum-Gum Fruit didn't hinder his growth, thereby improving his strength enormously.

 **Immense Agility:** Thanks to many techniques he knows along with the fact that both devil fruits that he has eaten helped improve his speed to the point that can literally run many times the speed of sound, allowing him to cover great distances in a matter of minutes or hours depending on how far his destination is.

 **Immense Durability:** Ever since the day he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, Luffy has literally become a tank capable of taking enough damage to kill a thousand people without feeling winded. This is further improved by his new and improved body, techniques, haki, and the Atom-Atom Fruit.

 **Combat-Evolving Mind:** Even before Luffy ate the Atom-Atom Fruit, he has the mental capacity to adapt in any fighting situation in order to gain the advantage against his opponent. This has since improved ever since he has eaten the Atom-Atom Fruit, allowing his brain to think much faster than before along with the fact that Luffy's mind has matured.

 **Unbreakable Will:** Sometimes, it's all that Luffy needs to beat someone down for good. Due to his headstrong nature along with having Conqueror's Haki, Luffy's will has gotten stronger than ever. Of course it weakened when he lost everything, but the moment he had a second chance, his will became stronger than ever. whenever he doesn't have enough strength to keep going, his will shall continue the work for him.

* * *

 **So that's all I have for what Luffy himself is capable of at the moment. What do you guys think? Was there anything I missed? Please tell me so I can update this chapter for any false information and such.**

 **Thank you all for reading and make sure you all favorite, follow, and review! As I always say, keep sending in those reviews, they always brighten up my spirits and may you fantastic individuals have a great day!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **July 10, 2016**_


	20. The Demonic Butler

**Hey guys! Forzarismo here, bringing to you all a new chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance! You all keep impressing me. Now my story has over 1,100 followers and almost has a thousand favorites! I love you all so much for the support you all have given me and I literally have not much else to say except to keep on reading and to add some more tropes on my fanfic's TV Tropes page. It really is bland at this point, so please, give it some love and support like you all have done with this fic! And now, onto the stroy's current stat's!:**

 **Reviews: 463**

 **Favorites: 988**

 **Followers: 1,102**

 **Total Views: 173,195**

 **Communities: 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That's it. that's all I got today. I'm tired as hell as I type this up at 4 am, sacrificing precious sleep time just to keep you all happy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: The Demonic Butler**_

Luffy looked on towards the horizon as he pondered on what his dream meant. He and his crew left Orange Town at midday in order to get everything in order. The mayor Boodle had given his crew a small ship, which was the only one that the Buggy Pirates didn't destroy before their futile attempt to raid the town. The moment they had received the boat from Boodle, Luffy used Atomic Size: Increase to make the boat four times bigger as to give them more space as it originally seemed to accommodate comfortably three people at best. Ironically, by making the boat four times bigger, he had also made the door, beds, and everything else four times bigger, essentially making them unusable to the crew, with the exception being for the beds. Once they had everything in order, and had Luffy fixed the proportions of the boat along with shrinking their lifeboat to one hundredth of its original size, they set out once more to the sea.

"So Luffy, where's our next destination?" Nami asked as she got her maps and compass ready.

"We're headed to Syrup Village! Our next crewmates are going to be there." Luffy stated as he aimed his finger towards the direction he felt Usopp and Kaya's presence, before his eyes narrowed a bit.

' _Hmm? What's this?'_ Luffy thought as he put even more focus towards his crew's sniper and combat medic's general area. There's one more presence there that seemed really familiar, yet unfamiliar before it finally clicked.

It's Merry, but what caught Luffy's attention to it specifically is why does his aura seem…darker than usual? Sure, he also sensed that his aura size is around Mid-Grand Line Level, maybe even higher if he's suppressing it, but that really isn't what caught his attention in the first place, but rather the feeling he got towards it. It…worried him a little. Sure, he knows that both Usopp and Kaya got training from High-New World Level bounty hunters, and judging by their aura sizes it did them really good, not to mention that Merry in his original timeline was a really great guy, but he has seen enough in his first timeline to see that things aren't as they always seem and everything can go to shit in less than a second.

Not wanting to think any further on this, Luffy decided it was time that he called Hancock. Oh how he misses her and Robin so much. It's been a long time since he has seen them both and he longs to be with them again. He went inside the boat, not noticing Kuina staring at him.

* * *

 **With Luffy's Crew…**

"Sooo…Is Luffy always like this?" Kuina asked Marguerite, who currently is feeding her bow snake.

"What do you mean?" Marguerite politely questioned back.

"Well…He acts so carefree, yet he seems to be hiding something under all that. He really doesn't seem to be the kind to always be thinking about." Kuina explained as she usually saw Luffy with either a happy grin plastered on his face or a rather hilarious blank face most of the time. On certain occasions though, she has seen Luffy have a troubled or serious expression, which is the main reason why she's asking Marguerite this question in the first place.

"If you're talking about how he acts, then I'm as clueless as you are. Luffy has always been like that for as long as I can remember. Whenever someone close to him asked him about it, he mainly stated that it was nothing or that it was none of our concern." Marguerite explained as she let her bow snake wrapped itself around her arm after she finished feeding it. "If you want to ask him about it, go right ahead. But don't say I didn't tell you." Marguerite commented as she entered the boat alongside Kuina.

When they entered the room, they noticed Luffy beginning to call someone with his den-den mushi.

"Who you calling this time Luffy?" Marguerite asked Luffy, who just turned towards her direction and grinned.

"Hancock. It's around the time I promised to call her, so I decided to do it right now since we have plenty of time before we reach the next island." Luffy responded as he finished dialing up the number and waited for Hancock to pick up. While this is going on, Nami, Nojiko, and Zoro entered the room as well.

"What's going on?" Zoro questioned as he, Nami, and Nojiko stared at Luffy.

"Luffy's going to call Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords of the Seas." Marguerite explained as everyone sans Luffy stared at her with disbelief.

"WHAAAAAT!" They yelled in shock and surprise. They never knew that Luffy has contact with such a powerful figure. "Why though!?" They further questioned.

"Well I did promise her that I would call her weekly and so far it's been great! She always worries about me, which I kinda find a bit embarrassing, but hey, what can I do?" Luffy responded cheekily as he heard the den-den mushi being picked up in the other side.

" _Luffy?"_ Everyone heard Hancock softly ask, making Luffy smile heartwarmingly at hearing her melodic voice once more.

"Hancock! I started my journey not to long ago! It's only been two days and so far I have six people here, including me!" Luffy happily stated, making a giggle come out of Hancock's mouth.

"Of course dear. May you introduce me to them?" Hancock politely asked Luffy.

"Yeah sure! Guys, come on and introduce yourselves!" Luffy told his crewmates, who seemed a bit nervous with speaking to a warlord.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman." Zoro merely said. To him, it is short and straight to the point, so hopefully some professionalism will help him not get on her bad side.

They don't take random people to become warlords.

"Greetings Ms. Hancock, My name is Kuina, and I am a swordswoman." Kuina stated politely.

"Ummm…I'm Nami, the crew's navigator. It's a pleasure to meet you." nami vocalized out hesitantly. For some reason, she got the feeling she wouldn't like the woman, but the fear of facing a warlord's wrath overcame that feeling of hatred.

"And I'm Nojiko, the crew's spy. I hope we get along." Nojiko spoke out in a somewhat serious tone.

"Hmmm…So you lot are part of Luffy's crew along with Marguerite huh?" Hancock questioned in a much different tone of voice. This startled Luffy's crew sans Luffy and Marguerite as they can hear Hancock's personality take a complete 180. Before, they could practically feel the love and adoration coming from Hancock's voice when she was talking to Luffy. Now though her tone of voice changed, becoming cold, serious, commanding, and regal all at once. "Luffy chose all of your for a reason, so I will most definitely not question him about his choices for crewmates since you all must have something unique to give him. However, should I hear that you lot are causing him unnecessary problems, as his girlfriend, I will _personally_ deal with you myself in the most _brutal_ way I can think of without crippling you permanently. He is your captain and I expect you all to obey him without question. Am. I. _Clear?_ " Hancock questioned dangerously, setting off a shit-ton of alarms off in Kuina, Nami, Nojiko, and Zoro's head.

"Yes ma'am!" they instinctually exclaimed as if their life depended on it.

By the look the den-den mushi had on its face, they all can tell that Hancock looked unamused by their response. "Marguerite…" Hancock said monotonously, grabbing Marguerite's attention. "I'm relying on you to keep them in line and to make sure they don't do anything to tarnish Luffy's name. This is my mission to you. Understood?" Hancock ordered Marguerite in a politer, yet commanding tone.

Marguerite gave a small smile at hearing her order, she was planning on doing that anyways as the crew's senior member. "Understood Snake Empress." Marguerite Affirmed in a strong, yet submissive tone.

"Good." Hancock merely stated before her personality once more took a 180 when she began talking back to Luffy. "Now Luffy, I know you're going to achieve your dream in record time. I wish you and your crew the best. Good luck out there dear." Hancock softly vocalized, making Luffy blush a bit as he laughed good heartedly.

"Thank you Hancock. I will call the moment I enter the Grand Line alright?" Luffy promised, receiving a 'yes' from Hancock before they both hung up. The entire room was silent for a good moment as Nami, Nojiko, Zoro, and Kuina took in what just happened.

Nami is the first to speak. "Wait a minute, GIRLFRIEND!?" Nami hollered out in shock, making Marguerite look at her.

"Well, the Snake Empress is one of Luffy's girlfriends." Marguerite corrected, making Nami look at her even more wide-eyed before looking at Luffy angrily.

"And when were you planning on telling us about this Luffy!?" Nami yelled angrily at her captain, who just laughed sheepishly.

"I was planning on telling you all when it the topic came up! Honest!" Luffy pleaded as he raised his hands up in a mock-surrender fashion.

Nami could only sputter out incoherent words in mixed emotions before she left the room. Nojiko realized that this revelation could turn out bad for her sister, so she went after her to make sure she does not anything out of haste.

Zoro let out a low whistle before smirking at Luffy. "Damn Luffy, never thought that you'd be quite acquainted with someone of that stature. A strong man needs a strong a woman by his side." Zoro complimented as he gave a firm pat on Luffy's back, before realizing what he just said. He turned his head to look at Kuina, who had an amused expression on her face, making Zoro turn away to avoid showing Kuina his reddened face.

* * *

 **With Nojiko and Nami…**

"Nami…" Nojiko softly uttered out as she looked at her trembling little sister who looked on at the horizon, not showing her face to anyone. She could tell that Nami isn't taking the news on Luffy's relationship status well. She walked up to her sister and softly place her hand on her left shoulder.

"No…" Nami softly whispered, Nojiko only being able to pick up what she said thanks to her haki. Suddenly looked up into the sky, pure unadulterated conviction etched on her face. "No! I will not falter! I will not stop! I will prove to Luffy that I am worthy! I will be his queen!" Nami yelled towards the heavens as she pumped herself up, completely ignoring the now smiling Nojiko.

Nojiko merely shook her head as she left Nami to her own devices. She took out a map and compass to see if they're still headed towards the Gecko Islands. If she paid more attention to Nami, she would've noticed a flicker of fire in her eyes as she said that.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

"Everyone! The Gecko Islands are just over there!" Nami stated as she got everyone's attention. Everyone could see the bundle of islands just as they passed the horizon. Soon however, much to their surprise, An arrow passed all of them and hit the wall behind them.

"What the!?" Kuina yell in surprise as she took a good look at the arrow and pulled it out of the wall. She saw that there was a letter tied to the arrow for Luffy. She gave the letter to her captain, who read the letter out loud.

"Luffy! It's about time you got here! Me and Kaya are waiting for you at beach! Sincerely, The Great Captain Usopp." Luffy said as he read what it said on the letter. Smirking, Luffy used his Atom-Atom Fruit powers to pick up the pace and reach his sniper and her girlfriend sooner. "Everyone! Grab on to something!" Luffy warned as the boat suddenly reached neck-breaking speeds. Zoro and Kuina stabbed their katanas to the ground so they won't fall. Nojiko stabbed her knife on the rail of the boat while grabbing on to Nami. Marguerite just stood there, already used to Luffy's sudden changes of speeds whenever he becomes impatient and picks up the pace. Once they ad reached the shallow part of the beach, Luffy decelerated the boat to a complete stop.

"DAMMIT LUFFY! MAKE THE WARNING A LITTLE EARLIER SO WE CAN PREPARE BETTER!" Both Zoro and Nami roared angrily as they tried to smack Luffy's head with haki-infused fists, only for said fists to be easily caught by their captain's own unprotected hands, while he just grinned at the two.

"Maybe you two just need to improve your reaction timing." Luffy retorted as he let go of their fists. "Usopp, Kaya, It's good to see you two again. How ya been?" Luffy asked as he turned from Nami and Zoro to look at their new crewmates.

Usopp is most definitely the one who has gained the most change out of all the crew so far. Heck, he's even bulkier than when his crew reunited in Sabaody 2 years after Kuma separated them. He seem to have grown a good three inches, changing his original height from 5'8 and a half to 5'11 and a half, making him even taller than Zoro! Whatever The Perditionists did to him seemed to have done wonders to his body it seems. He's wearing a camouflaged tank top and forest green baggy overalls along with a pair of running boots. His black woolly hair is tied in a ponytail fashion with a camouflaged sun visor over his eyes. Like before, his red-tinted goggles are around his neck resting in place. On the side of his legs there are two rectangular metal boxes, probably where he holds his arrows and his gadgets. On his back he can see a type of frame that is holding three weapons: a very intricate and adorned gold and ivory bow, a lever-action repeating rifle, and a black slingshot that looks like a black version of his slingshot Kabuto.

Kaya on the other hand, looks much more womanly than before. Her fine face looking very bright, smiling at Luffy and the rest, her long, blond hair drifting lightly in the wind. She's wearing a pale long sleeved yellow dress that reaches below her knees and looks to also be wearing flexible black leggings along with a pair of armored boots. Over her clothing she is wearing a chestplate that's covering all of her vitals along with shoulderplates and gauntlets to complete the fit. On the left side her waist is where her sword is kept, looking radiant as ever, especially with it's golden drill-shaped scabbard. Overall, Kaya and Usopp looked ready for action and looked even more intimidating than they ever had in his first timeline.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new crewmates Usopp and Kaya!" Luffy introduced happily as grinned at his sniper and combat medic. Usopp puffed up his chest proudly as he raised his closed fist to his heart while Kaya gave a serene, gentle smile to the crew.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we get along." Kaya said delightedly as she went up to each and every one of the crewmembers to shake their hands.

"It's great to meet all of you. You all look to be very capable. Let's go have some outlandish adventures! Like the time me, Kaya, and our senseis fought this big, tanned, red-haired guy and his army in a desert he suddenly summoned out! Or when we helped that one king and his tactician defeat that one demonic dragon with the human face and its undead minions!" Usopp proclaimed proudly as he thrusted his right fist into the air victoriously.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Usopp's proclamations. "There's no way any of that happened." Zoro expressed disbelievingly.

"Uh, Zoro-san? Both of those events actually did happen." Kaya piped up, defending Usopp from being called a liar. She knows what Usopp just said definitely sounds like a lie, but they've never known Wayne. He's capable of doing things people could only dream of doing.

"You're kidding…" Zoro stated incredulously, making a tick mark appear on Usopp's forehead.

"Hey, you calling her a liar!?" Usopp yelled angrily at the swordsman as he pulled his slingshot-staff out of the frame on his back.

"What's it to you longnose!?" Zoro yelled back as he took out Yubashiri, ready to face the sniper that's a little bigger than him.

Using his unnatural speed, Usopp immediately sprinted away from Zoro to gain some distance as he took out what appeared to be five metal golf balls and fired them off with his slingshot-staff in quick succession. Zoro, realizing that the projectiles were coming at him too fast for just one blade, took out the other two and tried to slice through them. The moment his katanas hit the projectiles, Zoro realized that he in not capable of slicing through them, so he had to resort to deflecting them away.

"What the hell are those things made of!?" Zoro questioned as Usopp's projectiles hit the ground. Hard. When the balls hit the ground, they caused a slight tremor, making him lose balance for a quick moment before he strengthened his hold to the ground.

Usopp grinned. " Compressed high density tungsten. Four times stronger than titanium and many times stronger than steel. Perfect for incapacitation." Usopp explained as he loaded up his slingshot once more and continued shooting projectiles at Zoro. Zoro increased his speed, dodging each and every one of Usopp's projectiles in order to get closer and strike him. When he got close enough, Zoro slashed towards Usopp, who deflected the attack away from himself with his slingshot-staff. "Even though I may appear to have more muscle than you, I know for a fact that you have much more strength than I do, which is why I didn't block that attack." Usopp stated, making Zoro grin at his analysis.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Zoro said as he rushed at Usopp once more, only to be surprised by Usopp suddenly moving faster than his eyes can process. ' _What the hell!? How fast is he!?'_ Zoro thought as he looked around looking for the long nosed sniper. He caught a glimpse of a red flash coming from inside the forest, most likely from Usopp's goggles. "Tch, coward." Zoro muttered as he entered the forest, using his Observation Haki to help him find Usopp.

* * *

 **With the Rest…**

"Sooo…Why aren't you stopping this?" Nojiko asked, surprised that Luffy just looked on at the fight as if it were a daily occurrence.

"Why should I? They'll find out more about each other this way." Luffy reasoned as Kaya led them back to her mansion. As they continued on towards the road, ignoring the battle going in the forest between Usopp and Zoro, Nami noticed the massive mansion at the end of the street.

"Whose place is that? They must be stacked!" Nami exclaimed as she took a good look at the house.

"That would be my family's mansion Ms. Nami." Kaya informed the thief/navigator, making her and her sister stop in their tracks and look at Kaya with a 'why?' look. "What's the matter?" She asked, confused by Nojiko and Nami's expression.

"Why in the hell are you becoming a pirate if you have such a stable, relaxing life here!?" Nami questioned, making Kaya let out a small chuckle.

"I have my reasons." Kaya merely said as she thought of the talk she and Usopp had with Arasval-sensei.

"What are your reasons?" Nami pressed on.

"Secret." Kaya responded, causing Nami to pout. When they reached the gates, they all noticed a tall, formally dressed butler with lamb horns coming out of the top of his white, bushy hair. "Hello Merry, I'm back with my guests."

"Pleasant evening's mistress. I take it these people are the ones who you and Usopp will be joining?" The butler now known as Merry asked politely, smiling warmingly at each of the crew members.

"Hello Merry, My name is Luffy! With me are Marguerite, Nami, Nojiko, and Kuina. We another one with us named Zoro, but he's currently sparring with Usopp." Luffy spoke sincerely as they can hear explosions going on in the forest behind them.

"Those two seem to be going overboard." Merry mused before turning back to kaya and her crewmates. "Why don't you all come inside and make yourselves at home? Dinner is going to start in half an hour and Banchina is cooking today, so expect something delicious." Merry continued on as he opened the gate to allow them to enter. When they entered the house, Nami and Nojiko looked in awe at all the expensive things they have. Kuina looked curiously at a wall that has a bunch of portraits and photos placed all over said wall. She looked intrigued by these photos, but the one that caught her attention the most is the a photo of a young Usopp and Kaya with three men behind the two.

"Who are they?" Kuina asked Kaya as she pointed at the picture. Kaya turned towards Kuina and walked up until she was next to her and looked at the picture with nostalgia.

"Those three…are Neos-sensei, Wayne-sensei, and Arasval-sensei. My senseis obviously." Kaya said happily as she thought of all the memories she, Usopp, and them made together.

"They don't look that tough." A dirty Zoro stated as he suddenly appeared behind the two women. Everyone looked at Usopp and Zoro, each looking like they've seen better days.

Kaya merely raised a brow at his statement. "Zoro. Trust us when we say this, but they are more powerful than you can possibly imagine. The only one that we know of that is of equal power to them would be none other than Luffy himself." Kaya stated emotionlessly as the more 'disturbing' things she and Usopp went through in their training popped up in her mind. ' _Sometimes, I can't help but curse your existence Wayne-sensei.'_ She thought as she pushed those certain memories back.

"Yeah Zoro! Don't insult our senseis by saying they aren't tough!" Usopp exclaimed. Zoro was about to retort back before Merry clapped his hands together.

"Everyone, get cleaned up. It's about time for dinner." Merry said, making Luffy and Usopp drool in anticipation.

"Alright, chow time!" Zoro eagerly walked towards the dining room before being stopped by Kuina.

"Zoro, you are dirty and you stink. Clean yourself up first." Kuina chastised her fellow partner, causing him to growl and concede to her wishes.

"Tch. Controlling woman…" He muttered low enough so she wouldn't hear as he walked up to Merry. "Hey butler, where can I go to get myself cleaned up?" Zoro questioned the butler.

Before the butler could even respond, a smiling Luffy walked up to Zoro. "Don't worry about it Zoro! I got just the thing." Luffy stated in an upbeat tone.

"What is it?" Zoro asked. Luffy placed his palm over Zoro, confusing him

"Atomic Structure Analysis." Luffy uttered out as blue ethereal ripples went all over Zoro, shocking him. "Atomic Structure Analysis: Complete. Atomic Restoration." Luffy spoke once more as Zoro became engulfed in a blinding blue light. Once the light dimmed down, they all saw Zoro back to normal with no smudges of dirt and no rips in his clothing visible. Luffy did the same thing to Usopp, making him look at himself in surprise.

When they walked in the dining room, they found enough food on the table for a feast. They then turned their attention to a long-nosed woman who is wearing a head chef's outfit. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves. It's good to meet my son's friends." She said contentedly to the crew as she motioned them to sit down.

"Thank you for the food mom, but why are you here? It's usually Klahadore's job to watch our needs here." Usopp asked curious as to why his mother is doing a butler's job.

"Klahadore is no longer working here Usopp." Merry suddenly spoke, gaining the crew's attention.

"Why?" Kaya wondered seeing as Klahadore was one of the best butlers here and a good friend to her.

"He…" Merry began as he thought of what happened roughly two days ago.

* * *

 **Flashback Two Days Prior…**

" _So, Klahadore what were you doing in the mistress' room?" Merry asked politely as Klahadore, known before as Kuro of a Thousand Plans, looked at his fellow butler._

" _I was just making sure the mistress didn't need anything." Klahadore merely replied, hiding the fact that was gloating over her sleeping form._ 'I have been planning this for over three years. Once I get my crew to attack in three days, I will finally be able to live in peace.' _He thought sinisterly as he kept his poker face on. "Is there a reason as to why you called me over in your office?" He asked, wondering what the man wanted._

" _Ah yes. Klahadore, the reason I called you over here, is to commemorate your three years of continuous hard work here. Kaya was planning on giving this to you next week for your birthday, but she and I decided to give it to you as a Anniversary gift." Merry explained as he gave a blue box wrapped in a golden ribbon to Klahadore. Klahadore emotionlessly opened it to see some custom-made glasses inside the box._

" _It seems your glasses slip quite frequently, so the mistress had this custom-made for you." Merry explained the use of Klahadore's new glasses._

" _She really is attentive and considerate." Klahadore mused looking at the glasses before turning his attention back to Merry. "Speaking of Anniversaries, An event three days ahead is certainly going to be an event to be remembered." He turned to look behind him towards the open window and gazed at the moon. "It's a crescent moon tonight, isn't it? A night like this makes my chest throb harder and blood boil for excitement." Klahadore blood thirstily stated as he dropped the gift he got and crushed it under his foot._

" _Klahadore!? What do you think you are doing with the mistress' present!?" Merry questioned angrily seeing his co-worker treat their kind mistress' gift in such a manner._

" _I have accepted the present. But not just that, it's everything in this mansion!" Klahadore exclaimed in a calm, yet maniacal manner._

" _Where are you getting at with all of this Klahadore?" Merry interrogated Klahadore with a calm fury casting over him._

 _Kuro merely glanced at Merry as if he were a little, putrid insect. Suddenly, Klahadore began to grow much larger, growing black fur all over his body, his muscle mass increasing by a lot. His once human ears now became Black cat ears and he grew out a black tail. His fingernails soon became claws ready to eviscerate the lamb-themed butler to oblivion. Facing Merry was no longer Klahadore, the butler, but Kuro of a Thousand Plans, also known by his unofficial moniker, Kuro the Black Panther. "There's no more need for me to continue this act. It's been three years too long!" Kuro exclaimed with a grin, showing his sharp fangs to Merry as he suddenly began moving faster than the normal eye can see. At this point my dear viewers, is when Merry would try to warn Kaya about what's going on, before getting seriously wounded. But you see, in this timeline, it wasn't just Kaya and Usopp that got an upgrade or two from the bounty hunters. Before Kuro's attack could strike Merry, Merry stopped it by latching his haki-infused hands onto Kuro's wrists, tightening his grip to bone-shattering levels._

" _Grrk!?" Kuro growled in shock and pain. He never expected the lanky-looking butler to be capable of blocking his attack, much less have him feel a great deal of pain._

 _Merry looked on emotionlessly at his former co-worker as he made Kuro's back face the open window. "Let's take this outside, we mustn't awake the mistress." Merry coldly spoke as he kicked Kuro out of his office and into the forest with an incredible amount of force. As Kuro continued on his path, occasionally hitting and breaking a tree with the amount of force that he was launched with before finally settling down when he hit a massive stone, he stared out at the ground in wonder as to what he got himself into. When he looked up, he could see Merry walking into his vision. He then noticed the area around him. The vast, flat, grassy area is surrounded by many, many trees, depriving him the vision to see the other side of the forest. He got up, steeling himself in preparation for what might be his hardest battle ever._

" _Klahadore…or is it Kuro?" Merry asked, making Kuro widen his eyes at the butler's knowledge before narrowing them in anger. "I have seen your bounty in an old newspaper a couple of years ago when the Marines supposedly executed you. I am quite the fool, not seeing it until you showed your true colors. Thankfully, I will be rectifying that mistake, since I'm the one that hired you after all. As my duty as the Head Butler of the family you are trying to destroy, I will stop you. Permanently."_

" _Don't think that one lucky shot will win you the battle!" Kuro snarled out as he got up and got in his fighting stance. However, he soon became slightly unnerved when he heard the butler chuckling, before it turned into full-blown laughter._

 _The laughter went on for a couple more seconds before it suddenly came to a halt. "Oh wow! Mr. Wayne is definitely right about that drug. Definitely makes you loosen up a screw or two." Merry said to himself, but Kuro heard it thanks to his enhanced hearing. Merry looked back at Kuro and started talking seriously once more. "Now see here Kuro. I know for a fact that what I did was not just 'one lucky shot'. For you to understand even better as to the difference of power that we have, let me show you the gap between a Zoan, and a Mythical Zoan." A massive pair of black, feathered wings sprouted out of Merry's back. The little lamb horns on his head soon split into two each before suddenly growing to be three times the length of his head in a spiral corkscrew formation. Before Kuro could see any more, Merry became engulfed in a massive ball of intense blue flames. When the flames suddenly went out, what he saw caused his danger senses to hit overdrive as he took a good look of the new being was in front of him. The demonic beast-looking creature six times the size of Merry had albino fur covering every single part of his body except for his black feathered wings and from the waist below, in which the fur became a dark grey color. A goat head with four spiralling horns with a torch in between, a pentagram engraved in the middle of his forehead, and eyes made out of blue flames looked down at Kuro, further increasing Kuro's fear as he averted his sight towards Merry's furry goat legs._

" _ **You see the difference between us Kuro? While you ate the Cat-Cat Fruit: Panther Model, I have eaten the Capri-Capri Fruit: Baphomet Model, a gift from the mistress' teacher. Now I know you're wondering why I'm bothering to tell you this, but you see, it's not only to show you how outclassed you are, but to show you what happens when someone messes with the mistress or her friends and family!**_ " _The massive, towering, demonic form of Merry boomed at Kuro, who was now running into the dense forest, in hopes that he would be able to escape the monster after him._ " _ **Run as much as you like Kuro, It makes little difference."**_ _Merry spoke emotionlessly as he flew into the air, getting a good view of the entire forest, and by extension, Kuro. A massive ball of blue flames half the size of Merry grew before it compressed itself into a ball small enough to fit in Merry's snout. As Merry put the ball of blue flames in his mouth, the blue flames in his eye sockets and torch intensified before Merry shot the ball out towards the direction._

" _ **Rubicante: Hell's Fury.**_ " _He muttered, taking in the sight of the ball of blue flames explode into a pillar that reached the sky, bringing in a beautiful display from far away as it did its job of turning every single thing in its vicinity into ashes. He descended downwards to the melted ground, looking for the remains of the man who plotted to do something against the mistress. After a minute of searching around, he found Kuro's charred, but still alive body in the outer edge of the explosion radius._

" _*hah*…*hah*…kuhuhuhu…" Kuro gave a painful chuckle despite having trouble breathing._

" _ **What's so funny Kuro?**_ " _Merry asked, wondering if he just realized something or if he lost his sanity in his final moments._

" _I…might be…a dead man, but at least I…won't be going down…by myself…" He uttered out, not being able to speak properly as he can feel the muscles in his throat melt down and slowly suffocate him to death. Merry merely watch in confusion as to what he meant by that. Seeing as he can't talk to the dead, Merry created a small ember that soon engulfed the remains of Klahadore's body. Merry reverted his body back to its human form as he looked at Kuro's smoldering ashes with melancholic eyes before walking away from them and heading back to the mansion._ 'I knew who you truly were for a year Kuro. Seeing you interact with the mistress…I thought you were a changed man. Sadly…things just weren't meant to be.' _Merry thought sorrowfully._

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

"…Quit his job to look for something. He's very thankful for the gift Ms. Kaya. Now why don't you all enjoy yourselves to the food before it gets cold." Merry lied smoothly, making everyone except Luffy accept the response.

' _What are you hiding Merry?'_ Luffy thought seriously before digging into his food.

* * *

 **At Marineford…**

"It's been five years…" He stated grimly. After everything he went through all those years ago, he couldn't help get angry. He had been killed. Killed by that rubber bastard. At least he was able to take the majority of his allies and his crew down with him, before succumbing to his injuries. Now though, he's somehow back, in a different timeline where it seems that the Marines are far better off than usual. He kept all of his improvements despite being in slightly younger body than before when came to this new timeline. He knows that it is this year that the massive flux of the worst pirates in recent history will come and join the fray. He had done everything in his power to improve the might of the Marines: Massive reformations, wiser decisions, enforcing his idea of 'Justice', improving both the individual strengths of the Marines as well as a whole, and massive recruitment campaigns all over the Grand Line and the Blues.

Thanks to all of this, he was able to increase the numbers of the marines by an astounding two hundred percent! Not only that, but in this timeline, Heaven's Wrath is a success, albeit one of their 'weapons' left to do his own thing, dropping the group down to ten. Not like it matters though, since each and every one of them are essentially _humanized supercharged buster calls_. He would've put a bounty on his head, but his crime of leaving has already been pardoned by Sengoku, the sentimental bastard that he is, superior be damned. Somehow, thanks to a certain someone that he thought he would fucking never see again, Zephyr-sensei's family is still alive, and he and his students never got attacked by that damn bastard of a pirate, who quite thankfully, he dispatched before his damn superiors could even give him the invitation to become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. As a result of this, not only are all the Marines in the Grand Line ranked Ensign and above stronger than ever before, but they are higher in numbers, with each of them being adept in at least one form of Haki and at least half of the Rokushiki techniques.

He couldn't help but grin. Thanks to his interference, the Marines are going to be prepared to nip at each of those pirates looking for whatever it is they are looking for. "Just you wait Straw Hat… When I get my hands on you, I will grant you the pleasure to seeing your so called 'nakama' getting murdered in front of your very eyes."

* * *

 _ **Omake: Usopp and Kaya's Training Adventures**_

"So…How did your training go with Arasval, Wayne, and Neos?" Luffy asked as he looked towards Usopp and Kaya.

"It was really great Luffy! It's because of those adventures we went through that I was able to get my bow from a guy named Arjuna. Apparently I impressed him with mys aiming skills despite my age at the time, that he gave me his trusted bow. It's really powerful, but not really good for doing sneak attacks since the string glows whenever I notch an arrow onto the bow." Usopp explained.

"Well, did you two have any bad experiences while training?" Nojiko asked, wondering if their teachers were such great people as they describe them to be.

Usopp and Kaya looked at each other with widened eyes as they remembered some of the horrible things they saw.

* * *

 **Flashback Eight Years Ago…**

…

…

…

"Argh! Wayne! What the fuck are you doing!?" Arasval exclaimed through a den-den mushi as he is currently fighting a massive sea abomination that suddenly appeared in a river while at the same time avoiding the hail of blades being launched at him by a guy in the sky wearing golden armor.

"I'm currently in the process of killing the old fucker made of worms! I have my hands full at the moment!" Wayne yelled back as he held the naked body of a purple-haired little girl as he fended of some weird penis shaped worms from coming towards him.

"Grrr…! What about you Neos!?" Arasval questioned.

"Currently have my hands tied sir!" Neos responded.

"Doing what!?"

"Protecting Usopp and Kaya while shooting water drills at the abomination!"

"…Carry on then."

"JEEEEEAAAAANE! COME TO ME MY HOLY VIRGIN!" The abomination yelled in fury.

"Shut up you damn pedophile!" Arasval exclaimed in irritation.

…

…

…

"This place seems lovely." Kaya said excitedly as she was the first to speak.

"Yeah, everything looks so cool!" Usopp stated happily, wanting to see what this place.

"Nope. We're leaving." Wayne suddenly stated seriously.

"Why though?" Neos questioned, wondering why Wayne suddenly wants to leave this place.

"The power of bullshit is strong in this world" he explained sagely.

"Not this shit again. Can we just give this place a try!? I already wasted so many years of my life trying to keep everyone that isn't you alive." Arasval explained angrily.

"Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you." Wayne warned.

"Come on…What's the worst that can happen?" Usopp asked them all.

…

"Not even half a day Wayne…Not even half a day and you already did so much…destruction!" Arasval yelled out angrily.

"Well excuse me for trying to prove that the power of bullshit and hocus-pocus magic wouldn't win them all their victories! And their pipe music is so damn annoying!" Wayne retorted back as if her were talking about the weather.

"You wiped out the entire country's population…and you currently have both me and Neos crucified and chained in seastone just for those reasons!?" Arasval yelled back, finding so much flaw in Wayne's reasoning to country genocide.

"…I will make every single one of your organs explode one hundred times over as soon as I'm off of these chains." Neos growled out, all three of them currently ignoring their students hugging each other in fear.

…

…

…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both Usopp and Kaya yelled in terror as they weaved and dodged every single root that was trying to absorb them for food.

"God damn! This flower sure is persistent!" Arasval mused himself as he kept slicing through each and every root sent at him.

"You fucking got that right. Neos! Why aren't you helping!?" Wayne angrily questioned his teammate as he followed Aras' lead. In response to this, Neos merely aimed his palm at the perpetrator, Baron Omatsuri and the Lily Carnation, and used his Water-Water Fruit powers to make them implode on themselves. Everyone there, the Perditionists, their students, Briefs, and Papa and his family just looked at the man wide-eyed while he returned the look with confusion.

"I helped?" He stated hesitantly with a shrug.

…

…

…

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

"Nothing happened." They responded with a shiver.

"C'mon, tell us-" Zoro could finish his sentence when Kaya and Usopp glared at him.

"Nothing. Happened." They repeated monotonously before going back to eating quietly.

* * *

 **Welp, That's a wrap! New stuff unveiled and let's see where this takes Luffy and his crew to!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! As I have said before, us writers thrive on your reviews, so keep them coming as much as you can! I also love to hear what you guys think about each chapter and the speculation you guys make. It really helps me with my motivation for writing!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **July 26, 2016**_


	21. An Update For Those Who Want To Know

**Okay... It's been a while that I have updated anything since July... I would usually start joyfully with each chapter, even notices for when I'm being slow. However, I won't lie to my readers about how I feel, and as most of you can probably tell by now, it is not anything positive.**

 **It's been a rough time for me since August, as I am sure a certain few of my readers know what has happened to me since then. I was planning on uploading the next chapter on this story's one year anniversary, but I have been having quite the streak of bad luck as a bunch of incidents have been going on in my life, not allowing me to be able to continue writing my story or even update it for that matter. To be honest, it would be a miracle if I can get a new chapter up sometime before the year ends. So what I am trying to say here is that while I don't have as much free time as I do before, that does not mean I will stop posting whenever I can. I thank all of you understand my situation and are patient with me, and for those who keep demanding me to hurry up with a new chapter rather rudely, all I can say is be thankful that you are not in my shoes.**

 **I live in a house with a family that does not support me for who I am and what I like and to be honest, I usually typed most of my chapters and uploaded them in secret. It's been harder on me in recent months though and I have to hide my depression from them as they are not supportive in that aspect if you catch my drift. It actually amazes me that I have been hiding my depression well for the past two years from them because I know that they would just call me crazy and continue on as if nothing is wrong. In fact I can't even act as myself in my very own home... though a home is supposed to feel... well... homey if you know what I mean, so I guess it's more of a place I live in than a home. To be honest, The only reason why I am still alive right now and not, well... dead by suicide via depression is believe it or not, partially because of you guys.**

 **You guys, along with the internet and my cousins, are the reason as to why I do what I do. You guys make me feel welcome to the world and boost up what is left of my near nonexistent self-esteem and confidence, genuinely making me not like a worthless waste of space and someone who contributes positively to your entertainment. So I wholeheartedly express this with all of my heart and soul, thank you for reading and liking my rather 'eh' story, for making me feel proud in my hobby, for actually being part of the thing that is keeping me going in this bleak world. That is all I have to say and I'll put up the next chapter whenever I can, so sorry to all of those who were expecting a new chapter, trust me... I know your pain. I hope you all can understand my situation as to why I haven't been able to upload a new chapter and I hope you all have a pleasant day ahead of you.**

 _ **Sincerely from your pessimistic, yet somewhat polite fanfic writer,**_

 _ **Forzarismo, AKA Franklin Hughes Albertson**_

 _ **October 17, 2016**_


	22. The Perverted Cook Strikes!

**Hellooooooo to my favorite people in the world! Forzarismo here! Back with another chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance. First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for the support you all have given me during my struggling time. It genuinely means so much to me. Not going to lie, reading all your positive comments made me cry in sheer happiness at some point while I was reading them. Hell, I still read them after all these weeks!**

 **Next thing! We have reach MASSIVE milestones with this story! First of all, this story has reached a quarter million views! Now tell me that ain't something to celebrate about! Second of all, more people have either favorited and/or followed this story, reaching over 1,200 favorites and over 1,300 followers! Once again I would like to thank each and every one of you who has supported my story and be one of the main reasons I still continue it.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this rather half-assed, small chapter that took me a surprising amount of time to write. I would also like to wish you all a happy rest of 2016 and that good things happen to all of you. Now onto the Stats!:**

 **Reviews: 786**

 **Favorites: 1,228**

 **Followers: 1,367**

 **Total Views: 250,850**

 **Communities: 13**

 **Disclaimer: seod adO ,eceiP enO nwo t'nod I**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: The Perverted Cook Strikes!**_

"Wow…" Was all Luffy could say as he gazed at the new and improved Going Merry. After they were all finished eating, Merry had guided the Straw Hats to see the ship in which they'll be staying in for in indefinite amount of time. It seemed that Merry this time had outdone himself. This version of the Going Merry looks majestic in every sense of the word. Much bigger than the first one and more stocked up as well. Luffy wondered if his bounty hunter friends had anything to do with this particular improvement. ' _Eh, knowing how different this timeline is compared to my first one, they probably are the ones that helped Merry make the Going Merry into this.'_ Luffy thought offhandedly as he could see the expressions on his crewmates faces.

Everyone of his crewmembers sans Usopp and Kaya have varying expressions of awe as they gaze upon their new home. They then looked towards Usopp and Kaya, who looked on at their expressions as if they were expecting it.

"Hope you like what you see my dear friends." Kaya said as she jumped onto the deck of the ship, with Usopp following her lead soon after.

When the rest got up on the deck, Usopp began showing them around the Going Merry, showing them where certain places are such as the kitchen, sleeping quarters, bathroom, training room, and the anchor room.

As this was going on, Merry tapped Luffy's shoulder and pointed towards the forest. Noticing Merry's serious expression, Luffy nodded at him and followed him.

* * *

 **Later with Luffy and Merry…**

"So what is it Merry?" Luffy asked as the two were now deep inside the forest.

"Just keep following me and I'll explain it to you when we get there." Merry stated as he just kept leading Luffy more and more into the forest. They soon reached what appeared to be a burial ground as they can see some sort.

"Why are we here?" Luffy asked, knowing that this place is where the deceased Young Money Pirate crew is. It's been roughly over nine and a half years since he's been here, so might as well pay his respects he thought to himself as he created four bouquets of flowers and laid one for each of the tombs.

* * *

 **Here Lies**

' **Young Money' West Drizzy**

 **Expy of Lil Wayne, Lil John, Kanye West, and Drake**

 **Former user of the Gold-Gold Fruit**

 **Cocky Jokester who can rhyme well**

 **Best hits are 'Pirate's Paradise' and 'Den-Den Bling'**

 **Like most rapper's, he died young and bloody**

* * *

 **Here Lies**

' **Devil Bomber' Raheem Omar**

 **Drizzy's Hype Man**

 **Really funny and psychotic guy with hilarious accent**

 **Allahu Akbaring his way through each and every battle**

 **Only guy I regret murdering, though his death was hysterical**

* * *

 **Here Lies**

' **Bouncer' Steezy Soulja**

 **Drizzy's Songwriter**

 **Fast-talking and uppity, though very cocky**

 **Really unpredictable, though physically weak**

 **First one with a bounty to die, could've made less of a mess**

* * *

 **Here Lies**

' **Ruiner' Takeuchi Itsuki…**

… **Or what's left of him anyways…**

 **Really annoying faggot who does not know when to shut up**

 **Very predictable, but hard to deal with due to shit devil fruit**

 **Took a lot of pleasure in ending his 'shitty' life**

* * *

Luffy chuckled as he remembered that Wayne himself chiseled out the descriptions on each of the crewmembers with bounties of the now defunct Young Money Pirates. Though he himself wonders why Wayne put certain things there. After finishing paying his respects, he looked at Merry and motioned him to continue on the way. As they continued walking, Luffy noticed that some of the trees were scorched a bit and that there is a lot of soot all over the ground as well as covering some of the trees. Merry soon led Luffy to an area in the forest that is completely blackened by something.

"What happened here?" Luffy asked in wonder as he walked around the scorched earth.

"*sigh* Kuro happened. His ashes are surprisingly still over there." Merry stated solemnly pointing Luffy to the direction of Kuro's ashes. Seeing as Luffy wants an explanation, Merry continued "Two days ago, I found him in Mistress Kaya's room, with me none the wiser seeing as I hired him and he went by the name Klahadore at the time. I soon gave him a gift from the mistress, expecting him to accept it with open arms like he always had, but then he revealed his true self. It escalated to the point that it ended up with him turning into charcoal by my power." Merry explained as he looked at his right hand.

Luffy narrowed his sights on Merry, wanting more of an explanation to what he is referring to. "What do you mean 'your power'?" Luffy asks seriously as Merry sighs once more before engulfing himself suddenly in blue flames, startling Luffy as he did not expect this.

" **This is the power I am speaking of Mr. Luffy.** " Merry explained as he showed his full zoan form in all its glory. " **And I know what you're going to ask me next as well. The answer to your unasked question, I got this devil fruit power from the psychotic orange haired doctor that taught Kaya.** " Merry explained before he reverted back to his normal, human form. "As to why I brought you here, In his final moments, Kuro stated out something…Unsettling to me. He said that he wouldn't be going out alone, and it only took me a while later until I realized what he meant." He then looked at Luffy with a serious gaze. "Kaya's parents, Edmund and Charlotte, are currently away, doing some business over at an island that is on the other side of the East Blue, with no one that they brought with them capable of protecting them like I can. Kuro may have had someone target them for his own nefarious plan that I have yet to find out." He finished as he looked at Luffy expectantly.

"Okay, so what do I have to do with any of this?" Luffy asked Merry.

"Help me find them and ensure their safety." Merry pleaded as he went down on his knees.

"…It will take a while, just know that alright? Now can you get up? I don't like it when my friends bow to me." Luffy stated, making Merry get back up from the ground.

"Thank you…Luffy." Merry breathed out in relief.

With that out of the way, Luffy extended his Observation Haki as far as he could, searching for Kaya's parents. It only took a couple of seconds before Luffy gave Merry a questioning look.

"Merry?" Luffy asked simply.

"Yes?" Merry responded back.

"You said that Edmund and Charlotte left for a trip correct?" Luffy questioned, making Merry give him a worried look.

"Yes?" Merry once more responded with the same answer.  
"Then why are they here on the island?" Luffy revealed a little irritated that all of their concern was for nothing, especially considering that the two came with an extra person. Once whom Luffy is all too familiar with.

"They're here?" Merry asked in shock, to which Luffy nodded in confirmation and pointed towards the direction they are at, which coincidentally is back at the docks from where they originally were.

Merry wasted no time as he transformed into his Zoan-Human Hybrid form(Think of a buffer Merry with more prominent horns, white furry claws, and black feathered wings) and beelined towards the direction Luffy pointed at.

* * *

 **At The Docks…**

"Ah, my beautiful, lovely ladies, how the sun pales in comparison to your magnificent radiance. Would you all care to join me for a nice meal?" A blonde man with a curly eyebrow said in a ' _romantic'_ tone of voice as he hit on the five female Straw Hat members, each with different expressions varying from amused to downright disgusted. Behind him, Usopp gripped his bow tightly and Zoro slowly started taking out Shusui, both of them preparing to skewer the man in front of them. More into the background, there were two more people who Luffy could swear were named after some piece of meat. Before they can do so however, their captain came back with Kaya's family's head butler.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Luffy asked innocently as he looked on at the scene unfolding to Sanji duking it out Usopp, who appears to not appreciate said chef attempting to hit on his girlfriend.

"Oh, you know…the usual." Zoro responded as he pointed behind him where the fight is taking place.

Meanwhile with Merry, he is fretting over the safety and wellbeing of Edmund and Charlotte. "Are you two okay? Nothing came to harm you right?" Merry asked with much worry.

Edmund smiled tranquilly to his head butler as he patted his shoulders as a sign that he is indeed alright. "Do not fret my dear friend, we are fine because of those men over there."Edmund replied as he motioned two of the men, who are known as Carne and Patty, to come where he is standing.

"Uhh…hello there! The name's Patty! And my good friend beside me is Carne! And the…" Patty introduced before slowly turning around to see Sanji kick a projectile back to Usopp. He sweatdropped before turning his attention back to Edmund and Merry. "…Man over there fighting the guy with the bow is Sanji."

"So, what happened?" Merry asked the two men.

"Well…It all started one beautiful morning..." Carne began.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

" _Remind us again why we have to accompany you to get supplies for the Baratie." Patty complained as he looked on at the horizon._

" _Well, for starters, after you and Carne essentially ruined the relationship with the last cargo company willing to ship our ingredients to the Baratie two years ago, we've had to make with what we have and monthly go out from the Baratie to the nearest island and get our supplies from there." Sanji explained before continuing. "Furthermore, the two of you caused the last fight in the restaurant, and as the rule states, 'The last people to be in a fight in the restaurant will be the ones to get our supplies.' you two are responsible for getting the supplies, not me." Sanji finished as he took a drag from the cigarette in his mouth._

" _Then why are you here!?" Carne yelled angrily, making Sanji look at him as if he were a just an indignant child._

" _Obviously it's to make sure that the two of you don't screw up anything and to make sure you get the best ingredients you can get." Sanji coolly retorted, much to the anger and frustration of both Carne and Patty, seeing as Sanji seems to deem the both of them incompetent for the task. They would've attacked Sanji, but they both know that he is the much better fighter compared to the two. Even if they did have their weapons, he would merely kick the cannonballs out of the way or kick them back at them, like he's done many times before._

 _The three soon reached the island, and immediately went towards the market. It took a little longer than it should've due to Sanji getting distracted by the local beauties and despite both Carne's and Patty's efforts, they couldn't get him back on track. The two chefs looked at each other, giving a silent message to one another, before nodding in acknowledgement. They looked at Sanji one last time before turning around walking away from him and towards the market._

 _After about two hours or so rummaging throughout the market, the sounds of gunshots were heard throughout the area. Piquing their interests, Cane and Patty went to investigate the sounds. When their search ended, they were greeted by the sight of a massive group of pirates holding cutlasses and flintlocks with a couple dead people here and there. One burly pirate in particular held a dying butler in his hands by the suit._

" _We will only ask one more time! Where are Edmund and Charlotte!" The pirate questioned angrily as he punched the bloodied butler he is currently gripping by neck in the gut, causing said butler to cough out blood and bile._

" _I…will not say where they are…for the last time…Even if it means…my death!" The butler proclaimed furiously._

 _The two chefs at this point had had enough of what they were seeing. Before the pirate holding the dying butler could do anything else, a cannonball hit his head, causing said part to explode upon impact and for the now dead pirate to drop the butler. The entire pirate crew looked at their dead comrade before turning their attention towards the two former-gangsters-turned-chefs, one of which is holding a bazooka, who despite the massive number disadvantage, did not seemed phased whatsoever._

" _What do you say to good ol' rough housin Carne?" Patty asked his longtime friend as he reloaded his bazooka._

" _It would be a pleasure Patty." Carne remarked as he brandished a large knife from seemingly nowhere._

 _A wave of grunts soon came at the two, all of them thinking that with their sheer numbers, they'd be able to overwhelm the two chefs. However as with Murphy's Law, Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._

" _Eat this to your heart's content! Heartburn Steak!" Patty exclaimed as he shot his bazooka, shooting out a dozen fragment bombs, which either killed or severely injured a majority of the grunts that came at them._

 _As soon as the bombs all blew up, Carne suddenly appeared before the remaining grunts of the first wave. "Enjoy dessert ya bastards!" Carne roared out as weaved through the group with impressive agility and sliced them as if he were a raging twister._

 _Seeing their comrades either dead or injured in such a little amount of time caused the other pirates to cower in fear. However, they too had some tricks up their sleeves._

" _The Nyaban Brothers! They'll beat them for sure!" a grunt from the back yelled happily as two men, one burly and one skinny, front flipped in midair and landed in front of Carne and Patty._

" _Let's show these two the true strength of the Black Cat Pirates!" Sham told his brother confidently._

" _Indeed brother, let's show these two what happens when you mess with the Black Cat Pirates!" Buchi roared out cockily as the two Cat themed pirates then rushed rather sloppily at Patty and Carne, slightly confusing them. Once they got close enough, the Nyaban Brothers suddenly unleashed their true speed and snatched Patty's bazooka and Carne's large knife, surprising the two chefs._

" _You damn bastards! Give us back our weapons!" Yelled out Patty as he rushed Sham, who held his bazooka._

" _That's right! They are rightfully ours!" Roared out Carne as he ran after Buchi, who had his giant knife._

" _Well…If you want them back so badly…" Buchi began._

"… _Then come and get them!" Sham finished as they rushed the two chefs in order to finish them off._

" _Jeez, I leave the two of you for a nice chat with the local lovelies and you guys get yourselves into a mess like this." a voice suddenly spoke out. The Nyaban Brothers didn't even have a chance to react to the new voice as their heads were kicked into the concrete below them. Lo and behold, enter Sanji._

" _We kept trying to get you to come with us, but noooooooo! You just had to think with your dick now didn't you!?" the two chefs exclaimed in surprising unison._

" _Tch. Whatever, just tend to the butler over there, I'll take care of the rest." Sanji stated as he ran towards the now frightened pirates, who were too afraid to do anything. "Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji said half-heartedly as he went through each and every single one of the Black Cat Pirates, knocking them out in a matter of seconds._

" _Okay, may you two shitty cooks tell me what happened here?" Sanji requested. Before he can get his answer however, the chefs were interrupted by girly scream. They turned towards the direction they heard the sound and saw a man wearing heart-shaped glasses laying on the floor holding his nads in great pain as a rich looking woman kept kicking him down until he knocked out via too much pain while another man with two butlers looked on with an expression that mixed amusement with worry. The three chefs walked up to the four people, with their footsteps getting their attention._

" _Are the three of you part of their group as well?" Questioned Charlotte coldly as she stood defensively in front of her husband, while the two butlers hesitantly stood defensively in front of her._

" _Calm down lady, we are the ones that took care of most of them. Also, here's you butler." Patty explained as he handed them their bloodied butler._

" _Rover…" Edmund lamented solemnly as he held the dying, unconscious man in his arms. He immediately got his two other butlers to go to the nearest clinic or hospital with him following them shortly after giving a short and curt thank you._

" _What happened to our butler?" Charlotte softly asked as tears ran down her cheeks._

" _From what we saw miss, the pirates were apparently looking for you and your husband, for reasons we don't know." Sanji said as he gave Charlotte a comforting pat on the shoulder. "If you'd like, the three of us can temporarily be your bodyguards to ensure this doesn't happen again." Sanji continued on as he gave her a gentle smile._

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

"After that, we went to get our supplies, sent all of the pirates to local marines, then we guarded them for the next couple of days, and now here we are." Carne finished the explanation to Merry.

"Wait what happened to Rover?" Merry asked as he wasn't told what happened to his fellow butler after beatdown he was given. As if the world heard his question, two butlers brought out a wheelchair holding the injured butler, who despite looking worse for wear, is alive and well. Merry immediately went to help his fellow butlers bring back their injured butler to the mansion, leaving Carne, Patty, Edmund, and Charlotte on their own.

Meanwhile, Luffy looked on in amusement as he gazed upon the ensuing battle between Usopp and Sanji. ' _Usopp really did improve a whole lot since I've last seen him. I'm actually not surprised he can hold his own against Sanji and Zoro, seeing who trained him.'_ Luffy thought to himself as he decided to intervene between his chef and sniper. Luffy jumped between them the moment their strikes were about to hit each other, blocking them and surprising Sanji and Usopp by his sudden display.

"Luffy!?" They both exclaimed in unison before glaring at each other once more.

"Now now guys, let's play nice with each other and calm down. We're nakama after all." Luffy explained, causing Usopp and Sanji to look at each other cautiously before Usopp turned away with a huff.

"As long as he's not hitting on Kaya, I won't have any problems with him." Usopp said.

"Hey, I am just admiring our beautiful maidens. Why would you get vicious with me for hitting on your single friend?" Sanji questioned, causing something within Usopp to snap.

"SHE'S NOT SINGLE!" Usopp snapped, causing many of his fellow crewmates to look at him in shock and surprise, except for their captain who chuckled in amusement in the background. "I…Uhhh…What I mean to say is…" Usopp weakly tried to say as all of his bravado suddenly left him. Kaya got surrounded by the rest of the females in the group as they wiggled their eyebrows at her suggestively, making Kaya blush in embarrassment. Luffy and Zoro both simultaneously went behind a red-faced Usopp and gave him a pat in the back in acknowledgement.

Sanji, on the other hand, jaw dropped at the revelation, wondering how such a delicate, beautiful woman got with him of all people. Despite this thought running through his mind, he realized that if the long nosed man truly makes her happy, then it is alright. Sanji sighed as he took out a cigarette and lit it, enjoying the taste it gives as he takes a puff. ' _So this is the crew I joined huh?'_ Sanji thought as he saw everybody heading back towards the mansion without a care in the world.

Sanji smiled.

' _This is SO worth it.'_ Sanji thought pervertedly as he gazed at his female crew member's asses.

* * *

 **Well then... Our favorite chivalrous pervert cook is here and that's pretty much gonna be all of the people that are going to be joining from the East Blue. I will write a couple more chapters, and BOOM! The new and improved Strawhats are going to the Grand Line, with a couple surprises here and there.**

 **That's gonna be all for today and make sure to favorite, follow, and review!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **December 11, 2016**_

 _ **A/N: The beginning is one massive hope spot. Interpret it**_ ** _however you want._**


	23. Making Some Final Stops

**Hello Everyone! Forzarismo here starting the year strong with an all new 10k chapter for the Rubbery Vengeance! I hope you all have had a wonderful 2016 and are having an even better 2017! This chapter may or may not contain information that could be important later on. I'll let you all be the judge of that, but for now here are the stats!:**

 **Reviews: 852**

 **Favorites: 1,313**

 **Followers: 1,449**

 **Total Views: 278,306**

 **Communities: 14**

 **Disclaimer from Gracielson Wayne: The Overweight Latino... or Samoan... or Filipino... Or whatever the hell** **ethnicity he is does not own One Piece, but he does own all of the original ideas and shit he's made, like me. Also fuck you Forzarismo for all of the bad shit you have planned in this story. Don't act like I don't know, I saw your notes... and I don;t want to be part of that shit. Also yes dear readers, that semi-colon I put in there myself, to show that I am a rebel!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Making Some Final Stops**_

After leaving Syrup Village, The Strawhat Pirates went to go search for the Baratie. From what Carne and Patty told them, they only had two more days before the Baratie departed and moved on to its next designated stop. After Nami had set the Going Merry onto course with , they had reached the 'Restaurant of the Seas' in two and a half days, three and a half days faster than in the original timeline.

Once they were on the docking side of the Baratie, Carne and Patty went through the back entrance which led right to the kitchen. Sanji meanwhile led the crew through the main entrance of the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Baratie, the best restaurant in the sea. Well, it probably is the only restaurant in the sea, at least in the East Blue that is." Sanji introduced with pride as he showed his crewmates all around the restaurant. Once he got them on a big enough table for eight, Sanji began ordering their foods.

"Well, well, well, Eggplant. Looks like you finally found your crew and have the decency to give them a good meal." the man known as Zeff said with a smirk as he approached the group.

"Can it you shitty geezer before I kick your ass to next Wednesday." Sanji barked back with a playful glare towards his father-figure. A couple hours and a full stomach later, the Strawhat crew began getting ready to set off towards Cocoyashi village. Just as they were about to help Sanji get his personal things into the ship, they heard a scream for help from the distance. Kaya perked up and got out a telescope to see where the scream came from. When she pinpointed where the scream came from, she saw a small boat in the distance with two men in it. There is one man wearing a blue jacket and dark shades waving a white flag. Next to him, he could see a man in a green longcoat on the ground holding his stomach tightly in pain.

"Luffy! There are two men out there and one of them needs some medical attention! What should we do?" Kaya informed Luffy.

Zoro motioned her to give him the telescope so he can see who they are. After only a split-second of having them in his sights, Zoro widened his eyes as he recognized his colleagues. "Johnny?! Yosaku?!" Zoro said a little surprised, catching Kuina's attention when he said those names. During their bounty hunting days, they've crossed paths with each other more than their fair share of times, usually it ended up with Zoro and Kuina saving their asses from bigger fish and teaching them some lessons before they head their separate ways. Their relationship can be called a friendly one-sided rivalry as Johnny and Yosaku always try to become stronger and become Zoro and Kuina's equals, despite the ever increasing gap between the two duos.

"Let's help them. Kaya, get ready to treat the man." Luffy commanded, to which Kaya responded by having all of her equipment in her equipment bag ready before Luffy even gave said command. Once the boat was in arms reach, Luffy stretched his arm and towed them back at a speed Johnny and Yosaku weren't ready for, causing the both of them to vomit at the sudden change of speed and motion. Kaya checked over Yosaku while Johnny ran up to Zoro and Kuina.

"Zoro-aniki! Kuina-nee-sama! Please help Yosaku! Today he suddenly began losing color on his skin and a tooth or two suddenly fell out of his mouth with no explanation whatsoever! His old wounds even began to open up! It's a curse I tell you! A curse! And it might kill my brother in all but blood!" Johnny

"It's most definitely not a curse, And I can guarantee you that he will most definitely not die, at least not from this that is." Kaya stated suddenly as she looked at Sanji. "Can you get me some fruits that have high quantities of citrus? This man is showing early symptoms of having scurvy. It can be easily treated even in late stages if one has the right equipment, but if unprepared, you can easily lose your life to it, like so many others who caught the disease before they were able to store perishable foods for long periods of time." She explained as Sanji came back with a cup and box filled with lemons, oranges, and grapefruits. Together, the both of them efficiently squeezed out as much juice from the fruits into the cup before having Yosaku drink it down. After basically forcing the man to chug down 3 cups worth of admittedly very sour juice, Yosaku suddenly rose up from his laying position, looking around his surroundings as if he were in a dream. He suddenly stood up, and began to pat around his body as a look of joy and relief showed on his face.

"I'm… I'm… healthy again!" Yoke joyfully exclaimed as he and Johnny square-danced together.

"IT DOES NOT WORK LIKE THAT!" Nami and Nojiko yelled back comically at the two bounty hunters.

Immediately after the two stopped dancing…

"Hrk."

…Yosaku fell to the ground as pale as he was before, clutching his stomach as it made weird noises.

"You shouldn't have moved from your spot Yosaku. You need to get some rest for a while and take it easy for the next day or two. You are very lucky that we caught it very early as it could've irreparable harm to your body." Kaya chastised as she changed Yosaku's old, dirty bandages for new, clean ones.

After Johnny picked up Yosaku and Kaya led them to guest room, Sanji went to say his final goodbyes.

"I guess this is it old man." Sang merely said neutrally.

"It seems so Eggplant." Jeff replied with same tone of voice as Sanji.

"Don't get me wrong. As soon as I find the All Blue and Luffy becomes Pirate King, I will come back here and prove to you that once and for all that I am worthy to be called a chef." Sanji proclaimed as pointed his cigarette at Zeff, ignoring the nickname Zeff gave him so long ago.

Zeff merely chuckled and looked at Sanji with a sense of pride. "Oh Sanji, you don't need to prove to me or anyone else for that matter that you are worthy of being called a chef." Zeff said, before placing his hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Because you have already proven yourself."

That caught Sanji by surprise. "You mean…"

"Yes, yes, yes! Take a hint dammit! Now go on and make our dreams come true!" Zeff remarked as he kicked Sanji onto the Going Merry.

As Sanji got up, he looked at everyone on the Baratie. Ever since he left the hellhole he was born in known as the Germa Kingdom, his life has been improving in every single way. Sure he misses his late mother and his sister Reiju, especially after everything the two have done for him, but for the life of him, he would never return to that vile location. Over there, the ones that he used to call his brothers and his father insulted his skills as a chef and demeaned him each and every waking moment of his life there, just because he wasn't learning at the same rate as the other three. Over here in Baratie however, each new dish he made was dissected by Zeff and he would tell him what was wrong with said dish and what went well. He looked at his now former home with tears slowly welling up in his eyes, remembering all of the memories he's had with everyone there. Learning how to improve his cooking through Zeff, competing with the other chefs, occasionally flirting with the female customers, and the occasional fight were the biggest categories of why he loves the Baratie so much.

"ALL OF YOU SHITHEADS! I WILL MISS YOU ALL! I WILL COME BACK SOON! AND I SWEAR THAT I'LL BRING PROOF OF THE ALL BLUE!" Sanji screamed out, causing the other chefs and Zeff to cry manly tears at his departure.

"Damn right you will!"

"We're going to miss your ungrateful ass here!"

"You better bring some delicious ass ingredients when you come back!"

"If you forget about us, we'll have Head Chef Zeff kick your ass!"

"Bring all of us souvenirs!"

Zeff looked on at the now departing Going Merry. Tears slowly wrinkled down his aged,wrinkled face as he looked on as his adopted son go on and find their dream. As he headed back inside of the Baratie and into the kitchen, preparing dishes for the customers that have been waiting rather patiently as the whole fiasco happened, he looked up at the ceiling, stopping just a brief moment as a thought passed by his mind.

 _'Make me proud my boy.'_

* * *

 **A Day Later…**

Early in the morning, the entire crew had been rounded up by Luffy on the Going Merry's deck; in front him there being a massive black cloth.

"We're pirates correct?" Luffy asked.

"Of course we are. You're the one who proclaimed to be Pirate King." Marguerite replied, a little irritated as she does not know what Luffy wants from them, seeing as all of them were woken up early and she is not a morning person by nature.

"Right, right. And what do pirate ships have that differentiate them from other ships?" Luffy continued to question.

"…A jolly roger?" Nojiko responded back a little uncertainly, as she is still half asleep and is also not a morning person.

"Yep! And what is the one thing that the Going Merry is missing to show the world that we are officially pirates?" Luffy stated more than asked as a wide grin became etched on his face. The entire crew, now wide awake, immediately caught on and face palmed themselves.

 _'We are such morons.'_ The entire crew thought to themselves, unaware that each of them thought the same exact thing.

Luffy turned around to show everyone the jolly roger on his coat. The jolly roger is practically the same as his old jolly roger, with three minor differences. The first being that the eyeholes are frowning now. The next two are more in conjunction with each other as the second difference is that the mouth is slightly open and the last change being that there are two streams of blue gas coming out of the mouth, with one on each side. "Do any of you know how to draw?" Luffy asked, already knowing the answer to that one.

Obviously, Usopp rose his hand. "I have quite the decent skill in painting. I'll have you all know that I designed many tattoos to turn horrible scars into a beautiful piece of art that anyone can be proud of." Usopp stated proudly as he rubbed the bottom of his nose, walking back towards his room where he went to get his art supplies.

A while later after he came back from getting his supplies, Everyone looked at their very own jolly roger with pride. The very moment they saw the jolly roger on their sails and on the flag on top of the tallest mast, they felt an incredibly huge feeling of fulfillment fill their heart. They wanted to bask in this feeling for as long as possible. Sadly though, after continuing to heading towards their new destination, Nami and Nojiko's home place, Cocoyashi Village, they were confronted by an unpleasant sight.

"HALT YOU PIRATES! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE YOU HEADING!?" The Marine's battleship called from a couple hundred yards away from the group. Luffy and his crew stared back at the whiskered Marine Captain as he used a megaphone to question them.

Kaya, having some experience in politics and speeches, stepped forward and spoke for the group. "We are a newly assembled group of pirates called the Strawhat Pirates. As to where we're headed, I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information." Kaya replied, causing the whiskered man to narrow his eyes and sneer at them.

"Well, that's too bad then, I was going to offer some mercy should you have answered my questions, but it seems that you rookies have quite the horrid luck today." Nezumi sneered as he raised his left arm up in the air, causing a chain reaction as the marines under him began preparing the cannons. "FIRE!" The Marine Captain commanded as moved his arm in a downward motion. Cannons fired in quick succession at the pirate ship, never expecting that any of them were capable of defending and counterattacking from such an attack.

Luffy flicked back three with his middle finger, each of them hitting the cannon they were shot from.

Zoro and Kuina deflected two away each, causing them to explode harmlessly in the water.

Nami zapped one, causing it to explode while Nojiko exploded one as well by shooting at it with her revolvers.

Sanji kicked one back to the Marines, hitting their battleship's keel.

Kaya sliced through one, and Marguerite grabbed both halves and threw them to the battleship's biggest mast.

Usopp, in all of this, decided to test the modified cannons of the Going Merry once the rest of the crew were done. The results he expected…

 _"BRRRRRRRRT!"_

…were most definitely not this. the surprising and unexpected amount of recoil he received from the cannon caused him to lose aim for a moment, but it looked like the loss of aim didn't really matter. The entire left side of the marine battleship is riddled with more holes than your standard GTA 5 casualty. He genuinely did not expect just one cannon to put out this much stopping power in the span of four seconds. Every single crew member of the Strawhat Pirates, including Luffy, looked on in surprise by the amount of damage done to the battleship in such a short amount of time. The Marines didn't even have enough time to get over their primary reaction over how each individual crew member dealt with a cannonball that was headed towards their direction.

"Usopp! What were you thinking!?" Kaya admonished her boyfriend.

"…No kill like overkill? You know… what Wayne-sensei always taught us." Usopp tried to smoothly lie.

"He's suicidal! And he fights eldritch abominations just for the heck of it!" Kaya stated back, causing Usopp to shrink back a little.

As the pair bickered back forward, Luffy jumped towards the sinking ship, prepared to restore it back to its original condition. The panicking captain looked at the man in front of him, and his eyes widened in realization before they narrowed down out of pure lividness.

"YOU!" Nezumi snarled as pulled out a pistol and began shooting at Luffy.

Luffy merely dodged out of the way with practiced ease, not even using his Observation Haki to help him dodge out of the way. Luffy half-heartedly slapped the gun out of Nezumi's hand and swept the back of his legs using his right foot, causing said captain to fall on his back with shock. "What the heck is your problem? What did I even do to you?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side, not remembering who this man is.

Nezumi sputtered incoherently for a while before he regained his composure and began yelling at Luffy. "You don't remember!? Ten years ago! You were the one who killed Saint Jalmack, ate my devil fruit, and rescued the Demon of Ohara before escaping! And don't say otherwise! I know its you by the scar under your left eye and that damn straw hat!" Nezumi angrily stated as tried to get up, only to be forced down by Luffy's leg.

"Do I have a bounty?" Luffy asked coldly, wanting to know how bad the after-effects of what he did were.

Nezumi decided to humor the man above him. "Peh, they don't know your name if that's what you're asking. But you do have a bounty, which I always have in my pocket, which I can get out if I CAN STAND UP!" Nezumi roared out as his angry gaze met Luffy's cold one. Luffy reluctantly let up on the pressure and took his foot off of the whiskered captain. Tension at that point for the marine grunts were at an all-time high seeing as the crew they just tried to take down almost immediately took them down in retaliation in just a couple seconds. Not to mention, they have the captain of said pirate group arguing with their captain while their ship was slowly, but surely sinking. They then see the pirate take his leg off of Captain Nezumi, letting Nezumi slowly stand up for himself. Nezumi dusted himself off as he took out a folded brown piece of paper and gave it to Luffy for him to see.

 **Wanted**

 **Alive Only**

 **The Straw Hat Spectre**

 **230,000,000 Beris**

Luffy's eyes looked at his bounty, which showed a blurry picture of his young self using Gear Third while destroying the ship the world noble was in. On the outside, his face looked expressionless, but on the inside he is sweating bullets. He really began regretting going over there to kill the damn world noble, before instantly regretting that regret. If it weren't for that, he would've never saved Robin from being executed ten years ago. If it weren't for that event, many of the things that happened now would've never happened ever.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone calling him out. "Luffy! Are you done yet!? Did you find anything of value!?" Nami called out from afar.

Nezumi's mouth widened to the point the smile he wore reached ear to ear. "Luffy's name is it? Now we have a name for the infamous Straw Hat Spectre. Oh… you're Garp the Fist's grandson aren't you? Well isn't that something. The grandson of the Hero of the Marines is the man who killed a world noble and became a pirate." Nezumi grinned darkly as he said that, thinking he has blackmail on Luffy.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at him. "Like you're any better. You probably would've used the devil fruit I ate to sate your desires to become the highest ranking marine there is, while doing side deals that will most likely bring the World Government in an even worse state." Luffy stated back as if it were fact.

"But here's the thing kid, the Marines are always good. Just like how pirates are always bad. No matter what the Marines do, they will still be considered the good guys in this world, while pirates will only be remembered as the scum of the earth." Nezumi spoke back, saying it as if it is fact, with a couple of Marines agreeing with him on that subject.

The two captains just kept looking at each other, before Luffy closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, I just came here to repair your ship. After that, just go on your way and we'll forget any of this happened, okay?" Luffy said, to which Nezumi merely rose a brow. Luffy crouched down and laid his hands on the now sinking Marine Battleship.

Once Luffy's crew saw blue ethereal ripples going throughout the Marine Battleship, they looked on with annoyance.

"Is he…?" Most of the crew asked.

"Yep." Marguerite replied to their unanswered question.

"Atomic Structure Analysis: Complete. Atomic Restoration." Luffy half-heartedly said as the Ship gave off a bright glow. "There, all done. Now with that done, I'll take my leave, and hope that I never have to meet you again." Luffy said as he begun walking away from Nezumi.

"So what did happen to the Demon of Ohara anyway? Did she run away ungratefully like she always does after you saved her?" Luffy suddenly stopped walking as he processed the words that came out of Nezumi's mouth. "Hit a nerve did I? Well, you should've seen it coming, she's most infamous for always being the sole survivor of every group she joins. Heh, guess that means the cowardly woman is still on the run then." Nezumi continued before letting out a perverted chuckle. "I still remember the first time I saw her. Her voluptuous hourglass body, her wonderfully pale skin, and those beautiful milk chocolate eyes. It such a shame she's a wanted criminal, though I can pull some strings to keep her when I capture he-URK!?" Nezumi got interrupted by Luffy's fist piercing his gut, causing him to cough up some blood, leaving splotches of blood on Luffy's hardened, cold face.

"I will never let you, or anybody for that matter, touch her." Luffy lividly promised as his hand begun to glow blue. "Atomic Dissipation." Luffy said as he took his hand out and watched as in slight fascination as he saw Nezumi disintegrating into blue dust, starting from the hole in his gut until there is nothing left of him.

Meanwhile the Marines looked on in horror as they saw their captain die, with the man not even leaving a body to be buried and remembered. All that was left of Captain Nezumi is the stain of blood left on the floor. They all looked at Luffy, who jumped off the ship and went onto his own.

They definitely had to report this to Headquarters.

Meanwhile with the Strawhat crew, they were surprised to see Luffy with some blood on him, though judging by blood only being on his fist and little splotches of it being on his face, they could immediately tell it is not his.

"I'm going to wash this blood off of me. I'll come back up when it is time for breakfast." Luffy mere uttered as he went to the bathroom to get the blood off of his hand and face, ignoring his crew's questions of what happened on the battleship. After getting the blood off of himself, he went to his room to calm himself down a bit. He really did't like how that whiskered bastard started talking about Robin like that. And when he began talking about the depraved things he would do to her… well it did not sit well with him.

He looked at the sleeping den-den sushi on his table. It's been a long time since he's talked to Robin. He can't start calls with her because he doesn't want to risk her cover being blown up, so only she can start calls when she knew she wasn't being watched. The last time he talked to her was roughly two years ago, around the time he began training Coby. He could still remember that talk he had with her.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _"Hey Robin! It's great to hear from you again." Luffy stated happily, happy to be hearing from his girlfriend in so long._

 _"I could say the same Luffy. Crocodile, or Mr. 0 as he's called in Baroque Works, has been buying supplies from a man named Joker in order to keep the civil war in Alabasta going for as long as he can. From what he's told me, he's looking for the legendary weapon Pluton, so he can begin his rule of Alabasta, and quite possibly the rest of the Grand Line." Robin reported to Luffy, looking a little fatigued judging by how her face appeared through the den-den mushi. "I have given the King of Alabasta, Cobra some vital information on certain supply drops from Joker, allowing the royal family to change the tides at times, though somehow those tides revert back to the Rebel Army's favor. It also seems that Alabasta's Princess Vivi, or Ms. Wednesday as she's known is trailing me, most likely looking for some vital information on Baroque Work's leader Crocodile." Robin finished, waiting for Luffy to reply._

 _"I would wait awhile before I 'give' any vital info to the princess if I were you, just so Crocodile doesn't hasten his plans and cause anything unexpected." Luffy replied, before giving a more sincere tone. "Are you okay Robin? You don't sound so well. Do you need me to come and help you over there?" Luffy asked in a worried tone._

 _"No… It's alright Luffy, just have to deal with some stressful situations." She said, though Luffy could hear some guilt in her voice. He then heard a voice in the background, it sounded a little high pitched, and Robin responded to the voice. "I'll be there soon! Sorry Luffy, but I have to go. I'll talk to you when I have the possibility." Robin stated as she hung up, not giving Luffy any time to respond._

 _Little did either know, that this would be the last time that would talk with each other until they reached the Grand Line._

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

Luffy was cut from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Luffy, breakfast is ready." Zoro said, before leaving him and heading back up onto the deck of the ship. Luffy felt his stomach grumble when he heard Zoro say the word breakfast. He got up and begun walking towards the stairs, ready to get some grub. As Luffy headed up to the kitchen area/dining room, he immediately noticed the questioning gazes of his crew members. He sat down on a chair and began eating the food on the plate in front of him, which took him about four seconds.

"I know you all want to know what happened up on the Marine's battleship. Long story short, I have had bounty for almost ten years without me ever knowing, I fixed their battleship, the captain threatened one of my crewmates, I killed him, and now we are here." Luffy explained as he took out the wanted poster of him, all of them looking at the old piece of paper with huge amounts of shock.

"How did you not know about this!? And what did you do to get such a high bounty!?" Nami questioned frustratedly, wondering how their captain did not know that he had a bounty, and also wondering how he got a bounty that huge when he was roughly around her age.

"He killed a World Noble, after said waste of space harmed one of his brothers." Marguerite explained while she ate, before continuing on. "He was captured by the Marines, but was able to escape after he ate the Atom-Atom Fruit and rescued someone who is now a crew member of ours." She finished as she drank some juice to help her digest the food.

"Who's the person?" Kuina asked, wondering which of them was the one Luffy rescued.

Marguerite looked at luffy, sending an unspoken question about the identity of their crewmate who is currently undercover. Luffy nodded, sending an unspoken confirmation. "Her name is Nico Robin. She has a bounty of 79,000,000 beris and currently she is working undercover for a criminal organization for roughly five years or so." She explained, as she fed the rest of her food to her bow-snake.

Sanji perked up when he heard that they have an extra female crew member. "How does she look? What's her favorite food? Why did you send her on a dangerous mission!?" Sanji asked the first two questions in a love trance to Marguerite, before his emotions took over when he realized that Luffy sent her to be a mole on what is most-likely an incredibly dangerous organization, and focused all of his anger on his captain.

"Don't worry Sanji. She's stronger than she looks, I made sure of that." Luffy responded, with Sanji completely misinterpreting what he said.

"YOU DARE HARM A WOMAN!?" Sanji roared out as he was about to thrash Luffy, before Marguerite tripped him.

"Calm down Sanji, Luffy would never do that to any of his girlfriends." Marguerite explained, causing Sanji(and in secret, Nami) to look at her with horror-filled eyes.

"She's… taken?" Sanji whispered out in thinly-veiled shock, before letting out a bellowing 'noooooo!' and going down on his knees.

Nami on the other hand felt her gaze narrow as she thought about the two women who seemed to have captured Luffy's heart. She certainly has some competition when she thought about it. She's far behind in terms of strength seeing as one of his crush's girlfriends is a Warlord of all things and the other is a notorious criminal with in incredibly high bounty. Still, it isn't like that has stopped her before whenever she stole treasure from very powerful criminals and royalty.

Besides, how hard can it be? It isn't like one of them slept with Luffy. He would only be twelve when the woman named Robin left. And while the Warlord seems to be head-over-heels for Luffy, she also seems to sophisticated and regal to something as vulgar as sleeping with a most likely teen Luffy. So by this analysis, there's no way any of them have gotten that far with Luffy right?

Right?

"We just caught sight of an island!" came in both Johnny and Yosaku as they barged through the door, and announced that they were close to their destination. Luffy immediately got up from his seat, and walked out of the dining room to go sit on top of the Going Merry's figurehead, basking in the sun as he looked on at the Conomi Islands.

Things just keep getting better and better.

* * *

 **A Little While Later at Cocoyashi Village…**

"WELCOME BACK NAMI AND NOJIKO!" The entire village exclaimed as if they were welcoming back heroes. Luffy looked at the tables stacked with food and beelined his ways towards it. before he can even reach for a piece of food, he was stopped by a burly man in a bandanna, most likely the one handling all the food.

"Hey, hey sir! While we have plenty of food around here for free, the food on these tables are for sale! So unless you have some beris with you, then I suggest you-" The man didn't get to finish as Luffy's left hand suddenly glowed blue and in a matter of seconds, a massive gold pillar the size of the burly man appeared. The man looked in complete awe at the gold pillar, before turning to Luffy, who still has his attention to the food on the table, though saliva was beginning to drip from his mouth. "Enjoy to your heart's content!" The burly man exclaimed in joy as he took the gold pillar into his house, completely ignoring Luffy decimating the food on the tables.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Nami seemed to be in a drinking contest against each other, never letting up the booze as people began to gather around them and cheer on. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The entire crowd, which included Johnny and Yosaku, chanted as Zoro and Nami somehow went through a barrel of booze with practiced ease. On the side, Kuina and Nojiko looked on at the scene with varying expressions, with Kuina showing shame and disgust for Zoro's habit and Nojiko hesitantly chuckling at the scene.

"I won't lose to you Zoro!" Nami called out, as she began her thirteenth drink.

"Same to you witch." Zoro snarked back as he finished down his fifteenth mug filled with booze.

While this was all happening, Usopp and Kaya told groups of children and some adults around them of past adventures they had as children before joining the crew. "And so there we were!" Usopp began dramatically, commentating on the video that Kaya's video den-den mushi is playing. "Me and Kaya were left to play around with some children on this little town called Bruhl, when suddenly!" Usopp paused for effect, eliciting gasps from the crowd around them as they saw red tanks appear from all over. Some of the tanks began preparing their cannons as a whole lot of soldiers began lining up and readying their rifles, with a young Usopp and Kaya getting front row seats to all of this.

"How did you two get out of this!? Did any of the other people die!?" A random adult questioned, really into what is going on in the video.

"Ah, but that is when thing take a turn for the better." Kaya explained as the video continued on to show the enemy army shoot their weapons at the civilians, when suddenly Arasval appeared in front of them and placed his right palm forward, with a reddish transparent shield that extended from one end of the town to the other appearing instantly, blocking all of the projectiles coming their way.

"Woooooaaaah!" The children gasped out as they saw the projectiles that hit the shield be sent back at them as Arasval did a thrusting motion with his right arm. The video continued on to show an orange-haired young man known as Gracielson Wayne rush what remained of the army like a deranged berserker, decimating the severely weakened army in only mere seconds.

"After that, my sensei Neos went to talk with the town's militia, wanting to see what weapons they were using." The scene then changed to Neos bickering with the captain of the town's militia, with Neos telling them that they have poor excuses for weapons, while the captain told Neos he didn't know shit about weapons, which immediately led to Neos tightly gripping the captains testicles with his armored hand and pulling down hard, bringing the man to his knees as the man began screaming like a lil bitch.

Kaya shut down the den-den mushi, eliciting some 'awws' from the crowd. "After that fiasco, we somehow ended up being part of some massive war, being part of events Usopp and I never dreamed of being apart of. In a span of only two months, Arasval-sensei pulverized a massive train to dust, led a massive revolution for a group called the Darcsen, killing thousands, and I mean thousands of Anti-Darcsen racists by himself to prove a point, gaining a massive following in the Darcsen community as he overthrew the monarchy of the country known as Gallia and brought in a more democratic republic. Neos-sensei revolutionized weaponry and vehicles all over the country, bringing them to a much more efficient standard. He also armed the Gallian military with these new weapons and even took over as the new General of the Army, up until the war ended. Wayne-sensei did the same thing with revolutionizing medicine, being able to reduce the number of deaths in hospitals by an astounding ninety percent! He then went on to and I quote, 'Leeroy Jenkins' the entire army successfully and stole this!" Usopp stated as he then showed a series of picture for all to see. The first picture showed a massive behemoth of a tank almost dwarfing the city it was next to in a birds-eye view. The second picture showed Wayne in the control room of the tank, holding a piece sign up with his right hand as he had a very buxom and unconscious white-haired woman on top of his left shoulder. In the background you could see a dead blonde-haired man in royal white clothing bleeding profusely from the head, with his eyes rolled up and his body sprawled all over what appeared to be a throne. The fourth photo showed Wayne covering the entire vehicle in a reddish-black gas, with Arasval angrily yelling at him as he now held the unconscious woman in his arms and Neos shaking his head in resignation. The final photo showed Arasval gripping Wayne's vest with his left hand as his right hand blurred in front of Wayne's face, showing that he was in the process of slapping Wayne at the moment; While that was going on, it was now Neos who was holding the unconscious beauty in his arms as he chuckled in amusement at what was happening in front of him.

"And that is the end of our tale. After a fifteen-minute break, I'll tell you all about the time Wayne-sensei was transformed unwillingly into a cockatoo!" Usopp proclaimed as he brought out more pictures from the boxes on his legs, eliciting massive cheers from the ever growing audience.

"Wait! Did this Wayne person actually err… 'Leeroy Jenkins' this army by himself or did he have help?" A little child in the front row asked, hand raised so that she gets their attention.

"Oh you bet it's true! Oh God is it true…" Usopp exclaimed excitedly, before he whispered out that last sentence as the 'darker' parts of that event popped up in his head as he stared off into the distance.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _Usopp and Kaya were currently looking on at the dreadful battlefield that met their eyes. Bodies filled the entire area, as far as their little eyes can see. They looked at the reddish-black sky that gave the entirety of the area a very ominous feel. Their gazing were suddenly interrupted as a literal red-eyed Wayne began having one of his typical temper tantrums._

 _"Go face the army by yourself they said! YOU'LL HAVE FUN THEY SAID!" Wayne exclaimed angrily as he stomped on a dead soldier's head, crushing it and causing grey matter and blood to stain his boot. **"THEY WON'T FLEE AT FIRST SIGHT THEY SAID!"** He roared out as he kicked a rather large, but destroyed tank into the distance, causing both Kaya and Usopp to flinch in fear, despite there being no real danger for them as Wayne can actually control his tantrums._

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

Seeing that Usopp was most likely have some kind of horrid flashback, Kaya immediately stepped into action. "Okay! We'll be back in a couple of minutes! In the meantime, go do whatever you need to do before we begin our next adventure!" She exclaimed in a jovial voice as she led Usopp into one of the houses in the area.

While this went on, Marguerite stood by in the sidelines, taking in the scene, filling her with joy as she saw all of her crewmates enjoy themselves. She then caught another woman doing the same thing as her. The woman has maroon-colored hair and looked to be smoking a cigarette. The woman looked at the crowd with a lazy grin plastered on her face.

"Hello. Do you mind?" Marguerite respectfully asked the woman as she motioned to the empty seat next to her.

"Go help yourself, I'm just enjoying seeing my daughters enjoy themselves with the people they consider to be their nakama." Bellemere said as she could see Nojiko holding a vomiting Nami's hair away from her face, while Zoro celebrated his victory by also vomiting out all the alcohol in his stomach while Kuina rubbed his back.

Marguerite cocked an eyebrow. "So I take it you are Nami and Nojiko's mother?" She stated more than asked.

"Look's like we have a winner of the million beri jackpot. How'd you figure that out?" Bellemere chuckled as she began walking away from the party, motioning Marguerite to follow her.

"Well, aside from the fact that Nojiko showed her crew who their mother is, It's the way you looked at them a while back. That is the look only a caring mother would give to her children." Marguerite stated, remembering all the times Rouge had that expression on her face as she watch her, Ace, Luffy, and Robin mess around a bit whenever they had free time.

The two continued to walk down the path they were on until they had reached a cliff, showing the clear night sky, holding upon so many stars that it would be impossible to count them all. Bellemere then sat down on the ground before motioning Marguerite do the same, via patting the ground beside her.

"So how did you meet Luffy?" Bellemere suddenly asked.

Marguerite let out a soft chuckle. "It was mostly pure chance now that I think about it. I was at the right place at the right time I guess you could say. How about yourself? How'd you meet Luffy?" Marguerite responded before putting out a question of her own.

Bellemere looked towards the sky with a light smile etched on her face. "To put it simply, fishmen pirates came here, I almost got killed for not having enough money, when suddenly Luffy appeared and sliced off the captain's hand off. He then proceeded to butcher the entire crew save for one octopus fishman, and then sent the fishman he spared on his way. To be honest, I don't know why I let the kid befriend my daughters. To be able to such a thing at such a young age, I honestly feared him even after he apologized to the entire village. Though, that fear soon began disappearing after he visited often, always helping out Nami and Nojiko with their training, though he suddenly stopped after about six months or so. I'm actually amazed by how big and handsome he became, considering he was actually smaller than Nami when they were kids." Bellemere told her story as she drank from the bottle of wine in her hand.

"I have another question for you Bellemere, if you don't mind me asking." Marguerite said.

"Go right ahead, shoot." Bellemere chuckled out as the alcohol begun making her a little woozy.

"How'd you end up with Nojiko and Nami? I know they're adopted, but what I'd like to know is how you met them." Marguerite clarified.

Bellemere froze, as memories began flooding her head on what happened that fateful day. "*sigh* I guess I should take it from the beginning now shouldn't I? It all began one day…"

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _Captain Bellemere looked towards the island they were getting close to. Apparently there is a group of pirates over on that island that are causing trouble to the island, even to the point that the Marine base established on the island fell to them. Bellemere could understand why the World Government would send the Fourth Division of Cipher Pol to help them out in this endeavor, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that this situation will be worse off now that CP4 is here. She's heard the stories of the things people who work in Cipher Pol usually do. They dirty their hands where the World Government wouldn't 'publicly' go._

 _She could only hope that all will end smoothly…_

 _—_

 _"This shouldn't be happening!" A heavily injured Bellemere cried out as she hid behind a slab of broken concrete as heavy fire rained towards her direction. She could see some of her comrades falling down, never again getting up as they bled out on the streets. When they first got on the island, they noticed the ensuing battle going between the civilians and the 'pirates', with pirates winning despite the rather small size of their crew. When the Marines saw the 'pirates', they immediately noticed that they weren't actually pirates. They looked more like a squadron of some kingdom's military if anything, with there only being about forty or fifty of them. They all looked incredibly exhausted and seemed to be bleeding in some areas, yet nonetheless held their ground firmly as they seemed to be protecting a tall facility that she could tell is holding something with enough value that they wouldn't allow anyone else to touch it. When the Marines and the enemy attempted to talk this out, was the moment everything was fucked sideways._

 _CP4… Fucking CP4…_

 _They just had to immediately shoot at them when they were about to begin peace talks. Now look what happened. Hundreds of Marines… all dead because of the Cipher Pol's stupid decisions. Even worse so were all the inhabitants of the island that were in the crossfire, each and every one of them dying as well. Apparently they were holding some civilians hostage from what she could get from the near incoherent hollering the enemies were doing._

 _Soon enough, their weapons stopped firing giving her the chance to see what was happening._

 _What she saw next horrified her. When she stood up a bit to see what was happening, she saw a young orange-haired boy in a grey suit jump over her and walked towards the group nonchalantly. When the enemy started rushing the boy, she saw the boy's body bulge and pulsate in different areas before hew suddenly began transforming. She couldn't believe her eyes, there now stood a fucking massive Manticore of all things! The manticore crushed some of the enemy soldiers in quick succession before shooting orange things that looked like spines at them._

 _Just as quick, She saw him turn into a legitimate pegasus. He took off into the skies as the horn on his head began to glow brightly. He then began descending towards the enemy before a bright and unbelievably powerful beam hit their general location. The hit came so fast that the air shockwave that came as an aftereffect of the beam piercing the sky at such a fast and powerful rate knocked her off her feet and sent her stumbling a couple meters away from her original position. When she got back up, she started walking towards the decimated area, thinking that such an attack would immediately kill anything that it hit._

 _Needless to say, she was wrong._

 _There stood standing, albeit shakily, the leader of the enemy, half his face missing and pieces of flesh burned off all over his body. The pegasus landed gracefully on the ground soon after, before reverting back to his original, ginger kid self._

 _"The World Government won't get away with this! They will feel our wrath! No matter how long it will take! Our Kingdom will have its vengeance!" The injured man spat out venomously, holding what's left of his right arm. "We were protecting our own when you all suddenly started attacking us, the civilians included! We are taught to always try peace talks before any fighting but it seems that the World Government is nothing more than a fake! You will all pay for this! Soon… soon enough the sins that the World Government commit against every country and every island shall bite you back!"_

 _"No it won't. And a kingdom can't have its redemption if it simply ceases to be." A new voice stated, causing the man to turn towards the new voice with a roar. Bellemere turned around only to feel intense pain in her gut as a loud bang rang out. She fell to the ground clutching her gut as she coughed out blood. She turned to see the perpetrator, only to see a plump CP4 agent holding a smoking flintlock pistol, with his attention still on the dying man. "Good job UMX-03, mission objective complete so far. Now we need to deal with the dead kingdom's migrants." The man snapped his fingers, causing seven CP4 to enter the facility. The plump man then aimed his flintlock on the dying man's heart and shot at it, killing the man instantly. Bellemere then heard screams of agony and horror and then some gunshot noises soon after from the direction of the facility. Her eyes widened as she put all of the pieces together._

 _The way the men gave it their all to protect the building… the reason as to why CP4 immediately shot at them the moment peace talks were going to happen… The rage the now dead leader had when the Fourth Division of Cipher Pol began stating that their kingdom is destroyed…_

 _They were never trying to harm anybody in the first place… They were simply trying to escape the World Governments unjustified assault on them! Now, as tears fell down her eyes as she realized what the Marines are truly used for. They are nothing more than the World Government's clean-up crew, cleaning up whichever mess they created, with only them benefitting from it. Her dream was to become a hero of justice for the marines… to prove to people that anybody can change for the better if they have the right discipline._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a hard kick to the face from the portly agent, causing her to gasp in pain as blood trickled out a new wound that opened on her forehead. "It seems you are a tough cookie aren't you? It seems I have ruined out of ammunition, so I can't kill you that way. hmmm… How to deal with this…" The agent pondered on, ignoring the ensuing slaughter going on in the facility behind him. "Oh! I have an idea!" The CP4 agent exclaimed as he snapped his fingers once more. Almost immediately, another young boy in a grey suit came out. The boy has bronze skin and has short black hair. He also appeared to have rolled up his sleeves. "UMX-06, Kill this-hurk!" The agent commanded before having his neck literally flattened by the young kid he was about to command him to kill Bellemere._

 _The orange-haired kid merely raised a brow. "Jaa… You do realize that we are not supposed to do that to our allies." He half-hearted chastised his comrade for killing the admittedly very annoying man._

 _"What they won't know, won't hurt them Norris. Besides what he was doing is wrong in so many ways. Even the harming of relatively harmless civilians, even if they were apart of a kingdom not allied with the World Government is still wrong on a very big level. Also, officially… we don't even exist." Jaa explained as bone began coming out of his forearms and hands, encasing his arms in such a way that they resembled muay thai wraps. The boy proceeded to rush into the facility, dead set on killing the rest of the Cipher Pol agents._

 _Norris merely shook his head in indifference before turning his attention to Bellemere. "I'm really sorry about this, but a weapon's gotta do what a weapon's gotta do." Norris said in a soft tone as Bellemere felt something hit her in the back of the neck._

 _Her world soon turned black._

 _—_

 _When Bellemare woke, she noticed that she felt incredibly weak. She looked down on herself and notice the amount of blood still coming out of her. Judging by the position of the sun, she could tell it was getting pretty late. She tried getting up, but found it incredibly hard to do so._

 _She couldn't believe it… The World Government killed not only her crew, but also the civilians in the crossfire as well as the ones that were in the now destroyed facility in front of her._

 _She could only feel despair at this point. To see the people she worked for betray her just like that… It felt like the end of the world for her._

 _'Maybe that's the way things have to be…' She thought to herself as she felt her eyelids start to become heavy. Before she could even close them, she heard light footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see a little blue-haired girl walking towards her with a bundle in her hands. Bellemere forced herself to get up in a sitting position._

 _The blue-haired girl, who despite have tears streaming down her eyes, still had a smile on her face. "Nami…" The girl cooed out to the baby girl in her hands, who giggled happily, unaware of what is going around her._

 _Bellemere looked at the happy baby, and held her hands out, silently asking hold the girl for a bit. The older girl complied, though a little hesitant but nonetheless gave Nami to Bellemere._

 _"What's your name?" Bellemere softly asked the girl in front of her._

 _"Nojiko…" The girl responded just as softly, shivering a little as she didn't have much protection in the rain._

 _"Where are your parents? Where are hers?" Bellemere questioned politely as she shielded Nami from the rain._

 _Nojiko looked down at the ground sullenly as the waterworks began once more. "Dead… Mama and Papa are dead… Nami's papa died helping us escape. Nami's mama went to a place named Flevence. She was supposed to have come back yesterday… She's probably dead like everyone else." Nojiko croaked out as she began weeping and hiccuping in sadness._

 _Bellemere, with all her remaining might, stood up and carried both Nojiko and Nami. She began walking towards the dock with a sliver of hope planted in her heart. She couldn't die… not when these children are in need of someone. If she didn't help, the who would? It's not like there is anybody else alive here on this ghost town than the three of them. She soon found a small, but sturdy boat already filled nicely with supplies on the outskirts of the docks. Using her knowledge of the islands around the East Blue, she went out and sailed towards her home island._

 _She is done… No more working for the Marines… especially after what they have done to not only her, but to everyone on this island as well. It even disgusted her to think that they would use even children as weapons to do as they pleased, even if it was because of those two abnormal kids that they are still alive._

 _As soon as she got back home, she is going to take a nice warm bath, get a well deserved rest, and eat as much as she could._

 _Hell, she might even grow an orchard to make money instead. She heard tangerines sell for a good price…_

* * *

 **Flashback End…**

"…And that was the day I met my daughters for the first time. Quite the story wouldn't you say?" Bellemere finished as she took a swig from the bottle of wine, only to find that there is no more in the bottle.

"Indeed… that is quite the tale… whoa…" Marguerite breathed out as took in the origins of Nojiko and Nami. For them to have gone through something like that at such a young age… She else could she feel but sympathetic. Feeling that her legs are losing blood circulation due to sitting down with her legs crossed for a long period of time, Marguerite got up and decided to head back to where the party is going on. "I had a fun time Bellemere. You could probably make a living with your life stories." Marguerite joked as she left Bellemere to her own devices.

"Hold it." Marguerite stopped by Bellemere's sudden words. "I just want to relay this to your captain. I know he's a good man with good intentions and all, but just let him know that if he dares hurt my daughters in any way possible… let's just say that no skilled doctor alive would be able to help him after what me and Genzo would do to him." Bellemere threatened.

Marguerite merely rose a brow at her proclamation. She herself knows that she's only saying that to show that she cares for her daughters' wellbeing and all, but she highly doubts Bellemere has anything that is capable of harming Luffy in such a way, unless it involves turning Luffy into a vegan, which would most likely mark the beginning of the end. "I'll give him the message." Marguerite blatantly lied. If she wanted to say that to Luffy then she should say it to his face herself.

she's no messenger after all.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"It's time to set sail!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he and everyone else in his crew began packing up their supplies. After some… 'convincing', Nami and Nojiko were able to get two dozen tangerine trees planted on the Going Merry, in the same area as in the last timeline. Zoro had been able to convince Yosaku and Johnny to stay on the island for a while until they both got noticeably stronger. The local doctor on the island had also given Nami her trademark tattoo on the shoulder, making Luffy smile as the tattoo reminded him of some good memories.

He then looked towards the Conomi Islands for one last time, seeing the villagers them wave away, cheering mostly for Nami and Nojiko.

"Make your dreams come true!"

"Tell us all about your adventures!"

"Be safe!"

"We better be the first people to see your world map!"

"Don't have children too early!"

The last comment made Nami blush bright red while Nojiko only reddened a little as she laughed the comment off. Luffy went down into the ship and brought out a barrel of high quality liquor.

"Everyone…" Luffy began as he set the barrel on the ground. "This is the beginning of a new beginning for all of us. We have prepared ourselves for this moment… The day when The Straw Hat Pirates make their mark in this world. To show everyone that we are not just any ordinary crew." Luffy then set his foot on the barrel. "To become the Pirate King! And to see everyone else dream come true!" Luffy exclaimed in joy.

Zoro and Kuina went next at the same time, setting their feet across from each other. "To become the World's Strongest Swordsman!" They both proclaimed, smirks aimed at each other.

Nami soon went up. "To draw a map of the whole world!" Nami yelled, placing her foot next to Luffy's.

Nojiko went soon after. "To live my life to its fullest!" She stated as she set her foot adjacent to Nami's.

Usopp then went up. "To be the Archest of Archers! The Snipest of Snipers! I will not only become one of the bravest warriors of the sea, but I will become the Sniper King!" Usopp yelled out as set his foot on the barrel.

Sanji went up soon after. "To find the All Blue!" Sanji stated proudly as he set his foot on the barrel as well.

Kaya went up next after him. "I will become a doctor as skilled as my teacher! A doctor that is capable of saving anyone from anything!" Kaya exclaimed proudly as she set her foot next to Usopp's.

And last, but most certainly not least, Marguerite went up. "I will find out about all of the world's mysteries, and share them to my sister kin at Amazon Lily!" Marguerite said with conviction as she set her foot opposite of Luffy's.

"To us!" Luffy yelled out proudly as he raised his leg up in the air.

"To us!" The rest followed as they too raised their legs in the air.

Soon enough, all legs crashed down onto the barrel breaking off the top cover. "BANZAI!" They all celebrated. Today is the day the Straw Hats are officially beginning their journey. Luffy looked at his entire crew as they all celebrated happily, this is a new beginning not only for him, but for the rest of his crew.

He could only hope that things will go better this time around.

"Hey! What's that?" Zoro pointed out as they all soon turned to where he was pointing at.

Luffy looked at what stood in front of him and smacked himself in the face. _'I just had to hope didn't I?'_

Who would've thought their adventure would take such a shift so soon?

* * *

 **What did Luffy and the crew see? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this new chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance and make sure to favorite, follow, and review! I have something interesting coming up in the next chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I have had typing it so far.**

 **Next time on The Rubbery Vengeance: The Fallen Madbound Kingdom**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **January 19, 2017**_


	24. The Fallen Madbound Kingdom

_**Hello Everyone! It is I! Forzarismo here with a brand new chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance! Now i know what you all are thinking: It's been over half a year!? Where were you!? Well allow me to answer that! I've been finishing up school and at the same time I was working. Not to mention, church activities take up quite a bit of my time. I also got a bit distracted reading other fanfictions, playing video games and re-reading One Piece.**_

 _ **Also, just a heads up, Regular updates... they're not gonna be a thing. I'm sorry, but with an Apprenticeship lining up for me, along with more adult responsibilities headed my way, I seem to have less and less time to write this story. As I've said before, no, I am NOT abandoning this story, at least not anytime soon hopefully, though if I don't update within a year's time with no notice for you all, assume I died, because that is the most logical conclusion if there isn't any update within a year. At least I can promise that there will be at least ONE chapter a year... man I feel like such a dick and asshole for not being able to provide more for you guys. Really wish I had the writing skills of fellow fanfic writer Couer Al'Aran... Man does he know how to write such great fanfics, and in great quantities as well!**_

 _ **Anywho back on track. Overall this chapter was going to be three times longer, but then some stuff came up and it ended up being something completely different to what I wanted so... I had to delete 40 pages worth of writing overall to get this chapter. Oh woe me!**_

 _ **Moving on, here are my story's stats!:**_

 _ **Reviews: 1,009**_

 _ **Favorites: 1,602**_

 _ **Followers: 1,769**_

 _ **Total Views: 372,865**_

 _ **Communities: 17**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ أنا لا أملك قطعة واحدة، على الرغم من أتمنى لواحد من شخصياتي الأصلية يمكن أن تكون جزءا من سي.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: The Fallen Madbound Kingdom**_

"What the…?" Nojiko breathed out as she saw what looked like a massive wall of black, misty clouds in front of them, with red lightning crackling once every couple of seconds while the clouds touched the sea itself. The entire crew has similar reactions, each one varying in magnitude of surprise, wonder, and curiosity.

Luffy in particular looked very interested at the storm as it reminded him of the bullshit that only happens in the New World. He could even see a clear division in the sea, as the water not under the storm is clear and still, while the water that is under said storm looking sludgy and having massive waves that would only be beaten in size by the New World Sea.

All in all, to Luffy, it would be a normal day in the New World.

To Usopp and Kaya, this looked like a crazier than average day with their teachers.

To the others however, this is the most bizarre thing that they have ever seen in their lives.

"This is a really unusual storm… I've never seen anything like it in my entire life." Nami muttered as she gazed at the storm, calculating in how to get in the storm as safely as possible, knowing that her captain will most likely want to go in there to see what lies in the storm.

As the crew started heading closer to the storm, they noticed a white speck coming closer, with those who are adept in Observation Haki recognizing the speck as a person, a person who, by judging by emotions they felt coming from him, seemed to be completely broken, distraught, and horrified. Many of those who felt the man's emotions wondered what happened to him for him to feel that way.

For Luffy, he immediately knew why the man felt such a way. It is the same feeling he felt the day he reached Raftel, the day realization set in as he lost everyone. ' _What happened to him?'_ Luffy thought to himself as they got closer towards the storm.

As they got closer to the man, they noticed he is on a severely damaged dinghy, shivering like a leaf as he so desperately tried to keep a steady grip on his log pose, which Luffy noticed is spinning erratically.

Suddenly, the man looked at the crew with dilated, bloodshot eyes, slightly startling the unprepared crew as they took a good look at the man. The fat man has a thousand yard stare plastered on his very scratched and bloodied face along with his sumo topknot being disheveled by a fair amount. He looked to be wearing a dirty, bloodied, white kimono with a dirt-caked scarlet sash around it, though there seemed to be a little sprout growing out of his topknot, causing Usopp and Kaya to be slightly alarmed when they both saw it. On his back was a weapon that looked to be a massive double-faced hammer with three magatamas engraved on both faces of the hammer. 'Was' is used here seeing as the weapon looks more like a rusted, dirtied relic that belongs more in a museum than a weapon to be used in combat.

"I…" The man hoarsely whispered out as he shakily lifted his hand up and pointed towards the black storm clouds. "W-wouldn't g-go there if I-I w-were y-you." The man stuttered out, before letting out a rough cough, which caused a glob of blood to some out of his mouth.

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the man and brought him onto the Going Merry. After a quick, but hasty use of Atomic Restoration, he brought the man back to his original condition, though Luffy became confused when he realized he didn't use up as much energy as he usually would for atomically restoring a person's body.

The pudgy man, once he realized he seemed to be perfectly normal, began to exclaim in sheer joy. "Oh my God! I'm… I'm… perfectly fine! Hey Gozaru! Rin! Akio! I'm all O… kay…"

Only for it all to leave him as he turned around and gazed at the horrible place he just went in, remembering the horrendous perils he went through in there.

"No… No… my crew… my comrades… why…? WHY!? WHY DID YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE!?" The man wailed as he fell on his knees and broke down in tears, sobbing and lamenting the loss of his crew.

"Sir, calm down. Please explain to us what happened over there." Sanji said as he tried to placate the grieving man.

"No… you don't understand! That… that place… No man was ever meant to be in that location! That place… would be the death of you all… should you go there." The man exclaimed with a deathly certainty that sent a chill down the entire crew's spines.

"Explain it from the beginning if you may. That way we all can understand what's going on here." Kuina spoke as she gave the man a comforting pat on the shoulder.

The man became silent for a while, trying control his emotions as best as he could. Once he felt ready, he looked at the entire crew and motioned them to sit down. "Sit down please, this will take a while." The man explained as he took in a deep breath.

"My name is Toyotomi Gowasu, and I am the co-captain of the… now dead Sumo Storm Squadron of the Wano Country." The now named Gowasu began, causing the crew to feel pity for the man, "Me and my co-captain and twin brother Gozaru decided to see if the myth of a particular island and kingdom were true. We asked our Daimyo Kozuki Oden for funds so we can go commence the expedition. Despite it being forbidden to leave Wano, Our Daimyo let us go just this once in order to sate our desire for adventure and to show the country that we should open our borders to anybody. Oh how naive we were at the time. There were legends of this so called place. The 'Kingdom of Balance' it was known as, because it was the equalizer of strength in the East Blue so that said ocean wouldn't be inferior to the others in terms of strength. Legends told of its abundant riches, how people prospered in terms of health and intellect, how no one was homeless nor poor on the island, and how it was ruled by an incredibly benevolent king. It truly sounded like a dreamland come true." Gowasu looked up at the sky with a small smile on his face.

His smile soon turned backed to frown however. "Though as the documented reports state, the World Government kept trying to get the kingdom affiliated with them for centuries, with them refusing each and every time. Soon enough however, they had enough of the kingdom refusing their offers. What happened next is considered one of the most horrifying disasters to ever happen in World Government history. Seventeen years ago, they sent sixteen Buster Call ships at the island, four on each side, in order to show their superiority to the kingdom and as a message to what happens to those that try to defy the will of the World Government."

Gowasu let out a bitter chuckle. "Oh how difficult their fight truly came to be. Despite their army being outnumbered 4 to 1, the country's army was able hold back the attack for several weeks, both sides losing many, but with the World Government losing more so than the natives. Soon enough however, slowly but surely, the kingdom was losing ground, due to multiple reasons of course. From what the reports say on this incident, The Marines sent in Marine Instructor Black Arm Zephyr's son, Admiral Zachariah and Admiral Hisoka, the fifth man in the Marines to gain the epithet Akainu, in order to speed up their victory as well as the demise of the kingdom. Once the Marines were at the castle's doorstep and were prepared to siege it, they were confronted by the king himself, adorned only with Black Armor and a blue shawl. He stood there by himself, with no army behind him while an entire army of Marines stood in front of him. Continuing in the reports, and the reason why we wanted to conduct an expedition to this island was to find the treasured armor the king wore, which has a power that is beyond what almost everyone would think is possible. From what the Marines were able to find out about the armor, it gave the king the ability to somehow steal someone's life-force with each kill and convert it to strength and energy for the user to use. They also learned throughout the fight that hitting him with their own physical body also caused the armor to automatically steal half of their life-force each time they made contact and again convert it to energy. The armor was so powerful apparently, that the kingdom's royalty decided to call it a national treasure and name it after the kingdom and island itself: Riryoku."

The sumo gulped in a massive breath "While the king and the two admirals fought each other, something… unexpected happened. The minuscule amount of marines that were able to escape with their lives reported that a massive behemoth six meters tall enveloped in some kind of gas suddenly appearing and reaping through the ranks of both the Marines and the army of the Riryoku Kingdom. The being was so powerful that even the king in his mighty armor couldn't stall the behemoth for even a couple of minutes before the king met his inevitable demise. Somehow, both admirals were able to escape unscathed, though the amount of marines that survived the event were obviously much, much less. To put it into perspective, there were only two ships that escaped from the doomed island out of the sixteen, and of the Marines, only a measly two-thousand five hundred out of the hundred and sixty thousand marines sent to the island escaped with their lives that day." He finished as he took off his weapon solemnly from his back.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and began smoking it. "So what does this story have to do with the place in front of us?" Sanji stated more than asked, somehow getting the feeling he knows the answer to it already.  
"Because inside that damn fog," Gowasu pointed towards the condensed dark fog. "Are the remnants of Riryoku Kingdom. The place is a mere shell of its former self. There's nothing alive on the island. No animals… no plants… nothing… or at least we first thought. At the time though, this didn't bother us as there was so much to explore and do there. There are so many objects of value in the kingdom that we saw during our first week exploring the island that we acted like children throughout most of our time there. Valuable historical relics, abandoned homes filled with gold and gems, we even saw a poneglyph inside the palace's vault! Though… no matter how hard we searched, we never could find that suit of armor…" The man sighed out as he looked down on the ground sullenly. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he forced down a sob from coming out of his mouth.

"Even though we didn't find what we came for, we did get more than enough valuables to pay back our Daimyo five-fold and still have enough for each and every one of the Sumo Storm Squadron to retire and live a comfortable life. But then… just as we were about to leave the capital of the kingdom… everything went to hell…"

"What happened?" Kaya asked.

Gowasu concentrated for a bit before his eyes widened, slowly looking back at the crew as his eyes suddenly turned completely black and the color of his skin started turning to an unhealthy shade of purple. "Monsters… so big… so fast… they're unkillable… and that fucking flower-!" Was all Gowasu was able to bring out before his body begun shriveling and decomposing at a very fast rate, startling most of the Strawhats as they looked on at the man's body as it started to dry up and turn into something akin to a mummy.

"Luffy… I wasn't going to say anything, but now I strongly suggest that we DON'T go inside that place… even if the amount of treasure in there is strongly tempting me to ignore the danger." Nami suggested worryingly. Whatever happened in there is probably something they should never find out; whenever She and Nojiko went out at sea to steal from pirates or corrupt rich people, they always made sure that they would go with a plan that had the least amount of danger, but this… she isn't even sure if this is worth it.

"The Lily Carnation…" Usopp and Kaya stated grimly in unison, looking at the dead human-shaped plant husk before grabbing it and throwing it overseas, shocking the crew with their actions.

"Hey! Why'd you two do that!?" Marguerite questioned angrily as glared at the long-nosed sniper and their sword-wielding medic.

"If we kept that body here for any longer, its spores would begin coming out and enter our bodies, disrupting and warping our sense of selves." Kaya replied seriously as she brought out masks from seemingly nowhere, giving them to each and every crewmate, each of them looking at the masks they were given with varied reactions.

"What are you talking about? Also, what's a Lily Carnation?" Zoro asked as he looked at his mask oddly.

Usopp, who already put his mask on, responded to his question. "Oh right… you guys probably never heard about this plant, much less seen it. I wish I never did as well to be honest. Kaya, would you like to be the one to explain to them what it is about this plant that makes it so dangerous?" Usopp asked the now masked Kaya, who nodded in agreement.

"The Lily Carnation is an extremely rare and sentient species of plant that comes from an unknown island in the New World, where it is also known as 'The Flower of Death and Rebirth'. What makes these flowers so dangerous is not their physical capabilities, but rather its ability to bring the dead back to life."

That caused most of the entire crew to pause and looked at her with widened eyes. "It can what!?" Kuina exclaimed as the very idea that a plant is capable of doing such a thing mortified her.

"For it to revive someone, it first needs a host." The crew shuddered when they heard it needed a host. "Once it has a host, It can use the memories of the host's dead loved ones and using its vines can essentially revive the person down to the smallest detail, though a revived person will always have a sprout growing out of their head, as we saw that portly fellow had. The revived people have something of a passive ability, in which the little sprout on their heads lets out a constant stream of spores that will slowly distort the affected person's personality and thought process, making Lily's victims easier to be manipulated and consumed." Kaya explained as she adjusted her mask a bit so it would be more comfortable. "Despite being pretty much an original in all but biology, the revived person will always no matter what obey the orders coming from the flower or the host" Kaya explained as the crew seemed a little less hesitant about putting the masks on. While the explanation was going on, Usopp drew a detailed picture of how the plant looks like on a board to show the crew. Many of the crewmembers found themselves dumbfounded at the fact that this incredibly dangerous plant is so small and adorable-looking.

"Don't be deceived by its adorableness. Many have fallen to this carnivorous plant by underestimating its abilities." Usopp explained, remembering the first time he met the demon in plant form.

"Wait a minute though, you said that needs a host before it can be capable of reviving people correct?" Sanji politely asked Kaya.

"Yes, I did say that." Kaya responded, confirming Sanji's question.

"So wouldn't killing the host render its abilities null?" Sanji stated more than ask.

"We thought so as well. But then we come to the next part of this." Kaya said, and whispered something into Usopp's ear. Usopp nodded and erased what he drew on the board, before drawing a massive cylinder-like root with a flat tip that had many smaller roots and vines coming out of it.

"In order to even do these so called 'revivals', it needs _nutrition_. In order to get that, it has these roots that ensnare its victim before it… digests them." Usopp said in disgust, remembering exactly how that process looks like.

"When it digests a complete live being capable of thoughts and emotions, it is actually able to recreate said person without the need of a host." Kaya finished as she awaited her crew's response.

"How do you two know so much about this?" Luffy asked, wondering how the two of them got a hold of such knowledge about this plant. He himself knew about this plant, after that incident that happened in his first life involving a certain deceased pirate crew. When he and Papa killed Omatsuri and the Lily Carnation on the first timeline, his entire crew didn't remember what had happened that night. While he himself did, he thought it would be best if he didn't tell his crew what had happened that night.

When Luffy aimed his question towards Usopp and Kaya, they both shuddered a bit as memories flooded themselves into their heads.

* * *

 **Flashback Eight Years Ago…**

Kaya and Usopp stared in fear at the massive thing protruding out of the deranged man's shoulder, while Arasval, Neos, and Wayne looked at the thing with great interest.

"You know… somehow, this is all your fault Wayne." Neos stated as he looked at the gigantic flower curiously.

"Why do you say that?" Wayne questioned as he popped his shoulders to remove whatever creaks were in them.

"Who's the one that said we should head over to this damn island despite me telling you how much evil I felt that place emitting?" Arasval scowled as he bopped Wayne on the top of his head, before turning his attention back to Omatsuri.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you guys really like pinning the blame on me for everything don't you? Anyways, after seeing what this plant can do, I want to test something out. I'll be back in a moment." Wayne stated as reddish-black gas encompassed his fist before shaping itself into a sharp blade. Wayne lifted his hand up and did a slashing motion, opening up a rip in the middle of the air, before he walked into said rip, with it closing as soon as he entered.

"Well now, it looks like your dear doctor has abandoned you all to your death. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to face myself either." Omatsuri, who is currently standing on top of the massive root, boasted as he notched an arrow onto his bow, aiming it at Kaya.

Neos raised a brow as he noticed to who Omatsuri is aiming at. "I wouldn't aim at her if I were you." Neos warned as he steam burst out of his metal arm.

Omatsuri scoffed at the man a couple hundred meters away from him, writing him off as a lower priority target compared to the captain in front of him. Despite the man not being a pirate, just seeing how he and his crew looked quite happy and overall positive made his skin crawl in disgust and anger. When he got a good look at them, he noticed that the two kids were wearing gas masks, causing a dent in his plan as Lily's spores would not be able to go through the filters in the masks. Not to mention, they began sabotaging his Ordeals unknowingly as they assisted the group of family pirates known as the Tearoom Pirates from passing his ordeals without them losing any trust in one another. Eventually he had enough and revealed his true self, using his crew to attempt to divide both crews and picked them down one by one.  
Keyword: Attempt.

His crew members got taken down one-by-one in rapid succession by either the blue haired captain burning them to a crisp, the orange haired effeminate man blowing them into bits through sheer force alone, or the black haired man with baggy eyes causing them to somehow implode on themselves, to which he still has not found out how he is able to do so, with the only thing giving away it's him is the movement's he does with his hands before his beloved crewmates explode to pieces, though they do come back after a certain time has passed.

Getting out of his own thoughts, Omatsuri launched a volley of arrows towards towards the young little girl, who despite looking very afraid, stood her ground. Before his arrows could hit his target, a transparent red shield encased the blonde girl, causing Omatsuri to click his tongue in irritation, turning his attention to the now smug captain of their group, who began wriggling his eyebrows at him. "You still think this a game you brat!?" Omatsuri roared out as he had Lily launch hundreds upon hundreds of arrows at their general area. While this happened, he didn't notice a metal hand being connected through a metal rope come out of the ground behind him, grabbing his coat and pulling him down with tremendous amounts of force and into the ground, forcing his body to go through the pressure of having tons upon tons of rock and gravel fall upon his body the moment he got pulled into ground. After being driven into the ground by force for a couple of seconds, his body was soon pulled out of the ground, only to face Neos who was already thrusted his guandao towards the insane pirate captain. The blade reached its target, opening a large gash on Omatsuri's gut, having his entrails leak out of his body as the hit launched him farther back than his original position.

"Grrk… Lily..." Omatsuri growled out as Lily begun doing its magic on its host, using its roots to bring back all of Omatsuri's organs back in place, along with sealing the wound soon after. Omatsuri got up the moment the wound closed back up, glaring hatefully at the group that is not only successfully repelling each and every single one of his attacks, but humiliating him in the process of doing so. He aimed his bow at them once more, preparing hundreds of arrows using Lily's root's and aiming them once more at The Perditionists.

"Hey Neos..." Arasval said lowly as he walked beside Neos.

"What is it?" Neos asked his captain.

"Take care of the kids for a bit. Wayne is taking a bit too long for my tastes and I want to end this quickly." Arasval stated as a predatory grin appeared on his face.

"Are you sure captain? You know how Wayne gets whenever we ruin his fun." Neos mentioned, making Arasval let out a light chuckle.

"I'll worry about that later. I just want to get this over with. Get the kids and the others out of the way of those arrows. It's been awhile since I've used this technique." Arasval said, making Neos slightly nod in understanding before he herded the group away from the oncoming onslaught.

"What's Arasval-sensei going to do Neos-sensei?" Usopp asked Neos.

Neos had a small smile etched on his face. "It's something that'll happen so fast that you'll likely not even see him move." Neos said, making Usopp and Kaya look on at Arasval with renewed interest. Arasval looked towards Omatsuri with the trademark D. Grin etched on his face, before hunching down slightly, as if preparing to sprint. Suddenly as the arrows were fired, Arasval was now where the Baron used to be, his fist impacting Omatsuri's nose as the insane captain's body reached mach speeds before colliding into the massive root with enough force to cause the massive white root to explode into tens of thousands of pieces. Not only that, but the arrows that got fired were also simultaneously destroyed into thousands upon thousands of tiny little pieces in that exact moment as well. Usopp saw a glimpse of something coming out of Arasval's back. It was only a glimpse, but he swore he saw six small streams of white flames protruding from his back along with a glowing ring floating slightly above his head before said flames flickered out and the light dispersed. Their attention was soon redirected when a reddish-black rip opened up in the air, revealing Wayne walking out with a brutally beaten and unconscious fishman many times his own size holstered over his shoulders before the orange-haired doctor dropped him in front of the his group.

"Did you seriously go to Fishman Island and break him out of the prison just to get him for your so called test?" Neos questioned, looking at the familiar looking fishman in front of him, with Wayne giving him an affirmative nod in return. Usopp and Kaya looked at the fishman in question before realization set in to who exactly the fishman is.

Hody Jones.

"Hey fuckface and Arasval! May I have your attention for a moment?" Wayne asked as he kicked Hody lightly on the head as to stir him awake. Hody woke up in pain before fear paralyzed him as he remembered who exactly took him out of the prison cell he was locked in. "Hey sleeping beauty~! Rise and shine~!" Wayne yelled in a joyful sing-song tone of voice, though to Hody, that just made the situation even more horrifying.

"AAAAAHHHH! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hody screamed as he tried with all his might to run away from Wayne, only to have both his kneecaps crushed by Wayne's weapon. Despite this, Hody desperately attempted to crawl away from his captors before being held onto the ground by Wayne via stabbing the pole part of his weapon through his body, carefully aiming for a spot where no vitals could be hit.

"Now now, be a good fishie and stay where you are, mommy and daddy need to have a little chat involving you." Wayne chided as he turned his attention towards his captain and the man getting his ass kicked by said captain. "Hey Omatsuri, can you revive anybody you have the Lily Carnation eat?" Wayne bluntly asked as Hody immediately connected the dots to what Wayne was saying and began squirming violently as he screamed out the word 'no' over and over again. Wayne looked at the fishman with a face-splitting grin etched on his face. "You do realise that screaming in agony and fear is going to make me anticipate the inevitable more and more right?" Wayne stated as he looked at Hody dead in the eye, causing Hody to freeze up in terror. "Now then, back on the topic. Will you answer my question for me Omatsuri?"

Omatsuri looked at the orange haired man as he contemplated whether or not to answer his question. Not really seeing any harm in doing so, Omatsuri decided to respond to his question. "Yes, yes I can… though I don't see why I should do it to amuse you."

"Oh come on now..." Wayne began. "If we are going to die soon, why not show us some of your abilities before we bite the dust." Wayne stated with a thin hint of sarcasm in his voice, though if Omatsuri heard it or not, he did not show it.

Omatsuri, who not just a couple minutes ago was getting his ass handed to him by Arasval, decided to humor the orange-haired doctor/navigator and had one of Lily's tendrils reach out for Hody, whose eyes widen out of sheer terror and began screaming in horror.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL CHANGE MY WAYS! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Hody pleaded as tears streamed down his face as he was being lifted towards the massive white root. After mere seconds of struggling, Hody soon went silent before being consumed by Lily.

"Give me a couple of minutes, it takes a while to do this." Omatsuri explained, hiding the fact that he is brainstorming how to kill the guys in front of him since a full frontal assault did not even work. On the outside he looked calm, but on the inside, he was panicking like never before. ' _What to do… these guys are quite possibly the strongest crew I've ever faced. I'm going to need to go serious if I'm to defeat them.'_ Omatsuri thought to himself as he had Lily morph some of her roots into Hody Jones slowly as to buy himself time.

"Oh… so that's how they're created." Arasval muttered as he looked on at the scene with interest. They all saw how each and every root weaved in and out of each other as they began forming Hody's body structure, from the bones to the muscles and even the organs, before it all came together and looked like an exact copy of Hody, with the exception that a little sprout coming out of the top of his head.

Hody's eyes were looking at them with a glint of maniacal rage. "I'll have your head you psycho bastard!"

"You leave my piece of shit disgrace of a father out of this!" Wayne proclaimed as he pointed his finger at Hody, who came charging at him full force. Unbeknownst to most of them sans the strongest three of the group and Papa's youngest daughter, many vines and roots started coming out of the ground and began to swarm the entire group when they had their attention on Hody.

Neos reacted immediately, creating water tendrils to grab Papa, his family, and Briefs and get them off to safety. He tried to get Usopp and Kaya as well, but saw that they were already running away from the roots and vines in such a way that Neos found rather humorous despite the situation they are in right now. Wayne and Arasval themselves dodged and weaved around the tendrils and Hody with only a look of amusement shown on their faces to show what their thoughts on Omatsuri's surprise attack was. Instead of finishing Omatsuri and his cohorts off, they decided to mess with him a tad bit longer just for the shits and giggles, occasionally going off to help Usopp or Kaya when it seems that the roots are getting a little too close for comfort.

Eventually, They just seemed to have enough and decided to it was time to end this farce of a battle.

"God damn! This flower sure is persistent!" Arasval mused himself as he kept slicing through each and every root sent at him.

"You fucking got that right. Neos! Why aren't you helping!?" Wayne angrily questioned his teammate as he followed Aras' lead. In response to this, Neos merely aimed his palm at the perpetrator, Baron Omatsuri and the Lily Carnation, and used his Water-Water Fruit powers to make them implode on themselves. Everyone there, the Perditionists, their students, Briefs, and Papa and his family just looked at the man wide-eyed while he returned the look with confusion.

"I helped?" He stated hesitantly with a shrug.

"If you could have done that from the beginning… why didn't you do it sooner!?" Wayne cried out in exasperation as he looked at their shipwright.

Neos in turn had a near-invisible smug smile appear on his face. "You never asked." he responded in return.

"Oh you cheeky dickwaffle. I'll be sure to get you back somehow." Wayne stated before turning his attention the splatter known as Omatsuri and the Lily Carnation. He walked up to mangled mess before taking a vial out of his pocket and started gathering up some samples of Lily's body.

"Is that it? Please say it is so!" Briefs pleaded as he and the Tearoom Pirates looked at Wayne for an answer.

Wayne looked back at them with an affirmative nod. "Yeah, yeah the man is dead. Just taking some samples of this flower for… future medical studies." Wayne said.

Arasval deadpanned. "Wayne you are a doctor, not a scientist. Please remember that. We don't want another incident like last time."

"It's not my fault that the ocean around us got set on fire!" Wayne stated.

"YES IT IS!" Arasval and Neos yelled back.

* * *

 **Back in The Present…**

Everybody looked at Usopp and Kaya with varying degrees of awe. Luffy didn't expect the two to have already experienced the grand line and from what he can discern from what they have said in their story, reach the New World as well. This new information left the atomic rubber man with a smile on his face. He has three crew members aside himself that actually have experience of the Grand Line under their metaphorical belts.

The rest looked at the two with a sense of deep respect. These two have been in what is known by all of them as the most dangerous sea ever at such a young age and not only have they survived, but they have experience as to what can happen in that place. Turning their attention to the big storm in front of them, the entire crew contemplated whether or not to go inside the storm to see what truly lays in there. After seeing what had happened recently along with the tale that Usopp and Kaya had told the crew, many of them were reluctant to go inside that place, though they would have no choice if Luffy still wants to go inside there, all for the sake of adventure.

Suddenly, the water inside of the storm in front of them violently opened up and something resembling a purple-colored killer whale appeared.

To say it is massive is a HUGE understatement.

' _This whale puts Calm Belt Sea Kings size to shame.'_ Luffy thought to himself as his eyes stared at the thing resembling a whale. Heck it look like it could rival the size of the monsters living in the Florian Triangle. The whale-like creature had a mainly black body with a glowing purple underside along with glowing purple tribal markings on the black parts of its body. The strangest thing about it though is the fact that it is still in the sky… floating around before it seemed to focus its attention… on them.

Luffy wasn't the only one who noticed it. Hell, you'd have to beyond blind to not feel it somehow gazing upon them despite lacking any sort of eyes from what they can see.

"H-Hey um, g-guys? M-Maybe we s-should do a t-tactical retreat and f-forget this place ever e-existed okay?" Usopp suggested as his legs were trembling to the sight of one of the most massive things he's ever seen in his entire life. Many of the others nodded frantically in agreement, preparing the ship to turn around, taking their eyes off of the monster in front of them.

"Hey! Where did the monster go? It suddenly disappeared." Sanji questioned, causing the crew members who took their eyes off of the monster feel their heart skip a beat. Heavy vibrations coming out of the water behind their ship catche their attention before suddenly becoming even more powerful than before causing many of them to lose their balance and try to hold onto something so as to not fall down onto the ground. Focused too much on trying to maintain balance, they didn't realized that they are already on a massive tidal wave created when the purple orca monster exited out the sea from behind their ship, headed towards the massive storm it came from.

Everybody on the boat was panicking…

"Woo-hoo!"

…Except for Luffy.

"Dammit Luffy, this is not the time to enjoy yourself!" Zoro roared out as he clinged for his dear life on Merry's rail.

"But I haven't this much fun in a long time!" Luffy retorted as he hung on top of the Merry's middle mast looking at the storm they are headed into.

* * *

 **A While Later…**

"Sis! Sanji! Unfurl the masts! Zoro! Keep the ship straight and dodge any of the debris headed the ship's way! Kaya and Kuina! Assist Zoro and make sure he is maintaining the same direction! Usopp and Marguerite! Keep redirecting those lightning bolts away from us! And for God's sake Luffy stop laughing your ass off and HELP US!" Nami commanded to crew before screeching out in frustration at the sight of Luffy, their captain, laying on the floor not doing anything beneficial to keeping them alive. She was even more frustrated by the fact the compass wasn't even working in this area, with the magnetic needle spinning around erratically.

"But I am doing something!" Luffy said.

"What are you doing then!?" Nojiko exclaimed.

"Do you notice anything different about the ship?" Luffy asked, causing the entire crew, amidst all the chaos, to pause and get a good look on at ship. In all of their panicking, they didn't notice the obsidian black sheen that the Going Merry had covering it.

"You covered the entire Going Merry in Haki!?" Marguerite stated in amazement before focusing her attention back to some lightning bolts headed their way.

Luffy simply smiled. "Shishishi! Yep! Gotta make sure that the ship doesn't sink y'know!" Luffy laughed out as he kept his hands on Merry's deck.

They kept the Going Merry as steady as they possibly can, before soon enough, they caught glimpse of an island on the horizon.

"I see land!" Kuina yelled out as she and Kaya continue to make sure that Zoro is keeping the ship towards their destination. "Alright Zoro, keep it steady. We only got a couple thousand meters before we head to shore- I said keep it straight!"

"But I am!" Zoro insisted.

"You were turning left!" Kuina exclaimed.

Soon enough, they reached what appeared to be the remains of a port town. The entire setting of where they are really kept them on guard as they all never thought something like this can exist in a calm sea such as the East Blue. Many of the aging, moldy buildings that weren't destroyed were one of the few indicators that there actually was a town here. When they all got down, they noticed many, many dried up blood stains all over the place, not to mention, the skeletons of both civilians and marines being all over the place in rather horrifying positions.

It didn't help that the sky is filled with black clouds that have red thunder rumbling around the clouds

"Oh my God…" Marguerite whispered out, looking at the scene in horror as her bow snake coiled around her protectively.

"The Marines did all this?" An appalled Zoro stated as he took a good look of one particular skeleton caressing a baby-sized skeleton, with multiple swords going through their bones.

"That doesn't seem to be the worst of it…" Sanji said as he pointed towards the remnants of pulverized skeletons in ripped marine uniforms.

"What the hell happened here? It looks like Wayne-sensei threw one of his tantrums." Usopp commented as the situation the island is in looks really similar to whenever his teacher uses one of his most powerful devil fruit abilities.

They continued down the road warily, despite the fact that the crew members most proficient with Observation Haki stated that there isn't a single thing alive around them. This would've calmed them down, had they not gone through the shriveled up plant sumo man fiasco. They walked for hours down the stretch of road, not know whether or not it is still daytime or not considering the clouds above them wouldn't let them catch a glimpse of the sky above them. Out the corner of both of their eyes, Luffy and Usopp saw something that caught their attention.

"Guys look! Over there!" Usopp yelled, pointing his index finger towards a plain far away from them. They all looked over at the direction Usopp was pointing at and saw what looked to be two armies facing against one another on a rather healthy grassy plain. On one side, there were these group of soldiers in armor that seemed to be a hybrid of both the knights and samurai. And on the other side were a group all too familiar to them: Marines.

"Luffy! I thought you said that there wasn't anything else alive here except for… us?" Kaya asked politely as she gazed at the scene in slight horror, never liking seeing people slaughter themselves by the thousands, before the scene suddenly faded away, showing only the withered and dry plain that is left.

"Oy… guys?" Marguerite spoke to the group. "Do you see that in the far distance in front of us?"

"Which one? The thin beam of golden light in the distance or the massive castle behind it or the even _more_ _massive_ behemoth behind that!?" Nami screamed out as they all looked a black giant humanoid with glowing cerulean tribal markings covering its body trotting down the other side of the island miles away from them, if Usopp's estimation is to be believed.

"There better not be any more of these things here or i'll-!" Sanji began before being interrupted by Nojiko, who pointed upwards towards the sky, where a hummingbird-like entity of similar size to the behemoth with orange tribal markings came out of the skies, somehow gliding around despite the fact that its wings look more like hands with extremely long fingers than wings themselves. She along with her sister just turned looked at Sanji with an emotionless stare, causing him to sweat nervously at their peering gazes.

Marguerite let out a sigh before deciding to take the lead. "Come on you guys, let's just keep going and let's try to not catch these monster's attention."

As the continued getting closer to the beam of golden light, they noticed that the next town they were coming into looked bigger than the other ones. Nojiko in particular seemed to feel some sort of nostalgia when she saw the town.

"Hey guys! Look over there! A sign!" Usopp called out as he pointed to a withered sign on the edge on the entrance of the town.

' **Welcome to Tōitsu City! Finest Academics in the East Blue!'**

' _Hmm… why does all this seem so familiar?'_ Nojiko thought to herself as she looked at the sign with narrowed eyes. Her thoughts were broken by Nami when she clasped on Nojiko's shoulder.

"Sis, is everything alright?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"No… it's nothing, don't mind me I'm fine." Nojiko said with a smile, making Nami sigh in relief.

"Wish I could say the same thing myself…" Nami grumbled out as she looked at the sight of Luffy going inside one of the buildings before coming out dressed in… rusted armor? Her eyes immediately widened, remembering the story the plant-sumo man told before noticing that the armor Luffy is wearing is completely different to the one the described. Once confirming that the armor is not the armor she thought it was, she let out of sigh of relief. She felt her sister's gaze on her, not even turning around Nami asked "What?"

"Nothing~. Please don't mind me my dear sister, just continue worrying about Luffy. Who knows, it might lead you closer to him." Nojiko cooed out, making Nami blush a bit at her implications.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" Nami questioned her sister.

"As an older sibling, yes. Yes I do." Nojiko said with a smile gracing her lips.

Turning their attention back to the city in front of them, the Straw Hats looked around the city, seeing if there is anything there that catches their attention.

"Hey guys they have some great aged whiskey here!" Zoro yelled out from a broken down bar, holding a barrel over his left shoulder while holding a mug filled with said drink in his right hand.

Kuina facepalmed. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything moronic." she stated before going to help Zoro.

"This workshop is amazing! There's so many high quality tools here!" Usopp exclaimed out of pure joy as the sounds of metal being moved around can be heard from the withered building.

"I'll stay with Usopp, sometimes he gets so into things that he tends to forget what's going on around him." Kaya graced with a smile as she went into the workshop keep Usopp safe.

Leaving them to be, Luffy, still wearing the now renewed armor, decided to continue towards in his own pace…

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled out as launched himself into the sky, and towards a massive building all the way at the other side of the city.

"That shit bastard… C'mon my dear ladies let's get him!" Sanji stated as he and the rest of the crew, which consists of Nami,Nojiko, and Marguerite, ran towards the building Luffy landed in.

* * *

 **With Luffy…**

"*Cough!* *Hack!* *Gasp!* Alright, everything's good! Now… where am I?" Luffy thought out loud to himself as he went around the dimly lighted building. "Seems to be a school of some sort." Luffy mused to himself. After roughly a half hour filled with exploration had passed, he went into one of the rooms. When he got in there, he noticed how rather organized and clean it seems to be compared to the rest of the building, with all the little desks lined up perfectly in rows with the teacher's desk ,formerly belonging to a man named Mr. Weyenna-Totsuka if the label on the desk is anything to go by, being placed at the corner of the classroom, right next to window, where he can see that the golden light isn't even that far away anymore, with it actually being on the school's playground. He noticed that there were two photo frames on the teacher's desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed both frames and looked at them.

The first photo showed three men. The one on the left being a stout man with standard black hair and brown eyes, the middle one being a shorter, more effeminate man with silver hair and blue eyes, and the one on the right being a pale, tall, bony man with blond hair and hazel eyes. The three of them were dressed in buttoned-down shirts and dress pants, each of them appearing to be holding mugs filled with coffee if the stains on their shirts is anything to go by.

The second picture showed the same effeminate man leaning towards a taller woman with orange hair, who appears to be holding a newborn baby in her hands, with said baby giggling. The picture overall showed a happy man with a happy family.

' _Hmm… This baby looks a lot like-'_ Luffy's thoughts were cut short when he sensed an attack coming from behind him. Turning around, he grabbed the foot of Sanji, who aimed for his head. "Now what was that for?" Luffy asked his crew's chef.

"For running off on your own dumbass! Are you really that impatient!?" Sanji roared out in frustration at having a captain who acts like a manchild that does what he wants without a single thought.

Before Luffy can answer that, the rest of the gang following Sanji came in.

"Luffy! Are you seriously trying to give all of us a heart attack! Don't you remember where we are!?" Nami exclaimed, having her staff smack Luffy on the top of the head.

Luffy, using Armament Haki to protect his head, ignored what she just did and decided to share what he found. "Hey I can take care of myself you know. I'm super strong! Oh! Before I forget, look at what I found! Doesn't this baby look a lot like you Nami?" Luffy asked as he showed the four the family photo.

"OH MY GOD! NAMI-SWAAAN~! YOU LOOK SO CUTE AND INNOCENT~!" Sanji squealed out as his eyes took into the shape of hearts.

"You know… Luffy's right, the baby does look like you." Marguerite agreed with Luffy's statement, before getting shoved out of the way by Nojiko who looked at the photo with a serious gaze.

"Nojiko…?" Nami whispered out, confused by Nojiko's action, and then suddenly becoming worried when she saw Nojiko's eyes widen and her hands beginning to tremble. "Nojiko, what's wrong!? Tell me please, I'm your sister!" Nami spoke as she clutched her sister's shoulders, only to recoil in shock as tears began to stream out of Nojiko's face.

Nojiko didn't respond to any outside stimuli, only having a look of horror in her eyes as she looked out the window. "No… It can't be… this can't be real… Is this what happened in the end…" Nojiko muttered out with sheer terror audible in her tone of voice. At this point, everyone in the room donned serious expressions, wondering if Nojiko knows of this place. Nojiko suddenly bolted out the door, intent on going towards the bright light in the school's playground.

"Nojiko! Wait up!" "What's wrong Nojiko-chan!?" "Sis, what's wrong!? Tell us please!"

Despite their pleading, Nojiko did not stop. This was too important for her to simply stop. Something in her mind told her that in that golden light, there laid the answer she needed. The moment she got out of the school, she continued on running towards the field, increasing her speed to her utmost maximum in hopes of reaching her answer faster.

It took a while to get accustomed to the golden light, but when she did, she noticed the massive contrast inside of the golden light compared to what was actually happening on the island's premises. While the entire island reeked of death and destruction with its somber black sky and lifeless area, the land inside of of the golden light is filled to the brim with life and tranquility. She felt the ground, and was surprised to feel the softest grass she has ever felt in her life, not to mention the white lily's growing around the grass made the place even more peaceful in her opinion. In the middle of the golden light, there laid a massive rectangular piece of the cleanest marble she has ever seen. Upon closer inspection she noticed there is some engravings etched on the marble.

 **In Memory Of:**

 **Class 2-E**

 **For Being Such Great Students To My Husband and Caring For Him**

 **Their Teacher, Mr. Wayenna-Totsuka Saika**

 **For Being Such a Wonderful Teacher, Husband and Loving Me Unconditionally**

 **To My Daughter Nami**

 **For Bringing Me Great Joy, However Short It Was**

 **To The Ichiyose Family: Tomoya, Ryou, and Nojiko  
**

 **For Being Such Great Neighbors and Friends, Helping Me With Whatever You All Can  
**

 **May You All Find Great Peace On The Next Life**

Nojiko felt tears streaming down her face as realization of where she truly is hit her like a freight train. What made it even worse were the pictures under each of the plaques, with each picture showing their respective person(s).

"Nojiko, please tell us what's going on." An incredibly worried Nami pleaded as she walked up towards her sister. Nojiko felt their presences come close to her a while a go, but gave her some space when it seemed to them that she is going through something really difficult.

"Nami, this place is more than it seems." A crying Nojiko whimpered out as she pulled in her sister for a hug. "This place… It's… It's-!" Before she can even finish, a new presence with malicious intent made itself known, making her quiet down suddenly.

Everyone looked towards where they felt the presence coming from, where a

Little red flower with yellow colored patterns and a white cravat appeared.

The expression its face has is not a pleasant one.

" **W̥̤̰̳̰̗̯̥̃̄̾͂͂̒͒̓͘͟h̭̭̰̗̰̽̌̀̀̚ȃ̞͔̜̝̤̮̣͔̥̔͛͗ͬ̚t̸̲͉̫̩͙͙͔̬̔ͥ͐̄͟** _̷̧̨̱ͨ̈ͨ͒ͬ̋͒ͥa̵̟̱͆ͪ́͝r̼̘̰͇͙̤ͦ̈̾̈͗̚̚e̤͙͇ͮ̾̊̽̑̂͡_ ̶̭̬͕͕̙̲̉̉͘y̢̅͗̓̌ͪͦ̒̀҉̝̼̝͈̰͖o̷̖͓͎̯̜̟̘̘͇̔ͤ̽͑̓ͥ̈̔̐́͜u̘̣͓͇̻̮͕͋͢͞͝ **_̧̢͚͛̃ͬ̍ͭ͊̂d̬͚͈̣̩͉̹̭̱̊̕o̦͈̝̼͎̣̍̀̆ͩͩ̈́̄͆ỉ̙̳͇̪͕̭͎̿ͨͨͤ̕͞n̢̛̦̻̮͔̤͂ͤ̈́ͨ́̚g͙̲̭̈́͌̏̆ͤͅ_** _̨̲̬̖̜͉ͩ͑͊́̂́͑́hͭͦ̂̍̍ͣ͌͆҉̡̩e̘͙̠̟̱̤̊̒͋̓̚r̨͖̮̻̣̠͈ͯ͢͠e̡͚̩̝̘͚͖̥ͩͯͭͧ̀!_?̬̀̎ͨ̍̿͋͠"

* * *

 **Dun-Dun-Dun-Duuuuuun! Duuun-Duuun-Duuun-Duuuuuun! What do we have a here!?**

 **Cliffhanger~!**

 **Hanging from a cliiiiiff~!**

 **And that's why they're called cliffhangers~!**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this long overdue chapter from The Rubbery Vengeance and makes sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review! I really appreciate it and it helps me grow as a writer believe or not so keep it coming! also, if any of you all have questions, you may leave me a PM and I'll try to get to you as sson as I can!**

 _ **Forzarismo**_

 _ **August 3, 2017**_


	25. You Reap What You Sow

_**Hello everybody Forzarismo here with another chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance! I have nothing else to say except to just enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys like it. As always I'll try to update as fast as I can because this fanfic has only just begun! On a sidenote, I sometimes think I bit off more than I can chew, but I am a man who is taught by his mama to not be a quitter unless certain conditions force you to. Anywho, here are the story's stats!:  
**_

 _ **Reviews: 1,054**_

 _ **Favorites: 1,767**_

 _ **Follower: 1,968**_

 _ **Total Views: 434,226**_

 _ **Communities: 20**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One Piece I do not own, but a new job that pays more than my previous one, I now have.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: You Reap What You Sow**_

 **One Day Before Strawhat Pirates reach Riryoku Island…**

Mad Treasure, Captain of the Treasure Pirates, is a simple man with a simple goal in life.

That goal: to hunt treasure to his heart's content.

He's been around most areas of the world's oceans, just looking for famed lost treasures such as Captain John's Treasure Stash, The Shichiseiken, and the Pure Gold just to name a few. He doesn't even really care about the treasures themselves, but rather the thrill he gets from doing so. At the moment, he has his eyes set on a very valuable and quite possibly challenging to get treasure.

The Riryoku Kingdom is not well known nowadays considering the fact that the World Government had erased their existence from history almost two decades ago, but those who have lived long before that happened or have done their own research about islands and countries that no longer exist, like he has, know about the existence of the kingdom and of the vast riches it holds. What made him anticipate this journey towards the fallen kingdom is the fact that many who try to venture there tend to disappear. The most famous example being rumors about a The Wano Kingdom sending a force over to the kingdom five years ago to retrieve riches only for them to mysteriously disappear and never be heard of again.

Not one to back away from a challenge, he set his sights on this fallen kingdom, Hoping that this journey would be a challenge.

He got his challenge alright, never expecting how much of a hell it is to just get through the sea surrounding the island.

"Bullet Chains!" Mad roared out as he launched a volley of small but powerful chains for what seemed to be about the hundredth time. Around him, his crew kept shooting around the sky as a massive condor-shaped monster kept circling around their ship. Many of their shots missed, and it didn't help matters in the fact that the waves were moving them around chaotically, making their shots inaccurate. "Psycho P! Can't you try to camouflage us from the damn condor!" Mad roared out as the condor shot out a beam of focused energy out of its mouth, narrowly missing the ship as a lucky wave moved them away in the nick of time.

"You know as well as I do that I would only be able to do so for a couple of seconds, and that span of time is not nearly enough for us to escape from this monster! Also, If I do do it, you know i'm going to be out of commission, making things worse for all of us as a whole." Psycho P explained in desperation as he aimed a cannon towards the condor.

"You!" Mad pointed to one of his grunts, grabbing their attention, "Is Naomi finished preparing the Dyna Cannon!?" He questioned, making the grunt take out a den-den mushi and whisper into it.

After getting some mutters back from it, the grunt responded to his captain. "It's all ready captain. Prepared to fire whenever you are ready!" The grunt responded, causing many who heard the conversation to sigh in relief. Hopefully this can take down the monster or at least injure it enough for it to back off.

Hiding away in the ship's vault is someone who is known by those she robs as a conniving, thieving bitch. She is a slim woman that has purple hair styled in a bob cut fashion and crystal blue eyes to compliment them. She's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

' _I can't believe I am doing this, but you know what they say, high risk high reward._ ' Carina thinks to herself as she positions herself in a place where she can see the vault door open and close while not being able to be seen by whoever enters said vault. It's been hard trying to stay in the vault considering she originally was supposed to leave the ship yesterday, but then, the captain decided to enter this dreadful storm that she has never experienced before. While she is confident in her abilities, she doubts she would be able to leave this storm alive by herself. It doesn't help her confidence either when she can clearly hear what's going on around the ship, and from what she's heard, it would only mean certain death for her should she try to leave now.

Sighing in resignation, she lays down a bit and tries to make herself as comfortable as possible, hoping that this dastard crew reaches land soon, while also silently praying that this ship doesn't get destroyed.

* * *

 **With Zoro and Kuina a couple moments before Luffy's group met Lily…**

This place is really starting to unnerve Zoro and Kuina.

Really, this place in one massive clusterfuck that reeks of death and despair along with the facts that it breaks the very laws of reality that shouldn't be broken in the first place.

The thing that unnerved them the most though, were the visions of the past they kept on seeing.

One place after another, they've caught glimpses of what they assume to be the past of this island whenever they go into a building or they go to a new street. Rarely did they get glimpses of nice heartwarming moments like a couple families having a party on the street or children playing games on the sidewalks; However most of the time they got a glimpse of what the World Government did to this once beautiful place. They saw how the marines indiscriminately murdered anyone who wasn't wearing a uniform that is somehow related to the World Government. They saw how many of them took advantage of the situation and did… unspeakable things to the citizens. The worst thing they saw in their opinion however, was seeing some children in matching uniforms that appeared to be aligned with World Government herding huge groups of children and expecting mothers onto the outskirts of town. One blue-haired child in particular summoned out chains made of pure light to ensnare all of the civilians, before shooting a small ball of light in the sky that soon became a bright white beam of epic proportions that consumed all the trapped children and women in one fell swoop.

Kuina in particular is the one most affected by that particular sight. Many of the children crying for their most likely dead mothers and fathers along with the pregnant mothers trying to assure the crying children that everything will be alright, though judging by the tears falling down their cheeks and how strained many of their smiles were they knew otherwise. While this made the situation so much more horrifying to watch, what made her tremble with rage were the surrounding government children's reaction, or rather their lack of reaction. They all seemed so… used to it, like they've done this type of thing on a regular basis. What made the scene even more fucked up was the blue-haired child's facial expression in particular. His face looked so calm and serene, as if he's doing those kids a favor by killing them himself.

Even worse so was how those children seemed to have escaped the destruction of this kingdom if the last vision is anything to go by. Even after every atrocity that they had committed on this very island, the blue-haired boy still had a serene expression plastered on his face. It made her guts churn a bit and cause her to scowl. If somehow, somewhere, that boy-no, man is still alive, she'll avenge the innocent who have fallen at his hand and end his life. She swears this on her pride as a swordswoman!

No doubt that man is probably causing countless atrocities at this very moment!

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a moving island in the New World…**

"Who wants some freshly made ice cream!?" A smiling Arasval asked kindly as he brought out a bowl of ice cream the size of a car, getting countless 'ME!ME!ME!'s from the flock of children surrounding him and one other person.

The person next to him is a 10 year old girl with the same colored hair as he, handing out bowls and spoons to each of the children who came for ice cream. "Please line up in an orderly fashion!" She commands politely as she distributes bowls and spoons to each and every child. Soon enough all the children got their fill of ice cream with the 10 year old girl getting her fill only when she was done distributing the bowls and ice cream to the younger children. "This ice cream came out really good dad!" She said excitedly as she took a spoonful of ice cream and jammed it into her mouth.

"Well I did have help from a certain aspiring cook. I couldn't have done it without you Sennina." Arasval remarked as he crouched and patted his daughter's head softly, causing the now named Sennina to mewl out of joy.

* * *

 **Back to Zoro and Kuina…**

A loud, soul-piercing shriek broke them from their thoughts, bringing shivers up their spine as they immediately turn towards the direction of the shriek, which was also towards the direction Luffy went flying.

"What in the hell have they gotten into now!?" Zoro wondered as he took out his katanas with Kuina following suit. They only ran for a couple of minutes before one of the nearby buildings exploded through sheer kinetic force, showing their captain Luffy going toe-to-toe with a… plant man? Upon closer inspection, they noticed that it was really just a skeleton with a bunch of roots and vines intertwining with bones and acting like the body's muscle structure. Usopp and Kaya soon showed up as well as Sanji, Nojiko, Nami and Marguerite and they all looked towards where the fight is taking place.

Luffy, not taking his attention and eyes off of the flower, sensed his crewmates and called out to them. "Guys! Be careful! Get as far away as you can!" He exclaimed as he blocked a kick coming from the flower.

"Luffy, We know how strong you are. There's no way you cannot defeat that flower." Marguerite remarked, feeling completely at ease, knowing how strong Luffy truly is.

"No you don't understand! Observation Haki doesn't work against this guy!" Luffy warned as he threw a Red Hawk at his opponent, only for it to suddenly blink out of existence. "Oh shit where'd he go!" Luffy wondered, looking around frantically for any sign of the flower.

"GAH!" Luffy heard his crew yelp out in pain as all of them were hit in their blind spots by Lily as it uses it's roots as a string whip to launch them into the plain in between the massive castle and the ruined city with tremendous amounts of force.

Nami and Nojiko took the hits the worst out of the bunch, being knocked unconscious almost immediately by the attack. The others weren't faring well either with Usopp having dislocated his left shoulder, Zoro twisting his right ankle, Sanji having a large gash open on his head, and both Kaya and Kuina fracturing multiple bones in their torso area. Marguerite came out with only a couple bruises around her body by coating herself with armament haki at the last possible moment.

"Is everyone okay?" Marguerite asked her fellow crewmates as they all started getting up, trying to ignore the pain as best as they can.

"The fucker hits hard I'll tell you that." Zoro growled out as tried to stand completely up, only to hiss in pain when he put all of his weight on his right foot.

"Kaya, I could use some help here please?" Usopp pleaded as he gripped his dislocated shoulder in agony.

"Uh, don't worry Usopp! Lay down right here and we'll get started. On the count of three I will push it back in place okay? Alright?" Kaya instructed her boyfriend, who nodded in agreement. "Okay. One." Kaya immediately set the shoulder back in place, causing Usopp to gasp in pain before sighing in relief.

"Thanks Kaya, I really needed that. Now, what do we do?" Usopp questioned his crewmates as he took out his bow, notching an arrow onto it, aiming for the plant monster that hit him.

"I'm not sure, but how injured all of us are, I think we should just let Luffy handle this. We will need Kaya to evaluate all of us to see how badly injured we are at the moment." Marguerite explained as she picked up both Nojiko and Nami.

"We don't have time for that. It seems that plant isn't the only enemy we have though." Zoro said, taking out all three of his swords. Suddenly the rest of them turned their body and weapons toward a group of people who weren't there a moment ago.

The most imposing figure out of the group appeared to be tall muscular man with very spiky and wild purple hair along with having some chains wrapped around him for decoration. A very noticeable feature that not only he has, but everyone one else in his group have, are the little sprouts coming out of their heads.

"You all should've left when you had the chance. Now you're fucked." Mad Treasure said as he aimed his hands towards the Strawhats. "Bullet Chain!" he exclaimed as he shot multiple chains at them.

"Gandiya!" Usopp shouts, firing multiple flaming arrows in the same firing line the bullets were coming through. With great precision, Usopp hit the chains with the arrows he fired from the legendary bow. Feeling someone coming from behind him, Usopp shouted for Zoro's assistance. "Zoro!"

"Already on it." Zoro stated seriously, his calm demeanor gone as he crossed swords with Psycho P as soon as he got out of his camouflage. "You need to work on your element of surprise, but seeing as you are nothing but a plant's puppet construct, I don't see that happening." He said as he imbued Yubashiri and Kitetsu with haki.

"That may be, but we've been blessed with something far greater." P said maliciously as he began pushing back.

Zoro's expression took a bloodthirsty turn. "I wouldn't call that a blessing." With that, they both stopped talking and begun their battle.

Back with the others, Marguerite and Sanji decided to take on most of the resurrected pirates and Mad Treasure himself while Usopp dealt with Naomi Drunk. Kuina and Kaya in the meantime made sure to run towards a safe location with Nojiko and Nami in tow, cursing in pain as they both felt their ribs crack more under the pressure of their crewmates weight.

While this was all happening, in the outskirts of Tōitsu City, an enraged Luffy is attacking Lily with renewed vigor, unleashing more of his suppressed power at the plant to the point that the plant is faltering and beginning to wear itself out.

"Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka!" Luffy roared out as he hit the plant at its 'torso', sending him at and through a big boulder that crumbled the moment Lily had impacted.

" **L̲̂̽ͣ̾̒̅e̢̯͈̿ͮ̀a̯̠̻̭̣͓͚̾̒ͪ͆ͤ̃̈v͍͙͍͒e̼̭̰ͭ̈ͪͥ̓͌ͪ** _̠̜́͊ͮ͑͐̄͞t̥̆̄̽̆ͯ͠h̶̟͋͒̓ͧ͑̈i̱͚̞̮̬ͩ̃s̹̭̬͔̫̼͉̍́_ ͖̞ͭ̿p̡̮̯̳̳̣̠̹͆̍͂̄͊̓ͫl̂ͩ͒͌a̴̻̹̘̣̭̖ͭ̍͛̓̚ͅc̱̼̫̩̖̳̽̒̐͆̈ͯ͐ͅe̢̝̩͎̗̾̅ͩͥͬ  ̣̞ͮ͐ͤ̃n͍͖͚̺ͭ̓͗̒o̼͈͖̯̤̝͛͋ͮw̨͆̔̐̇̇̄̔!̸̦͓̯̮̯̿ͭ **̛͈̜̥̜̭̰͐ͤ̍Ÿ̹̳̥̣ͫ̏̀o̠͔̣̊̎̃̌ͯ͜ͅuͯ̌͐ͭ̈́́** _̩́d͚̠͇̻͔ǫ͎̭̾ͯ̄_ ͙͎͓̥̹͕͈̎ͨ̾̃̈̌͛ņ̼̥͖͕̤͚͈ͩͥ͌̂o̫̝̗̯͗̇̽ṭ͒ͭ͆̓̏̆̇ ̡͈̗͈͎͇̥̃ͥ̓̈̚b̤̹̤̩̩̟ͩͦͣ̏͆ͤe͉̙͇͚͖͝l͕͉͉͈̈̏͛̀͗o̻͚̖ͣ́̓͐̓͑n̸̮̱ͯͩ̅͗g̼̘͔͂ͥ **̼̪͍̲͋̀̾͑̓̚͟h̦̥̤̥̭̪̘̓̊ͯͧ̓ȅ̛̍ͤ͊̅r͌ͪ̌̿͏̭̰ͅe̵̺͗͆ͩ́͊̑̇**!̊̎̀" Lily roared out as it attempted to get up, only to fail as it's roots were beginning to lose its strength.

Luffy started walking closer towards the flower, dead set on ending its existence for hurting his nakama. "Third Gear!" Luffy muttered out, biting his thumb and pumping as much air as he could in a single breath. After pumping as much air as he could into his forearm,now the size of a three-story house, atomic dust begun to encompass Luffy's enlarged arm. "Atomic Augmentation: Compression!" Luffy's enlarged arm soon shrunk itself back to it's original size the moment it began to glow a soft bluish light.

While it may have looked like Luffy brought his arm back to normal, the reality is that in compressing all the air inside the massive arm, he not only compresses all of that weight into a smaller area, therefore making it many times denser than it was before, but he also makes his original attack much more powerful due to all of that energy being focused into a much smaller area.

The end result of such an attack…

"Gum-Gum…!"

…surely is not something for the faint of heart.

"…Gauss Gun!"

 _*Krboom!* *Splurt!*_

Luffy's attack not only punched a hole right through the plant's 'torso', but it sent many parts of it's body flying all over the area. All that is left remaining of the flower is stem and the center part of the flower itself, with it's leaves and and petals being scattered about in the area. Despite the fact that the flower seems to be incredibly near death, it keeps glaring at Luffy with Bloodshot eyes as it attempts to dig itself into the earth, only for Luffy to thwart Lily's retreat as he reaches out and grabs the flower with contempt.

"You harmed my crewmates. That reason alone already puts you on my shitlist. However, Not only did you harm them, but you also consume the people that come here and turn them into your sick puppets. I know what you are capable of, so as much as I do not want to do this, this is the end for you." Luffy states, lifting his hand up, prepared to finish this once and for all.

" **̧̜̲͓ͣ̓́ͣ͌͋͠B̥̖̪͓͍ͬͣ̈̃͌ͦ͟w̷̔̆̄ͭ͏̸͎͉͈͍̼̩̠̲̖** _u͇̲͙͎̐̏̒̉͂u̡̮̯̯͎̼̠̝͐̀_ ṷ̵͚ͬͣ̈ͧͣ̇ͭ͜͡u̶̟͇̬͕̪͍̬͔͎ͯͩ̄͑̍̃͢͡a̷̬̲͚ͫ͋̄̾̿͑ͣͤã̴͉͚͎̫̪̼̫̰ͩ́͘ **a̿ͩ̍̍ͯ͗̌ͩ͏̱̩́ả͚̩̬̺̤͍̻͗ͮͯ̈̎̅̌ͨ** _r̻̰̭̼͈̈́ͮ͛ͅ!̧̡͓̩̖̥̟͓̈́͑̃̔͊͛ͯ"̡͍̗͍̯̂͗͌͛͗̎͗_

…Or he would've had something not backhanded him with enough force to shatter an island. The hit made him drop Lily, sending him careening towards a mountain far away from the city before crashing into and through the mountain, stopping once he went through his third one. Luffy hasn't felt this much pain in a long time, and despite being made of rubber and having a logia ability, he wasn't able to disperse in time due to not being able to sense the attack, which at this point frustrated him all the more.

"Hhhrrr… that's going to leave a mark." Luffy said to himself as attempted to get up, only to fail when intense pain swept from the left side of his body, causing him to tumble and fall once more. He looked and lo and behold, his left arm and his left leg are a complete mess, with bones protruding out and said limbs being bent in many awkward angles. "Grrk… Atomic Restoration." Luffy growled out as his body started glowing blue. Once he stopped glowing, his body never felt more refreshed. While doing this technique takes a considerable amount if he does it on another person, with himself, it takes little to no energy, especially considering he's been spending most of his training trying to refine the technique so that it will only use the least amount of energy possible. "That was a close one. What the hell hit me?" Luffy wondered as he got up from the rubble.

His question is soon answered, coming in the form of a now smaller version of the behemoth he saw towering over the castle as well as a similar sized monkey with yellow tribal markings all over it's body. Despite being _considerably_ smaller than their original sizes, they were still huge, being the size of the average giant.

' _The flower might be gone for now, but it looks like I'll have to deal with these two.'_ Luffy thought as he breathes in as much air as he can before pumping it into his muscles.

Luffy, with Gear Fourth now activated felt more confident about his chances against these strange monster in front of him. Bouncing himself into position, he let out a victorious shout.

"Bring it on!"

And with that, an island-shaking clash has now begun.

* * *

 **With Nami, Nojiko, Kuina and Kaya…**

"C'mon Kuina! Not much left to reach the castle!" Kaya persists as she struggles to carry Nami, feeling her bones groan in pain and agony as she forces them to go through carrying extra weight.

"Yeah, but the question is how do we get in there?" Kuina wonders as she looks around the castle walls in search of an opening. On the far right side, she notices a hole in the ground that appears to go inwards towards the castle. Hoping for the best, she signals Kaya to follow her and just as she suspects, the tunnel seems to go under and most likely into the castle.

"It's a little cramped, but it's better than anything." Kuina states, crouching down as she drags Nojiko's body into the building, with Kaya following suit doing the same thing with Nami.

When they went through the tunnel and into the castle, they saw that it is incredibly dusty. There were no spiderwebs, no insects or rodents crawling about…

…just…

…dusty…

"This place looks untouched for the most part, if one ignores all the strewn furniture thrown about." Kuina remarks, dusting off a couch and putting both Nojiko and Nami on it, and then plopping herself on a chair in hopes that some resting will ease the pain on her chest.

"Yeah, let's hope it stays like that for a bit. My chest is killing me." Kaya complains, taking out her medkit to search for some painkillers. Once she found them, she gave herself one before giving another to Kuina, who took it gratefully. After resting for a couple of hours, Nami and Nojiko soon wake up.

"Ugh… my head… why does it feel like I got hit by a sea king?" Nojiko asks, rubbing her head in hopes to alleviate the pain.

"You're telling me…. My hair's a mess!" Nami complains, trying to remove any trash she finds in her hair.

"It's good to hear you two are okay judging by how y'all are acting." Kuina remarks, wincing when Kaya tightened the bandages around her torso.

"Thank Heavens you two are all right. Do you need anything? Painkillers? Any bones feel broken? I have some medical cast gauze and I know some techniques that could help put any dislocated bone back in place." Kaya shot out, clearly worrying about their state now that she can question them personally about how they feel.

"Painkillers sound good for now." The sisters said at the same time, extending their hands out. After taking the painkillers, the four decided to explore the castle they find themselves in, partly to kill some time, but mostly because Nami convinced them to help her look for some valuables.

"I would suggest we split up, but considering where we are and how dangerous our birthplace is, it's a no-go." Nojiko stated seriously as she took out a dagger from its sheathe.

"Wait a second, Riryoku is your birth island!? Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Kuina questioned in disbelief, looking at Nojiko for more answers.

"Because Riryoku Island and Riryoku Kingdom looked completely different back then than it does now! It's been over 17 years since it's downfall, and I was only three when it's demise happened! Obviously I would forget something like this if it's been so long! And even then, when I try to remember, I could only remember a few things."

"Well what do you remember Nojiko?" Kaya asked, piping into the conversation.

Nojiko stops on her tracks looking down at the ground, trying her utmost best to remember anything about her life when she lived on this island. "Well, I do remember how lively the kingdom was back then. I remember my parents occasionally taking me out to a park near the school that my mom and Nami's dad worked in. From what I remember, Nami's mother made a unique impression on me, with all the eccentric things she tend to do at the time." Nojiko reminisced, thinking hard on what she could remember, walking once again as the memories flood her mind.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like what you have to say about my biological mother?" Nami stated more than asked, raising a brow towards her older sister.

"Well… if my memory serves me right, then I can tell you that your mom… may have been… a… a…" Nojiko began feeling her flush red at the certain memories coming up about what she remembers about Nami's mom.

"Oh God just get out with it already." Nami almost screamed out.

"She was a massive pervert!" Nojiko blurts out, her face so red it looks like it's going to burst.

…

…

…

"What!?" Nami shrieks out, and in the midst of her shock, stubs her big toe on a cabinet rather hard, leaving a deep cut on it. "Agh! My toe!" She exclaims, hopping on one foot as she tries to alleviate the pain on her toe, getting Kaya to bandage said toe.

"Okay, in what way was she a massive pervert!?" Kuina questions, genuinely interested in what Nojiko has to say.

"Okay, why are we even discussing this? Shouldn't we discuss something else-?" Kaya is silenced by Kuina placing her hand over her mouth, making Kaya slightly glare at the swordswoman.

"I-I am not sure I s-should s-say…" Nojiko hesitantly states, looking away from her fellow crewmates.

"C'mon, surely it isn't that bad is it?" Kaya asks.

Nojiko, still looking away from her sister, Kuina, and Kaya, could only mutter out a single word."Foursome…"

"Please tell me this is NOT going the way I think it's going." Nami pleaded, wanting to know nothing more about her biological mother's endeavors.

"I-I think we should get back on track here. Aside's Nami's mother, what else do you remember?"

Although she kept walking, Nojiko looks at them with a small, yet sad smile. "I remember all the good times I had with my parents. My mother worked in the school in Tōitsu City as a Kindergartner Teacher while my father worked as an electrician. Nami's father Mr. Totsuka also worked as a teacher in the school and Nami's Mother Mrs. Totsuka was from what I can remember the best doctor in the kingdom. When that dreaded day came, I saw how the my parents and Nami's father barged into our house, with Mr. Totsuka carrying Nami in his arms. He told my parents to take her and to escape, while he holds the marines off. I can't believe that I forgot what happened that day." Nojiko stops, trying to hold back tears as the memories start to become more clearer to her.

"We never did get to see either of Nami's parents again, though judging by the Memorial Stone on the playground outside of the school, it seems that Nami's mother somehow survived the destruction of this kingdom. We escaped with some other civilians who were being led by a platoon of the kingdom's military. We then landed on this one island where the people living there started calling us pirates and soon started attacking us. The military force of that island confronted Riryoku's military and were slaughtered mercilessly, making the situation even worse as they called the marines. We were eventually put inside of a building to keep us safe as the soldiers protected us with their lives. It was silent for some hours before the battle commenced once more. It went on for some hours before some unnatural noises screeched into existence before everything went silent. Not even a couple minutes pass when all of a sudden men in suits come in with rifles and begin to open fire at us. My parents cover both Nami and me to shield us from the bullets coming towards us. As they kept getting shot, I could remember my mother whispering to us that everything will be alright and that we must stay strong."

At this point, the tears wouldn't stop falling from Nojiko's eyes, with the women around her being in similar states of sadness. "I could hear the doors opening up once more, and then suddenly I hear the men screaming agony as they stopped firing their rifles. Through a bullet hole in my mom's torso, I see a young boy in a grey suit with bloodied arms standing over the corpses of the men who shot at us. The men had bones protruding out of their bodies. The boy then looked at our direction, as if knowing Me and Nami were hiding under my parent's corpses, before ignoring us and left the building."

Nojiko then smiles a genuine smile, as if remembering something pleasant. "After a couple of hours later, Me, holding Nami, went searching for anybody that was alive, and we soon found Bellemere." Nojiko said, feeling nostalgia as she remembers the first time she conversed with her step-mother. She then stops as a massive vault door stood in front of the four women. "How much treasure do you think is inside of there sis?" Nojiko asks, looking at Nami.

"If what that fat sumo man said is true, then there is a lot!" Nami exclaims with beri shaped eyes, already turning the wheel on the vault's door.

As the three women walk inside, they fail to notice a tiny black spider-like monster with pink tribal markings following them, taking an unusually eager interest on Nami. With fresh blood still covering its mouth, it follows them inside the castle's massive vault.

* * *

 **With Marguerite, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji…**

"Do you think they'll return?" an exhausted Sanji asks, resting on top of a broken slab of what used to be a building.

"I sure hope they don't you pervy cook." Zoro states, leaning his body on a wall, taking in deep breathes as he tries to regulate his heart rate. The four crewmembers who decided to hold off the revived Treasure Pirates now find themselves resting as the resurrected pirates suddenly turned back into roots.

"If they turned back into roots, then that means only one thing. Luffy killed the flower!" Usopp exclaims in joy, laying on the ashen dirt floor.

"That's a good thing right?" Marguerite asks.

"Of course it is! When is it never a good thing?" Usopp retorts.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a moving island in the New World… Again…**

"Achoo!" A little flower sneezes, shivering as he is being given a tissue by his father. "Thanks dad. That was really sudden." the flower thanks kindly before being softly rubbed on the head by the orange haired man the flower is perched on.

"No problemo Azrael. Ya think someone is talking about you?" Wayne asks playfully to the flower, making the flower raise a brow at his father's question.

"Who knows? I don't really know that much people aside from you guys and the kids in the orphanage." Azrael states as he and Wayne share a shrug. "Anywho, I want some more of that ice cream that Sennina and Uncle Aras made."

"Let's hope they have some more then! I'm sure my protege Lami can take care of things while we get some ice cream." Wayne states, opening his office's window before jumping out the thirty story building and geppouing towards the orphanage that Arasval and his daughter were giving ice cream.

* * *

 **Back with the Straw Hats…**

"Now that they are out of the picture, Let's try to find Luffy." Marguerite says, stretching her body and removing any creaks in her bones.

Before they can even move however, They see a monkey-like monster as well as a smaller version of the behemoth flying towards them at a great velocity before being sent straight into the ground by Luffy, still in his Gear Fourth mode.

Luffy's crew members look at Luffy with a look of awe, who keeps surprising them as to how strong he truly is. As Luffy lands on the ground, the monsters slowly start disintegrating as a reddish black mist, leaving only the massive crater they were in moments ago. Luffy slowly lets all the air inside his body out, returning to his natural state, before giving his crewmates a triumphant grin.

"You four look like shit." Luffy laughs out, causing his crewmates to look at him with anger.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" The four exclaim, making Luffy laugh even more.

Marguerite sighs, looking at Luffy seriously. "Did you kill the flower." She asks.

Luffy pauses his laughter instantly, his once jovial expression now serious. "No. No, I did not. Before I could, I was backhanded by one of the monsters through some mountains. It's probably licking its wounds though, so we need to act fast and get out of here. Where did the others head off towards?" Luffy asks.

"Last I saw, they were headed towards the castle." Sanji informs, with Usopp nodding his head in confirmation.

"Then that's where we're headed. Let's go you guys, it's about time we leave this island." Luffy commands seriously, with his crew members all too eager to get off this hellhole of an island.

* * *

 **With the other four…**

While this is all happening, Nojiko and Nami stumbled upon someone they never expected would be here of all places.

"Please! Please don't leave me! I'll be good! I'll do anything you ask, just don't leave me alone!" Carina pleads, genuine tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. After everything you went through, we won't leave you." Nami says in a sympathetic tone. When they entered the vault, they found Carina, weeping quietly near a massive cube stone with undecipherable text etched all over it. When they went up to her, Carina thought that they A distressed Carina explained to the four how she was robbing a group of pirates when they found themselves on this island, when a flower and a group of monsters fought them, taking them down with relative ease, before they found her. She also told them how the flower latched onto her and basically mindraped her into submission, leaving her to die in the vault, as punishment for her 'greed'.

After consoling her and calming her down, they decided to search the vault for anything in particular that they want. Nami, in particular, is having a really hard decision as to what she really wants, so she took out a bag from her cleavage and began stuffing it with whatever caught her slightest interest.

"These gems look absolutely radiant~! Oh~! These Pearls~! You are coming to mama~!" Nami squeals in delight as she shoves these particular items into her bag, completely oblivious to the looks her crewmates are giving her.

"Kyuu?"

"Hmm?" Nami's attention went off from the treasure to the little black spider on her shoulder, with said spider tilting it's head at her with genuine curiosity. "KYAAAAAAAH!" Nami screeches out, flicking off the spider before sprinting away to her crewmates. The spider acts like that didn't even happen before trying to get close once more to Nami.

Kaya and Kuina point their blades at the spider, causing the said spider to look at the tip of the blade for a split second before ignoring them and jumping on Nami's shoulder once more.

The moment the spider jumped on Nami's shoulder, everyone stayed still, trying to find the perfect moment to strike and escape from the small spider. To their surprise, the spider seems to have laid down on Nami's shoulder, squealing in what sounds like joy.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You w-w-w-w-won't h-h-hurt me r-r-r-right?" Nami stutters out in fear, looking at the spider as it looks at her back. To her shock, the spider nods in understanding. "You can understand me!?" Once again, the spider nods. "Y-You mean that r-right!?" she asks once more with more courage, to which the spider once again responds with a nod. She hesitantly raises her hand for the spider to land on it, to which it does.

On the sidelines, the other four women look on at the scene with pure utter confusion. "You all are seeing this right?" Kuina asks, getting nods from her fellow crewmates/friends. "We should do something shouldn't we?" She questions once more, getting shrugs from them this time.

All the meanwhile, Luffy came in with the rest of the crew, using his observation haki to find them. "Hey guys! We're ready to leave once you guys get your- whoa~." Luffy stops what he's saying as he heads towards the massive cube in the middle of the vault that is known as a Poneglyph. As Luffy walks towards it, he begins to hear it's 'voice'. He can hear the message coming from the stone.

'… _Before the Kingdom falls, it will create six final powers with untold potential. Each and every one of them is capable of things this world has never seen. The Origin of The Arcane, The Bringer of Eternal Damnation, The Gatekeeper, The Neverending Darkness, The Creator, and The Ultimate Chimera. Each of these powers is incomplete, and each needs someone to make it complete. We spread these gifts around the world, in hopes that only those who truly deserve them, will attain them…'_

This is the only thing Luffy hears coming from the Poneglyph before it soon went silent. ' _What does that mean? I don't think I've heard of this ever in my last life… Maybe Robin can find out more about this.'_ Luffy thinks to himself as he covers the Poneglyph in his atomic gas. "Atomic Size: Decrease." Luffy mutters as the Poneglyph becomes small enough to fit in his pocket.

After shoving the Poneglyph in his pants, Luffy looks at his crewmembers, each and every one of them looking worse for wear. "Well, I never thought that something like this would exist in the East Blue. After this event, I think it should be smooth sailing from here on out. These opponents are too strong for East Blue and even the Grand Line, so I don't think we won't have to deal with enemies of this caliber in a while. However, take this as a lesson, that the sea is an unpredictable place and that one must always be prepared for anything. With that in mind, let's get out of here." Luffy states bluntly, leading his crewmates out of the castle, but not before each of them takes some of the vault's gold and valuables.

As they walk out, the spider on Nami's hand jumps off before skipping its way ahead of them. They then see the spider increase its size drastically, now being on par in terms of size with the monkey and the humanoid behemoth.

Luffy and the others once again prepare themselves for a fight, only for Nami to walk towards the spider with confidence.

"Nami-swan! Don't get near! It's too dangerous!" Sanji exclaims in desperation as rushes towards the navigator.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing Sanji!" Nami roars out as she turns to face Sanji before turning back to the giant spider in front of them, who in turn is looking back at Nami. "You want us to ride you?" Nami asks the spider who in turn lets out a deep hum and nods slowly. Nami turns to her captain and before she can say anything, she's caught by surprise as Luffy bridal carries her up on top of the spider, before he does the rest to those who need help getting up on top of the spider. The rest find their own way to get on the spider and once confirming that everyone was on, the spider begins moving towards the direction that Nami is point at.

Away and gazing upon them from a distance on the marble memorial, a dying Lily looks over at their direction, a resigned expression visible on it's face. "

Į̧̙̰͎͙͔̭̮͗̒̋̄̓́ͅ'̢̮͖̝̝̠̘̉̎̌̏̇̆m̶̧̜͓̪̪͖̥̬͈͈̌̀̂͗̌͋ **s̴̨̧̙̤̞̠̱͛̔͋̓̊̿̎̅͝͡o̢̠̰̰̬͍̝̙̭̻͌̾̊͆̀̍̍̇͞͞ŕ̵̡̼͓̣̻̭͇̗͕͌̀̀͊̕͝ͅŗ̧̛̱̜̭̜͙̉͑̿́͒́͠ͅy̸̪̮̱̪̰̎͗̒̿́̏** _m̷̧̙̗̻̮̤̘̳̽̒̋̏͌͋̐͡ŷ̶̡̗͕̻͈̦͈̃̈͂̀̑͐̀͑̕_ m̴̩̜̻͈̙͙̥̱͒̄̿̂̽̇̚̚͠a̴̢̤͉͖̥̤̦̰͙͗͊̀͗̍̕š̷̨̜̱̟͇̤͔̘̤͔͆͑̀̃̈͑̕ẗ̡̮͎̼̫̭͕̫̺̉̑̿̋̈́̾͘ę̵̤̼̺̭̣̲̫̰̑͊̊̑̿̀͟͠͡ŕ̜̺̳͚͓͎̟̲̾̾̔͛̏,͉͙̥͖̪̟̫̥͌͒̊́͠ į̱̫̼̖̟̫͒́̓͌̈͟͢t̨̧̞̘̼͐̋̃͋̒̉͐͘͟͡ **s̴̡͖͖̖̰͉͎̞̔̂̄̆͌̑e̶̮̦͍͎̤̗͗̎͊̇̋̄͢ͅë̡̢̧̳̤̄̍̓͂͡͞͝m̧̥̰̘̟̦̠͖̪͕͗̃̏̅͐̊̇͗̉͡s̨̨͈̜̭͎̮͋́̈͑̔̄̉͛͑͑** _I̢̬̣͎̦̳̖̻̰̐̒̽̔̀̃͠͠_ ḩ̷͉̬̺̖̒͋̎̉͋̀̓̈́̚͡ḁ̴̘͔̭̈̐̿͂͢͞͠v͙̺̗͓̩͗́̐̅̌̽̚͘͟e̸̢̧̝͚̣̊̆͗̂̈́͒̕͟͝͡͞ b̸̯̰̻̱̦̙͐̂́̎̐̅̃̅̊r̸̘͉̺̻̖̗͌̂̆͛͂̿̀̑͢o̸̧͖͎̖̲͊̍͌̉̒́͗ͅk̬͈̜͔͂͗̅̔̅̂͐̐̈̕͟e̵̛̖̦̮̞͍̟̱̭̖͂̓͗͊̄̌̾̉͞n̷̛̛̜͓̲̖̝̤̤̫̝̤̓͒̀͛́͆̂̚ **ṱ̻͈̭̎̉̏͋̍͐̈́͜͜͝͠͠ͅẇ̵̛͙̘̥͉͍̲̺̗̙̌̂̀̊̈͒́ͅô̷͓̠̜̟̺̼̟͐̋̒͆̊́͑͝͠ͅ** _ő̭̥̟̘̲͎͕̝̞̯́̏́̊͠f̶̟̪̼͙̰̗͚̑̋̒̈́͊͋̚͟͢_ t̵͚̤͕̥̟̤̩̠̬̄̀̃̐͊̒͡͡h̡͙̪̤̣̍͐̑̓͛̊̚͞͞͞ȩ̹͓͔̫̦̂̔́̌̊̂̔͐͞͞ m̷̞͖̯̤̙͌͂͋̅͢͠͡o̵̧͔̬̹̳͂͛̎̍̏̊͟͝s̡̛̮͇͓͖̯̩̳͛͛̇̐̓̎͟͡͞͠ͅt̡̧̢̩͙̱́̀͂̈́̂̄̚͜ **ī̙̟͕̱͚̮͌͗̑̑̅̉̔̕͟m̷̢̝̭̗̫͓̞̝̍̾̒͂̚͞ṕ̴̛͍̥̻̗̣̓̔̀̆̆͟ơ̴͖̺͙͎͇̜̯͓̽̑͐̓͢͞͡r̜̣̰̗̠͔̻͔̜̺̈́͊̄̇͘ţ͍̬̝̘̑̀̍̃̈́͋͢ą̵̛̛̣͚̠̰̪͒͒̋̓̀ṅ̶̻̟̠̥̥̻̜̹͓̾̐̂̑̚̕͡͞t̨̨̗̘͕͈̦͐̋̉̇͗̂̍̆͡** _r͉̼͍̪͙̒̓̾̂͜͠u̸͇̭͓̘̫̺̱͈͊̋͛̊̊̑͆͘l̼͓̥̱̪̙̦͗̉͋͌̏e̡̬͓͈͂͐̇̅̂̅̌͆̂̕͟s̶̭̩͉͈̺̅́̉̿̃_ ỳ̸̘͕͕̰͇̦̥̱́̆̈́̑͗͠͠ǫ̸̢̛̥̥͚͓̘̽̓̓̄̀̒̀͟͢ͅu̮̟̗͕̻͌̈́̐̓͆̄̎͡ h̨̯͈̜̦̗̱̀̓͛͗̌̀å̴̡̱̟̜̗̣̣̿͐̑̃̆̂͊̅͞v̷̨͈̦̺̙̱͐̄͒͑͢͟͟͠ͅe̶̡̮̤̹̺͔̿͑́͑̆͜ **g̡͇̘̝̦̠͇̽̒̀̈̀̃͐̋͝͠ͅĩ̷̛̤̰̗̟͉͆̇̈̐͌͘͘̕v̧̫͖̻̹̥̖̮͖̿̊̈́̓̋̕͟͞͞ȩ͈̝͕̥̞̠̼̾́̑͛̂͡ṅ̛̫̫̜͎͉̦̋̋̃̋͂̚͘** _m̴̤͔̩̖͍̹͖͌̅̎̏̒̾̀̓͘ė̴̢͙̥̭̹̫̯̮̺͌̐̀̄͋͘̚̕͜_ :͖͈̩̭̗̮̎̑̍̒̕͟͞ͅ T̶̢̛͓̣͚̬̉̊̀͒͆́͊́́o̵̡̝͔͖͚͔͌̑̊̉͆̂͂̂͘ n͔͕̗̯͉̝̎̅̏̌̍͌̃͘͘͞ę̵̞̜̬̫̜͉̻͓̱̉̐͌̅̿͛̓͂́v̢̡͎͉̮̟̤̌̃̂̚͜͡e͈͎̤̺͕̰̱̎̓͆̉͟͡ŕ̢͎̪͇͖̩̰̓͐̉͒ **h̛͉͉̬̥̪́́̄̕͞a̴͔̰̘̠̓̽́̌̃͟͟͡ͅr̪̣̙̠̯̥̤͉͚̓̉̂̾͋̀͠m͙͉͙̬̘͎̬̋̔͒̋̾͗̇͡͝** _á̢̦̪̀́̐͜͡ͅ_ c̴̢̮̙̟̝̭̞̗̳̎̀͛́̓̈́͝ḻ̵̞͍͕̬̙̫̪̖̓́̇̀͜͠ȯ̻͍̩̥̩͙͍̽͗̋͐͟͠͞s̡̲̠̠͎͕͍̦̭̼̐̈́̈́̇̅͑ě̠̲̪̠͎͖̝̗̜͆̅̎͂̓͘͜͝ f̵̛̙͓͙̦͖͑̀̌́̂̎ȓ̡͕̮̖͚͌̿̃̂̿͘͡ĩ̵̡̢̞̘̫͙̰͙͐̋͒͑̓͡͡͞͡ȩ̭͍̹̣͌̉͑̒̐̃̿̄͊͟͞n̶̟̦̝͚̹̖͍̲̲̱̈́̀̀̏̽́ḑ̶̳̭̲͔͙͓̦̾̀͊̄̕͜ͅ **ǫ̴̹̮̪̥̤͉̦͒̄̀̍͐͐̅͐̀͟͠f̧̧͔̪͇͍̹̥̿̂̌̐͊̓̕͞͝** _ý̷̡͇̠͉̝͖̺͛͛̽̓̄̍͟͝o̜̖̠̹̠͈͍̩͋̈́̃̏̌̌͐͑ư̵̢̢̯͉͑͒̀̍̏͘͢ř̨̡̙͚͙͇̪͂͐̋̈́s̢͍̠̙̜̱͑̄̒̉̊͟͟ͅ_ a̷̮̙̜̅̓̐̾̀͟ͅņ̷͎͇̯͍̾̆̊̅̏̽̎͟d̸̡̙̺̣̥̼͔̠̙̙͑͐̾̅͛ t̵̢̢̡̪̲̩̱̫̟̞͊̿̇͐̎͑̆̋̅͝o̡̖͓̞͉̪͑̽͊͆̈̓̽̾ **ņ̲̟̭͔̠̥̯͍͑͗̄̀́̏͠ȩ̗̩̱̠̩́̊̃̀̎̂̈̍̋͡v̢̬̮̺̹̜̂̇͗͆͆͗͊͌̚͜͞ȩ̷̜̠͚̩͔̮̘̑̐͆͊̇͘r̸͕̺̭̂͗͑̿͛͊͊͢͢͡** _h̵͙̜̺͎̭̽̎̍͌͐̾̾͗̽̆͟a̶̡͚̺̭̲̦̻̾̀̎̚͘͘͢͟͞ͅr̷̘̠͍̖̎̽̓͌̆̍̎͢m̢̟͇̬͕̩̬̓͑̊̕͠_ ÿ̛̠̗͈̙̮́̎͌͗̀o̶͈̞̪͕̳͍̫̩͂̂͑̽̈͘͘͜ǔ̢̖̥̤͉̋̎͋͝r̷̡̛̙̮͕̥̜̟̯̿͂̽̅̈́̌́̾̚ f̸̧̘̭̤͎͓̣͚̋̋̐͌͋̋͡͡a̢̱̘̹̪̰̯̗̾̆̒̇̓̉̉͊̐͜͝ṃ̵̳̺̞͂̂͋̐̒̀̅̌͛͊͟ì̴̢̹̠̮̳̜̞̰̹̂͌͐̇͌̚ļ̝̖̤̱͚͇̠͊̾͂̈́̄̈̈́̈́͡y̵̨̨̖͙̺̣̺̙̲͂̌͊̈̄̈̅̏.̷͕̣̻̭͕̣̌̃̈́̃͛̇̒́͂͘ Í̴̢̘͉̪̦̭̲̦̞͛̄̓̽̅̊͞ **a̴̡̹͙͇̘̰̤̍̐̑̽͋͜͟͡͠c̸̡̬̲̬̘̟͇̓̉̏̑̋̕͜͡͡c̢̛̤͈̦̜͚̭̏̍̆̓͗̔͢͡ͅȇ̴̦̙̦̱̟͇̝͗̑͠͠ͅp̶̩̮̠̗̘̮̄̓̋͜͡͞t̸̰̫̘̟̬̖̫̂͂͛̀̓̿́̅͛͟** _m̴̛̩̱̬͎̘͌̍́͢͢͞ͅy̷̡̡̛͙̱̟̅͛͐͝͠͡_ d̢͕͈̮̮̭̗̏̐̋͂̂̔̂̕͟͞ȇ̴̢̡̠̱̙͇̖̲̿̔̇͛̈́̍̚͘͝ͅa̛̹̮̭̙͉͇̭̪̟̋̒̉̈́t̛͙̹̹̳̺̮̻̝̬͋͑̏̊͐̋̒͗͊h̷̢͎̪̠̞̜̩͕͚̓͆̏̈́͘͘͝ ẘ̸͕͔̝̪̩̹̻̪̂͌̀̀͋́i̸̢̡̛̦̺̩̺͓͌̐̑͆͋̚ͅţ̨̛͙͓̙͚̼̇̓͒̀̀̓͜h̺̩̱̠̮̫͍̓̾̀̂̇̏̏̎̚͢ **ď̸̼͔͉̺̠̮̜̫̃̒͑͒̿̓̚͜͠͞i̸̛̭͖̪͍̩̭̦̖͌̎́͝g̢̧̳̬̳̐̅̐͆̈̕͝͠͡ň̴̢̟̤͚̳̬̮͓̉̀͒͋̕i̸̡̮̫̻̫̘̠͍̍̀̐̏̔͗͘͠ͅt̷̡̫͖̝̲̹̳̫̞̒̀̒̀̑͝͡ͅỳ̵̡̛̼̠͓̗̩̙̤̊̆̇̒ͅ** ,̵̡̭͎͔̝̟́͆̓͒̅͡ͅ _k̸̹̹̞̦̤͔͔͑̐͑̔͑͆͘͜͝͡n̨̢̛̛̼͇̤͎̈́̐̿̀̔̃̚͝o̵͈̝̜͇̜͈̝̊̈́̊̑̏̏̅͘w̴͔̩͎̟͇̋̅̌̃̾̓̐i̵̯͓͍͇͈̘͓̍͑̈́̊͛̈́͑͑͢͞n̡̞͖̣̑͗̾̃̓̽͗͜͞ġ̡̖̺̻̻̼͊̓͆͌͌͌̚͟͝_ f̛̗̳͇̹̭͔̿̏̉́̃̉̉͊͞ų̸̛͕͚͐̉́̄̾͋͘͟͟͟l̵͙̙̬̳̭̄̿̏̀̇́̕͠l̥͍͙̦̦̠̳̟̮̏͛͋̾̀͆͟͠͝ w̢̺̦̻̯̖̎͊͆̎̄̋̕ͅe̳͇̦̗̭̭͕͗̒̓̐̊̊͂̋̕͝ḷ̷̡̰͍̱̮̫͖̥́́̂́̋̋̅͠l̴̨̠͎̜̖̠̞̹̖͌͒̀͑̌̇̚͞ **Ĭ̡̘̺̯̦̣̳͂̉̑̃̌͗̊́ͅ** _h̛̝̫͚͇̉͒̄̍̑͛͘͘ͅa̧̡̡̭̯̮͉̺͑̽͊͗̆͛͘͠v̵̧̜̱̳͎͌̄̊̓̀̊̚̚̚͢͞e̡͓̙͇̮̩͈̩̋́͌͋͘̕_ d̺̙̼̜̺̓͌͒̈́̆̏͝e̸̛̩̝̳̭͓͑͋̐́̂͊̓̈́͠s͇̼̘̱͕͓̝̄̄͂̈́͘͢͝ͅȩ̜̜̩̪̻̱̤͉̓̾̃͋͂̐̍r̫͉̪̝͖̦͚̀̂͊͂͟͞v̢̙̠͈͉̾̓́̐̀͜͟͢ȩ̢̟̞͉̰͖̤͚̟͌̎̓̅́͒̌́͘d̘̭̟͈̰̩̠͆̿͑̇̋͑́͞ͅ i̧̧̭̤̺͚̤̼͖̋̆͛͗̈̒͊̌͛ṫ̥̯̻͎̦͇̘̀͗̀̓̽ **w̯̭͔̻̗̺͑̈́͠͞ỉ̶̢̛̬̮̬͓̙̥̘̉͐̌̒͗t͕̰̲̙̬͓́́͐̓̓̚͜h̶̢̫̮̼͍͈͗͂̄̈́̿͆̾͑͘͢͢͢͝** _w̸̡̧̢̼̻̦͍̤̅̀̒̓̓ḩ̶̛̪͙̟͉͍̤̦͔̊̐̅̎͛̈́͜͝a̛̩̻͉̝̝̹̲̰͐̉́̑̈́͆͊́̃t̴̙̖̺͇̰̩͈̙̐̽͗͆̑͐̐̉̕_ I̵̡̢̼̖͓̝̤̬̘̽̃̈̔̏͟͠ h̖͕̥͓̳͉̩͉͊̍̆͗͠͡ȁ̢̛͚͓̮̙̮͉̕̚͜͡͞͝v̵̢̡̥̦̽͆͌̌́ͅḛ̛̹̙̟̤̬͔̏̇̈͊̆̇̚̚ **d̵̡̯͎̫͇͚̩̊̓͊͊͘̕ơ̢̨͍̫̜͓̋̎̈́͋͘͝͞͠n̡̢̩̬͙̹̰͆̂̆̇͆̔̚͟͟è̥̗̳͎̠̲̒̄́̈̈́͋̋** _ṱ̨̡̛̤͓̥̏́̿͌̽̀̾̃͑ó̧̧͉̞̼̮͔̓̿̿͂̾̓̍́͘͜͢d͎̗̘͓̣̂̓̌̾̋͌͡a̗̭̻̟̘̻̟̭͎͔̓̂͑͘͠ȳ̸̨͎̱̜̳͙̹̽̏̆͞͝ͅ_.̵̨̡̛̳̤͉̜͌̅̀̀͢͜͝"

At that, the flower soon starts to dry up willingly, falling limply onto the ground, never again getting up. As it does so, it leaves a seed in its place, with the seed somehow digging itself into the ground, slowly growing before it soon grows into its predecessor's successor.

* * *

 **Omake: Ominous Revelations; Part 2**

Nami found herself in pure darkness, and despite this, she can see her body clearly, as if light is hitting her. ' _What the hell?'_ Nami thinks to herself, wondering where in the world she is. Her vision soon fills with bright, white light a moment after she thinks this.

When the light dims down, she finds herself in a snowy tundra, tied to the back of a seemingly tired Luffy, who seems to be facing this really fat and ugly man who appears to have miasma darker than the night emanate around him. That's not the only thing she notices, as she feels her body feel incredibly hot and yet at the same time, really cold as well. It doesn't help either that she has the biggest headache she has ever had. She has never felt this sick in her entire life, and before she can cry out in pain, the sensation leaves her body and soon white light engulfs her vision once more.

She suddenly finds herself surrounded by her crewmates and some other people she doesn't even know, who she could only guess are likely her crewmates in the future. They all seem to be looking up into the sky in pure and utter horror, and looking towards what they are looking at, she could understand why.

Up in the sky floats a massive and radiant being, looking down at them with so much rage and sadness. In its left hand is Luffy's head, with his lifeless body dangling by his neck. She can feel how afraid everyone is at what this thing can do, and just as he throws Luffy's corpse at them, her vision is once again engulfed by the bright light.

When she is no longer blinded by the bright light, she finds herself in thick forest, kneeling towards a crying little boy, while she herself seems to be holding a light blue fruit with red outlined swirls. For some reason, they both seem to be crying, and with her body in auto-pilot, she hugs the child tightly before throwing him towards a hat wearing reindeer before she suddenly eats the fruit. Disgust doesn't even begin to describe how horrible the fruit tastes. She then stands up and begins walking towards the opposite way the little boy and the reindeer were heading towards, as blue gas begin to encompass her arms and staff. The moment she exits the forest, she is welcomed by the sight of thousands upon thousands of Marines, with one lanky man in a yellow suit standing before all of them. The man aims a finger at her and light engulfs her vision for the last time.

Gasping, Nami wakes up in the middle of the night, taking deep breaths as she can feel cold sweat covering her body and her heart pounding with lots of force. "What the hell was that?" Nami asks herself. She decides to get up and drink some of Zoro's booze that he keeps hidden behind the training equipment, knowing full well that she won't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that original mini-arc I have made. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and if you didn't well let me apologize for wasting your time.**

 **Next chapter will probably be about Loguetown, so we will finally be back on track with the main storyline.**

 **On a sidenote, I mention a character in this chapter that in the original storyline is dead, but in this story is alive and well. See if you guys can find it.**

 **As always if you have enjoyed yourselves, makes sure to favorite, follow, and review! I always re-read my story's reviews, it's a little pleasure of mine seeing that many of you genuinely enjoy reading my story.**

 **As always, thank you all very much and have a pleasant day~!**

 _ **Forzarismo,**_

 _ **November 11, 2017**_


	26. Loguetown

_**Hello everybody! Forzarismo here with a brand new chapter of the Rubbery Vengeance! Shit I really need to try to upload more frequently, but being the easily distracted man I am, this chapter took me a lot longer than it should. But nevertheless, I persevered and completed the chapter, though I might've half-assed it as to try to get it to you, my fellow readers, as fast I possibly can.  
**_

 _ **On a sidenote, I'd like to give a shout out to fellow fanfic writer and acquaintance Devlin Dracul. He makes some fantastic stories in my opinion, but they don't get enough exposure in my opinion, so if possible or if you have the time, I suggest that you all check some of his stories out, they are well worth the read. I would also like to give a shout out to Dslayernitro, for he too also does One Piece fanfics, with his most popular one, 'Blood Man Luffy' being one of my absolute favorites. These two deserve more love from us and we should support our fellow writers am I right? I know for sure I would. Anywho, let's get down to business with this story's current stats!:**_

 _ **Reviews: 1,132**_

 _ **Favorites: 1,909**_

 _ **Followers: 2,102**_

 _ **Total Views: 485,476**_

 _ **Communities: 20**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. That's it. That's all I have for today's disclaimer. My brains kinda shot up today, so cut me some slack plz.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Loguetown**_

Smoker is many things: A Marine, Devil Fruit User, a friend and comrade to those under him, and a bastard to the pirates and criminals he has caught over the years.

One thing he is not though, is a coward.

He will never bow to the whims of any pirate no matter what. It's his pride as a Marine Captain to ensure that no matter where he is, that the public will remain safe from any criminal that dares to tread on the very island he is assigned to protecting.

So imagine his surprise when his pride and faith in the Marines is put to the very test in the form of one single piece of paper, showing a tall, dangerous looking young man having his fist going through Captain Nezumi's torso, while showing his murderous gaze only being somewhat hidden by his straw hat.

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

' **Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy**

 **460,000,000 Beris**

' _This happened all too suddenly.'_ He thinks to himself, rubbing his temple in hopes to alleviate the headache he's getting just at seeing this bounty poster. From what he's heard from Headquarters, when they were informed of this up and coming rookie pirate who not only killed their captain in cold blood, but who is also the one responsible for the Celestial Dragon Incident ten years ago… Well, rumors state that Admiral Akainu adamantly went up to the Gorosei and demanded that they put a high bounty on his head, claiming that he must be taken down at all cost. It wouldn't surprise him. It _shouldn't_ surprise him. After all, going by the information, he caused the international incident at the age of seven. The only other similar feat he can compare to this would be when Nico Robin destroyed those Marine Battleships at the age of eight years during the fall of Ohara twenty years ago. If he was that strong only at the age of seven, who knows how truly strong he is right now. It even states in the report that should he be seen, that they should call Marine HQ for reinforcements and try to stall him and his crew for as long as possible.

Anyhow, from what the reports say, they seem to be headed towards the Grand Line and it would only be natural to stock up on supplies before heading towards Reverse Mountain. Though he is no fool to think that Loguetown is their only option to get supplies before heading towards Reverse Mountain, he nevertheless he needs to prepare his entire force for the worst possible scenario just in case they land on Loguetown.

* * *

 **With The Straw Hat Pirates…**

After everything that has happened these past two or so days, after leaving Riryoku Island and dropping off Carina to the closest populated island they could find, the Straw Hats are glad that to finally be on track, with their next destination being Loguetown.

"Alright everyone! Be prepared, for Loguetown will be our last stop before heading to the Grand Line! So make sure that everybody gets what they need while we are there." Luffy states as he gets his crew's attention.

"It's been about three or so years since we've been there hasn't it Kuina?" Zoro questions, receiving a nod from his rival.

"Indeed it has been Zoro, I quite remember having to help guide you to that weapons shop. We should visit him since he gave you those swords of yours for free." Kuina states, making Zoro blush at the memory of him getting constantly lost in area. He swears that it is the streets moving around, not him dammit!

"You two have been to Loguetown before?" Sanji asks, receiving a nod from Kuina and a grunt of confirmation from Zoro.

"Yes, we were there to cash in a couple bounties as they were the closest base at that time. The Captain of the Marines stationed there certainly looks like he deserves his ranking, considering the last time we saw him." Kuina remarks, striking Usopp's curiosity on this Captain.

"What happened Last time?" Usopp asks.

"A small fleet of no-name pirates decided it was a good idea to attack the captain. He captured them all in only a couple of minutes." Kuina says.

"Ah." Usopp says with a hint of disappointment.

"What do you mean by 'ah'?" Kuina questions, a bit offended that her info is being dismissed so casually.

"I mean… I was just expecting more you know? I have seem similar feats happen in only mere seconds. He doesn't seem to be that much of a threat by what you are going by." Usopp explains, with Kaya nodding slightly in agreement to what he is saying.

Kuina was about to retort, until she remembers that Usopp and Kaya have been to the Grand Line when they were kids and judging by the stories they have told during the party at Cocoyashi Village, their teachers seem much more terrifying than a mere _captain_ from the Marines. So, she wisely kept her mouth shut for the time being.

"COO!" The crew's attention is now at the News Coo flying above them, before heading towards Nami as she waves at the News Coo to come down towards her. After a bit of bickering with the News Coo, Nami ultimately concedes as she began reading the news out loud for everyone to hear.

"Let's see… There's news about Fishman Island now officially being part of the World Government… Some marine propaganda… and-" Nami promptly froze as her eyes opened up in shock as she gazes at the Newspaper.

"Something wrong?" Marguerite asks, wondering what it is that caused Nami to freeze up.

"Luffy… I don't think we should head to Loguetown." She states with a voice filled completely with dread.

"What do you mean Nami?" Luffy wonders, before Nami flips the newspaper around for everyone to see.

 **Warning to East Blue! Ruthless Pirate Straw Hat Luffy Appears!**

"They are aware of you Luffy! It states every single thing you've done to gain the government's attention! From massacring the Arlong Pirates as a child to murdering a World Noble! And they now have a picture of who is the cause of that!" Nami shouts, worry evident in her tone of voice. "They even have a warning that states that should you be seen, that the person who sees you immediately call Marine HQ! They know how dangerous you are Luffy! They will probably send an Admiral on us if we are recognized!"

Luffy is mentally smashing his head on an imaginary wall at this point, realizing that everything he has done is now coming to bite him in the metaphorical and quite possibly literal ass. ' _Think Luffy… think think think think think! There's always a solution! You just have to find it!'_ Luffy thinks to himself as he walks around the deck. In only couple of moments, he gets hit with an epiphany. He looks at his now completely serious crewmates with his trademark D. smile. "Don't worry guys, I have a plan!" Luffy claims proudly.

His crewmates could only groan in anticipation.

* * *

 **A Day Later…**

Chief Petty Officer Eduardo is having a stressful day today.

Captain Smoker has had everyone for the past four or so days be on high alert almost 24/7, leaving him in great need of sleep. And while he generally has the aid of his fellow marines and the wonderful Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi for the first three days, She is currently running some errands for their Captain, Smoker.

"Man, I could really use some rest!" He complains, stretching himself in hopes of removing the creaks in his bones. As he finishes his stretches, he notices a ship coming towards the docks at an alarming speed. It's sails are furled up and it seems to be a paddleboat of sorts. Understandable since it's a rather calm day today, clear skies and all. The ship began slowing down once it reached the port. As per usual, he gets some of his fellow Marines to follow him as they walk towards the now docked ship. When they reach the ship, He notices that the women there are some of the most beautiful he has ever seen. Nevertheless, he has his duties to fulfill and musters up all the courage he could and prepares himself to speak to them.

"Excuse me sailors, We are going to need to see some Identification…" Eduardo and his fellow marines just halt at the sight of seeing a woman who looks exactly like a more mature version of his higher up Tashigi. Her beautiful black hair in a pinned up fashion, her clothing while quite covering, emphasizes the natural grace and beauty she beholds.

"Umm… Hello?" Kuina says with uncertainty, waving her hand slightly in front of their faces as to get their attentions, to no avail as the dazed marines just keep looking at her in an unnerving way.

"What's going on?" A new voice speaks, breaking the marines out of their trance. They look to see none other than Zoro, wearing a green and black jacket and red pants.

"Ah, umm, yes. I apologize for our staring. It's just that you just look like one of our superiors." Eduardo explains, getting nods from his fellow marines. "Anyways, we are here to inspect each ship searching for Straw Hat Luffy." He explains, getting nods from both swordsmen.

"Well we can assure you that Straw Hat Luffy is not on this ship. If he were, then it would be in chains." Kuina states seriously, with Zoro grunting in agreement.

"I'm sure you are telling the truth, but nevertheless, we have to inspect each and every ship that comes by to ensure that he is here. I apologize but it's our Captain's orders. I'm sure you understand." the marine officer states apologetically, not noticing the two sword users eyes being shadowed over.

"Oh we understand all right…" They mutter, as the rest of the Straw Hat crew go over to see what all the commotion is all about.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" A much smaller sized Luffy asks in a higher pitch voice than what his crewmembers are used to, dangling on the side of ship in a carefree manner.

"Nothing, just some Marines wanting to inspect our ship for a man named Luffy." Zoro states.

"From the newspaper?" Sanji chimes in.

"The very same." Kuina responds.

"Let them check the ship. They are only doing their job." Luffy states calmly.

' _You are playing a very dangerous game here Luffy!'_ His crew mentally screams while trying to maintain their calm facades.

"If you insist." Marguerite replies, looking at each of her fellow crewmates, with each of them giving a nod in acknowledgement. "But a head's up Marines! Our rooms are off limits!" She states seriously, with many of the women glaring at the marines in agreement.

The now frighten marines do a hasty search all over the ship, finding nothing that can connect this crew with Straw Hat Luffy. After they finish the search, they get off the ship and bid the Straw Hat Pirates a good day.

"Holy shit I cannot believe that worked!" A relieved Usopp says, resting his body on the ship's mast.

"I told you guys it would work!" Luffy states in a much higher pitched voice, sound exactly like he would've in the first timeline.

His appearance is completely different to what they, the crew, are used to. Instead of being the six and a half foot tall muscular man he was, he is now in a form almost exactly like his original one in the first timeline. There are differences however, such as putting a bandage over the scar on the left side of his face, as well as being slightly shorter and more scrawnier than his original form. Though this by any means does not mean he is weaker, as he has merely compressed his mass into a much smaller form, still making him as strong as he should be. As to what he is wearing, he is wearing a miniature version of his Enies Lobby Outfit from the original timeline. As to his straw hat, he just put a black cover over it, covering most of it except for the ends of the brim.

"Y'know, even if I know it's you, It's still unsettling how you can change your physical body to pretty much any age you choose." Nami says, looking at Luffy weirdly.

"Yes, that is most definitely true, but we did not get recognized by the marines, so that should give us a good amount of breathing room to just get our necessities and leave." Kaya states, strapping her sword onto her hip. "I'll accompany Usopp and help him get his things." She says, grabbing Usopp by his shirt and jumping off the ship with him in tow.

Seeing as their fellow doctor and sniper went to do their own thing, The rest split up in groups, with the groups being Zoro and Kuina, Nami and Nojiko, Sanji and Marguerite, and Luffy being left to his own devices. After deciding it so, they went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

 **With Zoro and Kuina…**

"Why do I have to grab your hand again?" A blushing Zoro complains, embarrassed to be seen like this in public, being led by his best friend as if he is a lost child.

"Well I wouldn't have to if it weren't for you getting lost all of the damn time." Kuina reprimands, remembering all of the times that Zoro got side tracked in the past. He even got lost on a straight path damnit!

As they continue on through the streets, they look through some stores, searching for some katanas to use for sparring sessions, though to no avail as each and every store they visit don't have weapons with the quality they are looking for.

"Well, this store doesn't appear to have any good ones. They all were some cheap knock offs if you ask me." Kuina says, rather irritated that going through their fifth store to not find anything worth their time.

"Tch. Told you so." Zoro comments off handedly.

This sparked Kuina's anger. "What'd you say to me? Want to get your ass handed to you!?" Kuina threatens, prepared to take out Wado from it's sheathe.

"You heard me." A grin splits out of Zoro's face as he begins to take out Shisui, Kitetsu, and Yubashiri.

Before any of them could break out into a spar that they not done since joining Luffy's crew, they notice a commotion in the street.

"Yo! You ain't with that monster today, are you?" A portly sounding voice states menacingly as his crewmate snorts in amusement at the comment.

"Excuse me, you're being rude!" A woman's voice states in calm anger.

"Shut up!" A high pitched man's voice exclaims, "Thanks to him, our boss is locked up in jail!"

"Have you not given up yet?" She asks, clutching her parcel tightly.

"Now way! You chicken or something!?" The deep voice states, and with Zoro and Kuina, budging through the crowd, the see that the owner of the voice is a fat man with a jester hat. Alongside him is a skinny man with very funky clothing.

"We're going to send you back to him in pieces!" The funky skinny man shrills out, clutching his saber tightly.

"I understand. I will have to fight you." The woman says without an ounce of emotion, causing the two would be criminals to laugh at her words.

"That so baby?" "Don't make me laugh!" The two roar out in laughter. "What the hell can a little woman like you do?"

At those words, Zoro looks to his side to see Kuina not there beside him. ' _Oh great, not again.'_ He thinks to himself, knowing that those sexist remarks that those wannabes blurted out will soon regret it since Kuina hates hearing those remarks, especially now that she can actually do something about it.

True to his words, the two men are cut down with extreme prejudice, With a furious Kuina behind the two criminal grunts. As she sheathes her sword, she turns around to see an astounded woman just staring at her, her glasses falling off of her face, making Kuina look at her in surprise.

' _This woman looks exactly like me!'_ Kuina and Tashigi think to themselves, as they stare at each other for what seems to be a long time.

Zoro went up to Kuina before turning his head to look at Tashigi. He then looks back to Kuina,

And back to Tashigi,

And back to Kuina,

And once again to Tashigi,

After looking at Kuina for the last time he asks, "Well, Kuina, I did not know you had a twin sister." Zoro says in genuine awe.

This snaps the two out of their stupor, with Kuina looking insulted that he would insinuate that she is related to this woman.

Tashigi noticed the look and she too felt insulted. "What's with that look huh!?" she exclaims, before taking a notice of the swords the duo have strapped on their sides. She now realizes who is front of her right now.

These two are quite famous around this part of the East Blue, known for defeating their opponents with a brutal finesse that has to be seen to be believed. She's also heard a report about them recently that over two weeks ago they caused chaos on Shells Town, killing ex-Captain Morgan and apparently slicing through the Marine Base stationed there.

And they have famous Meitos strapped on their hips.

Wado Ichimonji, Yubashiri, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shusui.

Her eyes widen at the sight of seeing such amazing blades in front of her, before narrowing them at the realization that these bounty hunters have such wonderful swords. She could feel the top of her head heat up with anger at the fact that these two are using those blades for their own greedy purposes. To her, swords are not meant to be used that way, they are a symbol of justice and protection in her eyes.

She can feel her face redden even more when she notices that the duo are now laughing at her. "What's so funny!?" She exclaims, taking out Shigure from its sheath and pointing the sword at the two.

At that, the two started laughing even harder. "You really haven't noticed?" Kuina asks in bewilderment, trying her hardest to stifle her laughter so as to speak coherently.

Tashigi is now just as confused as she is angry. ' _What does she mean?'_ she thinks to herself before feeling a warm liquid drip down her forehead and onto her nose.

"CAW! CAW! CAW!"

Right as she hears that, the smell hits her like a ton of bricks, making her scream in disgust as she heads to the nearest public restroom she can find so as to remove the bird's shit from her head.

"Ahh…" Zoro sighs in content as he looks at the bird that took a freedom dump on Kuina's clone. ' _I certainly am enjoying my day so far, I wonder how the others are doing?'_ he asks himself before feeling his hand being grabbed by his rival/best friend, who is giving him a knowing smile as she tugs him away from the area.

' _Nevermind. I hope their day is going just as bad as mine.'_

* * *

 **With Sanji and Marguerite…**

Sanji's day couldn't go any better! First off, the lovely Second-in-Command Marguerite-chwan chose to go with him to get some fresh ingredients! Not to mention, whenever she finds something of interest, a look of a child's innocence flashes on her face for a moment before going back to her natural wondrous expression! Just seeing that is making his day!

Though he has always wondered, how did she and Luffy meet in the first place? ' _Don't tell me!'_ he gasps, unknowingly getting Marguerite's attention. ' _Is Marguerite-chwan also one of Luffy's so-called girlfriends!?'_ He exclaims to himself in his mind, not realizing that Marguerite is crouching under him, looking at his face as she tries to get his attention.

"Earth to Sanji, are you listening to me?" she asks once more, flicking his forehead to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, apologies Marguerite-chan, it seems I was lost in thought." Sanji apologizes, making Marguerite shake her, where he can hear her mutter about men and their strange tendencies. "Umm… Marguerite-chan, If it is alright, might I ask you a question about Luffy?"

"Sure, go on right ahead." She answers.

"Are… You and Luffy close?" Sanji asks, a little hesitant on what to expect.

"Yes, we are really close." Marguerite replies, answering the question in a heartbeat.

"Close like Hancock-chwan and Robin-chwan?" Sanji asks once more with a hint of jealousy in his words. Well why wouldn't he? Yesterday Luffy showed his crew a group photo of Luffy and two absolutely stunning women with him. He then went on to explain to them that the taller of the two is the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, leaving the other to be Nico Robin. Of course, any sane man would be jealous of the fact that someone is in a relationship with two radiant women whose beauty should only be described in poetry.

Back with Marguerite, she let out a light chuckle at the question, amused that the crew's cook would think that. "No, I am close to Luffy, but I don't have a relationship like that with him." She states, causing Sanji to sigh in relief.

' _I have a chaaaance~!'_ he sings internally to himself out of joy. "So you're not in a relationship then." Sanji states more than asks.

He immediately notices the slight blush that imprints itself on Marguerite's face, and also notices that she is just a tad bit more resigned now. "Well, I wouldn't say that." she semi-whispers out, rubbing her arm as to calm herself down.

Sanji is now confused. "But didn't you say-?"

"-That I am not in a relationship with Luffy. Yes, I did say that, but that doesn't mean that I am not in a relationship." She interrupts, causing Sanji to just look at her with a blank face. "Uh, Sanji are you alright?" She asks him.

"Oh… yes, I'm quite alright. If you don't mind, I'm going back to the ship to put the supplies there. You can continue enjoying yourself here, If you need me, I'll be at the ship." He responds in a tone that for some reason sounds dead to Marguerite.

"I just don't understand men. What do you think Calla?" She asks her bow-snake, to which the bow-snake now known as Calla shrugs in response.

Men are weird.

Sanji on the other hand, just had a look of despair as he looks at the sky, which is now beginning to get cloudy, compared to earlier in the day when there were no clouds to speak of. ' _Where's my love dammit!?'_ He mentally roars out, glaring at the sky in hopes to receive any form of answer.

Unknowingly to him, two women in the New World sneeze immediately after he thought the sentence. The first one looking out the window of the compound she is in, wishing everything was back to as it was before _he_ came here, while the other one rages at the fact that she ruined the batch of chocolate she made and now has to make a new one from scratch.

* * *

 **With Luffy…**

Luffy walks down the streets with a sense of nostalgia, remembering the first time he was here on this island. His first encounter with Smoker, getting to see the stand where Ace's father, Gol D. Roger was executed, and his first publicized cry to become The Pirate King.

As he walks through the streets, he senses a presence all too familiar to him, a presence of someone so loyal to him that his Loyalty rivals that of his own crewmates. He walks towards the direction he senses the presence, before finally looking at the person he hasn't seen in a long, long time.

Bartolomeo.

All of those moments they had together, how he always has supported not only him, but each and every single one his crewmates in whichever endeavor.

Then he died.

His death wasn't in vain though. If it weren't for his sacrifice, Zoro wouldn't have been able to finish off the last Gorosei standing, the Gorosei wielding a sword similar to one of Zoro's swords.

WIth utmost confidence, Luffy walked up to him and his gang. "Hello!" Luffy says, walking up to them without a care in the world.

"Hm? What'd ya want ya brat?" Bartolomeo questions, looking at Luffy with a side glare, his lackeys also looking at time traveller with raised eyebrows.

Luffy merely smiles, just basking in the feeling of his great friend's presence. "I just want to know where the execution stand is at. You guys seem really knowledgeable of this place." Luffy says, his trademark grin beaming on his face.

Before Bartolomeo could shrug Luffy off, an old lady comes up to him, with a gentle smile greeting him. "If you go towards that general direction, sooner or later you'll find yourself in town square, where the execution platform is located."She explains, getting gaping expressions from the gangsters around her.

"Grandma! I was going to send him away!" Bartolomeo exclaims in shock, looking at his grandma before looking at luffy with a stern stare. "Well, you heard her! Go on your merry way kid."

Luffy did as Bartolomeo said, not taking his words by heart, knowing that he will soon become one of his greatest allies and friends.

As Luffy walks away, Bartolomeo, for some reason he couldn't fathom, just couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"What's wrong leader?" Gambia asks.

"Nothing, just thinking." Bartolomeo replies, before walking away from his group, going through streets different from the ones Luffy is going through, but with the same destination. ' _Something about that kid doesn't seem right, but I won't know unless I confirm my suspicions.'_ He thinks to himself.

Luffy after about ten or so minutes, finds himself in front of the square, looking at the platform where the Pirate King died. ' _Heh, I never really did get to enjoy myself when I went up there. I have a second chance so might as well.'_ He thinks to himself, ready to jump on the platform.

Before he can do so, he dodges a bullet, aimed right where his head used to be, with said bullet hitting a random civilian in the shoulder. The sudden loud bang that came immediately after and the pained scream alerted all of the civilians in the vicinity, causing many of them to flee the are as soon as possible. The Marines at this point were already mobilizing much of their forces to the townsquare to stop anymore harm from happening, with some of them calling the base to let them know of the situation. At the same time, many hundreds of people covered in cloaks started rushing into the town square, aiming their guns at Luffy.

"What's this all about?" Luffy asks, actually interested as to why they are attacking him, especially considering that his current form looks nothing like what his wanted poster shows.

One of the men in cloaks took off his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Buggy the Clown. "You know damn well why we would attack you Straw Hat, even if you look different, your presence will always be the same!" Buggy roars out, with each and every single cloaked person taking down their hoods to reveal themselves to be members of the Buggy Pirates.

Deciding to get on Higher ground, Luffy jumps from his position onto the execution platform. Once he gets on there, he notices a presence coming from above, and smacks him away before he can do anything.

As Cabaji is thrown towards Buggy's general direction, Buggy uses him as a stepping stone to get on equal ground with Luffy. As Buggy lands on the platform, staring right into Luffy's eyes, all of Loguetown's Marines start swarming from every single direction, blocking any escape path the pirates could use. Leading them is of course Captain Smoker as well as Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi, both of which are prepared for anything these measly pirates can throw at them.

"Buggy! You and your crew are under arrest! Put your weapons down and do not resist!" Smoker commands, pointing his jitte at him and his general direction. "If you release the kid as well, then I might have the incentive to give you and your crew a lighter sentence." Smoker continues, Many of the Marines being careful as to make sure they don't aim at the seemingly helpless child.

Buggy, thinking that he is running out of options, is suddenly given an idea by what Smoker says. If they don't know that this child is indeed Luffy, then he can get away scot-free while he and his crew have to deal with the Marines in what would most likely be a losing battle. But on the other hand, If they find out that this 'kid' in front of them is indeed Luffy, then he'll have no choice but to help them escape if he wants to escape himself.

Preparing himself, Buggy sets his plan in motion. "Hey Smoker! This guy right here isn't a kid! He is the 460 Million bounty man you have been looking for! Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy!" Buggy exclaims, causing almost all of the Marines to gape at Buggy's ridiculous claim. Luffy on the other hand, has an expression similar to that of Enel in his first timeline when he realized lightning doesn't work on rubber.

Smoker narrows his eyes at Buggy and begins to transform into his elemental form. "Do you honestly think that would work on us!? There is no way that that kid on the platform next to you is Monkey D. Luffy himself!" Smoker yells at Buggy, who is now thinking that his plan could've had some more thought put into it. Smoker then looks at Luffy, with Luffy sweating bullets, and decides to humor Buggy for a quick moment before he gets to kicking his ass.

Poetic justice really.

"Hey kid, now I know you're not Luffy, but can you tell that piece of scum that you are not Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates." Smoker asks, shaking his head that he actually asking this question to an innocent who probably has better things to do than be here and be a hostage to this derange clown reject.

There is silence.

'Hmm?' Smoker hums to himself, wondering why the civilian hasn't answered his question yet, looks up to the platform and sees the young teen looking away from him, his lips point towards the left, where the only thing towards his left being the wall behind the execution stand, and waving his hand in front of his face. "I'm not Monkey D. Luffy… I am just a regular old meat eater just like you guys." Luffy lies so badly that you would have to be a hypocritical idiot to not see the blatant lie in front of them.

"Sounds Legit!" a random Marine says in the distance, making Smoker swear that when he finds the recruit that said that, that he's going to make him go through three years of Kizaru's Class of Common Sense.

"Yeah we don't believe you." most of the skeptical Marines say, aiming their weapons at not only at Buggy and his cohorts, but now at the person who doesn't look like Luffy, but they say is Luffy.

Luffy at this point just gives up at giving a low profile, "You know what? Screw this! I'm doing this the old fashion way!" Luffy exclaims, his body now glowing a soft, whitish blue light. As the light dims down, they now see the person on the recent bounty posters, breaking multiple records on fastest growing bountie all the way to how high the bounty is on itself. The height is there, the scar under his left cheek, and his trademark straw hat, resting on the top of his head. Luffy looks on at the many, many faces looking on at him in utter horror and terror, wondering what a man with such a massive bounty is going to do to them, the Marines.

Luffy smiles sheepishly as he lets out a goodhearted chuckle.

"Well… You guys found me!"

* * *

 **Well... How will our favorite captain get out of this totally impossible situation!? Will Sanji ever find love!? Will Zoro finally grow a pair and try to figure out his feelings for his rival!? What are the other two groups that haven't been mentioned in the story doing while this is happening!? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z- wait, wait, wait! wrong universe! I mean find out next time on the next chapter of The Rubbery Vengeance!**

 **Anywho, thank you so much you guys for all of the support you have all given me. I really appreciate it. As always, make sure to favorite, follow, and review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I respect all of your guy's opinion, so if any of you are ever confused by any part of this story, or are in need of some advise or help with a One Piece fanfic, feel free to send me a PM! I will try to get back to any of you as soon as I can. Thank you once again, ad I hope to hear from you all soon.**

 _ **Forzarismo,**_

 _ **January 21, 2018**_

 **P.S.: Do You Kno Da Wae?**


End file.
